Headstrong
by Selece's Child
Summary: again an Umi and Clef fiction...I'm not good at summaries so read and find out
1. Chapter 1: Welcome back

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MKR or its chapters, they belong to CLAMP (and I will never stop to thank them for having created them!)

**Notes:** I started writing this without having the whole plot in mind, just some episodes of it...I hope it will still turn out as a good fiction. Enjoy! ^^

* * *

They had met once again to Tokyo Tower. After their graduation they knew that finally they could have some time to spend in Cephiro with their friends and lovers.

Umi smiled looking at Hikaru running towards her

"Umi chan!" she exclaimed holding her

"hi Karu!" the bluette answered with a wide smile, she was so happy to go back to Cephiro, she missed it so much!

"I see that finally your mood is good…it was ages I didn't see you smiling that way" the red headed girl considered winking, Umi blushed and let go a soft giggle.

* * *

During the long period on Earth she had been quite gloomy and depressed, she arrived at the point to avoid their discussion about Cephiro or burst in crying when she heard its name.

Fuu and Hikaru had grown worried about her so, during a sleep over to Hikaru's she finally admitted that the reason why she was so sad was that she had fallen in love with one of their Cephrian friends.

Hikaru was ready to bet on Ascot, in the end he had always been so kind and loving to Umi, but Fuu knew it better, she just smiled and said

"well, I suppose that you have to tell Clef what you feel…" Umi looked at her with wide eyes and the blonde girl giggled fixing her glasses on her nose

"hey, I may even have some sight problems, but I'm not blind, Umi. I guess it was clear you love him since you couldn't stop worrying about him last time we went there and you spend lot of times in his study during our short trips…" she explained.

"he would never be able to love me back, Fuu…I mean, look at me, I'm just..Umi…no, worse, I'm just the Water Knight…"

"don't be stupid Umi, he cares of you, he had shown it in so many ways!" Fuu replied

"You know, Umi chan, Fuu is right, I think that you have a chance with him…more than just one" Hikaru agreed with the blond girl, Umi sighed

"Well, anyway it's quite useless talking of it, we can't go there 'till this summer, school is killing us…"

"I agree" Fuu said

"this is our last year, the exams for graduation will be pretty hard, so I think that we should focuse on them now, and enjoy a good trip on Cephiro in the summer…what do you think about it?"

"to be sincere I had planned to see Lantis next week end, but I guess that I won't go there without you two, so it's ok, I'll wait" Hikaru said.

* * *

"Umi, Hikaru!" Fuu's voice made them turn

"I'm late, gomen" she said

"no problem Fuu chan…so, are you ready?" Hikaru asked, the other two girls nodded, then they walked to a not-too-crowed corner and held each other's and closing their eyes

"Rayearth…"

"Windam…"

"Selece…"

In a moment they felt like they were falling from the sky, and indeed they were.

They waited expecting to find Clef's flying fish to come and catch them, but instead of the soft back of the animal they crashed on a tall tree

"ouch!" Hikaru exclaimed rubbing her head

"this is unusual…" Fuu commented fixing her glasses

"I hope Clef has a good excuse for what happened!" Umi said angry rubbing her back

They looked at the castle stretching skywards in the distance

"I can't wait to see them all!" Hikaru exclaimed jumping down of the tree

"don't you?" she asked looking at her friends

"yes" Fuu answered reaching her hand out for Hikaru to help her, once she was done too she looked at Umi who was trying to get free from some branches, both of the girls laughed

"there's nothing to laugh for!" the Water Knight exclaimed.

A ripping sound come from her blouse and she fell on the floor, Hikaru helped her to stand up, still laughing

"oh, tell me it hadn't just happened!" she exclaimed looking at her outfit

"I'm sorry Umi, but I think it happened…" Fuu said shrugging, the bluette examined her blouse

"It was my favorite one!" she winced

"oh I swear I'll yell at him! He and his damn powers! Couldn't he sent his damn fish for us?!"

Hikaru and Fuu laughed

"stop laughing, let's go to the palace!" she exclaimed grabbing their wrists and leading them towards the Royal Palace.

* * *

"not bad your highness, but you have to do better" Lantis commented with a smirk blocking Ferio's attack

"give it a rest, everyone knows you are the best swordsman here so stop it!" Ferio said back, the soldier let a thin, rare smile to form on his lips, then moved away and attacked Ferio, the King's sword got off of his hand and fell away not too distant from where they were fighting

"I give up, I can't suffer another defeat" Ferio said rising up his hands

"The King of Cephiro who can't fence…you should be ashamed your highness…" a female voice teased him, he turned and saw the Magic Knights walking towards them, Fuu run to him launching herself in his arms, he laughed and kissed her holding her back, then he looked at Umi who was holding his sword

"don't be so confident Ryuuzaki, I can beat you whenever I want…" he snapped, Umi laughed

"yes, sure…" she answered sarcastically giving him his sword, he took it and folded it.

"nice outfit, anyway" he commented, she glared at him

"all your Master Mage's fault!" Umi exclaimed

"in fact you'll excuse me, but I have something to tell him" she added walking away.

Lantis looked at her going away, then gave an interrogative look to Hikaru

"she's angry because Fyuula didn't came to catch us…" she answered shrugging and raising on her tiptoes to get Lantis' kiss, the swordsman just shook his head with an exasperated look on his face, then he turned to the Fire Knight and kissed her tenderly.

* * *

"I hope for you that you have a good excuse for what just happened!" a female voice made he look away from his book to see the doors of his study getting roughly opened

"huh?" he asked, then he saw Umi coming towards him, he hardly held back a laugh seeing her, probably she hadn't a pleasing landing, but though she was looking quite messed up she couldn't think she was still a beautiful girl. She catch his amused stare

"what's so funny?!" she yelled

"well, apart from the leafs in your hair, some dust signs on your cheeks, and your shredded shirt…well, nothing…" he calmly said

"it's all your fault, Mr. Master Mage!" she snapped, he rolled his eyes, yeah, she could even be beautiful but her temp was pretty annoying sometimes

"why in the world should I be responsible for your lost fight with…a tree, I guess?" he asked taking a leaf away from her long blue hair

"maybe because your damn fish was supposed to take us instead of letting us crashing on it?!" she told him back

"don't talk that way of my Fyuula!" he exclaimed

"oh give it a rest! Why the hell didn't you summoned it?!"

"I just didn't sensed you coming"

"you didn't?! you always do!"

"maybe this time I was busy, Umi..."

"busy in reading these damn old book?" she snapped, he marked the page of his book and shut it, the despise she had for his precious bibliotheca was one of the things that he hated the most

"yes, because, in case you didn't catch it yet, I'm the Master Mage, the Supreme Yil, the Madoshi, one of the highest ranked people of this kingdom and these _"damn books"_ are my work…" he snapped her back, he really didn't mean to be so sharp, but she had an amazing ability in making him lose his patience, though he was a very patient man

"you should even protect the Magic Knights" she pointed out crossing her arms, he rolled his eyes, that girl was impossible

"you are right and I think I always protected you when you were in danger but a crash landing on a tree and a shredded blouse aren't exactly a peril for your life…"

"but…"

"no buts, you know, you are impossible sometimes, you may even grow up of thousands of years but you are and you will still remain the most childish person in the whole universe" he said.

He saw her mouth dropping open, she tried to reply but no sound came out from her, so she just clenched her fisted and turned away slamming the door behind her.

He cursed himself mentally, he didn't mean to treat her so badly, it was the last thing he wanted to do, but in the end it was the truth, she had the worse temper he ever had to do with, and actually he liked it, she was the only one person who could stand an argument with him. He smirked to himself thinking that finally had won an argument with the Water Knight.

Umi 100, Clef 1. Well, it was something.

He rested his back against the seat and closed his eyes, Umi's imagine came to his mind, she was delicious, even if messed up.

* * *

She walked to her room and slammed the door behind her, how did he dared to talk to her in that way?!

She had come back for him and he let her crashing on a damn tree and moreover he told her she was childish…she, Umi Ryuuzaki, childish! Hearing it from a seven centuries old man who was still chained in a 12 years old kid body was ridiculous!

Did he wanted a more mature Umi? Well, he'd have it, he just had to wait 'till dinner and he would have to swallow back all that he had said.

She filled her bathtub with warm water and dipped inside it, a good bath was all she needed now.


	2. Chapter 2: What's wrong with me?

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP.

**Notes: **I forgot to mention that Clef is in his OVA form. Tall, handsome...you know it.

* * *

"Umi chan, are you ready?" Hikaru asked knocking to her door

"I'm almost done, come in, Karu" she said allowing her friend to come in,

The red haired girl, together with Fuu, walked in and gasped at the sight of Umi

"hem…Umi, what are you exactly supposed to do?" Fuu asked raising an eyebrow and examining the Water Knight's heavy makeup and her –very mini- mini skirt

"I wanted to look…hem…older, more mature…"

"Umi chan, no offense, but in this way you look a slu…" Fuu slapped her arm

"be nicer" she pointed out, then she turned to Umi and sighed sitting on her bed making sign to her friend to sit next to her

"what happened with Clef?" she asked

"it has nothing to do with him, I would never change my look for a man…" she answered, Fuu raised an eyebrow, while Hikaru kneed in front of her and with a serviette cleaned Umi's cheek

"you aren't a good liar, Umi-chan" Hikaru said

"and beside this, may I ask you how much powder did you stuck on your face?!" she asked, Umi fumed

"Umi, fire it out" Fuu said crossing her arms

"ok…he told me I was childish, I want to prove I'm not…"

"and do you think that with this…odd…makeup you will seem better?" she asked, Umi shrugged, Fuu sighed

"clean your face, this is disgusting" she pointed out looking at her dark red lipstick

"but…"

"he will just laugh at you in this way…" Umi sighed and, grabbing another serviette, cleaned her lips

"take away that skirt" Hikaru pointed out

"let me keep at least this, I look good…"

"as I told you earlier, no offence, but you look like a slu…"

"Hikaru, don't be vulgar!" Fuu blamed her

"ok, ok…" the Fire Knight said sighing, then she went to Umi's cupboard and took off her usual outfit, the Water Knight winced

"please…" Fuu sighed

"Umi, you are going nowhere dressed like this…"

"you seem my mother…"

"well, someone has to make you reason!" she exclaimed

"If I needed someone to make me reason I'd took my parents here with him" the Water Knight snapped

"you know, I'm starting thinking that maybe Clef isn't that wrong!" she yelled out, but she immediately regret telling it, she took a hand to her mouth

"I'm sorry Umi, I didn't mean to…"

"no" Umi said in an icy tone

"you meant it" then she looked at Hikaru who was still standing next to the cupboard

"tell the others I'm not hungry, I'll meet them tomorrow for breakfast…before getting back on Earth…" she said

"Umi, don't be stupid!" Hikaru said

"we're trying to help you!"

"I think I can perfectly do it on my own, thank you" she said leading them to the door

"but…"

"have a good dinner" she snapped slamming the door at their faces.

Umi sat at her vanity and looked at her reflection in the mirror, maybe they were right, she had exaggerated, she looked terrible.

She took off her makeup and changed in her old Cephrian outfit and walked to her full length mirror.

What was wrong with her? She was a pretty girl, everyone thought that, and according to her parents she was actually very mature for her age, why her friends had a such different opinion? She couldn't understand.

And Clef, oh she didn't expected for him to give her a warm and loving welcoming hug, but she hoped he would at least greeted her in a positive way, while he just criticized her. Not that it was a news, Clef always criticized her, to her he was more strict than to Hikaru and Fuu, but she was ready to swear that he cared of her, that she could lean on him in every moment. What had changed? She couldn't understand.

Maybe she was wrong, her place wasn't Cephiro, but Earth. And though that thought made her sick she had to get along with it.

* * *

"Hikaru!" Presea exclaimed hugging her favorite Knight

"it's wonderful having you back!"

"thank you Presea" she said smiling, then the smith turned to Fuu

"Fuu, I'm happy to see you too, are you going to stay long time?" she asked

"well, yeah, we planned to spend here all of our summer holidays…" she said in a smile

"it's wonderful…" she answered, then she looked around

"is it just my impression or someone is missing?" she asked

"well, Umi hasn't appetite, so she wanted to stay in her room…" Fuu explained, a skeptical laugh came from Clef who was in a corner of the room

"Caldina" he said then to the Chizetian girl

"please, bring the dinner to Umi…"

"but Clef, if she said she isn't hungry…"

"please, do as I told you" the Mage said, the pink haired girl just shrugged and obeyed.

The Master Mage sighed, Umi was impossible. So touchy, presumptuous and headstrong yet so vulnerable.

It took just a wrong word to make her huge ego crash, and it was amazing how he was able to tell her that wrong word.

He slowly approached the two Knights

"what's wrong with her this time?" he asked

"nothing important, we just had a little argument…" Fuu tried to wave it off

"you never fight…" the Supreme Yil commented

"Guru Clef" Hikaru said

"I think we should talk, but not in front of so many eyes…" he just nodded

"you'll excuse us, be right back" he said leading the two girls in the garden

* * *

He sat on the edge of the fountain and made sign to the girls to join him, they obeyed

"so, what about Umi?"

"let's just said that she told us of your discussion…" Hikaru said, Clef sighed and closed his eyes

"so what? Don't tell me she didn't came to dinner just because she'd angry with me…that girl will make me crazy someday!"

"well, the problem is that somehow your words hit her, Clef…" Fuu said

"what do you mean?"

"I mean that after you told her she was childish, she wanted to prove you she is not…"

"well, not coming to dinner isn't a good way to show it…" he considered rising an eyebrow

"well, let's just say that she wanted to come, but she wouldn't be able to show it anyway…" Fuu said

"yeah, she tried to look _"older, more mature"_ in the wrong way, so we tried to make her change her mind and we had a fight and…"

"and I told her she was childish. Hearing it by you was already…unpleasant…but hearing it from her best friends was even worse so she decided to not eat" Fuu cut Hikaru off, Clef sighed

"she's terrible…"

"no offense Guru Clef, maybe you go too hard on her…." Hikaru considered, the Mage looked at the Fire Knight

"I have to do it, she's not as reasonable as you two, she's more headstrong and hot temped…I can't help doing it, I do it for her…"

"well, maybe but…"

"but?"

"she wants to come back on Earth tomorrow…" Hikaru said.

Clef mood instantly gloomed. He wanted her to stay, maybe he should have told her he was sorry. But he wouldn't do it, he was the Master Mage, she was the one who had to apologize to him.

"well, if it's what she wants I won't stop her…"

"but Guru Clef, how can you be so cold and hard when it comes to her?!" Hikaru exclaimed

"I'm sure you'd try to make us stay, why don't you do the same with Umi? I'm sure you can convince her"

"Hikaru, this world is based on people's will, if she's unwilling to stay here she could give this place some troubles and I'm the Master Mage, I can't let it happen"

"but I'm sure she wants to stay, it's just that she had a bad day and she thinks that our favorite hobby is to criticize her…" the Fire Knight said.

Maybe she was right, maybe he just had to show her that he cared of her. But why should he do such a thing? She never showed him her soft side, so why should he be the one to take the first step?

"I'm sorry Hikaru, I'm afraid I can't" he said, then he looked at Fuu

"please, tell the others I've much work to do, I'll go to my bibliotheca…"

"we'll send your food there" Fuu said nodding

"no, I don't feel like eating, but thank you anyway" he said walking inside the palace.

Fuu shook her head. The truth was that they were too much alike to get along without fighting.

* * *

"Umi, hun, that's me!" Caldina's voice called for her, though she wasn't exactly in a bright mood she couldn't deny her friend to see her, in the end she was Caldina's favorite Knight, everyone knew it, so she put on a fake wide smile and opened the door

"Caldina!" she exclaimed, the Chizetian girl placed the food on Umi's desk and run to hold her

"Umi, dear! I missed you soooo much!"

"thanks Caldina, I missed you too" she said giggling, then the Chizetian girl launched herself in Umi's bed

"the old Mage asked me to bring you some food"

"thanks, but tell him I'm not hungry"

"the others had told him, but he wanted for you to have your dinner anyway"

"oh…" that was all Umi could say

"so, Hikaru and Fuu told us you're gonna stay for long time, 'till your summer holidays last…" she commented

"well, don't take it badly Caldina, but actually I'm thinking to leave tomorrow" the Water Knight whispered, the pink haired girl jumped out of the bed

"what?! You can't! Oh Umi, why should you come back so soon?"

"because Earth is where I belong, my family, my friends…they're all there, they love me…"

"and what about us, dear? We love you too, and they have all the time they want to spend with you, while we have to wait centuries for seeing you for a pair of days!"

But Umi wasn't listening to her, she kept looking at her reflection in the mirror

"Caldina, do you think I'm childish?" she asked changing subject, the woman blinked at her

"of course not Umi! What make you think that?"

"people think so…"

"oh don't be stupid, you proved to be very strong and mature, who else would have risked their life to save twice a kingdom they don't belong to?" she said hugging her

"I feel like I belong her…at least I did 'till earlier…"

"huh? Why hun? what happened?"  
"just an argument with Hikaru and Fuu…and one with Clef…"

"that old man! What did he told you?"

"that I'm a kid…and Karu and Fuu told me the same thing…"

"hun, you know how annoying he is and Hikaru and Fuu..well, I'm sure they didn't mean it, you are a sister to them, you know it!" Umi sighed

"I don't know…"

"Umi, tell the truth…the real problem is the old Master Mage, isn't it?"

"Caldina!"  
"c'mon hun, you can tell me…"

"it's just…I wonder why he's so hard to me…I don't understand…"

"Umi, he cares of you, I can assure you…"

"I don't know Caldina…"

"well, just think before leaving…I won't force you to stay but really, think about it…you won't be able to come back 'till your friends will be back" Umi just nodded

"I'll think about that, thank you"

"you welcome, hun…try to eat something…" she said exiting the room.

Umi sighed and sat on the bed. She didn't know what to do.

She looked at the plate of food and take a pair of bites but just because in the end it was Clef who insisted for her to eat something.


	3. Chapter 3: Enemies

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its fabulous characters belong to CLAMP. I do own only Arashi and its country.

**Notes:** I don't know where I took the ispiration for this from, but I know this story will work....(somehow)

* * *

He was tired, but he didn't felt like going in his bedroom, maybe Umi had come to him for one of his potions, so he preferred stay in his study.

Why she had decided to leave? She never pay much attention about others' opinion so why taking it so badly? He couldn't understand.

He sighed and took his head in his hands, that girl would probably turn him crazy.

He deeply cared of her, why then don't showing his feelings? Probably because he was scared of her reaction. She was too out of his reach, there were no doubt about it. He'd kept to watch over her and admire her in the distance, it was the only thing he could do.

But if she was going to leave, he could do nothing for her, he was sure he'd missed her. He always did when she was away. What if she'd decide to never come back? Would he ever be able to stand it? Probably not. He sighed. If only she could be less headstrong and more understanding!

He couldn't even force her to stay, if she wanted to leave then he'd let her go. In the end loving a person meant wishing her to be happy, whatever her choice would have been.

He looked outside, a gentle rain was falling from the sky, Umi had to be very sad. The thought made him sick.

Suddenly he felt a strong presence outside, so he got up from his seat and walked to his balcony, he frowned seeing a dark Hippogriff flying right above the castle.

The animal slowly approached the balcony and a man dressed in dark with a heavy cloak above his head come down from it, only a pair of shining green eyes were visible.

"who are you?" the Master Mage asked putting his staff between him and the stranger

"you must be King Ferio, I suppose" the man calmly answered

"who's looking for him?" Clef asked again, his tone serious and icy, a smile touched the eyes, they gleamed in the dark, then he stepped in the study without even caring of Clef glaring at him, with a move of his hand he made a seat appear in front of the Supreme Yil's desk, then he put away his cloak revealing the frame of a handsome tall man with black hair and an attitude that reminded much Lantis' one.

The Master Mage walked in after him, still glaring at him

"who are you?" he repeated icy, the man smirked

"Arashi, King of Iris"

"I heard of it, it's close to Chizeta" the Madoshi answered looking straight in the eyes of the King, he smirked

"I heard you weren't such a cultured King" he answered, Clef clenched his fists

"our King is a learned man, just still too young to care of this kind of things" he answered icy. No one could insult Ferio, he was a good young man, smart and caring of his kingdom. Arashi smirked again

"so you aren't Ferio…well, I suppose you are the Madoshi then"

"indeed, I'm Master Mage Guru Clef" he answered

"well, I wanted to talk to both of you anyway. Seems like you are the one who takes the decisions here"

"Ferio is the King, I just give advices" the man smirked again

"anyway, the point is that Iris, my kingdom, wants this kingdom" Clef's eyes widened, his fist clenched around his staff, no one would have put their hands on his country

"and may I ask you why you came here claiming our land?"

"because we need more territory, Chizeta got new colonies and we are risking to get too weak if compared to it, we can't risk to get attacked by the princesses, and we also know that you're allies, so if we'd go through a war you'd probably line up with them and we can't risk a defeat"

"we have no intention to go through another war, we had enough of it, this country had already suffered enough" the Guru answered. He still remembered how terrible was the period of war against Fahren, Chizeta and Autozam. For not mentioning it was even under Debonair's attack.

"we still can't face the chance of getting invaded by other countries, so I'll repeat it: we want your country"

"what makes you think we will accept and give you Cephiro?"

"the fact that we have a good army and, as you know, old Guru, our magic is very powerful"

"I don't fear magic, I am the Master Mage here, no one can compete with me"

"you are just one, Madoshi, we are a whole kingdom"

"we have the…"

"…Magic Knights?" Arashi completed for him, he smirked again

"three young girls…impressing"

"they're very powerful"

"I don't doubt it, but we will not go easy on them just because they are three little kids"

"those three little kids will make you run away as scared as children"

"we'll see…I want to meet Ferio"

"he's in his chambers, I won't disturb him for you"

"I see…well, I'll wait for him here in Cephiro 'till tomorrow then"

"do you really expect for me to welcome you as a guest when you came here as an enemy?"

"yes. Because I'm a King and you are an empowered man, a diplomatic, if you like more. And you know the rules and the good manners" Clef would rather smacked him against a wall throwing all of his spells against him, but his rational part made him agree with that man. He was a King, and he had to be treated like it.

"fine" he muttered

"come with me, I'll show you your room"

"thank you, old Guru" the man answered, following him in the hallway.

* * *

Umi was lying in her bed but sleep refused to take her. She just stared for hours blankly at her ceiling.

Was she ready to come back home? She knew that Hikaru and Fuu would never forgive her such a thing, and their friendship was too much important to her for ruining it. Beside this without the conjunction of their three powers the portal was destined to remain closed: no one could ever cross it again.

She shivered at the thought of never seeing Cephiro again. Cephiro and, of course all the special people there: Caldina, Ascot, Lantis and Ferio, Presea and obviously Clef. and beside this Hikaru would never be able to see Lantis again, and the same was for Fuu and Ferio. Would she really put her proud before her friends' happiness? Probably not. She wasn't that selfish.

She felt incredibly alone in that moment, she never thought she could feel like that there in Cephiro.

She heard the rain gently plinking the glass of her window, she bitterly smiled: it was impossible to hide her feelings there.

She stood up and walked to her balcony, uncaring of soaking her nightgown.

Something caught her eyes: the lights of Clef's studies were still turned on, and he was outside his balcony with a tall figure with a dark cloak wrapped around him.

She couldn't help being curious, so she noiselessly got out of her room and walked towards the study.

When she got there she opened the door and peeked it, it was already empty. She sighed to herself and decided to look for Clef, though he was the last person she wanted to see in that moment she wanted to know what was happening.

* * *

She was so lost in her thought that she didn't realize she bumped into someone

"look at where you go" she snapped, a low chuckle made her look up, she almost stopped breathing seeing Clef standing on front on her

"someone isn't exactly of a bright mood" he commented

"yes, and guess who's the guilty?" she said back, he sighed

"did Caldina brought you…"

"…the dinner? Yes, thank you" she cut him off

"I see…" he answered

"I saw a man with you earlier" she commented, his eyes got wide

"did you spy me?!"

"I was outside in my balcony, the scene caught my eye, Clef, I have better to do than chasing you" she hoped her voice was sharp enough, he swallowed

"it was nothing anyway" he answered, he didn't want to worry her

"are you sure? It seems like you won't talk about it…"

"just a…diplomatic visit, nothing more" he said, she nodded

"well, if it's all I'll go to my bedroom again" she replied

"goodnight Clef" she added turning on her heels.

Clef looked at her walking away and suddenly grabbed her wrist, her heart almost stopped

"wait" she slowly turned

"what?"

"I…I…" he swallowed, he definitely couldn't do it

"just…good night, sleep well" he said, his hand still holding her wrist.

She looked into his eyes and swallowed she knew she'd do something stupid she'd regret for her whole life if she didn't go away soon

"good night, Clef" she repeated getting free and trying to be natural, he sighed

"good night, Umi" he whispered watching her walking away


	4. Chapter 4: The Stranger

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its amazing characters belong to CLAMP. I do owe just Arashi and his kingdom

**Notes:** I don't know where I took the idea for this one. But this story will go somewhere, I know it! xD

* * *

The next morning she went to meet the others for breakfast

"Umi!" Hikaru and Fuu run to her hugging her tight

"'morning" she said

"we're sorry for yesterday…"

"it's ok…I will stay…"

"oh Umi, it's wonderful, we'd feel terrible if you'd really go away" the Wind Knight commented

"yeah, guilty would have killed us" Hikaru added in a warm smile. Umi didn't reply, just hugged her friends back.

How could she doubt of them? They were the best, the only person she can truly and always lean on.

"hun, we're so happy to see you decided to stay!" Caldina exclaimed passing an arm around her shoulders

"thank you…even for helping me yesterday, I was quite…sad"

"oh, no problem darling" answered winking, then she looked around

"oh, a certain Mage hasn't come to eat yet…" she said

"probably he hasn't appetite" the Water Knight commented, trying to wave it off

"I think he's working already…why don't you go to bring him his breakfast?" the Chizetian asked winking

"oh Caldina, he's an adult, when he's hungry he'll eat…" in that moment Presea stepped in

"I can bring some food to him, there's no problem about it" she offered, but Caldina shook her head

"our favorite Water Knight was just about to do it…c'mon Umi, go!" she exclaimed putting the plate in her hands and pulling her outside the room, Hikaru and Fuu giggled, Presea fumed and looked at the bluette

"'morning Umi" she said in a not so cordial tone

"hi Presea!" Umi exclaimed, she was gonna hug the smith but Caldina literally put her out the room and closed the door to her face.

* * *

Umi sighed and looked at the tall, heavy door of his study. She breathed deeply and knocked

"not now, I'm busy" Clef's voice said

"ok, if you want to die coz of hunger…" she commented sharply, Clef smiled from the other side of his door and with a light movement of his hand made the doors slide open

"thank you" he said watching her approaching his desk

"no problem…" she said placing the food in front of him, she peeked at the book opened in front of him and sighed

"I'll go back to the others so I won't bother you" she commented turning away

"you don't bother me at all. You never did" he answered, she froze there and the Master Mage cursed himself mentally. What an idiot was he! He wasn't supposed to say that

"yeah, sure" she sarcastically commented, he sighed, Umi was impossible

"I'm being serious. And I'm happy you're here, I thought you'd left this morning"

"I decided to stay. I won't lose Hikaru and Fuu's friendship, they mean too much to me. And I'd never permit them to stay away from here, from Lantis and Ferio forever. I'm not that selfish, Clef" she explained "whether you believe it or not" she added in a whisper

"I never thought you were selfish, Umi" he commented with a warm smile, she sighed

"should I believe you? After the way you treated me?" she asked, she had no intention to sound angry or sharp, but her voice did it all. Clef closed his eyes and clenched his fists

"is this everything you can do, isn't it?!" he asked, he was angry

"what do you mean?" she asked back, getting angry too. He had no right to talk to her that way, he was the reason why she had come back and he greeted her with a critic. Like every time she was there.

"I mean that yesterday I was trying to show you that I was happy to have you back and all you could do was coming here and complaining about a tree and a blouse, now I'm trying to tell you that I'm happy that you decided to stay and all you can do is pick a fight! You really are impossible sometimes!"

"I am impossible?! Clef, I did never heard something nice from you. Never! All you can do is keeping telling me how I am wrong, your favorite hobby, beside this damn books, is criticize me! How do you think I should react?! Should I applause you?! I thought you lov…cared of me for what I really am, that you learned that there was more than what I let the other see. But I was wrong. Totally wrong. I tried to change, and I did it for you, so…" she was going to slam her fist on his desk, but he caught it

"you…you did what?" he asked surprised, his eyes wide

"you heard it!" she yelled pulling away from him

"I tried, and the only reason was you, Clef. But for you nothing is ever enough, so I think I have all the rights to be mad at you in this moment!" she added running away.

She run to the door and roughly opened it

"ouch!" a low voice said, then a hand placed on her shoulder

"are you ok?" the voice asked again, Umi looked up and her watered eyes widened, a handsome man was standing in front of her, his green and brilliant eyes were fixed on hers

"I…yeah, excuse me" she blabbered quickly going away.

* * *

Clef was frozen, he still was standing up in front of his desk, looking blankly at the opened door. He didn't expected that outburst from Umi. And it surprised him. What did she mean? Of course he cared for her for what she really was. He loved her. Why couldn't she understand it? He sighed before sinking in his armchair and taking his head in his hands

"good morning, old Guru" Arashi's voice said, he glared at him

"good morning" he cold answered

"I'm sorry, seems like I chose the wrong moment" he seemed amused

"I just was working" Clef replied and with a movement of his hand the plate of food that was still lying on his desk disappeared.

"who was that girl?"

"why do you care?"

"seems like you upset her pretty much…"

"she's ok, she's the Water Knight" he answered, Arashi's eyes gleamed with interest

"very a wonderful woman"

"she's still a child…" the Madoshi commented defensively, he didn't like that man putting his eyes on Umi

"she isn't from here" it wasn't a question

"she's from Earth…"

"I heard of it…how old is she again?"

"eighteen…as you can see she's very young"

"as far as I know on Earth they aren't considered children at that age" he replied with a smirk, Clef clenched his fits. He didn't like the way that man was talking of her.

"What do you want, Arashi? I suppose you didn't came here to talk of the Water Knight…" the Master Mage snapped, the King of Iris smiled again

"I want to talk to the King" Clef sighed

"he will tell you what I already told you yesterday. We'll never give you our kingdom"

"call him, we'll see" Clef sighed and closed his eyes

_"Ferio"_

_"Guru Clef, something wrong?"_

_"we received a visit this night"_

_"who?"_

_"the King of Iris, he wants to talk to you"_

_"about what?"_

_"he wants our kingdom"_

_"never!"_

_"I know, but he wants talk to you, please come"_

_"I'm coming"_

* * *

Fuu suddenly saw Ferio becoming serious

"Ferio, what's wrong" she asked worried

"we have visits"

"it was Guru Clef, wasn't it?" the blonde girl asked  
"yes"

"it was a serious question"

"no Fuu, don't worry…"

"Ferio, don't lie…" he sighed

"I'll see you later"

"I want to come, I'm a Magic Knight, I have the right to…"

"no Fuu. Stay here. Stay far from this"

"but Ferio…" he didn't let her finish, he cupped her cheek and sweetly kissed her

"see you later" he said once broken the kiss, then he left her alone in the throne room.

* * *

He slammed the door of Clef's study open

"hands off of our kingdom!" he exclaimed looking at Arashi who was looking outside the Mage's balcony

"Ferio, please, calm down" Clef said summoning a chair for him, the green haired boy shook his head and walked to the other King

"I will never give up on my kingdom" Arashi turned and smirked

"King Ferio, it's a pleasure and a honor to know you"

"I wish I could tell the same" Ferio snapped, the King of Iris looked at Clef

"I see you forgot to mention the meaning of the word 'diplomacy' to your King"

"there's not diplomacy with people like you, who come here claiming for our kingdom! You will never have it!" Ferio shouted

"King Ferio, be reasonable, Cephiro can't stand another war…"

"are you menacing us?!"

"I'm afraid there's no choice" Ferio slammed his fist on Clef's desk

"out of my palace! Out of my country!" Arashi smirked and shook his head, then his eyes placed on Clef

_"You'd be better to convince him, old Guru"_ Clef startled, he couldn't believe he knew how to use the telepathy, that was very advanced magic

_"surprised, eh? Well, I'll tell you once: convince him, it's better for you"_

_"are you menacing the Madoshi of Cephiro?"_

_"no, I'm just giving you an advice"_

_"what if I won't follow it?"_

_"I'll tell you just two words: Water Knight"_ Clef's eyes became two slits, he looked furious at the man in front of him

_"I noticed how you become…protective…when you talk of her"_

_"let her alone…"_

_"it's up to you, old Guru"_

"out of my study!" he yelled aloud, Arashi smirked

"have a good day, Guru Clef. King Ferio…" then he turned and walked out Clef's bibliotheca.

Ferio looked at Clef, he was going to break his staff, his grasp on it was too tight

"Are you ok?"

"not"

"he will leave Cephiro, believe me..."

"I'm afraid he will not"

"but we have Hikaru, Umi and Fuu..."

"I'd rather prefer leaving them out of this situation, Ferio. I'm sick of seeing them fighting for us, risking their life for us" the King smiled

"the old Guru has a weak point then...you care a lot of those girls" the Mage just sighed, Ferio put a hand on his shoulder

"I won't tell anything to Fuu, but if we'll start a war we'll need their help"

"we'll try to avoid it...if the the whole thing get war worthy, we'll alert them" Clef said

"fine...I'll let you to your work, Clef" he nodded

"goodbye Ferio"

* * *

Umi was sitting on the edge of the fountain in the garden, she was furious. How could she tell Clef what she did for him?! He'd think she was an idiot. She spattered the water of the fountain with a punch and bit her bottom lip. How idiot was she!

"Good morning" that voice again, she turned and faced again that handsome man

"good morning" she answered looking up at him, he smiled

"may I seat?" he asked, Umi nodded

"you seemed quite…upset….earlier"

"oh, it was nothing…." She replied waving it off

"oh, forgive me, I'm so rude…I'm Arashi, King of Iris" he said, her eyes became wide. The King of Iris. She heard Tatra and Tarta talking of him, they used to say he was handsome, and indeed he was.

"oh…it's a honor. I'm Umi, Umi Ryuuzaki, Magic Knight of Water"

"oh, the honor is mine, meeting the legendary Water Knight" Umi blushed, it was a rare sight

"may I ask you what brings here the King of a so far place?" she asked

"just a diplomatic visit to the Madoshi and the King"

"I see…I hope you're liking Cephiro" the bluette commented

"yes, I always loved it…especially its floating mountain and its ocean." he commented, he noticed how Umi swallowed hearing that he appreciated the ocean.

"The sea is breath taking here, I wish we could have it on Iris" Umi felt her stomach fluttering, her cheek became red again

"oh…so there's no ocean there?" Arashi shook his head

"unfortunately not. I'd like for you to visit my country, it would be like having a piece of Cephrian ocean in our rocky land…" the Water Knight held back a giggle, that man was literally enchanting her

"oh…it would be a pleasure" she answered, the King smiled

"I have to go now…please, feel free to visit us, let me know when, I'll make my mistresses to settle a part of the palace for you" Umi nodded

"thank you, it will be a pleasure" she answered in a smile, Arashi smiled back and, took her hand lightly kissed her hand

"I hope to see you soon, Umi. And I hope you'll be in a better mood than this morning's one" a pink line crossed her cheek

"goodbye" he added walking away

"goodbye" she whispered back, a dreamy expression on her face.


	5. Chapter 5: feelings

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its chapters belong to CLAMP. I do owe just Arashi and what's related to him.

**Notes:** none for this chap...

* * *

"Umi chan! Who was that man?!" Hikaru asked running to her, her eyes wide in surprise

"he..hem…he was Arashi, a King from Iris, a place near to Chizeta…"

"and what was he doing here?"

"a diplomatic visit…" she answered, a smile appeared on her lips, Hikaru giggled

"seems like Fuu isn't the one to take crushes on Royal Highnesses…"

"Karu chan, don't say stupid things!" Umi exclaimed outraged, but her blushing cheeks were telling the opposite, the Fire Knight winked

"so, what did he tell you?"

"nothing important…" the bluette tried to wave it off

"Umi, don't lie…" the Water Knight sighed

"ok, you won. I bumped in him while I was exiting Clef's study and I was pretty….angry…"

"as usual…" the red haired girl commented

"anyway" Umi continued without paying attention to her comment

"he noticed I wasn't that fine and he asked me if I was ok…"

"and…?"

"that's all…" Hikaru raised an eyebrow

"ok, ok! I admit it, he invited me to his castle…"

"Umi chan that's great! He's totally crazy over you!" she exclaimed clapping her hands

"Karu don't be stupid…"

"oh, I'm not Umi! It's fantastic!"

"no Karu, it isn't…he invited me as the Water Knight of Cephiro…"

"Umi chan, I know you like Clef, but why don't you give a try to him?"

Clef. Umi smiled bitterly, she didn't like him, she loved him. It was different. But he didn't feel the same, it was obvious. So why don't try to find another one? She sighed

"when are you going?"

"I don't know…I'll think of it"

"great!" Hikaru exclaimed

"anyway, I was going to Fuu, why don't you come with me?"

"thanks Karu, but I want to talk to Clef…"

"about what?"

"stuff. Nothing serious" Hikaru looked doubtfully at her, but in the end if she wanted to see him she wouldn't stop her.

"fine…see you later then"

"bye Karu…" she said walking towards Clef's study.

* * *

Hikaru run to Fuu's room, she was so excited about Umi and that man!

"Fuu chan, open this door!" she exclaimed knocking

"Hikaru, what's so exciting?" the Wind Knight asked opening her door and fixing her glasses on her nose

"Umi and a King!" she exclaimed in an enthusiast tone jumping on Fuu's bed

"what?! Who? And Clef?!"

"oooh, you had to see them, Fuu chan! He was sooo nice to her, and she, of Fuu, she was sooo blushing! That's nothing like Umi!" the Wind Knight blinked at her

"I thought she loved Clef…"

"yes, but look at them, Fuu chan, they spend more time arguing than else and…Fuu, Umi is terribly suffering over him, so I think she needs some distraction and Arashi…oh, he's handsome, kind to her, royal blooded…a real prince charming" Fuu stayed silent

"Fuu, please…that's the best thing that could happen to our Umi…" the Wind Knight sighed

"I know…that's not the point, I'm just worried…"

"I admit that Umi has a great talent in getting in troubles, but I won't worry that much for her…"

"I'm talking of Ferio, Hikaru"

"huh? Why? What happened?"

"he received a visit, it was something serious, Guru Clef summoned him in his study…"

"a visit? Who?"

"I have no clue…"

"do you think is there something worth worrying?"

"yes, but I have no information about that…"

"we'll check it out…" Hikaru said in a sweet tone placing a hand on her friend's shoulder

"in the end we are the Magic Knights, we have the right to know, right?" Fuu smiled

"right, thank you Hikaru"

* * *

Umi was going to knock Clef's study door, but it roughly got open and a furious Ferio stormed off of it

"Ferio, you royal clumsiness, watch where you go, you were killing me!" she exclaimed, he turned and looked at her

"sorry Umi" he just said walking away.

She blinked at him walking away, that was strange from him, usually Ferio would have teased her about her annoying tone or something like that, not just being so serious so…so king-like.

She slowly stepped in Clef's study to find the Master Mage sat at his desk a clenched fist on a closed book, the other one supporting his forehead. He looked terrible. She couldn't help worrying for him

"Clef, are you ok?" she asked crouching next to his seat, he turned to her, his eyes were furious. Was he angry with her? And why? Well, it was true that she treated him quite badly earlier, but she had come to apologize. She sighed, with him it always was a lost battle.

"I guess you don't feel like talking to me…see you later, Clef" she said turning on her heels, but he grabbed her arm, she startled at his touch, she could hear her heart bumping in her chest.

It was true, that man she met earlier was handsome, kind, a prince charming. But Clef, oh it was another story. She loved him more than anything on Cephiro and on Earth.

She crouched again and lightly placed a hand on his one, unexpectedly he folded her into his arm, she gasped but held him back, clutching his robe. Oh it was so perfect, so right...why couldn't things be always like that? Why there had to be that damn tension between them? She was melting like butter in his hands

"Clef" she whispered again

"are you ok?" he sighed

"no, but that makes it better" she smiled in his cloak, but then forced herself to pull away from him

"what happened?" she asked softly

"never mind" he answered shaking his head

"you look terrible, Clef, of course I mind" he smiled sweetly

"I'm just…worried"

"about what?"

"magic things…don't worry about it"

"Clef I…"

"please" he cut her off, she sighed and nodded

"so, what brings you here?" he asked, she did almost forgot the reason of her visit

"I…you see, I wanted to know more about this dimension" she explained, he raised an eyebrow, that definitely wasn't from her

"what do you mean?" he asked summoning a chair for her, she gently let herself sink it

"you see, in the past years I learned that here there are others planets such as Fahren, Autozam, Chizeta and…" she didn't dare to look at him, she knew he'd read her mind

"…I remembered that once Tatra and Tarta told me about a planet called Iris…" she completed, still her head down looking at her entwined hands resting on her knees.

No words came from Clef, and that makes her uncomfortable, so she carefully peeked up at him to meet the most icy, intense and angry stare he had always gave to her. She shivered

"Clef?" she asked again, growing nervous, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Umi" he said trying to maintain his composure

"may I ask you why are you so curious about it?" she blushed and looked away from him

"I…you see…I met its King earlier" she answered almost in a whisper, his eyes got wide and he immediately took her hand

"what did he do to you?" he asked worried, she looked confused at him, then at his hand and then back at him, he noticed it and cleared his throat retiring his hand

"so…what did he do to you?" he asked again trying with a less concerned tone

"nothing, really…he was really…kind" she answered, the pink line crossed her cheeks. Clef couldn't believe it: she was blushing. Blushing for someone she barely knew, for someone who wanted to use her. For someone who wasn't him. He sighed nervously

"are you sure?"

"yes Clef, I am" she answered smiling

"and well, to be honest…he invited me to his kingdom, that's why I asked you about it".

The Master Mage felt sick, as if someone had just took away from him all of his magic.

"he did what?!" he barked, Umi looked confused at him

"Clef calm down, he was very gentle and…"

"no he wasn't! You will not take a step out of this country!" he yelled, now Umi was getting scared beside of being confused

"Clef, what are you saying?!" she asked, he rose from his seat

"I forbid you to go there!" he yelled again. That was enough, she stood up too

"you can't force me to stay here, I'll go there whether you like it or not!" she yelled back

"on the contrary I can, you are going nowhere!"

"who are you for telling me what I have to do?!" she yelled

"The Master Mage!" he shouted

"I never cared of your status, Clef, I'll go there, deal with it!"

"I'm your protector, Umi, and I won't let you do such an idiocy!"

"protector?! I don't need a protector Clef!"

"you thought it differently when you came here yesterday lamenting of a tree crashing!" he shouted again

"there's no chance for you to go there Umi, I'm doing it for your sake"

"my sake?! Clef, wake up! You don't care about me, you care just of having here your precious Magic Knights to defend your country, that's what you really care! You never accepted alliances with other planets, I remember how you hated our deals with Fahren, Chizeta and Autozam!" she yelled, he came close to her

"you are impossible!" he exclaimed exasperated

"do you really think that my only thought is Cephiro?! Umi, that's not about it, that's not about Chizeta and the others, that's not about the Magic Knights our rank, the point is just us! You and me. Can't you understand it?!" she froze. _Us._ The two of them. What did he mean? as if hearing her silent question he placed his hands on her arms, holding them tight

"Every time I try to show you that I do care of you, that I want you to be safe the only thing you can do is picking up a fight. What do you want me to do, Umi? What? Tell me, I'll do it. Because I'm lost. I really don't know what to do with you and I swear it makes me mad" he admitted, she just looked at him, her mouth dropped open. He left her speechless, and that wasn't usual.

Umi 101- Clef 2. A cold comfort.

"I…you see…" she was trying to build up a sensed speech but she couldn't, too many thoughts and feelings were running through her. That couldn't be true, what damn game was he playing? She set free from his grasp, then sighed and closed her eyes to clear her mind. Finally she spoke

"I'll go there, Clef. I'm sorry but I want it and you can't stop me" he sighed, she was too stubborn.

"Go with an escort"

"I never used guards in my whole life, neither when we were under attack, why should I start now?" she asked outraged

"Umi, please, can't you see I'm worried for you?!" he asked nervous, she sighed. That was cruel from him, couldn't he see how much he was paining her? Probably not. She'd give everything to have a clear sign of his intentions, his feelings for her. She didn't know what to answer, so she swallowed

"I'll leave soon. Alone. Goodbye, Clef" she firmily said turning away and exiting the room.

He looked at her going a way, when the door closed behind her he shook his head

"Umi..." he whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Problems

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its chapters belong to CLAMP. I do owe only Arashi and what's related to him

**Notes: **A bit of Asmi here, I recently started to change my mind about Ascot. I used not to stand him, but now I see it differently so I thought it'd be nice. Anyway Clef and Umi are still the main paring here and in the majority of my stories. It's still the couple I love the most and it will always be, lol.

* * *

She knocked at his room, she'd never done it before, usually he was the one who looked for her.

"come in" Ascot's voice said, she smiled and lightly opened the door, he was surprised seeing her there, standing at his door

"Umi" he said with a warm smile

"hi Ascot, did I disturbed you?" she asked

"no of course, tell me" he said making her sign to step in, she obeyed and sat on an armchair close to his window, she looked outside and smiled seeing the Forest of Silence

"I need your help"

"I'll help you" he said, she giggled

"you don't even know what I need…"

"I don't care, I'm by your side, you know it" he answered, she smiled and hugged him.

She was mad, how could she prefer Clef to him? Oh well, it was true, love's blind.

"thanks Ascot…well, I guess you know Iris…"

"yes of course, it's a small kingdom close to Chizeta, why?"

"I'd like to go there" she answered, he looked confused at her

"why, Umi? It's not a nice place, it's all rocks and mountains…no sea, no lakes, no forests…"

"well, you see…I talked to the King of that place earlier and he invited me…I thought it'd be nice go there…"

"the King came here?" he asked surprised

"yes, he was here for a diplomatic visit…" she explained, the summoner nodded

"I see...well, what do you want me to do?"

"I'd really appreciate you sending them a message telling that I'll visit the King tomorrow…"

"sorry Umi, but shouldn't it be Guru Clef the one who alert them?" she looked outside

"he should" she just said

"but…?" Ascot pointed out, she shook her head

"but he won't because he wants for me to stay here" she explained

"huh? Why? There's no point in doing it…"

"I know…but he said that he does it for my sake, because it's dangerous…things like that…" Ascot frowned in thought, that was strange. Ok, Guru Clef never was particularly enthusiast about diplomatic visits and alliances, but not sending there a Magic Knight was somehow exaggerated. He sighed

"Umi, I'll talk to him" he said standing up

"no Ascot, please, I want for him to be out of all this" he smiled

"Umi, listen, I'll send there that message, I promise. If you want to go, do it, I will not force you to stay here, I think you are grown enough to be able to take your decisions alone, but you know I love you, and you know that I won't you to get in troubles. So please, let me talk to him, if he told you you'd be better stay here I guess he'd have his good reasons".

Umi sighed, Ascot was terribly right. Every time she talked to him she felt the worse person in the world. Well, probably because he was almost too good to be true.

"fine…" she muttered, he smiled

"good, now go to pack your things" he said, she nodded

"thank you, Ascot" she added raising on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek, he blushed but smiled satisfied.

"see you later Umi chan" he said then looking at her exiting his room.

* * *

Lantis was fencing with Lafarga in the dugout of the Palace when Ferio reached them

"good morning" the men said, folding their swords

"there's nothing good" the King muttered sitting on the floor

"what happened?" Lafarga asked

"unpleasant visits" he answered

"who?" Lantis asked

"Arashi, the…"

"King of Iris, I know him" Lantis completed for him, an annoyed look on his face

"I heard of him from Caldina, his country is not too far from Tatra and Tarta's one" Lafarga commented sitting next to the king and drawing his sword and smoothing its blade

"how do you know him?" Ferio asked to Lantis

"when I was in Autozam he had the very bad idea to attack Eagle…the war lasted for a pretty long time but we won him…" he explained

"I proposed to Eagle to make that terrible place a settlement of Autozam, but you know Eagle, he's too good according to me. Anyway he didn't do anything, he thought the terrible defeat was already enough" the green haired King bitterly chucked

"well, seems like Arashi doesn't lose his dear. old habits…"

"what do you mean?" Lafarga asked

"he wants Cephiro" Ferio answered

"what?!" the blond man was getting shocked

"you heard it…obviously we'll never give our kingdom to him"

"another war…" Lantis commented

"what does Clef thinks about it?""

"he's furious...and he's even worried for the Knights, he won't for them to fight another war" Lafarga smiled and shook his head, Lantis sighed

"I agree with him, Hikaru would get mad knowing that there's someone out there ready to attack this kingdom"

"I think that Fuu would surely go to fight with Hikaru, and Umi won't stay here to look at them"

"Arashi is a very capable mage other than a fearsome warrior"

"more powerful than Guru Clef and stronger than you and Umi?" Lafarga asked

"no, Clef's skills are the best, no one can compete with him, but Arashi could easily find his weak point, if Clef ever has one. He can read people as our Guru reads his books, it's impressive. And the same is about me and Umi, we become terrible when we clasp our swords, but he'd surely find a good way to stop us" Lantis commented, frowning in thought

"I think we should go to talk to Clef" the swordsman added, Lafarga nodded and stood up, Ferio sighed

"we must find a way to avoid war, and of course to let Fuu, Hikaru and Umi out of this…" Lantis nodded and walked away towards the Master Mage's study, followed by the other two men.

* * *

Clef was in his study as usual, he was worried for Umi. If she'd go there Arashi would have surely done something to her. He was sure. And he couldn't permit a such thing to happen.

"Clef" Lantis' voice echoed in the bibliotheca, he looked up at the three men in front of him

"sit" he said summoning the chairs, they obeyed.

"I heard of Arashi" Lantis said without many ceremonies, the Master Mage nodded

"what should we do?" Lafarga asked

"I don't know" Clef truthfully answered

"I can't deny I'm worried" he added

"we'll find a way to save this place without involving the Knights" the King tried to reassure him

"I'm afraid it's late" the Madoshi commented

"what do you mean?" Lantis asked

"seems like Arashi is aiming at Umi" he admitted

"what?!" Ferio asked outraged, Umi was like a sister to him. He has for her the same feelings she had towards Ascot. Not that Hikaru meant nothing to him, he deeply cared about her too, but surely she was too innocent, too naïve. Between Umi and him had grown a complicity that didn't passed unnoticed, at the beginning even Fuu was pretty annoyed by the situation, it was even funny. But he assured her that Umi was as a sister, and she understood him and apologized for her stupid jealousy, even if actually he didn't mind it, on the contrary it was somehow pleasuring. Anyway, He always wished having one after that Emeroude was taken away from home to become the Pillar. If that man thought he could entice the Water Knight without getting in troubles he was totally wrong

"you heard it, he invited her to his damn country. Obviously he didn't reveled her the true reason of his visit here and now she's somehow enchanted by that worm…" he hoped his tone was calm and natural, but he got from Lantis' smirk that it wasn't. Lantis was his best student, after his return from Autozam they had much time to spend together and the swordsman learned to know everything about his master. Every expression, every word, every act of Clef never went unnoticed from him.

"Clef, let her go" Lantis said

"are you mad?!" Ferio spoke aloud the silent question in Clef's mind

"no. we'll keep an eye on her with Clef's spells, if something goes wrong we'll be ready to help her" the Mage sighed

"I asked her to go with an escort, but she got mad…" Lafarga smirked, Ferio shook his head

"you had to know she'd never accepted it"

In that moment the doors opened and Ascot stepped in

"Guru Clef, I have to talk to you" he seemed determined, the tone was not usual from him

"tell me, Ascot" the Mage said

"It's about Umi and her visit to that King…" Lantis smirked and With his own magic summoned a black seat for the balu

"I think it's better for you to seat then. We were just talking about her" the swordsman said.

When the swordsman finished telling him about the last events, Ascot was shocked at his words

"forgive me, Guru Clef" he said looking at the Guru

"I thought you were exaggerated, but considering all that happened I apologize" the Madoshi just shook his head

"don't be sorry, it's normal…"

"there's no way for her to get here anyway…"

"no Ascot, on the contrary she'll go, so please send them that message…"

"but Guru…."

"she'll be safe" the Master Mage told him

"yes Ascot, don't worry…" Ferio added, the summoner sighed and with his magic made a thin vellum paper appear before him, he focused on it as golden letters composed the letter for Arashi

"_The government of Cephiro informs you that the Magic Knight of Water, Umi Ryuuzaki, will come tomorrow to Iris for a visit to King Arashi._

_Ascot, royal summoner"_

Clef read the paper and nodded, then with a light movement of his staff the vellum got rolled and a blue silk ribbon wrapped around it, then the letter disappeared

"go and inform Umi she's free to leave" the Master Mage sighed, the balu nodded and disappeared along the hallway.

* * *

"Umi chan!" Hikaru bursted in her room without even asking permission, she found the Water Knight intent in packing her things

"when are you leaving?" Fuu asked

"tomorrow" the Wind Knight sighed

"Umi, I have something to tell you about your departure…" she said sitting on the bluette's bed

"if it was Clef to send you here, well, he made the greatest mistake of his long damn life!" she exclaimed defensively, Hikaru shook her head

"Umi chan, what has all of this to do with Guru Clef?" the red haired Knight asked

"he won't I leave this place. But I'm going all the same, Ascot is helping me…" Fuu's eyes widened, there was something wrong about the whole situation.

"Umi, have fun there, Hikaru told me that this King is very handsome and kind…I'm sure you'll have a good time there"

"thanks Fuu. I'll miss you, but I'll be back soon I swear" the Water Knight said holding Fuu, then she turned to Hikaru

"Karu chan, thanks, you convinced me to go"

"no problem Umi chan…" she said holding her friend, then Fuu yanked her away

"we'll leave you to your luggage…see you soon Umi, have fun, we'll miss you" she said pulling the Fire Knight out of the room.

* * *

Once outside Fuu fixed her glasses on her nose

"Hikaru, we have a problem"

"huh?"

"I'm afraid that that man, Arashi, is what is actually bothering Ferio and Guru Clef"

"it's impossible, he was amazing Fuu, I saw him with my own eyes"

"appearances can be deceptive" the Wind Knight answred

"I think Ferio and Clef got tons of things to explain…come with me" she said pulling her towards Clef's bibliotheca.

* * *

"Guru Clef, what's happening here?" Fuu asked bursting in without even knocking

"Fuu, I assure you that…."

"I didn't ask you, Ferio" she cut him off

"Guru Clef, is there something wrong? We have the right to know, we are the Magic Knights" Hikaru agreed with Fuu

"Fuu, Hikaru, there's nothing to worry about…" the Master Mage tried to convince them.

"really? Why then Ferio was so worried when he left me to come here for a "diplomatic visit"? and why you were so reluctant in letting Umi have a trip on Iris?" Fuu asked, that was nothing like her, but she hated when people lied to her

"Fuu it's noth…"

"our best friend, our sister, if you like more, is going to visit a man who has something to do with this whole story and who's terribly worrying you. If something happen to her, I swear I could even…"

"Fuu chan, calm down" Hikaru said, then she looked at Lantis

"shoot, what's wrong here? And don't tell me "nothing" because I have no intention to buy it, right? I want to know, I was the Pillar, damn it!" Lantis looked at Clef and Ferio, the Master Mage sighed

"fine" he finally said.

When he was done telling them the whole thing Hikaru gasped

"and you let her go there? Alone?!"

"I'd never do it if it would be dangerous" Clef commented

"we'll go with her, why in the world didn't you tell her what was happening?!" Fuu was now yelling, that was an incredible sight, she never lose her nerves

"you know her better than me! She'd go there to fight Arashi and he's powerful, not to mention that he seems to like Umi. I won't even imagine what he'd done to her and her reaction!" now Clef was shouting too

"do you really think I like lying to her?! Seeing that damnable man coming close to her?! I'd rather kill him with my own hands but I can't, Fuu!"

Everyone in the room was looking at him with wide eyes, usually Clef didn't use that tone, not in public anyway. The Madoshi realized it and sighed

"sorry. I'm just worried I suppose"

"it's ok Guru Clef, everyone of us is" Hikaru said placing a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Umi" Ascot voice from the other side of her door made her open it

"Ascot, did you talked to him?"

"yes I did. I convinced him to let you go, I just send the message" he said smiling, she grinned widely and hugged him tight

"oh thanks thanks thanks! You are the best Ascot!" the Water Knight exclaimed, the balu laughed and caressed her hair

"need help with the luggage?" she nodded

"I can't close it. I suppose I'm taking too much stuff with me…" Ascot laughed openly

"you are incredible, really…" she giggled and climbed on the bed were the valise was lying, then she sat on it, the summoner raised an eyebrow

"what are you doing?"

"closing it…c'mon help me…" she said pointing the two locks on the side of the luggage, Ascot approached the bed and locked them.

Umi checked if they were locked for good, then she jumped down of her valise and climbed down of her bed dusting herself off

"dear, old earthlings remedies" she considered giggling, Ascot laughed too, then both of them went to Umi's balcony, they stood there just looking at the sun setting on the country, painting with its warm colors the mountain, the sea and the Forest. Ascot sighed

"I'll miss you while you'll be away" he admitted, she turned and smiled

"c'mon I'll be away for a pair of days, nothing more"

"I know, but I can't help doing it. I miss you every time you are away" she smiled again and allowed him sneaking an arm around her shoulders driving her closer to him, Umi lightly rested her head on his shoulder

"thank you Ascot. I don't deserve all your attentions, I don't know how you can be so nice to me when I rejected you…" the boy smiled and caressed her cheek

"I don't care of your rejection, I'm happy because I love you and I learned that love is a wonderful feeling. You taught me that many years ago when you first came here summoned by Emeraude" the summoner answered

"you're awesome, Ascot" she sighed

"and I'm an idiot" she added in a whisper, he lightly chuckled and kissed her hair

"I'd be better going now"

"no, stay…"

"really, it's better going" Umi sighed

"as you want" he smiled

"see you tomorrow in the throne room, I'll send you there" he added softly

"how?" she asked

"I'm the summoner, I can do these things" she nodded

"see you tomorrow in the morning then"

"perfect. Good night, Umi" he said kissing her forehead

"good night, Ascot" she sighed looking at him exiting her room.


	7. Chapter 7: Iris

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its chapter belong to CLAMP, I do owe just Arashi and what's related to him

**Notes:** ....

* * *

The sun had just started to raise, its rays painted the mountains and the Forest of Silence in a warm pink and its reflection twinkled on the ocean's surface while the waves gently crashed on the thin, white sand of the Cephrian shore. The soft breeze lightly blew to move the white curtains of the window that Clef had left open, taking with it the salt smell of the sea, the scent the Madoshi loved the most.

He had always been enchanted by the sea, and after he had met Umi his love and admiration towards that mysterious, beautiful yet fearsome element had enormously grow.

The Master Mage's eyes slowly got opened. He surely hadn't a comfortable sleep that night, his dreams were dark and confusing, the only thing he could remember was Arashi's green eyes gleaming in the shadows, a smirk on his lips and the slender frame of Umi, his precious Umi, wrapped in his arms and laughing amused at him.

He shook his head and inhaled the smell of the sea: another day had started, just like the others. No, worse than the others. Umi was going to leave and not for going back home. He'd rather prefer she'd come back to Tokyo -at least there he was sure she was safe- than going to that man. Arashi, oh, he hated him! He had enchanted her, she couldn't realize he was plotting against Cephiro and, worse, he wanted to use her. He was afraid to lose her, and no one had ever thought him how to ménage that kind of problems.

He heavily sighed and finished to wear his outfit, he glanced at his headdress placed on the desk next to the window: his head ached and his patience was slowly fading away, there was no chance for him to wear it, he'd come back for it later when his official tasks would have started, he decided to do the same with his staff, he really didn't feel like carrying it with him in that moment.

Stepping out of his room he realized it was the first time, since he had been nominated Guru of Cephiro, he showed himself in public without his goods. How many years had passed since that day? Four hundred? Yeah, more or less…still he couldn't exactly tell it.

Approaching the throne room he heard voices coming from there: Ascot and Umi's. He'd give everything to be in Ascot's shoes, ok, Umi didn't love him, she had rejected him more than once, but still she was nice to him while with him…well, it was a whole different story.

He couldn't help thinking that, though his life was incredibly empty and flat before her arrival, it surely was easiest.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Ascot asked her, she nodded

"yeah, please, tell the others I'll miss them…" she whispered, he nodded and smiled

"Umi, I know it's difficult for you, but promise me something" he said, her eyes filled with curiosity as she looked at him, the summoner posed both of his hands on her shoulders

"promise you'll stay away from troubles" he added almost laughing to hide his concern for the whole situation, she giggled and nodded, then she raised her right hand

"I swear I'll give my best"

"good" the balu said kissing her forehead

"c'mon, it's time to leave" he added, the bluette nodded while he moved his hand.

Suddenly the doors behind them squeaked and slowly got open, Ascot stopped while Umi's eyes became wide.

Her throat dried and her heart speeded up. What the hell was he doing there so early?

She couldn't take her eyes off of him: without his headdress his lavender hair gently fell to perfectly frame his pale yet beautiful face and the lacking of his staff made him seem a common man, much younger than usual and much more…handsome.

"good morning" he said, without taking his gaze away from her.

Umi's mouth opened to speak, unfortunately no sound came out. She cursed herself mentally: why the hell did he have that terrible effect on her?!

"good morning, Guru Clef" Ascot greeted him, breaking the heavy silence in the room

"I just came to tell goodbye" he explained fixing his eyes on Umi's.

"I...goodbye Clef, and…thank you…" she said trying to be calm

"for what?" he asked, an eyebrow raised

"for letting me go and…"

"I haven't change my mind about your trip" he cut her off, she looked down clearly deluded

"but Ascot was right in the end, you are grown enough to take your own decisions…" he explained

"Clef I..."

"and anyway you are right, you don't need a protector, so I'll just do my Master Mage work bailing you out of troubles in serious situations, so don't worry" he didn't let her talk.

She clenched her fists, she wanted to shout at him, but Ascot's presence made her stop and hold back the tears, she had a pride to defend in the end.

"well, enjoy your trip then" the Madoshi ended turning on his heels. He hoped with all his heart she'd do something to stop him, he was hating himself for his coldness. He was going to exit the throne room when he felt her cold hand wrapping around his one.

He slowly turned, stupor and relief in his eyes. His gaze met Umi's one

"I…you see…I'll miss you. A lot" she whispered lowering her stare. He was surprised, never he thought she could say those words knowing how proud she was. He sweetly smiled and quickly brushed a hand through her hair, he'd like to do more but he was aware of Ascot's eyes on them. The Master Mage just sighed

"go now" he whispered, the bluette nodded and took her hand away from his and stared as he walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Once out he leaned against it

"Selece, watch over her" he whispered closing his eyes

* * *

"Umi are you ok?" Ascot asked, only in that moment she realized she was shaking, clenching and unclenching her fists

"I…yeah, I'm fine" she answered

"are you sure?"

"yes…please Ascot, I want to go away now" she firmly said, the summoner nodded and with an extensive movement of his arm let a bright green light to surround the Water Knight, in a few she disappeared from the room

"be prudent" he whispered after she vanished

* * *

She felt like butterflies were flying in her stomach, but it wasn't a pleasuring sensation like the rare times Clef was nice to her, on the contrary it was tensing, she was feeling sick. She hoped that trip would finish soon.

After a while her feet finally touched the ground and she felt the need to lean on a tall rock next to her, her head was spinning. Definitely she didn't like that way to travel.

She looked around her, the place was horrible, the floor was dry and dusty, tall rocks were lying around and the sky above her was cloudy and grey. There were no trees just some short and stark bush, the wind wasn't soft and scented as the Cephrian one, but damp and heavy. The landscape reminded her Cephiro during the period of war against Debonair. She was starting to regret her decision to leave her country. Suddenly she heard a loud cry coming from above her, the Water Knight looked up to see an enormous grey hippogriff coming down.

She looked at the man on it, he was tall and robust, wrapped in a grey cloak that showed only his blue, piercing eyes

"Umi Ryuuzaki?" the man asked, she hesitantly nodded, a smile touched the eyes of the man

"Welcome to Iris, Lady Ryuuzaki, I'm Rai, the general of the Royal Army" he said bowing to her, the bluette smiled, she liked the ways of that kingdom, they made her feel someone important

"please stand up" she said, the man obeyed

"King Arashi sent me to take you to the palace, it will be an honor escort you there"

"thank you" she said picking up her valise, the man stopped her

"please, let me think of it" he said, then with a light movement of his hand the luggage disappeared, Umi looked at him with wide eyes

"so you can use magic"

"of course, here we are trained since young age to the most advanced magic spells" the man answered

"impressive"

"thank you, my lady" he answered lowering his head in respect, then Rai leaded her towards the hippogriff

"don't be afraid, he's a trained animal" the Water Knight nodded and looked up at the beast,

"please, let me help you" the man said and passing his arms around her waist and rising her to make her sit on the back of the animal, Umi blushed, no one ever picked her up, neither Ascot.

"thank you" she commented fixing her skirt

"my duty" the man said climbing in fron of her

"hold tight on my cloak, Lady Ryuuzaki" she nodded and clutched his robe, it was coarse and think, all the opposite of the soft and smooth fabrics they used in Cephiro.

Suddenly the hippogriff took off. Though she was used to that rides –she often went around with Ascot and Ferio on their pets, as they used to call them- she didn't feel safe on that stranger beast, the man before her sensed it and gave a small slap to the animal who instantly slowed his race

"better?" he asked

"yes, thank you"

"no problem" the man answered, then he pointed a tall building before him, it was massy and build up by dark and sharp edged stones, three golden domes stretched skywards

"look, the Royal Palace" he said

"oh…impressive" she commented though she really disliked that building. It seemed so dark, so dull. It was awful compared to the beautiful and majestic crystal palace of Cephiro.

* * *

When they approached the palace a large and heavy rough woodened gate slowly slipped open, showing a gloomy hall with a red carpet on the floor, the walls were made up by stone bricks and with some torches hanging on the side, she hugged herself, that place gave her chills.

The guard helped her to climb down of the beast

"follow me, I'll take you to our King" he said, Umi nodded and walked after him.

After a while they arrived to a heavy gold door,

"please, wait here" Rai said opening it without knocking

"your majesty, the Magic Knight of Water is here" he announced, Arashi turned and smirked

"let her in" the general nodded and made her sign to step in.

"Umi" the green eyed King whispered as she stepped in.

She smiled, he looked really good in his black armor, a green mantle flowed behind him, it was clasped to his shoulders with two emerald stones that perfectly matched his gleaming eyes

"Arashi, it's fantastic to see you" she said, he stepped closer and lightly kissed her hand

"I never expected for you to come so soon" he commented

"oh…I hope this won't take any disturb to you…"

"of course not, it's a honor having you here" he cut her off, he let his eyes wander on her, she surely was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, no surprise the Master Mage had fallen for her

"follow me, I'll show you your quarters" he said taking her hand.

She looked at his hand wrapping around hers, the same hand that some hours ago had took Clef's one. She didn't feel comfortable with it but she was too excited by the whole situation so she allowed it.

He took her to the last floor of the castle, and leaded het to a golden door with a hippogriff engraved on it, he slowly opened it revealing a huge room enlightened by bronze chandeliers hanging on the walls, the bed was made of dark wood and the window had a sight to the deserted place where she landed when she arrived there. A cupboard was in the corner, it was woodened too and on the floor lied a dark blue carpet, her valise was lying on the bed, it was empty

"my clothes…"

"my mistresses thought about it" he said opening the cupboard, she was amazed seeing all her stuff perfectly placed there

"thank you…" she whispered

"you are welcome Umi" he said, then he smiled at her and took a strand of her hair away from her face

"I'll let you rest, there's your private bathroom there" he said pointing a small door on the side

"do as if you're home, see you at dinner" she nodded

"well, see you tonight then" he said placing a kiss on her cheek, she blushed and nodded so he smiled and walked out of her room.

* * *

He went to his throne room

"Rai!" he called, the general immediately went to him

"tell me your highness"

"what do you think of her?"

"really a wonderful woman" the man answered

"true" the king considered with a smirk

"what do you want to do, your majesty?"

"I'll just have her, I can read human soul, it never had been a problem to me…"

"I know it your highness…"

"and then, thanks to her, I'll have Cephiro…"

"that country is beautiful"

"of course it is or I wouldn't fight for it"

"not to lack of respect towards you, but do you know that the Cephrian will fight, right?"

"Rai, they can even fight me, but do you really think they'll go against the Water Knight?" the general stayed silent, Arashi laughed, a low chuckle and closed his eyes imagining how good it would have been having both Cephiro and its Water Knight for him.


	8. Chapter 8:Hurting

* * *

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP. I do owe only Arashi and what's related to him.

**Notes:** Don't hit me. When you'll read the final part of the chapter you'll understand what I mean.

* * *

Umi had just went out of the bathtub, she quickly wrapped a towel around her body and squeezed her long hair, letting the water dropping from them, then she walked to the window.

She blankly stared at the landscape before her: it was just a wide, rocky desert. She sighed and thought of her ocean, then of the breath taking floating mountain and the green Forest of Silence. Suddenly she realized she was homesick and the thought gloomed her mood. Maybe Clef was right, coming there was a mistake, but he couldn't understand her, she had a good reason for running away like that.

She rested her forehead against the cold glass of the window. She had gone away because she needed to clear her mind. She had come back to Cephiro for Clef but the last events between them surely weren't good, she needed a break, she wanted to try to love someone else, someone who'd love her back and Arashi seemed the right man.

"Selece, give me strength" she whispered.

Suddenly someone knocked her door

"who's there?" she asked

"Lady Ryuuzaki, I'm your personal mistress" a female voice answered, so the bluette went to the door and slowly opened it, a woman with red hair, green eyes and a long, large grey outfit appeared in front of her

"sorry my lady, did I disturbed you?" she asked, Umi shook her head

"no, you didn't" she answered, the woman looked at her, a pleased smile curved her lips

"hem...what's up?" the Water Knight asked

"nothing, my lady, it's just...you see, when the King told me you were the most beautiful creature on this planet I didn't expected for him to be so right" Umi's eyes widened

"oh…hem…thanks" she blubbered blushing, the mistress giggled

"anyway, his highness send this for you" she lightly placed a dress on the bed, the Water Knight came closer to look at it. She gasped seeing the elegant dress before her eyes: it was ice azure, with a long train and strapless, just like the ones she always imagined a fairytale princess would have wore to the ball. She lightly brushed her fingers on the fabric and she found it surprisingly smooth, she recognized it was silk.

"I...you see…I don't know what to say…" she whispered

"just that you like it and that you'll wear it tonight to dinner" a low voice said, she turned and saw the King standing at her door, she blushed and tightened the towel around her

"A…Arashi" she said blushing, the man smiled and stepped closer

"you see, all the empowered men of the country will come to meet you tonight" he told her, she swallowed and nodded

"I see…" that's all she could tell

"so, do you like it?" he asked gazing at the dress

"yes…of course, I…"

"will you wear it?" the King cut her off, she smiled

"sure" he nodded and cup her cheek

"I'm sure it will look amazing on you, Umi" her cheeks flashed a bright pink and she lowered her head looking at the floor, he lightly laughed

"don't be shy..." Arashi said raising her head with two fingers, then he turned to the mistress

"help her, I want her to be perfect, more beautiful than now if it's ever possible"

"as your majesty orders" the woman answered bowing

"good" then he placed a kiss on Umi's cheek

"see you tonight" he whispered stepping out, she swallowed

"yes..." she whispered back.

* * *

He was in his study, the sun was setting and his mind wandered to her, again.

The Master Mage sighed heavily and clenched his fists, he hated the sight his magic offered him earlier: he was teasing her and she was so naïve to believe him! That was just so…not Umi-like!

If only she'd give him the opportunity to show her what really meant to love her, it was more than just giving her a princess dress and using some hypnotic words! He slammed the clenched fist on the desk, if that man would ever dare to touch her he'd fulminated him with his own magic.

"he's not stupid, he won't do such a thing" upon hearing Ferio's voice he realized he spoke aloud his thought

"Ferio" he sighed

"Clef, you look tired, you should rest..." the green haired King sais sitting on the edge of the desk

"I can't do it, Ferio, I feel terrible" he admitted

"what's wrong?"

"nothing" he muttered, suddenly his staff emitted a bright flash, and in a orb of light Umi's figure appeared magically.

The Madoshi's eyes lovingly placed on her, she looked wonderful, though he hated admitting it, that dress seemed being sewed for her. Ferio smiled sweetly but moving the staff made the imagine disappear

"why?" Clef asked

"you miss her" it wasn't a question, the Mage sighed

"forgive me, Ferio, I know I should..."

"Clef, don't be idiot" the King said in a smile

"it's fantastic knowing you are human" the Supreme Yil shook his head

"the traditions…"

"…are gone, together with the Pillar System, don't even think of being a traitor or anything..." Ferio firmly said placing a hand on his shoulder

"thank you" Clef thankfully said

"no problem, but be careful, you can't go on like this" The Madoshi looked away, the King shook his head

"I…I don't know what to do, Ferio…I feel…stupid. I'm a seven century old man, I shouldn't even think of her…" the green haired boy smirked

"what's wrong with that? Love is…"

"terrible" Clef completed for him, Ferio sighed

"you could tell her…"

"sure! You are right! Why didn't I thought about it earlier?! Oh wait…maybe because she treats me as the most unpleasant thing in the whole kingdom?" the Supreme Yil sarcastically replied, Ferio let out a chuckle

"Clef, Clef…so old, so wise and still so…"

"hey, stop it your highness, I'm still the Master Mage" he cut him off,

"anyway, try to talk to her, making yourself sick like this isn't exactly a good idea" Clef didn't answer so Ferio sighed

"I'll go to Fuu, she's quite nervous about this situation...see you later, and think to what I told you, Master Mage" he said

"yes" Clef answered, resting his head in his hands.

* * *

She looked at her reflection in a full length mirror framed by a silver layout, she smiled to herself, she looked good: the dress fitted her perfectly and the elegant bun the woman had arranged her hair in, showed the best of her face features. If only Clef could see her like this! He'd be amazed and maybe he'd appreciated her. She shook her head, it wasn't the right time to think of him.

"thank you" she said to the mistress

"we are not done yet" the red haired woman said in a smile, then, with a light movement of her index finger, made two sapphires earrings appear to her earlobes, the bluette gasped

"they're amazing"

"the King asked me to make you look splendid, I have to do my best" she answered, the Water Knight smiled shyly

"c'mon, Lady Umi, the guests are waiting for you" the woman said leading her towards the dining room.

When she stepped in the room she chilled, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She tried her best to look natural, comfortable with it, so she let her eyes wander in the room: it was different from the rest of the castle, the walls were covered by mirrors and there was crystal chandeliers that brightened the ambient all around, the roof was a gold dome with a rounded window that gave a wonderful sight of the starlit sky in the middle.

She felt a hand posing on hers, she smiled knowing it was Arashi's

"you look splendid" he whispered into her ear, then his lips brushed her hand she smiled

"thank you"

"come with me" he said, then he took her to a group of people

"Lords of Iris, I've the pleasure and the honor to introduce you the beautiful Umi Ryuuzaki, Cephiro's Magic Knight of Water"

"Good evening" she politely said shaking a man's hand

"Lady Umi, you look wonderful tonight" a blonde guy in a white armor told her, she looked confused at him, he laughed

"don't you recognize me? I'm Rai, the general of the royal army..." her eyes widened, she couldn't imagine that earlier under that cloak there was hidden such a handsome guy, well, seemed like the most of Iris' habitants were beautiful

"oh, forgive me, I didn't recognize you…"

"don't worry" he reassured her, she looked at Arashi who was standing next to a window, looking satisfied at her. She walked to him and he took her hand again and leaded her to the table and made her sit on a chair next to his one

"so, what do you think of Iris?" a man asked during the dinner, she thought that that planet was awful, but she knew it wasn't polite to tell it

"it's very different from Cephiro" she answered smiling, hoping for it to be a satisfying answer

"yeah" another man agreed

"I went there once, I still remember the floating mountains, they were amazing"

"oh true, and what about the ocean? It's breath taking" another one agreed, she smiled, it was pleasing knowing that people appreciated her kingdom and her and Selece's ocean

"I agree" Arashi said

"that's why my greatest wish is having the possibility to have a colony there" she gulped, she didn't like hearing that words

"a colony?" the Water Knight asked raising an eyebrow

"yes, a friendly one of course..." Arashi said brushing her hand under the table, she felt chills trough her spin

"we...we have many deals with other counties: Chizeta, Fahren, Autozam..." she tried to wave off the discussion, Arashi smirked

"oh stop talking of politic topics" the King interrupted her

"I'm sure they easily bother you" she laughed

"yeah, well, I'm a Magic Knight, but usually this stuff is the Madoshi's business..."

* * *

_The Madoshi's business_. The Madoshi. So that was now him to her?! Just the Madoshi?! He throw a book on the floor and rested his forehead on a fist.

It had to be funny for her being here acting like a claiming queen, with that man that flattered her around just to put his hands on their country.

A friendly colony, yeah sure! Why Umi wasn't able to see through his lies, to catch his true intensions?

He felt the urgency to tell her everything about that man, but he was sure she'd never believe him.

The Madoshi! It was true, that was his status but hearing her talking of him like that made him sick.

He sighed and rested his back against the seat, that had to be the same way she felt when she heard him talking of her as the Water Knight, that was what she meant when they argued the last time. If only she could understand she was much more than a simple Magic Knight to him. He sighed and rose from his chair, he'd go to bed and try to sleep, that was the only thing he could do now: Ferio was right, he needed to rest.

* * *

The dinner was over and everyone had left the palace, she was standing in the middle of the room looking up at the sky through the glass in the dome, suddenly she felt a pair of arms sneaking around her waist, she tensed under Arashi's touch

"you enchanted everyone tonight, no surprise about it" he whispered brushing his lips against her ear, she swallowed

"it was all thanks to the dress" she tried to wave it off

"it may even be beautiful, but you make it splendid" he answered as his lips travelled down to her neck, she closed her eyes, that moment was perfect, she had always dreamed of it, just one thing was lacking: Clef.

In her dreams the man who teased her in that amazing way had always been the handsome Master Mage, while now it was a man she had met just the day before. And he was kind, handsome, elegant...a prince charming.

Would she be able to replace Clef?

"_I'll just do my Master Mage work"_

His words echoed in her head. Why they were able just to fighting? Probably they were destined to never be together.

Suddenly Arashi's lips softly placed in the corner of her mouth, there they remained waiting for a reaction from her. She startled. Clef. Oh she'd give everything to have his lips teasing her like that instead of Arashi's. All of their arguments came to her mind, she felt like she was going to cry. She closed her eyes to regain control of herself, she was there to forget him, to get over her feelings for him. She breathed deeply

"_you may even grow up of thousands years but you are and you will still remain the most childish person in the whole universe!"_

Everything to burn away the imagine of him shouting at her, she had to forget it. She suddenly turned and roughly caught Arashi's lips with her, he smirked under the kiss and pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss.

She allowed his hands to wander on her while her arms wrapped around his neck, a hand clutching the robe on his shoulder and the other roughly brushing his short black hair.

* * *

She couldn't even imagine that Clef was in the dark of his chamber, frozen in front of the cruel sight his orb was offering him. His mouth hung open, his breath chocked in his throat, his eyes were burning but his decency didn't allowed him to let out a single cry or tear. He waved the imagine away with a heavy movement of his hand, his fists clenched and unclenched, a sign of his fury. He slowly rose up from his bed and walked to his study, surely that night would be sleepless.


	9. Chapter 9: Tension

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP. I do owe just Arashi and what's related to him.

**Notes:** ....

* * *

The days in Iris passed fast, and obvious Umi and Arashi's closeness didn't passed unnoticed.

When she had to leave, he pulled her in his arms and kissed her steadily, she melted in him and slowly responded with a kiss of her own

"I'll miss you" he whispered, she blushed and coyly smiled

"I'll miss you too, I'll talk to the others, I want for you to have the Cephrian colony you wish so much…our kingdom is wide, we'll find some little space for you"

"please, Umi, don't..." he said, but the sinister gleam in his eyes was full of interest for the Knight's words, she lightly placed a finger on his lips

"I want to, so you can come to me whenever you want" he nodded and looked at her taking up her luggage, he lightly moved his arm and, blowing a kiss to him, she disappeared.

* * *

She appeared in the garden of the Cephrian Royal Palace. Umi deeply breathed in the fresh air of Cephiro, she smiled at the scent of the sea she had missed so much while she was away

"Umi" Lantis' low voice made her turn

"Lantis!" she exclaimed running to him

"how are you?" the swordsman asked

"I'm perfect, thanks…"

"Umi chan!" Hikaru run to her and hugged her close

"how was that place? Did you have fun? Oh, you have to tell me everything!" the fire Knight exclaimed winking and clapping her hands in excitement, Umi giggled

"Karu chan! Oh, I have many things to tell you" she admitted while the now-not-so-rare pink line crossed her cheeks, the Fire Knight eyes widened in surprised

"oooh, I knew it!" she yelled, in that moment they heard a noise of glass above them, the balcony of Clef's study got opened, the Mage came out

"may I ask you what's so exciting to yell in this way?! I'm trying to wo…" he stopped seeing the blue haired girl staring up at him.

Umi swallowed, his eyes were fixed on hers, piercing her

"hi Cle…" the Madoshi didn't give her time to say anything, he just turned on his heels slamming the balcony door behind him.

The Water Knight was speechless, she looked at Hikaru who had dropped her head to the side, still trying to catch what prompted the Master Mage to act that way. Lantis just sighed and shook his head: he knew it better

"Umi, Hikaru, excuse me, I'll see you later" he said walking away, the red headed Knight nodded, but Umi grabbed the swordsman's arm

"Lantis, what's wrong with him?" she asked, the black haired man shook his head

"not now" he simply answered walking away.

* * *

"that's not the way a Master Mage acts" he said stepping in

"I don't know what you're talking about" the other defensively replied

"Clef, I learned to know you too well" the Madoshi's eyes looked up at him

"and beside this, Ferio and I are very close, he won't hide me anything about you…"

"he…"

"…he's worried for you" the swordsman cut him off

"there's nothing to worry about" Clef snapped

"what happened while she was there?" Lantis asked uncaring of the Supreme Yil's reply

"nothing" he muttered

"Master Mage, I'm not as patient as you…"

"my patience had been drained away a pair of days ago" he bitterly commented

"so something happened…" Clef sighed heavily

"that man…I…can't stand how they…got toget…I mean, close…" he slowly said, Lantis nodded, a smirk crossed his face

"I'm not jealous" he immediately added regaining his composure

"I'm afraid he hurts her, I won't it happen…Umi could even act though but she's fragile, I know her too well, I learned it much time ago"

"I see…but acting like this will only make things worse, Clef" he remained silent

"Lantis, I'd appreciate you to leave me alone, I don't feel like meeting people. Not now"

"I know the feeling" he answered

"don't worry, Clef" he added, then, before stepping out he turned and said

"you are afraid he might hurt her, it's strange you can't see you're doing it from years" the Master Mage's eyes lit up

"Lantis what…?" the swordsman didn't gave him time to talk, just walked out of the study.

* * *

Suddenly Umi didn't feel energy and excitement running through her veins like earlier, on the contrary she started feeling quite bad, almost sick. Damn Clef, she betted he was satisfied in making her suffer like that.

She thought he couldn't do it anymore, but she was wrong. The only way she had not to think of him was having Arashi close to her. He was the only remedy and she slowly got that she didn't love that King, she was just using him. How selfish! But she couldn't do without it, it was for her own sanity.

"Umi, are you still among us?" Hikaru asked waving a hand in front of her blue eyes, she shook her head snapping out of her thoughts

"Hai" she answered nodding, in that moment Fuu and Ferio stepped in the room

"Ryuuzaki, why did you came back to torture us so soon? You annoyed that King badly, eh?" he asked laughing, Umi just sighed looking down at her feet, Ferio looked worried at Fuu, the blond girl lightly shrugged and made him sign to leave, then sat on the bed next to Umi who was hugging her pillow

"Umi chan, what's wrong? I thought you had fun there…" the Wind Knight asked, Umi realized she had called her "Umi chan", she never did. The Water Knight imagined she must look terrible enough to prompt Fuu to talk her that way

"indeed I had…" it was her only answer, the blond girl passed an arm around her shoulder driving the bluette close to her, Umi rested her head on Fuu's shoulder. She needed her friends

"did Arashi do something wrong to you?" Hikaru asked

"no, he's perfect, I'm lucky to have him" she answered in a sigh

"having him?" Hikaru asked, eyes wide both for the surprise and the concern, Umi nodded

"we got together…" she admitted

"so you feel sad because you miss him?" Fuu tried, the Water Knight shook her head

"what's wrong then?" the Fire Knight asked

"you'll think I'm impossible if I'd tell you…"

"Umi chan, we're with you in every case, feel free to talk, we won't blame you, nor we will let you alone" Hikaru said placing a hand on her shoulder

"she's right, together 'till the end, don't forget it" Fuu agreed.

Umi took a deep sigh

"it's Clef…I cannot explain it…it's just…it hurts seeing him so indifferent towards me…not a "welcome back", neither a simple "hi" or "hello"…he's mad at me and I can't understand why…I know I have Arashi now, but I still need him…"

"Oh Umi chan, I'm sure he was busy with his work..." Fuu tried to reassure her blue haired friend

"yeah, you know him better than us…"

"I don't recognize him anymore, Karu…I can't find my old Clef…" she sighed, Hikaru smiled

"things will work out" that's the only thing the Fire Knight could tell

"yes, don't worry" Fuu agreed, the Water Knight nodded slowly

"I think I have to settle my stuff now…"

"we'll let you to your business…see you later" Hikaru said opening the door and walking out

"yeah, call if you need us" Fuu agreed closing it behind her.

* * *

"He has to stop it" Fuu declared yanking Hikaru towards Clef's study

"Fuu, what are you saying?"

"she's still suffering over him and now she's even the girl of a man who wants to take our country using her like an item to obtain it. I refuse to stay here just to look at her breaking like this" the Wind Knight explained roughly opening The Master Mage's door

"I'm…"

"…killing her? Yes, you are doing a fine job, Guru Clef" Fuu snapped walking to his desk

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said, but he didn't sound sharp, he was more unsure.

"can't you see she needs you?! She…"

"she made a choice. We, Umi and I, had never been together, Fuu, and if she has to tell me something, well I'm here, I'll listen to her as I always did in those years. She did it all" he coldly cut her off

"Guru Clef, I can't believe you don't understand her, you always did it, you know her almost better than us…" Hikaru tried

"I _knew_ her. Now I'm not so sure anymore"

"Guru Clef…"

"please, I must ask you to leave, this country needs the Master Mage"

"…as Umi needs Clef right now. Wake up, Master Mage!" Fuu exclaimed angry grabbing Hikaru's arm and leading her out of the chamber and slamming the door behind her.

Clef looked at her speechless, that wasn't Fuu. The Wind Knight was the calmest of the three, she got furious only when someone was hurting one of her friends.

What did he have to do with Umi? He loved her but she had chose another man. And yet she wanted him. What did she wanted from him? He was the hurt one, how the hell was it possible no one could understand it? well, probably it was better in this way, he probably wouldn't have handled being seen as a victim of the Water Knight. He was the Supreme Yil, he was over this childish questions. But still, Lantis' words came back to his mind and Fuu's ones joined them.

"Damn it" he whispered closing his eyes.

* * *

"May I?" Ascot's head appeared from behind the semi-opened door, she turned and smiled

"of course!" she exclaimed putting a blouse in a drawer, he stepped in and kissed her forehead

"how's my favorite Water Knight?" he asked sitting on her bed

"would you believe me if I'd tell you I'm ok?"

"I could, but then I'd look carefully at you and I'd tell you that actually something ain't right"

"how did you got it?" she asked truly surprised

"the smile of earlier didn't touched your eyes" he answered patting the bed close to him, she sighed and sat down with him

"you are incredible, you know me too well…"

"fortunately, I had the opportunity to learn to know you fast…so, what's wrong?" she sighed

"apparently nothing but I don't feel right" she vaguely answered, she didn't feel to talk to him of her problems with Clef, it would be cruel

"why? I even heard from Clef you got with Arashi, you should be walking on air…" he tried not to show his concern about it

"what?!" she exclaimed

"well, ok, I'm not exactly happy about it, you should know it, but in the end if that's what you want and you're happy, I won't…"

"no, no, no…who did told you?" she asked again standing up

"huh? Guru Clef I mean...I heard him talking with Ferio…"

"and when did he told him?"

"two days ago…why?" she clenched her fists

"that man! He has tons of things to explain me!" she yelled storming out of her room leaving a confused Ascot sitting on her bed in her still messy chamber.

* * *

"You!" she yelled bursting in his study

"what the hell do you think you were doing?!" she added furious, slamming a fist on his table, he didn't even had the time to realize what was happening

"I should cut you in pieces with my own sword, for Selece's sake! Damn it!"

"what the hell are you saying?!" he asked

"what gives you the right to think you can spy me with your damn magic?!" she shouted

"I didn't…"

"don't lie, Clef! Ascot told me! How would you be able to know what did I do there before I came here to tell it?!" he stayed silent

"nothing to say, Master Mage?!" her tone lowered, but the anger in her voice remained

"yes, I'd have tons of things to say but, since you trust that man you barely know more than me…I mean, us, it would be perfectly useless!" now he was the one to shout

"why do you hate him so much Clef, why?!"

" for several reasons that aren't to be discussed"

"on the contrary they are, Clef, I want to know them, I have the right to know them!"

"that's…nothing of your business" he icy answered

"you are mistaken, Madoshi, actually he, and everything that's related to him, is my business and he will be for long time, whether you like it or not!"

"great, I wish you to be happy with the man who's using you to put his damn, dirty hands on our planet…and while you're at it, help him!" Umi's breath chocked in her throat, she couldn't believe it. That was mean from him. Her eyes watered and, when Clef looked at them, he immediately regretted having shouted to her those things

"Umi, I…"

"what do you want from me, Clef?! What?!" she yelled

"Why makes you so mad the fact that I'm trying to be happy as Hikaru and Fuu are?! Why can't you accept it?!"

"I didn't mean to…"

"oh no Clef, you meant it, thanks, you ruined everything!" she exclaimed running away and slamming the door behind her.

Clef just stayed silent, he shook his head and tried to focus on his book again. The letters in front of him were quite confused, he couldn't understand a single word of what the was written there so he shut his book and took his headdress away from his lavender hair launching it to the floor . Definitely that day he wouldn't be able to do anything more.


	10. Chapter 10: Talk to me

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its chapters belong to CLAMP.

**Notes:** if you didn't kill me for the chapter where Umi pairs with Arashi you won't kill me for this either....or at least I hope...

* * *

"Umi, hun, where are you running?!" Caldina took her arm, forcing her to stop

"C…Caldina" she sobbed, the Chizetian looked at her

"hun, you just came back and you're already so sad? I should feel offended!"

A smile formed on the bluette's lips

"sorry, it's just…"

"the Master Mage, huh? Come with me, I know the perfect remedy…"

"huh?"

"a long, warm bath in the thermals" she said winking

"oh Caldina really thank you but…" the pink haired girl shook her finger

"ah ah ah…I won't accept a refuse" she cut her off shacking her index finger, then she yanked her away.

Once in the thermal bath Umi arranged her hair in a messy bun and slowly dipped in the hot water, her eyes never met Caldina's

"Umi, darling, what's wrong with you?" she asked

"I'm confused" the Water Knight answered, the Chizetian just winked

"you didn't tell me what happened on Iris yet"

"why telling? Clef did it already" she muttered

"I want to hear it from you, blue beauty!" the girl exclaimed, Umi sighed

"Arashi and I got together…"

"yes, yes…but I want the spicy news" Caldina replied poking her

"there aren't spicy news, I don't even know why I agreed to all this"

"what do you mean?"

"I don't love him…I mean, he's handsome, elegant, charming…but he's not…"

"…the Master Mage?" Caldina cut her off, Umi didn't dared to look at her but stayed unusually quiet, the Chizetian squeaked excited and splashed water all around her

"oooh I knew it! I knew it since that night during the war against Debonair!" the Water Knight kept staying silent

"Umi, are you ok?"

"no…I'm not" she said getting out of the water, the pink headed girl pulled her back

"Umi, you know I do always joke, but listen carefully to me, because this is one of the rare times I'm gonna be serious" the bluette nodded

"you can't keep going on like this. And with "you" I mean both you and the old Mage"

"Caldina I…"

"shut up! I'm talking. Umi, everyone in the castle noticed it, you can't even imagine how terrible he was when he discovered about you. He's worried, he won't you to get in troubles, he won't that man to hurt you"

"he's the one who's hurting me. Badly, I could add. And I want to get out of this mess, I want to live again" Caldina smiled sweetly, then her eyes lit up

"Umi, I know how to mend up everything…" the pink haired girl giggled winking

"oh no Caldina, I know your remedies it will surely be…"

"a ball? right! Think: the night, the stars, the moon, the music. You are standing outside, at the balcony, wearing a breath taking dress, and he reaches you: he's handsome, without that noisy and annoying staff and without that ridiculous corn, his eyes pose on you, your gazes lock and bum! Love spreads in the air and the world fades away replaced by…"

"Caldina stop it! Fairytales aren't supposed to come true!" she yelled getting out of the water

"Umi, hun I…"

"I'm not a kid anymore, I know reality too well and even if could seem a paradox I learned about it here many years ago when I even killed two innocent people! All of this is useless! Do you really want to organize your party? Do it! but don't expect for me to come!"

"but…"

"no buts! If you really want for me to come then tell your damn old lavender haired man not to join us, because I'm sick of letting him humbling me!" she shouted again, her face flashing in rage, then she wrapped her azure towel around her and stepped out slamming the door.

* * *

Once in her room she collapsed on her huge poster bed and cried aloud, grasping the soft sheets under her. That was the scene that Fuu and Hikaru saw stepping in

"You could have at least knock" the bluette said between sobs

"you wouldn't let us in" Fuu sweetly answered sitting on the wet bed, while Hikaru went to Umi's cupboard to bring her some clothes

"c'mon, get dressed, you can't stay wet you'll get sick" the Fire Knight said

"I already am…" she muttered, her blonde friend shook her head

"Stop being an ass. We want back our dear, old Umi" the Water Knight didn't answered but sighed and stood up grabbing her outfit, then she disappeared in her bathroom.

The Wind Knight sighed and looked at Hikaru

"what have we to do with her?" the red haired girl shrugged

"support her, I guess. It's what she needs now…"

"even if supporting her means letting in the enemy?" the Fire Knight frowned in thought

"If Cephiro is in trouble we can always find a way to save it" she answered after a long silence

"but if Umi, emotionally speaking, dies, I doubt someone will ever be able to make her alive again…especially considering that the only one who could do it is the one who's killing her…" she added, Fuu slowly nodded, looking at Umi getting out of her bathroom

"I'm done" she muttered, her eyes still glossy

"sit" the Wind Knight ordered, the bluette obeyed

"do you love him?" Hikaru asked, the Water Knight stayed silent

"Umi, talk, please! We can't read your mind, we can't help you if we don't know how you do feel…" Fuu begged, Umi sighed and slowly raised her head to look in the Wind Knight's green eyes

"I don't know, Fuu. I guess that surely that king has something that intrigues me, that's why I agreed to get with him…but love…it's a heavy word. I don't even know if it fixes Clef. Surely the feelings I have towards him are…different…deeper than the ones I have for Arashi, but…I'm tired of all this" she slowly admitted

"what do you mean?" Hikaru asked

"I'm tired of being the gossip of the castle. I'm tired of crying over a man who can't show his feelings. I'm here, he knows it, he can take me whenever he wants, but he doesn't take a step. I have to move on, I'm only eighteen, for Emeraude's sake, I have all my life to live" Hikaru nodded and smiled

"Umi, we are by your side, you know it, don't you?" the bluette nodded, a small yet sincere smile crossed her lips

"I know, thank you. I'd be lost without you" she admitted, Fuu giggled

"ok, stop with depressing conversations, let's talk something else" the Wind Knight proposed, Hikaru nodded

"hai! As for example…do you know Caldina is organizing a party, don't you?" the red haired girl asked winking, Umi let go a suffering moan

"she was serious then!" she exclaimed

"of course! And I think it's a nice idea" the Fire Knight pointed out

"yes, and beside this it's a nice way to spend a night" Fuu agreed

"if the Master Mage is going to come I won't" the Water Knight stated, both her friends sighed

"Umiiii, stop acting idot! You'll just ignore him like you used to do the first time we came here"

"he'll find a good way to make me sick" the bluette muttered

"we promise he won't" Fuu replied rising her right hand, Umi nodded

"fine, I'll come then"

"Great!" Hikaru exclaimed hugging her, the Water Knight giggled

"Karu chan, you're struggling me!"

* * *

Arashi's eyes became two slits. So that old idiot was still a step ahead him. He couldn't permit it.

"something wrong, Arashi?" Rai asked catching the expression of his King, the green eyed man pointed at the sight his magic was giving him, the general peeked in a black magic orb

"seems like her heart still belongs to the Master Mage" he commented looking back at the King

"yes, and I'm tired. I want Cephiro as soon as possible"

"what do you want to do?" a sinister gleam crossed Arashi's green eyes

"manipulation" he just said, Rai looked at him with surprise in his eyes

"but you can't do it on the Madoshi, you know that this kind of magic doesn't work if love protects the target…"

"I already thought of this, I'll just have to make her say she loves me…nothing easiest"

"Arashi, you know I always support your ideas but this is…too much. That girl is suffering for real, why don't we just attack Cephiro?"

"because if she knows my true intention her anger towards me will be a defence too hard to break, remember that in Cephiro will is power" Rai nodded, though his expression wasn't exactly convinced by his King's words

"trust me, Rai"

"I do it, your majesty" but he really couldn't do it. Not this time.

* * *

That night Umi climbed down of her bed and, once wore her silk blue pinafore, stepped out of her room.

She walked to Clef's study and, once there, placed her ear on the heavy, tall door to check if someone was there. Not hearing anything, she lightly opened the door, just what it took to see if the Master Mage was still there working on his damn documents. She sighed in relief discovering it was empty.

Cautiously she approached the desk and crouched next to Clef's seat, she opened a drawer and took out a soft and thin vellum paper, then she looked around for the right book.

The Water Knight grinned mischievously seeing it to the top of a bookshelf, she took Clef's sit and noiselessly stood on it to grab it, once done she quickly looked for the right spell.

Umi hoped that the Master Mage was sleeping in his chamber and not just taking one of his night break from working

"here you are" she whispered proudly, then she looked at the vellum and, gently moving her fingers on it, as the book told her, made gold letters appear on it

"_Umi Ryuuzaki, Water Knight of Cephiro, invites you to the royal party that will take place in the Cephrian Royal Palace tomorrow in the night." _

She looked at the letter, was it too formal? Well, in the end it was an official invitation, but it was even true that Arashi and her were now a couple…she swallowed at the thought, then added in a smaller writing

"_I hope you'll come. I miss you"_

She felt silly in writing that but maybe in that way she'd prompted him to reach her. She grinned mischievously again, Clef would surely get mad upon meeting him at the party. Well, he deserved it anyway, after all he had put her through that was a small yet sweet revenge.

Still following the instruction of the book she wrapped a blue ribbon around the vellum and, with a movement of her right hand, made it disappear.

The bluette quickly placed the book back to its place and did the same with the seat, then noiselessly got out of the bibliotheca.

When she lightly shut the door her back hit something, she turned and looked horrified at the icy blue eyes staring at her

"may I ask you what are you doing here, in the middle of the night?" the Master Mage asked, Umi mentally cursed his devotion to his task, he should have been sleeping in his room!

"I could ask you the same thing" she answered hoping to sound sharp enough

"this is my study, the place where I work, where else should I be?" he answered rising an eyebrow

"in your room, sleeping as normal people do" the Water Knight snapped turning on her heels and walking away

"Umi, what were you doing here?" his voice stopped her, she didn't answered so he grabbed her wrist

"I made you a question" his eyes were severe, they made her shiver

"nothing of your business, now I'm tired and I would rather go to sleep, so if you could let me go…" she replied roughly getting free from his grasp

"on the contrary, Umi, it's my business"

"no"

"yes. You are my business, whether you like it or no" her mouth opened to reply but her mind couldn't think of a good answer so she just closed it

"come with me" the Master Mage said opening the door of the study, a hint of plead in his voice that didn't passed unnoticed to Umi, she nodded and followed him in.

Once there he summoned a chair for her, she sink in it. Silence spread in the room

"Umi, talk to me" he pleaded, she sighed

"what do you want me do say Clef?" he sighed

"I don't know, but really, this…tension…between us is…I can't stand it" he admitted, his eyes looking everything in the room but her, she bitted her lower lip

"how did we got to this point?" she whispered more to herself than to him

"I'm still searching a good reason" he admitted, she shook her head

"we used to be good…friends" Umi considered, a bitter smile on her lips, this time it was Clef to shake his head

"no Umi, I've never considered you as a…friend" he admitted, her eyes widened looking at him. Ah, Now he had to say it! after all that mess, after that there was someone else out there for her! That was selfish from him, didn't he know all her attempts to get over him? She stood up to leave

"wait!" he exclaimed grabbing her hand, she shook her head

"sorry Clef, it's late, I'm tired I…" before she could add anything else she found herself in his arms. To the hell their pride, their composure…to the hell everything. She wasn't the Magic Knight of Water, she was just Umi, and she was suffering because she loved him, he wasn't the Master Mage, he was just Clef and he had to do something for her, he loved her. She buried her face in his robe, shaking violently for the sobs, Clef's hands smoothed her hair

"it's unfair, Clef" she sobbed

"it's just up to us, Umi…" he considered, she slowly rose her head to look at him and she melted in those deep loving blue eyes, he gently wiped her tears away with his thumb

"Please, I saw you crying enough" he whispered, she swallowed and closed her eyes to send back her tears, he was right, she had shaded already too many.

She felt the Master Mage's lips travelling along her face: her eyes, her nose, her cheek, she was trembling under his touch. His attempt to calm her and to show her his feelings.

"Clef…"she whispered cupping his cheek, he softly smiled.

Their faces were just a inch apart, his nose brushed against hers, his breath warmed her lips. There it was, the moment she had waiting for since the second time she had come back to Cephiro, the one she had always dreamed of, even when she was on Earth.

"No" she whispered, pulling away

"Umi…" Clef pleaded, the Water Knight shook her head

"forgive me, Clef. I…I can't" the Master Mage grabbed her hand, she looked at it. Why now? Couldn't he do it a pair of days earlier? That wasn't the right time to cry again, not there in front of him. She forced her tears back

"it's late" she whispered holding back her feelings

"late and you want to sleep or late for us?" he asked, she sighed

"I think…both" she firmly said

"forgive me. Goodnight" her voice cracked while she run out of his study.


	11. Chapter 11: Apologies

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its chapters belong to CLAMP.

**Notes:** I'm terribly sorry to be late, but uni is killing me T_T !!!

* * *

That night she couldn't sleep, tears kept running down her cheek while blurred imagines of that moment in the study occupied her mind. What she had done? She had rejected him. The man she loved. And why? Just to prove she was strong, that he wasn't irreplaceable. But who did she want to tease? That one single moment in Clef's study gave her emotions thousand times stronger than three whole days with Arashi.

She lazily turned in her bed and watched out of the window: the sun was slowly taking the place the moon had left empty.

Umi bitterly smiled between the tears, it was so unfair, she loved him, it was useless keeping denying it, but he couldn't treat her that way. He knew that it was late, that now there was someone else in her life –or at least she was trying to find someone else- so why the hell did he ruined everything for the second time? She thought of his words about Arashi, that he was using her to conquer Cephiro. It was ridiculous, it was a low trick from him!

* * *

While she was lost in her own thought and considerations, the castle slowly got awake and Hikaru and Fuu were very excited for the ball. They dreamed of a wonderful night: couples dancing, long, fairytales dresses, shining lights, love all around.

They had spend all the night together talking of Ferio and Lantis and, obviously, of Umi and Clef.

Hikaru was sure that Caldina's plan would have work, that one of them would have take the first step erasing all the problems they had to do with, Fuu, on the other hand, was skeptic but she hoped with all her heart that things would have work out soon. In the end there always was hope, according to her.

Someone knocked to the Wind Knight door

"yes?" she asked

"Fuu, that's me" Ferio's voice answered

"did I disturbed you?" he asked

"no, of course, step in" she said, so the King obeyed, he smiled to his lover and made a sign to Hikaru

"'morning" he said, while Fuu lightly kissed him, Hikaru giggled and waved to him

"is it my impression or someone is missing?" he asked, obviously referring to Umi

"yes, she was kinda freaked out yesterday, so we thought she'd prefer to stay alone" the Fire Knight explained, Ferio nodded

"I see…anyway, I'm going to check the ballroom for this night, would you like to come too? You know, a female opinion is better for this kind of things…" Fuu giggled

"sure, let us get decent, then we'll go to Umi and bring her too…"

"perfect, see you in the ballroom later then" he answered exiting the room

* * *

He was still in his study, he didn't take a step out of there after what had happened. He felt stupid. why in the world did he decided to let his feelings to overwhelm him? Umi had find another, he had to accept it. he was sure she was hating him now, and the thought made him sick. He sighed looking outside his window.

"may I?" Lantis' low voice echoed in the study

"yes, good morning Lantis" he answered

"it doesn't seem so good…"

"huh?"

"your voice is…"

"…tired" the Mage completed for him

"I see…" the swordsman skeptically answered

"did you need something?" the Madoshi asked

"yes, you know the party…"

"yes, but I don't think I'm going to…"

"Master Mage, it's an official celebration, I hate it too but I will go…"

"of course, Hikaru would kill you…" Clef teased him, Lantis glared to him

"that's not the point" he snapped

"the point is that we have an official role here and we have to do what others expect us to do" the soldier completed, the Supreme Yil raised an eyebrow

"and when did it happen that you became so stuck and devoted to your task?"

"I've always been" Lantis answered shrugging, Clef sighed

"on the contrary I could ask you when did you decided to leave your official tasks behind…"

"I'm the Master Mage, not the responsible to the public relation…" the Madoshi answered, resting his back against the seat

"anyway" the swordsman said

"we need your help with the organization…"

"I thought Caldina was taking care of it"

"yes, but Ferio wants for you to check the whole thing" the soldier explained, Clef sighed

"fine, give me a pair of minutes"

"perfect, I'll wait for you outside here" Lantis replied walking out of the room.

* * *

"Umi! Umi, open this door!" Hikaru exclaimed knocking, the Water Knight sighed, she really didn't feel like going out and meeting people , but she knew she couldn't deny to her friends to see her, especially with the ball coming and the whole thing.

She sighed and walked to the door opening it

"Umi I…what happned?" Fuu asked looking at her friend

"huh? Nothing, why?" she didn't mean to lie to them but there were things that she had to keep to herself

"you look terrible, no offence" Hikaru pointed out, brushing a finger on Umi's eye sockets, the bluette giggled

"I know, I had another sleepless night…anyway, what's up?" she said waving off the topic

"we are going to check the ballroom, what about coming with us?" Fuu answered, the Water Knight sighed. Maybe some distraction was what she truly needed, in the end staying in her room, mulling over the last events surely wasn't healthy. She sighed inwardly but nodded

"sure…" she accepted grabbing her clothes

"I'll be ready in a few, wait here" then added disappearing in the bathroom

"her mood is too bright today…" Fuu commented

"don't you think she's hiding something?" the Wind Knight added, Hikaru shrugged

"I don't know, but as long as I see her fine it's ok…"

"here I am!" the bluette exclaimed getting out of the bathroom and tiding up her hairs in a ponytail

"perfect, let's go…"

Once there the three Knights gasped, the room was amazing: crystal chandeliers were hanging down from the roof, a long golden table had been settled in front of a wall covered by a huge, shining mirror, the stares that would have took them to that room had been covered with a soft red carpet and the room was full of flowers

"wow" Umi whispered amazed, Fuu smiled and approached a posy of flowers next to the balcony door

"they seems daisies" Hikaru commented following her friend, while the Wind Knight gently picked one in her hand, her eyes widened

"look Hikaru, they aren't white…"

"impossible" Umi said picking another one and exposing it to the sunlight, the flower took a light shade of green

"hey! You were right! it's…green"

"oh, green flowers don't exist!" Hikaru exclaimed taking it from Umi's hands and changing the flower position, it took a light shade of azure

"see? It's almost azure…" Fuu smiled

"Mine is pink…"

"how the hell is it possible?" Umi asked taking one in her hands and examining it

"I don't know, maybe we could ask to Guru Clef…" Hikaru suggested, Umi swallowed, seeing Clef was the last person she needed now.

"oh, I think that it would be annoying to him getting disturbed for a flower…"

"there's no need to disturb him" Fuu said in a sweet smile

"Huh?"

"he's right there with Lantis and Ferio" the Fire Knight exclaimed

"shit!" the bluette cursed in a whisper

"huh? Did you say something, Umi chan?" the red haired girl asked

"no, no, no…" she quickly answered, Hikaru shrugged

"Lantis!" she called out, the swordsman smiled and approached him followed by Ferio, Umi thanked Selece when she saw Clef stayed at the door, intent to examinee the room, his eyes wandering on everything that wasn't the trio.

"good morning" Ferio said kissing Fuu's forehead, the Wind Knight giggled while Hikaru stood on her tiptoes to get Lantis' good morning kiss, then the men turned to Umi that was focused on the flower

"Ryuuzaki!" Ferio exclaimed slapping her back, she glared at him

"I still can't understand how a baka like you can be a King!" she exclaimed, everyone laughed, Ferio sighed

"oh sorry, I guess that your King will surely be much kinder than me, right?" he teased her, Umi fulminated him with her glare

"it's nothing of your busines, you idiot!"

"stop!" Fuu exclaimed avoiding what would surely turned in an epic fight

"yes, we're not here to argue" Hikaru added, then she showed the flower to Lantis

"what's this?" the swordsman looked at the plant then cleared his throat and turned to the Guru who was still wandering in the room, far away from them

"Guru Clef, come here please" he called, Clef sighed. Great, he had to face her now. Oh well, he hadn't alternatives, so he slowly approached the group

"good morning" he greeted everyone, his eyes avoided Umi

"'morning" everyone answered, Umi tried to be as cheerful as possible.

"Guru Clef, what these?" the Water Knight took the courage to face him, the Madoshi turned surprised at her, he smiled seeing the flower she had in her hands

"may I?" he asked taking it, his fingers quickly brushed hers, her heart speeded up.

Clef smiled at the plant in his hands

"it's a _hanakari_" he said after a few giving it back to the bluette

"_hanakari_?" Umi asked

"yes, it changes its color according as its position with light…" he explained

"wow" Hikaru answered taking the petals close to her nose

"it even smells good, I definitely love its scent" she commented, the others laughed.

Suddenly Ferio pocked Lantis, the swordsman rolled his eyes but nodded

"Hikaru, Fuu…you see…Ferio and I have something to…to show you…would you like to come with us?" he asked, the two Knights looked at each other confused, but nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ferio took Fuu in the throne room, once there the blond girl gently let herself fall on the throne, Ferio laughed

"you know, that place fits you…you'd be a perfect Queen…" she giggled

"anyway" the greed haired King said

"I have something for you…" he added, his cheek flushing

"what?" Fuu asked curious, he smiled and walked to a cupboard, Fuu looked suspiciously at him but smiled seeing a velvet dark green gift box in his hands

"what's this?" she asked

"open it" Ferio answered, a wide smile on his lips

The blonde girl hesitantly opened it and gasped: a thin tiara with small emerald stones placed on it was shining inside the box

"Ferio, are you mad? I can't accept this…it's very expansive…it's…"

"made for a Queen, Fuu" he finished for her, her mouth hung open

"and you know you are my queen, don't you?" the Wind Knight smiled widely and throw herself in his arms

"you are mad, Ferio!" she laughed kissing him, the King smirked under the kiss

"glad you liked it…will you wear it tonight at the party?"

"I'd be crazy not to" she whispered, the King nodded and kissed her again

* * *

Lantis and Hikaru were strolling in the garden, the swordsman didn't know what to say. It was all one of Ferio's ideas, and he accepted because, of course, he loved the Fire Knight, but he really wasn't the kind of man able to express his feelings

"Lantis, I love this place…" Hikaru commented sitting on the edge of the fountain and letting the warm, Cephrian sun to caress her face, he smiled

"I know, it's beautiful…" he answered. Silent fell between them, he cleared his throat to break it so Hikaru turned to him

"so, is there really something to show me or it was just a way to leave Umi and Clef alone to work their problems out?" she asked

"both" Lantis answered

"you see I…I have a thing for you…" he added snapping his fingers, a small velvet red box appeared in his palm, Hikaru laughed

"Clef is right when he says you are good at magic…" the soldier smirked

"I learned a lot from him…anyway open it" he said giving her the box, she slowly opened it and let go a squeak

"Lantis this is amazing! For Rayearth's sake! What's it for?" she asked looking at the ring with a shining ruby stone on it

"it's just because…you see…I wanted to show that I…oh you know what I mean…" he said embarrassed, Hikaru laughed, she knew he wasn't the kind of man that easily put his feelings in words and she appreciated the attempt very much

"c'mon it's not so difficult, they are just three words…"

"it's the one in the middle that I find quite hard to spell…" the swordsman teased, she laughed again

"ok, let's try then…repeat with me: I love you"

"oh no Hikaru, please…"

"Lantis…" the Fire Knight tapped nervously her foot, he chuckled

"ok, ok…I. Love. You." The red haired girl squeaked again launching herself in his arms

"I love you too!" she exclaimed kissing him.

* * *

In the ballroom the silence had started to get heavy: Umi seemed to be very interested in those flowers, while Clef kept looking nervously around him. A sigh escaped him, Umi turned

"hem…are you ok?" she asked

"yes…I suppose" he answered. The silence spread again, it was so awkward! Umi turned to peek at the Mage, her heart popped in her chest seeing he was looking at her

"Umi…" he started

"I wanted to…to apologize for what happened…" he coyly said, she smiled, a true smile.

"Clef, there's nothing to apologize for, really…"

"no, on the contrary there's so much…I don't know where to start from…if from the argument when I told you were immature, or the other one about your trip or…" his throat became dry, he swallowed

"…or from the terrible incident of the last night" he completed looking down. Umi's heart sank. That wasn't an incident, that was one of the best moment in her whole life. But of course she couldn't tell him after she had rejected him. It was all so confusing!

"Clef…" she slowly started

"you see…I forgave you for everything, I am unable to be mad at you for long…and anyway, I guess it's even my fault…I'm always so claiming, so egocentric, so…"

"No!" he exclaimed, he was blushing

"you aren't. You are…perfect. Forgive me for what I've done, really…yelling at you, spying you…I don't know what crossed my mind…" she smiled

"it's ok…just….I don't understand why you told me all that terrible things about Arashi…I know, he seems terrible at first sight, but really he has a huge heart, I learned to know him while I was there…he's a good king, he cares of his people, he wants the best for them…and he treats me as a queen, he gives me so much attentions that sometimes I get embarrassed…"

Clef swallowed, if only she'd know the truth…could he tell her that all that flattering acts were just away to have Cephiro. But she'd surely refused to believe him, and moreover she'd got hurt. Again. He wouldn't see her crashing in pieces again, she deserved a little happiness. No, she deserved all the happiness life could give her, she had grown up too fast and it was all their fault, he knew it. She was only 14 when she clasped Selece's sword for the first time, killing two innocent people and giving her innocence to that kingdom. And he felt responsible for that, his lies allowed all this. He wanted for her to be happy, to forget her gloomy days. His only regret was just that he couldn't be the man to give her happiness. He sighed

"I don't know…I think I was just…worried…worried for you, of course" he lied.

Umi smiled, a pink line crossed her face

"thank you, Clef" she whispered kissing his cheek, the Mage's heart almost popped out of his chest, he couldn't know that Umi's one was doing the same.

This was the scene that the others saw when they got back, Fuu smiled sweetly, while Hikaru rushed to them

"did I miss something?" she asked excited, Umi and Clef shook their head chuckling, Lantis sighed and pulled her away

"Hikaru, stop it" he said, everyone laughed, Clef shook his head

"you'll excuse me, but I have to work now…" he said

"yes" Fuu said

"see you later Clef" he nodded, then he turned to Umi

"will I meet you at the ball tonight?" she nodded

"perfect, see you tonight then" he said walking away.

She inwardly let go a sigh, but her dreamy stare didn't passed unnoticed to her friends: Fuu placed a hand on her shoulder and Hikaru winked at her. The Water Knight just closed her eyes and smiled shaking her head, but suddenly a thought hit her as hard as a stone: only in that moment Umi realized what she had done the last night, and she was totally regretting it. She hoped that Arashi wouldn't show himself to the ball, or everything with Clef would be ruined again.


	12. Chapter 12: Can I have this dance?

**Disclaimer: **MKR and its chapters belong to CLAMP.

**Notes: **.....

* * *

She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror: the long, night blue dress perfectly fixed her, the gloves clung her arms until the elbow and her hair gently fell down to her waist. Umi sighed, she couldn't deny she looked good. No answer from Arashi had arrived, so she found herself calm and relaxed, everything would have worked.

A knock to her door made her turn

"come in" she allowed, so the door opened and Ascot stepped in, he smiled at her

"good evening, my lady" he said smiling kissing her cheek

"hi Ascot" she answered, a smile crossed her face while she looked at him, it was strange seeing him without his long flowing white and green robe

"you look good" she commented winking, he laughed

"wow, I'd never expected of hearing it from you" she laughed again

"what brings you here?" she asked, he smiled

"I hoped to escort a certain beautiful Water Knight to the ballroom" he admitted, she nodded

"this Water Knight was just thinking that going there alone would have been a bloody pain"

"perfect" he commented offering his arm, Umi took it and together exited the room.

* * *

Once there they found everyone waiting for them

"it was about time, Ryuuzaki…you are always late" Ferio teased her, she slapped his shoulder

"important people make others wait for them, don't you know it?" she snapped sticking her tongue out, everyone laughed

"wow Fuu, nice tiara!" the Water Knight exclaimed examining it, the Wind Knight blushed

"I know, I've good taste in jewels" Ferio said smirking

"Ferio, really, you are a royal pain" Umi sighed, Fuu giggled

"anyway you look amazing, Umi chan" Hikaru commented

"yes, sure" she skeptically answered

"don't be idiot, hun, you are perfect!" Caldina exclaimed, then she pocked Lafarga

"tell her we're telling the truth, c'mon!" he sighed

"yes Umi, don't be modest" Umi laughed, much like Lantis, he definitely wasn't a man ready to flatter women

"Hikaru, is that a ruby?" Fuu asked looking at the ring to her friend's finger, Hikaru nodded

"yes, it's a gift from Lantis" she proudly said

"fantastic! Why I am the only one left ungifted?!" Umi pouted, everyone laughed, only Clef stayed silent in a corner not joining the conversation, the situation didn't passed unnoticed to Umi who realized that probably she'd be better not telling anything about gifts.

"You already received a dress, so stop mourning" Ferio joked, Umi almost killed him with a glare

"ok, ok….why don't we stop it and start this party?" Presea proposed, noticing the sudden tension

"yeah, I think it's a wise suggestion…" Lantis agreed looking at Ascot, the summoner nodded and entered the room, everyone turned to look at him.

Ascot lightly cleared his throat and spoke aloud

"people of Cephiro, here's his majesty King Ferio and Fuu Hououji, Magic Knight of Wind" silence fell in the room as the couple entered the room, Fuu was blushing as a mad, but Ferio's hand wrapped around hers reassuring her. The Cephrians sweetly smiled at the girl, they knew that probably she'd be their new Queen.

"Lantis, Captain of the Royal Army and Hikaru Shidou, Magic Knight of Fire" Ascot called the next couple, Hikaru stepped in with a dreamy smile on her face, Lantis almost let go a chuckle, amused by her expression

"Lafarga, general of the royal army and Caldina, ambassadress of Chizeta" the summoner continued, the pink haired girl pulled her man down of the stairs, smiling to everyone. She was clearly satisfied of her work and her ways caused to Lafarga to slightly blush, embarrassed by her behaviour. But in the end he didn't mind, it was her attitude that made him fall for Caldina.

"Presea, royal smith" Ascot called again, the blond woman made her way to the ballroom, she was composed, smiling and elegant in her white and gold dress: the men admired her beauty, the women her elegance.

"Umi Ryuuzaki, Magic Knight of Water" the summoner called, she was going to enter the room when Clef stopped her by catching her elbow, she turned surprised

"you know, the others were right earlier..." he coyly said

"huh?" she asked

"you look...splendid, tonight" her face flushed red

"tha...thank you" she said, trying not to sound fluffy though she was melting inside, it was so good receiving compliments from him! Clef smiled and snapped his fingers

"and well, you're right" he added

"it's not fair that you are the only one left ungifted" he quickly slid a bracelet with sapphires stones and a dragon shaped pendant to her wrist

"are you mad?" she asked, but she was giggling. Yeah, she was dying of pleasure. He shook his head and smiled

"Umi Ryuuzaki, Magic Knight of Water" Ascot called again, then he turned to them

"you can continue later, it's gonna be a long night" he hissed

"he's right, c'mon Umi, go" Clef said pushing her out, Ascot shook his head and almost laughed at Umi's still half dreamy yet confused expression when she faced the crowd.

She took a deep breath and, holding her head up high made her way along the room, she noticed Hikaru and Fuu sending curious gazes to her, so she made a light movement with her wrist making the bracelet glimmering, both the others Knight winked and Hikaru giggled

"Master Mage Clef, Madoshi of Cephiro" Ascot called again, Clef just sighed making his way to the others, a smile on his lips, his eyes settled on the Water Knight.

When Clef finally reached the group, Ferio spoke

"thank you, Ascot" he said, the summoner nodded and reached them, then the King turned to people

"well, I think we can start...have fun" he said, Fuu laughed

"public speeches are definitely your weak point"

"that's why I need a Queen like you, so you can write my speeches!" Fuu playfully slapped him, he laughed and kissed her.

In the meantime Caldina approached Umi who was intent in studying her bracelet. The Chizetian winked taking her wrist in her hand

"aaaah...love is such a beautiful thing, don't you believe so?" she commented examining the pendant, Umi rolled her eyes

"I don't know what you're talking about, Calidna" the Water Knight answered in a sigh, the pink haired woman raised an eyebrow

"hey missy, I didn't gave a party just to see the two of you standing in a corner and stealing gazes to each others, so give it a rest and do what must be done"

"Caldina, stop it, I..."

"I'll show how is done if you want to fix all this...watch and see!" the Chizetian cut her off and walked to Lafarga

"c'mon general, I hope you dance as good as you fence" she exclaimed grabbing his hand

"Caldina, please..."

"no buts...c'mon!" the pink headed woman added literally pushing him on the dance floor, Hikaru saw the scene and turned to Lantis

"oh c'mon, shall we dance too?" the swordsman sighed

"why don't we..hum...take a stroll outside, instead?"

"because I want to dance...c'mon please, please, please!" she exclaimed with wide puppy eyes, Lantis sighed

"you won, but just one dance" he surrendered, the Fire Knight let go a squeak and joined Lafarga and Caldina, Umi giggled at Lantis and Lafarga's expression, it was like their women were torturing them, then she turned to Fuu

"why your highnesses aren't dancing?" she asked, Ferio shrugged

"would you like a dance?" he asked to Fuu, the blonde looked at Umi

"would you mind if I go to dance too? I'll be back in a few..."

"oh, don't worry Fuu, really I came here to pleasure Caldina not to have fun, so feel free..." the Wind Knight sighed

"your optimism is amazing, Umi..."

"c'mon, go to Ferio and have fun" the Water Knight waved it off, Fuu nodded

"Umi, I think that tonight could be bring something good so don't underestimate it...Caldina did it for you, don't forget it..."

"Ferio is waiting..." the bluette repeated, the blonde girl just sighed and walked to her King. Surely Umi was impossible.

She sat in a corner looking at her friends dancing, she was happy for them and she found herself smiling widely at Ascot and Presea dancing and laughing together, the summoner turned to look at her and smiled back

"have fun" she spelled to him, he nodded and winked.

Suddenly she realized that Clef was nowhere to be seen, well, she knew that he wasn't exactly a man who enjoyed that kind of situations, on the contrary, much like Lantis and Lafarga, he hated public ceremonies, he used to take part to them because he knew his one was one of the highest posts in the whole country. According to him it was one of his duties, and probably he thought it as the most unpleasant one.

The Water Knight sighed, he'd surely retired in his study to read some book and to have some peace. This side of his character was the one who fascinated her the most, she couldn't understand how a man could be so calm, so peaceful. It gave him that solemn aura that she loved to break with her yells and her claims. Umi sighed, she wished so badly to spend the night with him, even just staying in silence as they used to, only enjoying each other presence.

"What are you thinking about?" a warm voice behind her asked, her heart speeded up, a smile formed on her lips, there he was. The Water Knight turned and smiled openly to him

"I was wondering where you were..." she truthfully answered, he smiled and sat next to her

"I was around, out in the garden...there's too much people here" he admitted, she lightly laughed

"Guru Clef, the solitary Master Mage...you'll never change..." she commented, he shrugged.

Umi looked at the bracelet wrapped around her wrist

"I didn't thank you for this..." she said swinging the pendant in front of his eyes

"no problem, I had too much to be forgiven for...take it as an apology gift"

"we already discussed about it, so stop apologies..." she firmly said, he nodded

"anyway, it's beautiful..." the Water Knight added, he smiled

"...just like you" Clef whispered, she looked at him with wide eyes and he cursed himself mentally

"sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"it's ok...really, I never received something so...special" she cut him off, he bitterly smiled

"it's just a bracelet, the gift that...man...gave you was much better..." he commented, she shook her head and lightly placed her hand on his, it was warm and she relished the feeling of his skin against her gloved hand

"this is better, because it's a gift of yours...that's why it's special to me" he said nothing, just looked down at their entwined hands and, taking hers in his gently kissed her fingertips, Umi smiled

"if I didn't knew that you'd laugh at me declining my offer, I would ask you to dance" she said, encouraged by his behaviour, he chuckled

"why do you think I'd do such a harsh thing?"

"oh c'mon Clef...you dancing...it's almost...ridiculous, no offence!" he laughed openly this time, then he stood up and offered his hand

"what does this mean?" she asked in an amused tone

"it would be a pleasure dancing with you" he just said, Umi's eyes widened. Suddenly she felt like she could reach the sky, it was too good to be true. She raised an eyebrow

"you sure?" he nodded so she took his hand.

In a few she found herself on the dance floor, one of Clef's arms around her waist, the other one holding her hand, she found incredible the fact that the Master Mage could dance, really, she would never imagined it

"you know, I never thought you could do that..." surprised, she commented, he chuckled

"one can learn many things in seven centuries..." he answered, she laughed

She was feeling so happy, after all the tension between them she did even stopped to hope that things would come back to normal. But there they were, laughing and dancing together as if nothing had ever happened. Ejoying their closeness, she rested her head against his chest as he held her tighter and closer.

* * *

Fuu and Hikaru saw the scene and nodded satisfied while dancing with their men, suddenly Caldina leaded Lafarga near them

"I knew it would have worked!" she exclaimed excited, Fuu and Hikaru laughed while Lantis, Lafarga and Ferio rolled their eyes, they couldn't understand why they couldn't leave alone Umi and Clef.

Suddenly Lantis stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and looked at Ferio, the King looked confused at him so the swordsman gazed towards one of the balcony door, the King followed his gaze and roughly stopped too

"Ferio, what's wrong?" Fuu asked worried

"stay here" he just said, then he turned to Lantis and made him sign to follow him

"Hikaru don't move from here" he firmly said losing his grip on her hand and following Ferio.

Lafarga let Caldina go

"excuse me" he said following the others, while the pink haired girl went to Fuu and Hikaru asking for explanations.

* * *

Once outside the balcony Ferio looked angrily at the man standing in front of him

"I thought I was clear when I told you to get out of my kingdom, Arashi" he snapped, the man smirked

"what a warm welcome..." he sarcastically answered, then he looked at Lantis

"Lantis, it's a pleasure meeting you again"

"on the contrary I can't find anything pleasuring in all this. Get away from Cephiro" the swordsman answered

"I'm afraid I won't"

"out of my palace!" Ferio shouted, in that moment Hikaru, Fuu and Caldina reached the group

"what's happening here?" Hikaru asked

"yes, who's this man?" Caldina added

"I thought I told you to stay inside" Lantis snapped to the Fire Knight

"we want to know" Fuu replied, Ferio shook his head

"Fuu, go back. Now"

"no, it's clear there's a problem and as Magic Knights we want to know what's wrong" she answered, Arashi's eyes posed on the girls

"so finally I've the pleasure to meet the other Knights...you must be Hikaru and Fuu, I presume" he said, Hikaru glared at him

"I remember you, you are the man who was talking to Umi a pair of days ago..." she sharply said

"indeed, I'm Arashi, King of Iris"

"we already know about you" Fuu icily answered

"why don't you go away from here avoiding to spoil everything around? You aren't welcome" Caldina said, Lafarga pocked her, she shrugged

"listen, I don't care why you are here, but I can assure you we know what you are planning" Hikaru said

"so go away, don't challenge us, we aren't used to lose our battles"

"what a confident girl" he commented stepping closer, Lantis stopped him grabbing his arm

"stay away from her. Away from everyone, away from Cephiro, this is the last advice I'm giving you..." the swordsman said

"then what?" Arashi asked, Lantis moved his hand making appear his magic sword.

Suddenly a light laugh reached their ears, it was Umi's

"c'mon great Master Mage, let's take a break, I need some fresh air..." she said, everyone look at each other, horrified but before anyone could avoid her to come outside, she went out at the balcony

"Clef, I was thinking that...what the hell is happening here?!" she asked seeing the scene

"Umi chan, we just..."

"good evening, Umi" Arashi cut Hikaru off, in that moment Clef reached them. His stare became icy when his eyes posed on the green eyed man standing before him

"what are you doing here?" he asked, instinctively putting between him and Umi

"trying to join the ball" he answered, a smirk on his lips

"you're not welcome here" the Master Mage replied

"I won't believe that" Arashi answered, Clef looked confused at him, so the King took a thin vellum out of his pocket giving it to him

"read, Master Mage" he boldly said, Clef stared at the paper and slowly unwrapped it, behind him Umi swallowed looking terrified at the letter she recognized as her invitation.

The Master Mage's eyes placed on the last two words in the corner of the vellum

"_I miss you"_

He felt sick, he almost forgotten about Umi and that man, having her with him that night made him totally oblivious of the whole situation.

Instinctively he shrivelled the paper in his fist, then he turned to look at the bluette behind him and by his gaze Umi could tell that he was furious

"Clef I..." he didn't gave her time to say anything, just stormed out off the ballroom without saying a word.

Arashi smirked at the Master Mage walking away

* * *

"_see, old Guru? I always obtain what I want_" his words echoed in Clef's head, the Madoshi just clenched his fists but didn't answered. In a few he was in his study, he sat at his desk and took his head in his hands. He was a fool, a stupid. How could he forget of everything? But above all, how could Umi do such a creep thing to him? He wished he could hate her. But he perfectly knew he'd never be able to do it, he loved her too much and he had the confirm on his feelings that night when, holding her close and feeling her hand in his, he felt the happiest man in the world. Why everytime things seemed to work out between them, new problems arrived? he noticed that he was still clunging Umi's invitation he hrew it on the pavement and, with his staff, pulverized it.

* * *

A thunder roared in the sky. Umi knew too well how Cephiro mirrored their feelings.

"go away" she whispered, the man looked at her with wide eyes

"what?" he asked approaching her, Ferio placed between the two of them

"you heard her" he hissed

"Umi I..."

"stop it...I won't see anyone now" she said

"but..."

"go away, now!" she yelled, rain started falling from the sky, the ocean roared in the distance, the man nodded

"as you want" he said moving his hand and disappearing.

Umi closed her eyes and looked up, a lightning ripped the rainy night, she swallowed.

Fuu hugged her

"are you ok?" she asked, the bluette shook her head, Hikaru softly smiled to her

"we'll take you in you room"

"no" the Water Knight said

"I'd rather prefer staying alone. Don't take it badly, please"

"of course Umi chan...go to rest" the Fire Knight said nodding, the bluette nodded and made her way out to her room.

She was hating herself, she had ruined everything.

She unconsciously walked to Clef's door, she realized it seeing the tall doors of his study. Should she get in and talk to him? Surely he'd get mad again, and she couldn't deny he was right this time. She placed her hand on the door, but didn't knocked it. If only she'd be less impulsive! She shook her head and walked away, she'd wait for him to calm down.


	13. Chapter 13: Time for the truth

**Disclaimer: **MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP.

**Notes:** .....

* * *

Umi didn't know what to do with Clef, she didn't know what to say to him. It was clear he was angry. No, worse, he was literally furious. How did she knew it? easy, though it was several days he didn't get out of his bibliotheca, the weather was really stormy. Thunders and lightning were torturing the country and rain didn't ceased falling down from the always dark sky. Not that it was just his fault, she felt terrible as well. She deluded him, hurt him, and she knew it. She thought that seeing him mad would be the only thing to make her feel good, but she was obviously wrong. Seeing him like that was destroying her. She loved him. Now she knew it. She looked at the letters Arashi had sent her: apologies, explanations requests...he had wrote her everything and more, but she couldn't catch any regret for what he had done, for the tone he used to Clef and the others. Of course she never answered to him, she just shrivelled the letters throwing them away on the marble floor. She sighed heavily watching the heavy blasts of wind violently shacking the trees, the rain was drumming on the glasses of her window. She wanted him, Clef. Only him. She cursed herself for everything she had done, she must have been crazy... it was all so frustrating!

This were the thoughts she mulled over for several days, until, finally, a weak sun appeared behind the grey Cephrian clouds. Upon seeing that she collected her courage and decided to talk to him, maybe his rage had slowly faded away, even though replaced by delusion or something like that. It was terrible knowing he was so angry to cause those fearsome storms, usually Clef was so peaceful, so calm, so...imperturbable.

Slowly she made her way to his study, she didn't know what his reaction would have been, but surely they had to clear up what there was between them.

"I'm busy" he answered as her hand knocked the door

"please, I need to talk to you" she answered, a sigh from the other side of the door reached her ear

"I..I don't think there's anything to say..." the Supreme Yil's voice replied

"Clef, it's important...please..." he shook his head, he wished he had the strength to send her away, to yell that he was done with her

"come in" instead he whispered. It was useless, he loved her. But he'd treat her as she deserved this time.

But all of his intentions miserably faded away as she stepped in, her head down.

"what do you want?" he asked, but his tone wasn't sharp or angry, just...weak. Terribly weak.

Umi sighed

"may I...sit?" she asked without looking at him, he summoned a chair without saying a word, and she let herself to sink in it

"so, what?" he asked again

"forgive me" she whispered, her eyes didn't dare meeting his. He swallowed, he hated those moment between them

"for what? It's ok, in the end you just took the enemy in" he sarcastically asked.

The enemy. To Umi that word took a while to be registered by her brain. Why was he talking of him that way again? She had already explained that he wasn't as bad as he seemed.

"he isn't an enemy, Clef, and I already told you" she whispered, he was going to reply, but she didn't give him any chance

"anyway, I'm not here to talk about him, I'm here to talk about us" she added, this time her eyes fixed on his. The answer hit Clef hard, he expected one of her outbursts, not something like that. The Master Mage slowly swallowed

"there isn't any us, Umi. Or at least not now" it was incredibly hard to find the strength to put together those words, the Water Knight suddenly turned pale, he noticed it, he was feeling terrible, he'd give away his staff to hold her close and reassure her that everything was ok, but something stopped him. It was like he couldn't be able to trust her anymore. Where was his Umi? the noisy yet loving girl he loved so much?

"I thought I knew you, but really, I guess I was wrong..." he added, he was feeling sick

"no Clef, listen, I really don't know what happened, the reason why we spoiled everything like this I..."

"Umi, you did it all!" he exclaimed cutting her off

"me?!" she asked

"yes, Umi. I can't recognize you, do you understand it?"

"that's me, Clef, I'm Umi. The same old Umi!" he shook his head

"no. The Umi I lov...knew...is hard headed but she understands when people worry for her, she is smarter than this. She makes me angry, but she'd never creep here in the middle of the night to find a spell to invite a man who's hated by all of her friends"

"why can't you help talking of him, damn it?! leave him out of this story!"

"Umi, can't you see that he is the reason why all of this is happening? Since he came here you changed! I don't know what he said to you, neither I want to know it, but listen, he's dangerous, I won't you to get in troubles. Can't you see that I'm deadly worried for you? What should I do to make you understand it?"

She held her fists, she had came here with the best intentions, but now he was really driving her mad. She didn't want to talk about Arashi, the only topic she cared about was them. And he started saying that there wasn't any "them". Why keep trying to make him understand what she was feeling? Couldn't he see that that man was nothing but an attempt –miserably failed, if she had to tell the truth- to replace him? If really there was someone impossible in that room, surely was the Master Mage.

"you know what I think?" she hissed

"what?" he sighed rolling his eyes

"that you are jealous" he looked at her with wide eyes. Was she mad? Of course he'd love to be in that damnable man's shoes, but the only thing he wanted was just to see her happy. He'd accepted to see Umi with Ascot, or with anyone else, as long as they could make her happy. That man would never bring any good to her, on the contrary he was just complicating her life. And the worse is that she wasn't aware of this. The Master Mage sighed, a bitter smile on his lips

"see? You changed. A pair of months ago you'd never blurted out an idiocy like this. You know? I don't care, think what you want, I'm done with you. I tried to make you see how the situation really is and I clearly failed. I'm better than this, you know it. I'd never do anything to make you suffer like this, I thought you knew me. Again, I was wrong. Do what you please, run to him, spend the rest of your days in Iris, if you like. But I'm telling you now: don't bring him here, or I swear that I'll send you back to Tokyo."

"are you menacing me?!" she exclaimed

"No, I'm protecting my country. I'd like to do the same to you, but really, you drained away both my strength and will to do it" Umi's heart sank, that wasn't exactly the conversation she had imagined earlier, walking to his study. On the contrary, she hoped that something good would have come out of this. She realized that the only thing she really wanted was being reassured by him, she wanted for him to hold and console her as he used to do during her sleepless nights, she wanted to take back time to avoid all that was happening. She swallowed

"why can't you see how all of this situation is killing me?"

"I see it, and I tried to make things better, but you always ruin everything" only hearing his answer she realized she spoke aloud her thoughts, she sighed

"I think I'll retire in my room...have a good day, Clef" she simply answered standing up.

She walked slowly to the door, hoping he'd do something to stop her, to make her stay. She needed a demonstration of his affection. Upon seeing nothing of this had happened, she stooped at the door and, slowly, took away the bracelet from her wrist, letting it fall on the floor. It was incredible how a simple act like that took away all the strength she had left and how a so small object could make a so loud noise. But probably it was just her imagination. After hearing the noise of the gift hitting the floor she slowly walked out shutting the door behind her.

* * *

As she closed the door, he slammed his fist on the desk, then he looked at the sapphire stones gleaming to him on the marble floor. When it had hit the floor, the noise was almost deafening to his ears, he stood up and walked towards it, then he was going to grab it, but instead, he let his hand hanging on it, without touching it. It meant too much. He blankly stared at it for a pair of seconds before going back to his desk, leaving it on the pavement.

Someone knocked

"Guru Clef?" Hikaru's voice called, he sighed

"come in" he answered, looking back to the documents before him, pretending to work

"did we disturbed you?" the Fire Knight asked, approaching his desk together with Fuu

"no, tell me..." he lied watching Hikaru sitting on the edge of his work table, while the Wind Knight kneeled to take the bracelet on the floor in her hands

"I see you had visits..." she commented, he cursed himself mentally, that was the last thing he wanted to talk about

"why are you here?" he asked ignoring her comment, Fuu sighed

"we got a glimpse of Umi exiting the castle and it's not her leaving without saying a word, so we thought that _maybe _you knew why she was leaving and above all where she is directed..." the green eyed Knight answered

"I'm not her baby sitter" he snapped

"true, but it's strange how Umi's mood gets very bad every time she has a discussion with you..."

"Fuu, now stop it" he said sharply, the girl blushed, she knew he was the Master Mage and her tone to him was very impolite, but she was worried. For both of them to tell the truth

"forgive me" she apologized, the Madoshi sighed and shook his head

"it's ok...I guess we're all quite...nervous..." he answered

"you see, Clef, we are worried..." Hikaru said

"I am too..." he admitted

"we got in Umi's room earlier and we found these..." she said handing him a pair of crashed letters

"what's this?" he asked

"are letters from Arashi, seems like she didn't even responded, we're worried he could do something bad to her..."

"as if he didn't it already" he muttered, Fuu smiled sweetly

"what happened?"

"we argued, as usual" he simply answered shrugging

"what was the reason, this time?" Hikaru asked

"Arashi, as usual" he answered again, the Fire Knight shook her head

"she thinks I'm...jealous" he admitted, his face flushing red. Fuu smiled, it was strange seeing the Madoshi blushing like that, usually Clef was a stone.

"Clef, don't you think that it's time for her to know what really is happeing?"

"maybe...but she won't believe me"

"we can do it" Hikaru offered

"you'd argue, I won't it to happen, if she'd lose you she'd break down"

"Clef, she's already doing it..." the Fire Knight commented, he looked at the bracelet Fuu had posed on his desk. In the end she had to know the truth

"fine, thank you"

"you welcome, we are going then" he nodded watching them exiting the room, then he looked at the letters Fuu had left on his desk, next to the bracelet, he took one of them in his hands and slowly read it: it was a request of explanation to her silence, so it was true, she didn't answered to him, and the fact made him more serene, though there was still so much to clear up with his Water Knight. He hoped they'd have the chance to talk without yelling and as soon as possible, the others girls were right: she had to know.

* * *

Oh, she was so angry....no, she was furious, but if it was with Clef or with herself she couldn't exactly tell. The only thing she knew was that she'd give away everything to come back to normal.

She looked around as she unexpectedly found herself in the Forest of Silence...she was so angry that she didn't even noticed she had walked so much. Suddenly a familiar voice reached her ears, she smiled and walked towards it.

She found herself laughing at Ascot who was "playing" with one of his "friends" as he loved to call his monsters, upon hearing her laugh she turned and smiled

"Umi! what are you doing here?" he asked patting the monster to the side, the creature let go a soft cry that really didn't matched his fearsome look, Umi was surprised at how that boy could calm everyone around him, even those terrible beasts

"nothing" she answered shrugging

"I needed to take a walk, what are you doing here?"

"I missed my friends, so I came to visit them" he answered smiling to the beast that let go another cry, Umi laughed openly

"I swear they aren't so bad as they seem, you have just to know them better" the summoner commented

"hem...I prefer watching them to the distance, no offence!" she answered, this time was Ascot the one to laugh

"oh, c'mon, don't tell me that the Water Knight is afraid of such a funny pet..."

"Ascot, it isn't exactly a "pet"...it's already hard to believe that Clef can call his giant fish like that, so don't call your...hem...beast...that way..." she answered, he laughed

"what's a pet, according to you, then?"

"a dog, like Hikaru's one, or a cat...surely not a giant flying fish or a...hem...creature like yours..."

"dog? Cat?" he repeated blinking, she sighed, did they know what the animals she was talking about were? Probably not, though she remembered that once Hikaru found a little dog that reminded her the one she had on Earth, though in the end it was nothing but a monster of Ascot's. Oh well, maybe they just called them in another way

"never mind Ascot..." she sighed

"c'mon, touch him!" he exclaimed

"hem...really, I won't be harsh, but I don't think it's a good idea..."

"he won't even try to hurt you...c'mon, try..." she sighed

"fine" she answered stepping closer, the beast looked at her and moved away, Ascot laughed

"I'd say he's the frightened one here...and he could even be right..."

"ah ah ah...very funny, Mr. Summoner" the bluette sarcastically answered reaching out her hand to touch the creature. She smiled surprised when she found him quite soft and smooth while she expected for him to be very scraggy to the touch

"wow!" she exclaimed surprised as the beast let go a satisfied cry, Ascot laughed

"see? He isn't so bad" she nodded and softly slapped the creature that answered nudging her with his snout, the Water Knight laughed

"I'd never imagined to say that but...he's cute!" the Summoner laughed again before smiling to his "friend" sending him back in the deep of the forest.

Umi sighed and shook her head

"you're incredible, Ascot" she commented, he shrugged

"so, what's wrong this time?" he asked sitting down on the grass and leaning his back against a tree, the bluette sighed and sat next to him

"how can you read my thoughts this way?" she asked

"I just pay more attention to your eyes than to your words" he simply answered, she smiled

"I argued with Clef...again"

"let me guess" he said placing his arms behind his neck

"it was because of the visit of that man, Arashi, during the party, right?" she nodded

"I feel guilty, you know, I secretly invited him stealing a spell from one of Clef's books in the middle of the night...but he really is impossible...he keeps charging on him telling he's the worse of Cephiro's enemy at the moment, that he's using me, that he will just hurt me...I don't understand why he has to be so mean to me" she explained playing with the grass on the ground, Ascot sighed

"Umi, I don't know if I should tell you since we decided to leave you out of everything to avoid to worry and hurt you, but, since nothing good is coming out from this situation, I feel the duty to be honest with you" he slowly said, she looked at him with confused eyes

"what do you mean?" he sighed

"it's not easy to tell you everything but..."

"but?"

"but Clef is right, he's doing nothing to hurt you, our dear, old Master Mage just told you a...half truth...if you like..."

"what do you mean?" her tone was confused

"you see, the first time that man came here it wasn't for a diplomatic visit..."

"but Clef told me that..."

"please, don't cut me off..." he asked, she nodded

"sorry"

"anyway..." Ascot continued

"it was because he wanted our country, since, as you surely noticed while you were there, Iris is the most terrible place in this dimension" the Water Knight nodded

"but why aiming at me if he wanted the country?" she asked

"because he was sure that having you was the easiest way to have this place...I mean, you surely are the stronger among the Magic Knights, because your feelings are the most restless, so they can easier affect this planet" the bluette slowly nodded, Clef had explained her that many nights ago, during an unusual rainy night caused by her bad mood

"you see, he was sure that you'd never fight against him in a proper war, and it surely would have weakened our defences" she felt sick. Why everyone saw her just like an item to get their goals? Why no one could see her for what she really was? She wanted to be seen as Umi, not as the powerful Magic Knight of Water. Now she remembered why she had so many problems to accept her post at the beginning. She felt herself on the verge of crying, but Ascot placed a hand on her shoulder

"please, don't" he asked, she sighed

"everyone see me as an item to obtain what they want, Ascot...why shouldn't I?" she whispered, he held her close

"because it isn't true. Hikaru and Fuu see you as their sister, they love you very much. Ferio sees you as one his best friends, you know it. Lantis sees you as a very talented girl, the only one who's able to handle him in a proper fight, and he's proud of you for this. I see you as the best person in the world, I know you are a beautiful girl even inside you, despite what you think of yourself and what you let the others see in you, and you know I love you so much that I'd do everything for you even if you don't love me the way I wish you would. And well...Guru Clef, well, I think it's obvious how much he cares for you, he'd die if something would happen to you"

"I'm just the Water Knight to him, he needs me to defend Cephiro..."

"you know it isn't true, Umi. I saw the way he looked at you at the ball, I saw how ravaged he was when he discovered about you and that man, I saw the storms that tormented Cephiro after your last argument. He loves you, Umi, and not the same way he loves Hikaru and Fuu, he doesn't see you as a student, as a daughter, he never had. You must be blind not to notice it" he bitterly answered, she stayed silent

"why didn't he explained me what was happening?" the bluette asked after a long, heavy silence

"he didn't want for you to panic" the summoner answered, she sighed resting her forehead on her knees, Ascot's arm around her shoulders in attempt to comfort her.

After a while he stood up reaching out his hand to her

"I think we'd be better to go back to the castle" she nodded and grabbed it to stand up, then they walked together to the royal palace.


	14. Chapter 14: Items

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP. Hooray for them!

**Notes:** thanks for your faithful reviews...you are great, they helped me since I had a few days of writer block and i had no clue how to develope this story. But inspiration is back and I've tons of ideas so...hooray for you too! lol...I hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

"Umi chan!" Hikaru's voice exclaimed as the red haired Knight run towards her friend when Umi and Ascot entered the territory around the Palace

"Karu" she answered emotionlessly, Fuu stepped closer

"something's wrong, Umi?" she asked, the Water Knight's blue eyes filled with anger as she raised her stare to look into her blonde friend's emerald ones

"why did you kept everything from me?" her tone was low, but her voice trembled for the delusion, the Wind Knight lowered her gaze without answered

"we promised that there would never be any secret among us!" she yelled this time

"Umi, we were trying to avoid you a delusion, you'd panic and you'd feel unwanted, we know you! You'd react in a terrible way!" the Fire Knight exclaimed

"and so you thought that deceiving me was better than giving me only one delusion?! You know how terribly I suffered over this story! I thought we were friends...sisters!" she shouted again, seeing her trembling, Ascot put a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but she was too furious to be soothed, so she set free from his grasp

"but I know the genius who planned all this" she added in a hiss, the other two Knights exchanged a worried look, it was gonna be another epical fight between the Madoshi and the Water Knight, they wondered when they'd ever stop

"it was Clef, wasn't it?" she asked, no one answered

"I made you a question!" she yelled, so Hikaru weakly nodded, the Water Knight clenched her fists and, without saying a world, stormed away.

* * *

He sighed as a hard, heavy rain started falling down hitting the glass of his window. Umi had discovered everything and surely she wasn't happy. Not that he expected for her to be calm about that, but he hoped that she'd took it better. Suddenly his door slammed open

"you!" a voice yelled, he didn't even need to look up to know that it was her, mad as every time he kept something important away from her. Why couldn't she understand when people concerned over her?

"me" he answered shutting a book and looking at her, rising an eyebrow

"less humour, this time you're in trouble, Master Mage, you've got tons of things to explain me!" she shouted again, another sigh escaped him: Umi'd turn him mad, no doubts about it

"what have I done, this time?"

"oh, don't play the innocent, Clef!" she exclaimed

"why the hell didn't you tell me about him?!" she added, he looked away from her, though he knew that answer was coming he hoped she'd wait for it

"I tried to tell you" he answered icily

"and you blurted out idiocies such as my jealousy" he added. He knew he shouldn't blame it all on her, but he hadn't the courage to tell her everything. Not to her again the same old answer, anyway.

"You should have told me since the beginning! And you should have never forced my friends to lie as well!" she yelled, he was tired of their argument, when was it the last time they discussed as civilized people? It seemed ages to him

"you'd panicked for Cephiro's sake, and then you'd told me that I was just impeding you to live our life" he blankly answered. Umi looked away from him, biting her bottom lip. Ok, maybe that would have been her first reaction, but then she'd understand it, in the end she wasn't so stubborn...right?

"Idiocies!" she exclaimed, but her tone was terribly unsure. It was useless, Clef knew her too well, even better than herself. The Madoshi shook his head and summoned a seat for her

"sit down" he said, she obeyed looking around her. Suddenly her eyes softened as her gaze fell on the bracelet she had wore at the ball, sweetly she caressed the dragon shaped pendent, Clef moved to take her hand, but she quickly retired her own. She wouldn't be soothed, not yet. Her gaze moved along Clef's desk, and her eyes widened in both stupor and anger as she saw a bunch of vellums beside the jewel. It couldn't be possible, he'd never arrived to that point...or yes? Clef swallowed as he saw Umi taking one of the papers in her hands, and prepared for the worse when saw her hands clenching around it, shrivelling it

"first you keep me from a secret involving my security and my own life, then you spy me with your damn magic and now you do even steal and read my personal mails?!" she screamed slamming her fist on the table, tears of anger forming in the corner of her eyes

"I'd never do it..."

"why should I believe you?! After all you did to me?!"

"Hikaru and Fuu brought them here, they were deadly worried for you. They still are!" he exclaimed. The Water Knight swallowed, are they mad? Ok, maybe she had a special talent in getting in troubles, but...reading her mail...that was too much! As if reading her mind, Clef shook his head

"Umi we are all worried for you, try to understand us..." he pleaded, she said nothing but shredded the vellums and launched them on the floor. One sentence in the corner of one of the pieces caught her eyes

"_I love you"_

How stupid she was in believing him! No one loved her. This time she couldn't hold back tears and they started running down her cheeks. Why no one couldn't see her as Umi? Why she was nothing more than the Magic Knight of Water? An item to defend or to conquer Cephiro. That's what she was born to according to them. The only good her post had brought to her was her beloved Selece, the source of her strength, of her courage. The only one who showed love to her. Her heart sank thinking that probably he loved her back just because she was his donner.

Clef's heart clutched seeing her silently pouring out her tears like that, where was his loud Umi? he'd gave away his staff to bring back that irreverent side of her, the one that had made him fall for her. He knew what she was thinking, he confessed him that great fear on one of their night together, and he swore that no one had ever seen her as an object, an item. But there she was crying for a groundless reason and really he couldn't stand it.

He reached out wrapping his hand around hers. He had shown his love in so many ways, why she still couldn't believe him?

Instinctively Umi's hand held his one tight, she didn't want him to let her go and he got it. Smiling softly he stood up and crouched before her, seeing her crying as a helpless kid pained him.

"Umi" he whispered as his gentle thumbs dried away her tears

"what's worrying you? Please tell me, you know that I can't stand seeing you like this...I miss my dear, old, loud Umi" he softly added, the bluette looked at him and, without warning, launched herself into his arms shacking violently for the sobs, he sighed smoothing her long hair

"Clef" she sobbed holding his cloak, really, she couldn't say more. He shook his head tightening the grasp around her

"I swear that if that man is the reason why you're feeling like this, I will go there and kill him with my own hands, Umi" he hissed. Umi smiled between tears, it was so reassuring hearing those words from him!

But Arashi was the last of her thoughts, she just wanted him, Clef, by her side like this. Always. If only Ascot's words were true, if only he could love her like the summoner had told her...if only he could love her for the terrible brat she was and not for the good her status could bring to Cephiro! But he couldn't tell him, she was a coward, she hadn't the courage.

"Never...never mind, Clef" she whispered in his robe, the Master Mage sighed and took her face in his hands, making her looking at him, but her gaze avoided him.

"Umi, how I cannot mind about you? I'm deadly worried for you..."

"Clef really, there's nothing you have to worry about...we'll get rid of him, Cephiro will be safe and then...well, then we'll go back to Tokyo as we always do..." she bitterly answered. His eyes widened, how was it possible that she still believed his concern was only over Cephiro? He had clearly told her that he was worried for her. Only her.

"Umi, how can you think that my first concern is about Cephiro? How many times did I told you that, though my priority must be the country nothing comes before you? I don't care of this kingdom...not more than you, anyway" he said in an exasperated tone. Umi stayed silent, that wasn't enough, she wanted to hear more, she wanted those three little words, the only thing that could entirely heal her. But he wouldn't tell him, he had to understand it alone. And if it was true that she was his priority, then he'll got it.

"Umi, say something" he pleaded, she sighed

"I'd be better going away now..."

"no, please, stay..." he said, she shook her head and got free from his grasp

"I have to go...to Iris" she answered, the Mage stopped her catching elbow

"no!" he exclaimed

"I have to" she firmly said

"please Umi, think twice before doing it..." but he knew that it was a lost battle, she shook her head

"I've to clear up some things with a bestard of our acquaintance" she said, despite in her tone, Clef sweetly smiled

"I see...let me come with you" he tried, she shook her head again

"I have to do it alone" the Madoshi nodded again and Umi walked towards the door then suddenly stopped: a small yet sincere smile formed on her lips

"thank you" she whispered, the Mage smiled back and collected the courage, then he pointed the bracelet with his staff, it floated up and glowed, Umi looked confused at what was happening, until the jewel gently placed on his palm

"Clef, what are you doing?" she asked, he silenced her with a finger on her lips

"I casted a spell on it, my magic will protect you while you're there..."

"I don't need any protection, Clef. I'm strong enough to take care of myself" she snapped, but the bluette regretted her tone seeing him lowering his deluded stare

"I never doubted of your magic skills, but try to understand...I won't be serene knowing you are there alone with that...that man..." he admitted. Those words made her smile, they somehow warmed her heart

"ok, give me" he said grabbing the jewel and sliding it to her wrist, Clef's eyes enlightened

"be prudent" he said, she bitterly smiled

"don't worry, your precious Water Knight will be back soon and safe" she sighed, the Madoshi shook his head

"Umi, you are more than just the Water Knight, you know it, don't you?"

"I could ask you the same thing" she replied

"what have I got to do to make you understand what you mean to me, Umi? What?"

Three words, nothing easiest. They were the only thing to heal her. But of course she didn't dared to tell him. What would have he thought of her? No, she definitely couldn't.

"I'm going, thanks for the spell" she just answered, then she walked away leaving him alone in his study.

* * *

Arashi slammed a fist to his table, his plan didn't worked and it made him very nervous.

"Rai!" he shouted

"tell me, Arashi" the blonde man said entering the room

"that damn beanpole told her everything" the green eyed King hissed, the captain looked confused at him

"what should we do, then?" he asked

"she's coming here, she wants to fight me" Arashi answered, clearly amused by the situation

"will you agree to the fight?" he asked, the King laughed

"yes, there's no way that damn little brat can beat me"

"but I thought you needed her..."

"indeed I do, but now that things developed in a different way...well, I think I will have a nice proposal for the old Master Mage...."

"what do you mean?"

"Cephiro for the Water Knight..." Rai's eyes widened in stupor, that man was insane, there was no doubt

"Arashi, don't take it badly, but killing an innocent girl just to take over Cephiro is a hard move..." the green eyed man laughed openly

"she won't die, Rai..."

"what do you mean?"

"her old lavender haired idiot will never permit anything happen to her, he'd rather give away his staff and the kingdom to see her safe" he smirked

"I find it admirable from him..." the blond young man mumbled, Arashi shook his head

"I find it weak"

"he loves her..."

"love is for weak people, Rai. It makes you lose your sanity...what kind of man will give away a high post and a kingdom for a pair of blue eyes with long lashes? Honestly, it's ridiculous..."

"maybe it's not only a matter of a pair of blue eyes, Arashi" the captain snapped, the King turned angrily to him

"I don't care of you sentimentalism, you are the captain of my army so you'll follow my orders whether you like it or not, was I clear?" Rai clenched his fists and bowed his head

"as you want, my King" he answered

"good. She's coming, take her here and be sure to take off of her the bracelet to her waist"

"what's wrong with it?"

"that old idiot casted a defensive spell on it, and though my magic surely is very advanced it can't stand the Master Mage's one" Rai's eyes gleamed with interest as he spoke, maybe there still was a chance then...he had to think about it.

"as you want, Arashi"

"perfect, now leave" the King said.


	15. Chapter 15: Prisoner

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters do belong to CLAMP.

**Notes:** I'm pretty satisfied by this new chapter, it may be quite long but I think that's one of the best of this story...it's my fav one so far lol...hope you'll think that it's good as well =P

* * *

It took her a while to convince Ascot to send her but in the end she won, as usual.

Now she was standing in the middle of the unfamiliar desert, the heated wind blowing around her, suddenly a cry from the sky made her look up: five hippogriffs were flying right above her blue haired head.

Without thinking twice, Umi immediately summoned her rapier and in a flashing azure light she clasped her weapon as five soldiers approached her

"lady Umi" Rai's familiar voice said, as the young boy bowed to her

"stay away from me" the bluette hissed placing her sword between the two of them, but the captain shook his head

"I won't fight you" he admitted, but the Water Knight kept looking around her distrustfully

"they won't as well" Rai reassured her causing Umi to lower a little Selece's sword

_"Rai!"_ Arashi's voice echoed in his head

_"my King"_ he answered telepathically

_"the jewel"_ the man reminded him

"_but Arashi..."_

_"if she still wears that bracelet when she comes to me, you'll be the responsible, and I can assure you that I won't treat you softly, was I clear?"_

_"as you order"_ the captain sighed as Arashi's voice became a far buzz

"it's a pleasure to meet you again, Lady Umi" Rai said turning to the bluette and holding her hand, she smiled, it was true Arashi deceived her, but his men hadn't any fault of it, in the end. And beside this there was something in that man that told her she could trust of him

"thank you Rai...and please, drop the "lady", I'm Umi. Just Umi. I won't be more" she answered in a smile

"it's our way to be respectful towards empowered guests..." he explained

"well, don't consider me as a high posted girl, please. Beside this the "lady" seems so old...I mean, I'm just eighteen!" she joked, the blonde man nodded and smiled

"fine, Umi"

"Now's better"

"so, what brings you here?"

"I want to meet your King..." she answered becoming suddenly serious

"are you sure?" he hesitantly asked

"yes" she firmly said

"as you want" he replied then, leading her towards his grey hippogriff and helping her to climb on it

"I will never get used to this" she sighed, the captain just laughed and took off

* * *

"Clef, why did you allow her to go there again?!" Hikaru yelled in panic entering his bibliotheca

"because I casted a spell on her, no one will be able to hurt her" he explained raising his eyes from the document he was working on

"but are you sure?" Fuu asked stepping in too

"yes, she should be back early in the night..." he answered

"what if she won't?" the Fire Knight asked, her voice trembling, Clef swallowed, nothing could go wrong, he was sure of it, his spell was a sure defence

"she will" he stated, the others two girl shook their head and together left his study.

He looked out of his balcony, she was safe, he was sure of it, there was nothing to worry about. Or at least he hoped so, Hikaru's word filled him with doubt.

* * *

"Umi, my love" the King greeted her as the familiar blue haired figure crossed the door of his throne room

"don't talk to me that way" she hissed, he gave her a confused look approaching her

"stay away from me!" she yelled hysterical

"what's that for?" he asked disappointed grabbing her arm

"how did you dared to treat me, Umi Ryuuzaki, in this way?!" she shouted getting free from his grasp, he smirked

"what do you mean?"the King asked, an innocent yet terribly false tone that didn't passed unnoticed to Umi

"I mean that you will never have Cephiro!" she yelled again,

"I promised that nothing will never happen to him as long as I'll be there to defend it!" she added

"I see they told you everything...who was? Your little friends? Or maybe your old idiot?"

"don't dare to talk of him in this way" she hissed, Arashi burst in laughing

"seems like you love him, don't you?" he asked teasingly

"I...I do" she admitted, her eyes gleaming with determination, the King shook his head, a smirk painted on his thin lips

"even after all I did for you?" he asked approaching her, she tried to move away but he grasped her arms with one hand, as the other smoothed her neck

"you...you never loved me" she hissed clenching her fists and trying to get free, he nodded

"true, but in the end love is for weak people..."

"you are mistaken, Arashi...I fight because I've someone to defend, and I want do it because I love them" the green eyed King laughed openly

"and tell me, Umi, who fights for you because loves you?" she swallowed

"what do you mean?" she asked trying again to break his grasp, but his hand remained on her arms, blocking her and tightening the grab

"don't tell me you old Master Mage fights because he loves you...he may even clasp his staff to fight, but he does it for Cephiro, because he has to help you, because he's the Supreme Yil and he must protect the protectors of the country..." Umi swallowed, he had to stop it. Arashi chuckled, a husky laugh

"accept it, Magic Knight" he added stressing and spelling slowly the last two words. Umi moved again to get free, she wanted to hit him, attack him

"do it" Arashi said reading her mind, then he released her

"don't challenge me" she hissed as Selece's rapier appeared in her palm in a flashing light

"do you really think I will let a mere child to defeat me, the powerful King of this country?" he yelled

"yes" she whispered launching herself against him, he quickly summoned his sword and blocked her fence sending her rapier to crash on the floor, she run to grab it, but he grabbed her wrist

"where do you think you're going, Umi chan?" he teased pointing the blade of his sword against her throat, she frowned and almost fulminated him with her glare

"Mizu no Ryuu!" she yelled as the water dragon came out from her ovum, the King quickly released her jumping back and then summoned a bright barrier around him.

Umi's attack crashed on his spell and bounced back hurting the bluette in the chest, crashing her armour in pieces. She looked horrified at her blouse, no more protected by Presea's strong breastplate, Arashi laughed

"surprised, Water Knight?" she was confused, Clef's magic should have protected her. The bluette glanced at her right wrist and swallowed seeing the jewel was nowhere to be seen

"something's missing?" he teased

"something like...I don't know...a sapphire bracelet?"

"you, bestard!" she yelled trying to stand up, but he shook his finger sending her back on the pavement

"my turn now...bye bye, Umi chan" he laughed sending a green magic strand against her, Umi shut her eyes waiting for the worse: as the spell touched her, her limbs ached and burned, in a few she fainted.

* * *

"Madoshi Clef, Madoshi Clef!" an unfamiliar voice called for him, so he looked up searching the source of the voice in his study, but he could see no one. Suddenly someone knocked violently the door of his balcony, he turned and clasped his staff walking outside where a tall figure was standing wrapped in a dark cloak. He recognized one of Arashi's men so he put his staff between him and the stranger

"you're not welcome in this country" the Madoshi snapped

"wait, I'm here to alert you that the Water Knight is in troubles" the young man said, Clef glared at him

"what did you do to her?" he yelled brandishing his staff against him, a thunder roared in the sky

"she asked me to see Arashi, I took her there and waited outside for hours but she never got out, I'm afraid he may have hurt her" the Supreme Yil eyes looked at him with distrust

"please Madoshi, let me in" he added, and something in his tone convinced Clef who leaded him in and summoned a chair for him, the stranger took away his cloak revealing a tall, blond, young man who somehow reminded the Master Mage Eagle from Autozam

"I can assure you that no one can harm her, I cast a spell on..."

"on this?" the blond man completed for him placing Umi's bracelet on the table, Clef stared at it with horror in his eyes, then he glared to the stranger in front of him

"you!" he shouted, a lightening crashed right outside his balcony

"I felt the worse person in this universe when I took it away from her, but I had to do it" he said lowering his stare

"who are you?" Clef asked clenching his fist

"Rai, captain of the Royal army of Iris, and I'm here to help the Water Knight" he firmly said

"why are you doing this?" he asked

"because on Iris we aren't as wicked as our King, and because I somehow got affectionate to that girl"

"why should I believe you?"  
"because I'm here, telling you to go to save her even if now I'm risking your life" the Madoshi stayed silent, so Rai spoke again

"Umi is a fragile girl, she will never admit it, she wants to appear strong, but there's a shadow in her eyes that tells that she suffered much, that she grew up too fast and that she needs to be loved even if she thought herself as the most selfish person in the universe" surprised, Clef looked up at him, that man he barely knew had just made a perfect portrait of his beloved Umi

"I won't Arashi to hurt her, she doesn't deserve it" Rai added fixing his gaze on Clef's one, the Master Mage nodded

"you learned fast to know her"

"good people can recognize each other, they know that there's more of what people made others see" the Supreme Yil slowly nodded

"I guess you aren't here just because of Umi" he said, the young man nodded

"you are smart, Master Mage...you see, I'm here because I want to set Iris free from Arashi's presence"

"what do you mean?"

"much like Cephiro, Iris reflects the heart of the person who's reigning on it, I can't say that Iris was as beautiful as your kingdom, but it still was very nice...then Arashi took over the country, and the result is a terrible place, I want to change the situation"

"and why you asked us to help you?"

"the war is unavoidable, so I want to join you" he explained, Clef sighed, that situation was almost absurd.

* * *

Umi slowly cracked an eye open and let go a moan, her body ached terribly. The torches on the rocky wall sinisterly gleamed in the vast chamber. Where was she? What the hell had happened to her? Only when she tried to move her hand to rub her throbbing head she realized she was somehow chained

"how are you, Water Knight?" Arashi's voice asked teasingly. Her eyes flew open in an instant, now she remembered everything. The bluette glared darkly to the man before her

"release me now" she hissed, he shook his head

"I'm afraid I can't..."

"I'll break these chains, so I'll give you one last advice: let me go"

"how do you think to break them?" he asked, a mocking smirk on his lips, she smirked back

"Mizu no Ryuu!" she yelled, but nothing happened

"Mizu no Ryuu!" she repeated again, but again the spell gave no effects

"what the hell..." she turned and stared in horror at her bare hand: her ovum was missing

"are you searching this?" Arashi asked swinging the glove before her eyes

"give me back my magic gem!" she yelled

"let me think about it...no" he replied

"you bestard" she hissed, he laughed

"you have a nice attitude, Water Knight, it amuses me" she glared at him, wishing she could smack him against the wall throwing all of her spells and attacks against him

"anyway, this gem seems very preacious..."  
"it is"

"I guess it would be a shame if something would happen to it"

"don't even dare!" she yelled, a dark smile crossed his thin lips, then a dagger appeared in his hands

"no!" she yelled wiggling in the chains

"Selece!" she cried out

"calm down, Water Knight" he said

"I won't do anything to your precious gem..." she sighed in relief

"thanks to Rayearth" she whispered

"not so fast, Magic Knight, I've a request"

"what do you want?" she snapped

"you'll help me to take over Cephiro, to have the kingdom..." he stated, her eyes widened

"you can't ask me this!"

"I'm afraid I've just done it"

"I will never be a traitor of my country, I will never attack my friends" she hissed

"are you sure?"

"never" she repeated

"oh well, your choice" he said shrugging, then he forcefully stuck the dagger in the ovum, a blinding blue light came out from it

"no!" Umi yelled as he went deeper. Suddenly she felt like someone had just hurt her chest with a knife, the pain was impossible to stand

"Selece!" she yelled, and she swore she heard a loud hurting cry coming from the glove.

She felt terrible, it was better to die than feeling that pain in the middle of her chest. Where was Clef's magic? He swore that nothing had happen to her, why did he lied? She told him that she was strong enough to take care of herself, well, she was lying as well: she wanted him to save her and get her out of troubles as he always did. Where was he now?

"Clef..."

* * *

"_Clef..."_

he was still discussing with Rai in his study when a whisper reached his ears, immediately he stood up

"Umi" he exclaimed, Rai looked at him with confused eyes

"what's wrong?"

"she's in troubles, she needs me" he answered walking to the balcony

"I'm coming with you" the young man said, Clef shook his head and stopped him raising his hand

"stay here"

"I can't leave my country in this way, it needs me"

"you are a good man and a precious alley, your devotion to Iris is admirable, but it isn't a safe place for you from now on"

"but I..."

"Cephiro and its people will be honoured to have you as guest until things will work out" he finished not giving him any chance to reply, the blond man sighed

"thank you, Master Mage"

"drop the Master Mage, my friends call me just Guru Clef" he nodded

"it's a honour" Rai said, the Madoshi smiled

"now go to her, she may be in serious danger" the captain of Arashi's army said, the Supreme Yil nodded and with his staff summoned Fyuula

"take me to Umi" he ordered to the animal who let go a cry and took off.

* * *

Terrible thoughts occupied his mind during his way to Iris: even if he was totally focused on her aura, he almost couldn't sense it, it was like someone had took away her powers. How could it be possible? He'd killed that man with his own hands if he'd raised even just a finger on her. And beside this he'd never be able to forgive himself for letting her go and get hurt. He should have protected her since the beginning.

Finally he arrived to the sinister castle of Iris, a guard blocked him

"who are you?"

"Master Mage Guru Clef, Madoshi of Cephiro" he solemnly answered, it was ages he didn't use his whole title

"why are you here?"

"a diplomatic visit to King Arashi" he answered, the guard nodded, he inwardly sighed satisfied that that man seemed to buy his lie leading him to Arashi's throne room.

That castle gave him chills, it was ages he didn't left Cephiro, and he'd never imagined a so dark place could ever exist: even the Cephrian prison seemed more comfortable than that royal palace. He couldn't help thinking that it perfectly mirrored Arashi's dark soul.

"Old Guru, it's a honour having you here" the green eyed King teased as the guard left them alone

"where's she?" Clef icily asked, Arashi smirked

"so you're here for your precious Water Knight...I was sure of it" the Madoshi tightened his grasp on his staff, he'd gave everything to hold Arashi's neck instead of his own wand

"I'll take you to her, Madoshi" the Kind added, looking amused at his reaction.

As he snapped his fingers Clef found himself in a huge chamber enlightened by some torches, his breath chocked at the sight of his beloved Umi stuck on a wall, her head dropped down, the long stands of her hair falling on her paler-than-usual, beautiful face.

He immediately run to her and shook her violently

"Umi!" he exclaimed

"Umi! Umi, please, wake up!" he repeated as she kept staying motionless. He swallowed in panic, then took the strands away from her face and lovingly caressed her cheek: it was as colourless and cold as a marble stone. Cursing both himself and that damn man for having caused her to be in these conditions, he checked her heart beat, hoping for the best, but yet expecting the worse. He sighed in relief when he could feel her heart beating weakly.

Clef turned to Arashi, his staff brandished against him

"set her free, now!" he barked, his blood was literally boiling under his skin

"what if I won't?" the King asked amused, the only answer he received was a blinding light surrounding the Master Mage, while the pavement started shacking under their feet and pieces of roof started to fall down on their heads, Arashi smirked

"calm down Master Mage, I won't fight you" he said moving his hands, and immediately the links around Umi disappeared

"or at least nor now" he added in a whisper, Clef froze his enemy with his glare and run to the blue haired girl lying on the floor, her mane surrounding her. That sight was exactly like a knife in his heart: he'd rather prefer to die himself than seeing her so defenceless like that, it was so not Umi's, so...so hurting.

He folded her frame in his arms

"Umi" he softly whispered caressing her face, then he turned to Arashi

"you'll pay for this. You'll pay for everything you did her" he hissed holding the bluette's hand in his one and taking it to his mouth to kiss her fingertips. Only in that moment he realized the lacking of her glove

"where's her gem?" he angrily asked, Arashi smirked and launched it on the floor, Clef's eyes filled with horror as he saw the deep, long creek in Selece's gem

"how did you dared?!" he shouted as earth trembled again beneath their feet. He was surprised, never in his whole, long life his powers had effected so much the world around him. That was the umpteenth proof that if there was something in the universe that really mattered to him, it was the fainted girl in his arms

"it was her choice, blame it on her" Arashi answered, that hateful smirk still on his lips. He was loving what he was doing to them, and the Master Mage couldn't stand it. He immediately stood up and a purple strand of magic came out from his staff hurting Arshi and sending him crashing against a wall

"usually I'm a very pacific and patient man, but I don't think I'll be able to hold back my instincts right now" he hissed, his wand aiming the King's throat.

Suddenly a moan from behind him caught his attention, he turned in time to see Umi slowly opening an eye

"Clef..." she breathed seeing him. Though she was hurting like never in her whole life, her stomach flattered at the sight of the Master Mage standing before her. It was reassuring. He was there for her, to defend her, he didn't forget her.

A loving, relieved smile crossed the Master Mage's lips

"Umi" he softly whispered, then he turned to his enemy

"consider yourself lucky, she's hurt and needs cures, and surely I won't let her wait, even if the idea of seeing you destroyed by my spells appeals me a lot" he said

"so you are leaving? I thought you were going to give me a lesson..." the King mocked

"my Umi comes first" the Madoshi icily answered as he turned to kneel beside the bluette

"don't worry, I'm here now...it's over" he whispered holding her shaking body in his arms, she weakly nodded drowning in his robe and clutching tightly his cloak in her fists, Clef caressed her hair and, glaring at Arashi, summoned Fyuula to take them back to Cephiro.


	16. Chapter 16: By your side

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP. Thank you CLAMP.

**Notes:** This chap could seem useless to the story developement, but couldn't help writing it, and once done I felt the duty to publish it, in the end this is a CLEMI fiction and we love the rare, nice, sweet moments between the two of them right? *RIGHT!* lol...enjoy it!

* * *

He was worried. Worried and destroyed to tell the truth. During their way back to the palace Umi did nothing but silently crying in his robe, he felt sorry for her, he perfectly knew how much she loved her Selece. Every word of him in attempt to comfort her took just other tears, he really couldn't even imagine what was crossing her mind in that moment, he was lost. But it was typical of Umi confusing him like that.

When they finally reached the castle, everyone run to the bluette

"Umi chan!" Hikaru exclaimed trying to hold her, but Umi refused to let go on Clef, Fuu smiled and looked at the Master Mage

"we should take her in her chamber" she proposed, the Madoshi nodded and walked towards Umi's door keeping her in his arms. It was in moment like this that he appreciated his new taller form, he'd never be able to carry her there if he still was chained in his 12 years old kid like body.

Once there he carefully posed her on the bed, Ascot came closer and caressed Umi's hair

"what happened?" he asked

"that worm destroyed her ovum" Ferio's eyes widened, it wasn't only a terrible thing for Umi, to him it was like a blasphemy or something like that

"I can't believe that" he whispered so the Madoshi took her glove out to make him see.

Fuu took a hand to her mouth, it was absurd, never she could have thought a thing like that could happen, on the contrary Hikaru smiled and sat on the edge of the bed

"Umi, I know the feeling, it was terrible when my sword got crashed, but we can still fix it..." Clef shook his head

"I'm afraid we'll not.."

"what do you mean?" the Fire Knight asked

"your sword was crashed, but your gem was still good...even if we'd ask Presea to make a new ovum it would be as an empty shell, without powers..."

"are you saying her magic has gone? Forever?!" Fuu asked horrified, upon hearing that Umi sat up

"no!" she yelled

"I refuse to believe that! It can't be true! My Selece!" Clef sat on the bed next to her and held her

"don't worry, we'll find a way"

"how?" she sighed

"you'll have to awake your deity again, and then we'll think to find some Escudo for your weapon and your gem...you'll have it back" she said nothing, just shook her head hiding it in her hands. Clef sighed, there was really nothing he could do for her, even being the Master Mage was absolutely useless in that cases. Suddenly she tried to stand up

"I want him back. I want him now, take me to his temple, I'll awake him now" she said,

"Umi you're too weak now!" the Supreme Yil exclaimed trying to push her back in the bed, but she stood up anyway. She fell on the floor as her feet touched the pavement, Umi sighed angrily, she couldn't be that weak, she had always been the strong one, what the hell was happening there? As if reading her thoughts, Ascot helped her to stand up and placed her back in her bed

"it's because of the lacking of your gem, but don't worry you'll have it back and everything will be fine" he reassured her, Umi punched her pillow and grasped the sheets of her bed shaking her head.

"I think we should let you rest" Clef said standing up after a while, Hikaru nodded

"rest well Umi chan, you need it"

"yes, and call us if you need something" Fuu added approaching the door

"wait" Umi's hesitant voice stopped them

"please stay, don't leave me" she whispered as her pleading eyes met Clef's one for a second before turning away, the Madoshi smiled softly then looked at the others, unsure of what to do: Hikaru and Fuu nodded, Lantis smirked and Ferio placed a hand on his shoulder, then they left the room.

Ascot stayed at the door, sighing

"I think you should keep an eye on her...she wants you...she needs you" he bitterly commented, the Supreme Yil smiled thankfully to him, he knew it wasn't easy for him to say

"thank you Ascot" he said, the balu shook his head and smiled, then walked back to Umi's bed and hugged her

"everything will be alright" he reassured her, she nodded and looked at him exiting the room, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Clef sighed and sat back on her bed

"thank you, for staying here, for helping me" she whispered, the Master Mage smiled

"it's ok, I must do that..."

"I know, you are the Master Mage, you must help the Magic Knights" she bitterly replied, he shook his head and took hers firmly in his hands, resting his forehead against hers, she immediately look away

"Umi, look at me" he said, the girl reluctantly obeyed

"I must do it not because I'm the Master Mage, I must because when you love someone you feel the duty to be by their side when they need you" he said, Umi swallowed, new tears came to her eyes

"love is a heavy word, Clef" she whispered looking down

"I mean it, Umi" he firmly replied, she said nothing.

She wanted to launch herself in his arms, to drown in him, but there was something that still held her back. She knew that Clef wasn't like Arashi, but she did even knew that she had to protect her heart, or at least the small pieces of it that still lasted, so she sighed and looked away, out of the window

"I...I was scared" he admitted after a while, she turned to look at him, his gaze was lowered

"what do you mean?"

"I...you see...when I saw you there...chained up to a wall, pale, defenceless...I was afraid he had killed you" he admitted, his hand tormenting the ham of long robe, Umi swallowed

"he did...he took Selece away from me, I feel like a part of me is dead and he killed it" she gloomy answered, Clef lightly brushed her hand with his one, her heart speeded up, she had to do something or she'd committed some idiocy that she'd probably regret for the rest of her life. She had to protect her heart

"I want to see my ovum" she quietly said

"are you sure?" he asked, he knew she'd gloomed even more seeing it

"yes" the bluette answered, so Clef sighed and gave her the glove.

Umi tossed it in her hands, staring blankly at it and brushing a finger along the creek

"Selece..." she whispered looking outside her window.

The sea was rushing and tall waves crashed against her favourite cliff, the one where she used to go to spend her time just watching the ocean, joining her beloved Runegod. She felt terribly empty without her Selece, how could she permit that man to do it?

"I...I had to do it" she whispered, Clef looked confused at her

"what do you mean?"

"he asked me to attack Cephiro with him...I couldn't do it: this is my home, my friends are here, my sisters..." she explained, then she looked away

"...you are here" she whispered, the Mage smiled and held her

"it's ok Umi, thank you for sacrificing your ovum"

"I wonder if Selece will ever be able to take me as his donner again..."

"of course he will, you showed total devotion to Cephiro, he will be proud of you" he reassured her

"and I'm proud of you as well" he added, a wide warm smile on his lips

"how can you be? I let him crash an ovum...it must be some kind of blasphemy..."

"indeed it is, but you have nothing to do with it, you showed the true strength of the Magic Knights putting Cephiro before everything else..." he explained

"neither I am able to do it, you see, there are things..._people_...that come first, and I am the Master Mage, I'm supposed to have my country as my priority" he sadly added, Umi smiled to him and took his hand

"Clef, you are a perfect Madoshi, really. It's clear how much you love this place, no one would ever be able to say the opposite" she commented, the Master Mage smiled and kissed her fingertips, the bluette sighed contently

"you should sleep, do you want a potion?" he asked, she nodded

"yes but..." she stopped, could she ask him a thing like that?

"but?" he encouraged her

"but I want it only if you promise me that you will not go away as I fall asleep" she said lowering her gaze, Clef looked surprised at her

"I know you have tons of documents to check, and I even know that it may seem quite selfish, and probably it is but...just I won't be alone now" she explained, the Madoshi smiled and snapped his fingers, a vial with a purple liquid appeared in his hands

"fine" he said satisfied

"thank you Clef" she said hugging him, then she took the potion and in a few she fell asleep.

Clef lightly caressed her hair

"I wouldn't have left anyway" he whispered placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

It was still the middle of the night when Umi woke up, she lazily turned in her bed and smiled at the sight of Clef peacefully asleep in a chair next to her bed, a book in his hands.

The bluette smiled brushing a hand through his lavender hair, then she realized he still had his corn on, she shook her head, sleeping with that thing would have only caused him a terrible headache the next morning, so she lightly unlocked it taking it away from his head and placing it on her night table.

Without that thing on his head he seemed even more handsome than usual, he hadn't that serious, solemn look that always marked him.

The moonlight coming from her balcony fainted illuminated the room, and, though she was tired, sleep wouldn't surely come to her so she wore her silk blue pinafore and walked out of her room.

Umi went to her cliff, to watch the sea and the reflection of the moon on its surface.

Unfortunately it still was very wavy and that made her feel guilty, if Selece still was beside her, surely the ocean would be calm and peaceful. While these thoughts run through her head, she sat down on the grass, her blood boiled under her skin: she wanted a revenge.

* * *

Clef slowly woke up, he was surprised seeing it was still night. Stretching his arms, he brushed a hand through his hair, discovering someone had took away his headdress. He smiled seeing it on Umi's night table: when she was in a good mood, that girl was lovely.

He turned to the bed sure to meet her, but he found it empty. The Madoshi got worried, that was not her leaving without saying a word, so he stood up and looked around the chamber, when he realized she wasn't there he looked outside the balcony.

His eyes softened seeing her sitting to her favourite cliff watching the ocean. She must feel terrible.

Clef snapped his fingers and teleported himself out of the castle, then noiselessly approached her.

He couldn't help thinking she was beautiful, her sad eyes gleamed in the night and the wind gently played with her long hair making them flow around her face.

He kneeled behind her and embraced her from behind, she smiled and let her back rest against his chest

"I got worried when I saw you weren't there" he whispered, his lips brushed her ear, chills run down along her spin, a pink line crossed her cheeks

"you were sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you" she explained, he smiled and moved next to her, Umi smiled too

"you shouldn't sleep with that corn on, it will kill your head" she pointed out to break the silence between them

"I guess I forgot to take it off, thank you for thinking of it" he commented, Umi smiled and silence fell again, she didn't feel comfortable with it

"I love this place" the bluette commented after a while

"you can perfectly see Selece's ocean, Rayearth's volcano and Windam's floating mountains...it's special" she explained pointing the three elements surrounding them. Clef smiled, he never realized that and it was more than 700 years that he lived there

"it's a shame that such a beautiful country is always in troubles" Umi added, he shook his head

"I agree...it's incredible how you love this place" Clef commented

"I feel home here, I prefer Cephiro than Earth" she explained, he smiled

"Clef, I want to awake him tomorrow" she stated, turning to look at him, he smiled as her eyes gleamed with a determination he stopped hoping to see again in her

"are you sure? You could still be weak..."

"I don't care, I need him" she replied, Clef sighed

"you love Selece"

"more than anything" she confirmed nodding. But she totally knew that there was someone she loved more. No, maybe not more, just in a different way. Anyway, that person was sat right beside her, and she wished he could understand it. The Master Mage smiled and wrapped an arm around her, moving her closer

"I'm sorry for what happened between us in these days" he said, she smiled

"I'm too...but you know, I don't care...In the end, look at us: we were almost killing each other yesterday and now we are so calm...even too much, it doesn't even seem us" she joked, he lightly laughed

"well, I don't mind this calm between us" he commented, Umi nodded

"I think that's the first time I totally agree with you" she answered placing her head on his shoulder

"thank you for staying with me leaving your official duties behind" she added then, he kissed her forehead

"I already told you there are people I really can't help putting before my own country" he replied, Umi sighed contently relishing the feeling of his lips on her forehead and of his hand brushing her hair.

After a few Clef yawned, Umi giggled

"are you tired?"

"yes, but if you want to stay here, then I'll stay with you" she shook her head

"let's go back" the Madoshi nodded and snapped his fingers teleporting themselves to Umi's room.

* * *

The bluette climbed on her bed and smiled, then she moved over and patted the free space next to her

"c'mon Master Mage, you won't be able to work if you don't sleep well" she joked, Clef looked surprised at her

"hem...are you sure?" he asked blushing

"of course I am!" she exclaimed

"fine then" he said lying beside her

"good night, Madoshi" she teased him, he smirked hearing the tone of her voice, it was as irreverent as her old one. He turned to look at her

"good night, Water Knight" she playfully slapped his shoulder

"don't call me that way, you know I hate it!" he laughed and closed his eyes, but it seemed like all his tiredness had suddenly left him.

After a while Clef turned to look at her: her eyes were closed, but a wide smile was on her lips

"Umi, are you sleeping?" he asked in a whisper, one of her eyes cracked open

"I was trying to do it, but seems like a certain Master Mage won't permit me to do it" he smirked

"welcome back, Umi" he said, and she knew what he was talking about.

The bluette smirked back and said

"it's good to be back" this time the smile on Clef's lips was soft, then he wrapped an arm around her, moving the girl closer to him, she allowed it and rested her head on his chest, cuddling beside him and relishing the feeling oh his hand smoothing her hair. In a few both fell asleep


	17. Chapter 17: Rejected

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its charactres do belong to CLAMP.

**Notes:** ....

* * *

A loud noise awaked them, and in the same time Umi's door slammed opened

"Umi chan it's terrible we...what's happening here?!" Hikaru asked seeing Clef and the bluette lying in the same bed, she cuddled in his arms

"what's wrong?" Umi asked, ignoring her question, Fuu reached them and smiled at that sight: Umi and Clef together. It was about time! Suddenly another loud noise forced her back to reality

"Arashi, he is attacking us" she explained, Umi immediately stood up

"let's go, that man needs a good lesson" she said, the others looked embarrassed at her

"what are you waiting for? Let's go!" the Water Knight exclaimed angry, Hikaru looked at Fuu, Fuu looked at Clef, Clef looked at Umi

"what the hell is your problem?!" the bluette asked exasperated

"I'm afraid you won't be able to fight" Clef said climbing out of her bed and placing a hand on her shoulder, she startled. They were right, her ovum was destroyed, she couldn't summon Selece without it. And she couldn't even use her magic sword.

"I can't believe it" she whispered

"I've always been the one ready to fight and now...now I'm forced to watch other people doing it for me"

"don't worry Umi chan, we'll give a lesson for you too" Hikaru comforted her, but Umi shook her head and said

"go ahead, I'll reach you later"

"what do you mean?" Fuu asked worried, on the contrary Clef smiled openly

"I'll come with you, see you in my study in five minutes" he said walking out the door, the bluette nodded satisfied

"go, Cephiro needs help" she said then to her friends, the other two nodded and walked out of the room

* * *

"what do you think she wants to do?" Hikaru asked to Fuu, the Wind Knight shrugged

"I have no clue, but if Clef supports her, then it will surely be a good idea"

"talking of Clef...did you see it too, right?" the Fire Knight asked, the blonde girl giggled

"it was time..but we have to think to Cephiro first, then we'll ask Umi everything"

"you are right" Hikaru considered

"Rayearth!" she called

"Windam!" Fuu summoned her Manashin

* * *

"Guru Clef!" Rai exclaimed bursting in his bibliotheca, the Mage turned to him, a smile on his lips

"Rai, what's wrong?"

"Arashi is attacking us, his spaceships are just above the Palace"

"I know, Hikaru and Fuu are already thinking to him"

"What about Umi?" a shadow covered Clef's eyes

"she can't fight" he answered

"why?"

"you know yesterday she got in troubles..." the Irisan nodded

"well, that damnable man crashed her ovum. A Magic Knight without ovum is like an empty shell. She hasn't any magic within her at the moment" he explained

"that's terrible"

"I know, she's the strongest one. Not for her powers, the three of them are almost on the same level, but her feelings...you know her" the Madoshi added.

In that moment Umi entered the room

"Clef I'm ready, we...what the hell is he doing here?!" she asked glaring at Rai, clenching her fists

"Umi, I'm glad you are ok" the man said

"yes, sure" the bluette said sarcastically

"Umi, calm down" Clef said walking towards her, she looked puzzled at him

"what's happening here?"

"he came here yesterday, to alert me you were in troubles"

"he stole my bracelet, it was all his fault!" she yelled

"I know, and I'm sorry for what I did, but really, I had no choice, Umi" the blond man explained, the Water Knight bit her lower lip, could they trust him?

"yes" Clef answered reading her mind

"how do you know it?" she asked

"he wants to defeat Arashi as much as you. He wants to build up a new Iris and he needs our help" the Madoshi explained, Umi sighed

"fine then...if Clef says you're trust worthy...well, then I'll trust you" she said, Rai smiled

* * *

"Hikaru, Fuu...it's a pleasure meeting you again" Arashi's voice said as the two Manashin approached the main spaceship

"let Cephiro in peace" the red haired girl hissed

"I have no intention to do it..." then he looked around

"and where's my favourite Magic Knight?" he asked teasing

"that's nothing of your business, let her alone, you did already enough bad to her" Fuu exclaimed, then they heard a laugh and one of the doors of the spaceship got opened and a tall black and green robot came out of it. Hikaru swallowed, it terribly reminded her the FTO, Eagle's war machine.

"something wrong, Fire Knight?" he asked as a strand of magic came out from it hurting Rayearth, Hikaru shouted as her Mashin started falling down, but Windam grabbed her wrist avoiding her to crash down the ground

"Karu, are you ok?" the blonde asked

"yes...more or less..." the red haired girl answered massaging the spot where Arashi's magic had hurt her

"Midori no Shippu!" the Wind Knight exclaimed and a heavy blast of wind aurrounded the King of Iris

"let's see if you still feel like being so confident" Fuu said in a smirk, then she looked at her friend, Hikaru nodded

"Akai Inazuma!" she yelled and her attack joined Fuu's one causing the robot being surrounded by a powerful magic. The two Magic Knights smirked looking at each others, it was the right lesson for the man that had made their friends suffer so much. Suddenly the magic surrounded him gleamed and in a few tons of fire splinters went against the two Manashin

"what the hell is happening?!" Hikaru asked, then a great force made Rayearth and Windam crash against each other

"never challenge me, you kids!" Arashi exclaimed angry, then a black and a green strand of magic surrounded them impeding any movement.

* * *

A loud noise made her look out of Clef's window, she screamed at the sight of Windam and Rayearth wrapped in a black and green spell

"Clef! You must do something!" she yelled in panic, the Master Mage run to see what was happening

"Hikaru, Fuu!" he exclaimed

"Clef, help them!" Umi pleaded

"I haven't a Manashin, I can't do anything till they fight in that form..." he explained

"that's impossible, you are the Master Mage, there's something you can do..."

"I'm afraid I can't" he answered, the bluette looked angry at him

"ok, I'll go then" she said

"are you crazy? You haven't magic, we have to awake Selece first!" he blocked her grabbing her elbow

"I can't let them die!"

"no one is asking you this, but think twice before acting..."

"I gave up on my magic not to attack them, and I have no intentions to let them got hurt because I can't fight by their side" she hissed, Clef sighed

"I can't let you go"

"I don't care" she said getting free from his grab and running out of his bibliotheca

"Umi!" he yelled but she was already gone, he sighed shaking his head. How stubborn was she!

* * *

There must be something she could do, even if she was without powers. But what? What was the thing she could do better? She suddenly stopped in the middle of the hallway. Presea. That was her only hope.

She burst in her room

"Presea, I need your help" she said, the blonde woman looked confused at her

"what are you talking about?"

"I need a sword"

"Umi I can't forge a new magic sword for you, you haven't powers..."  
"I'm not asking you a magic sword, I need a common sword"

"what do you want to do?"

"Hikaru and Fuu are in troubles, I must help them"

"but Umi..."

"please, Presea" she pleaded her, the smith bite her lower lip, then nodded

"follow me" she said.

Presea took her in the dungeons of the palace, in a huge dark chamber

"what's this place?" Umi asked

"it's the place where we keep the old weapons, I think here we can find something for you" the smith answered, the bluette nodded as the blonde woman started searching around

"here it is" she said after a while, a thin long rapier in her hands, Umi smirked, but in that moment someone burst in

"Presea, I forbid you to give her that sword" it was Clef. Umi turned angrily

"Clef stop it, damn it! Hikaru and Fuu are fighting I can't stay here to look at that man ravaging them!" she shouted, then she turned to the smith

"Presea, give me that sword" the woman hesitated

"Presea, don't dare..." Clef said icily. She looked at Umi, then at the Master Mage. His stare told her that he'd never forgave her if she'd agreed to Umi's folk. But that girl wanted to help her sisters, she couldn't refuse to help her just because she was afraid to lose Clef. In the end the Madoshi would never loved her the same way he loved the Water Knight, and though it hurt her, it was the reality.

"Presea..." Umi pleaded, she sighed

"forgive me, Clef" she said giving the sword to Umi, the bluette smiled

"I don't know how to thank you..."

"just come back alive, Water Knight" she said, a true smile on her lips, Umi nodded

"make no mistake about it" then she run out of the room.

Clef looked furious at the blond woman before him

"have you a clue of what you have just done?!" he shouted

"I helped the Magic Knights" she answered icily

"she has no powers, do you understand it?!"

"you are mistaked Clef" she answered, the Supreme Yil looked confused at her

"she has within her the greatest power of all: the love for her beloved ones" he stayed silent, clenching and unclenching his fists, Presea walked towards him and placed her hands on his arms, holding them tight

"she'll be fine, she's strong"

"I'm afraid...I won't anything happens to her" he admitted, those words were terrible to Presea's ear, she loved him, but he loved another one. That was cruel

"I know..." she said lowering her stare

"you'll hate me if something goes wrong" she whispered, he shook his head

"I'll hate myself for letting her go there yesterday" he said, then he sighed

"I must go outside, I must check the situation" he said, the smith nodded and let him go.

* * *

Umi stood outside the Palace, looking up at Arashi's robot hurting Rayearth and Windam

"Arashi!" she yelled with all her voice, suddenly he stopped and looked down

"seems like your friend is crazy enough to challenge me even without powers" he considered turning to Hikaru and Fuu, the two girls looked down

"you won't dare to attack her" Fuu hissed, he smirked

"I just can't resist that girl" he said breaking the spell and going down towards her.

Umi swallowed seeing him charging towards her.

Unexpectedly, the robot didn't attack her, but just landed before her, then his chest got opened and Arashi came out of it, his hateful smirk on his lips. Umi felt rage quickly building up in her: if only she still had her powers!

"Umi, I see you are fine"

"unfortunately for you, yes, I am" she replied rising her sword, Arashi laughed

"what's that menacing expression? The lesson I gave you yesterday wasn't already enough?" he asked stepping dangerously close, she pulled away from him

"I'm quite hard headed" she hissed tightening the grab on her sword, he laughed again

"I know, that's what I like about you"

"on the contrary there's absolutely nothing I like about you" she barked, he smirked

"I'm not here to have a conversation, anyway" he said summoning his sword, Umi swallowed

"I won't any conversation with you" she replied, he smirked and nodded

"perfect" then he launched himself against her, she dodged his fence and blocked him with her sword, he launched a band of magic against her but Umi quickly jumped away

"that's not fair!" she exclaimed

"I've never been" he answered launching another spell, she warded it off with her sword, but it crashed in pieces. Umi winced, that was what one got when fought magic without a magic sword

"seems like you are in troubles again, Umi chan" he commented fencing against her, she moved away but the blade of Arashi's sword shredded her shirt wounding her arm

"damn it" she whispered grinding het teeth and instinctively taking her other hand to her arm, Arashi took advantage of it and, seeing her disarmed fenced again, Umi closed her eyes but the only think she heard was a loud clanging. She opened an eye and saw Rai between Arashi and her, his sword blocking the one of their enemy

"Rai!" she exclaimed, he smirked

"I had to make up for what I did you yesterday" he said, she smiled

"Rai, what does this mean?!" Arashi asked

"means that I'm tired of seeing you torturing Iris and these people" the blond man answered sending a blast of magic against his opponent

"Umi!" in that moment Clef's voice made her turn, the Madoshi run to her

"are you ok?"

"yes"

"your arm..."

"it's just a cut, don't worry" she said, Clef's blue eyes glared at Arashi, his staff aiming at him

"you put your hands on her for the last time" he barked, Rai stopped him

"Guru Clef, I'll think of him, you and Umi have to go to the temple now" the Madoshi looked at Umi shredding a piece of her shirt to patch her arm, he shook his head and kneeled beside her, then with a light movement of his staff healed the wound

"thank you"

"no problem" he said smiling, then he looked at Arashi and Rai fighting

"while he keeps Arashi busy we should go to Selece's temple" he added, the bluette's eyes enlightened and she vigorously nodded

"take me there"

* * *

She shivered walking in the familiar corridors of her deity's temple, there was a heavy salt smell and the place was very damp. Small water drops fell down from the roof and Selece's symbol was engraved on a huge wall, she approached it and caressed it, Clef sweetly smiled

"you miss him"

"you can't even imagine how much" she whispered, he placed a hand on her shoulder and walked her to the tall heavy doors that took to Selece's altar, she breathed deeply and opened them, he stopped looking at her walking in. Suddenly she turned

"come with me" she asked, he smiled and nodded reaching her, then she faced the huge dragon shaped statue, it glowed a blue light, Clef stepped back, but didn't left the chamber.

He smiled as the same light surrounded Umi  
"Selece" she whispered

"young girl from another world" the deep voice of the dragon said

"Selece, forgive me" she said, the eyes of the dragon glowed gold, and the statue suddenly became alive.

Selece's face approached Umi, Clef smiled, though she was very tall and very strong, she seemed a frightened child if compared to her deity.

"thou left me" the dragon said

"I had to, Selece, I couldn't betray my friends, my country" she explained

"thou had great powers and thou gave up on them"

"I know, but I had no choice, I couldn't stand the idea of being a traitor of my country"

"I can't make thou my donner again" the low voice of the dragon stated, Clef startled, Umi's eyes watered

"Selece, I love you more than anything, you know it...I'm nothing without you, I..."

"thou had the honour of being the Magic Knight of Water, a great gift was given to thou and thou refused it, I'm sorry, but thou can't considered the fated one anymore" he explained

"but I must defend Cephiro! I must fight by my friends' side! You can't leave me!" she exclaimed, her voice cracked

"I'm sorry, young girl" he said, then he came back to his statuesque form and the light disappeared.

Umi felt suddenly weak, in a few she fell on her knees, she couldn't believe it: she had been rejected by her own deity.

Clef run to her

"Umi" he whispered

"what should I do now Clef? I'm nothing now..." she whispered looking down, her eyes were burning but no tears came out, she felt empty, she felt...nothing. She didn't feel at all.

"that's not true, you are our Umi, and we love you not because you were the Magic Knight of Water..."

"that's not the point, now that I haven't Selece, what's my place here?" she asked

"I can't considerate myself Cephrian anymore, my only link to this country doesn't exist anymore...and...and I was the one to break it" she said, her voice craked. Clef looked up at the statue before them. There was something wrong, it couldn't be possible, if really Umi wasn't the fated one anymore, then someone else should have been summoned there. He couldn't understand. He crouched beside her and she hidden her face in his cloak, she was shaking in rage

"we'll find a way" Clef tried to reassure her

"how? He hates me, he rejected me, Clef" she blankly said, he took her face in his hands

"Umi listen: you made so much for this country, the fact that you haven't your water powers anymore means nothing. I'll teach you magic, you could became a sorceress, I'll think to your education myself. You still are linked to this country, here you have friends...think to Caldina, Ascot, Ferio, Lantis, Lafarga, Presea..." she stayed silent

"if you don't consider them a reason good enough for staying here, for keeping considering this place as your home...do it for me, then" she swallowed and blushed

"I'd get insane if I knew that you'd go away to never come back" he admitted, she sighed and hugged him

"thank you, Clef" he smiled

"let's go back to the castle now" he said caressing her hair, she nodded and he teleported them to the Royal Palace.


	18. Chapter 18: New Weapons,Old Warrior Soul

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters belong to CLAMP.

**Notes:** I must admit that this chap is quite long, but really I couldn't stop writing, lol. Anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews, I loved them!

* * *

Once back she went to Hikaru's room, she found her friend on the bed while Fuu was trying to heal her

"how's she?" the bluette asked

"I healed her, but some rest will be good to her" the blond girl explained with a relieved smile, Umi nodded

"and how are you?" she asked

"I'm ok...Ferio patched my arm and Lantis casted a spell on my leg, now I'm fine..." the bluette nodded again

"I'm glad you're ok"

"you did a folk, Umi" Fuu replied, her tone was severe

"fighting without your powers! You could get killed, we were deadly worried for you!" the bluette sighed

"well I couldn't stay there to watch you two fighting for this country without me" she bitterly replied

"and anyway, you have to get used to this situation" she gloomy answered

"what do you mean?"

"Selece rejected me, he won't be my deity anymore" she explained, Fuu's eyes widened in shock

"oh Umi, I'm so sorry!" the Wind Knight exclaimed hugging her

"what will you do now?" she asked her, Umi shrugged

"I love this place too much, I can't help defending it...I'm a good swordswoman, I'll fight in the dear, old earthling way" she answered

"Umi, it's dangerous, you shouldn't..."

"I must, even if can't be considered a Magic Knight anymore, I can't erase my past...I was summoned here to defend this place and that's what I'll do. Beside this, I learned to love Cephiro, I couldn't accept the idea of someone fighting for it without me" she explained, Fuu smiled

"you are great Umi" she bitterly smiled

"no, I'm an idiot" she sighed sitting on the edge of Hikaru's bed, in that moment Lantis and Ferio stepped in

"Ryuuzaki!" Ferio exclaimed

"how are you?" he asked

"I'm still alive..." she answered

"did you awake Selece?" Lantis asked, silence fell in the room, Umi's stare lowered

"did I said something wrong?" the swordsman asked, Fuu looked at her friend, the bluette sighed

"I...you see...I didn't"

"what?!" Ferio asked

"we need your help, Umi! Arashi came back to Iris, but he'll attack again" the King said, Fuu pocked him

"Ferio!"

"it's the truth" the boy considered

"I'm sorry Ferio, but I'm afraid that you can't count on my magic..."

"what do you mean?"

"Selece...well...he rejected me" Lantis' eyes widened

"are you joking?" he asked

"I'd never joke about something like that..." she answered sighing, Ferio sat beside her

"but there must be a way...."

"no, Ferio...he clearly said that I gave up on the honour of being a Magic Knight...there's nothing I can do" Lantis frowned in thought

"and what will you do now?" he asked

"I'll fight without magic" she simply answered

"Umi, it's very dangerous" Ferio considered

"I know, but I have no choice, I can't let you fight alone...I'd feel totally useless and beside this, as I already explained to everyone, I love Cephiro too much" the green haired boy smiled

"well, we are by your side" he said playfully slapping her shoulder, she smirked

"thank you, your highness"

* * *

Clef was in his study, a book in his hands. There was something wrong, Umi was the fated one, she was the Magic Knight of Water, there was no chance for a deity to reject their donner. It never happened before.

Ascot stepped in

"I saw her fighting this morning, she risked a lot" he considered, Clef sighed

"I know"

"you should have stopped her" he scolded the Mage, the Madoshi looked up

"I tried, but you know her, when she wants to do something no one can make her change her mind..."

"she shouldn't fight without powers, she could risk her life"

"I know but there's nothing I can do..."

"Ferio told me you went with her to Selece's sanctuary..."

"indeed, but we had an unpleasant surprise"

"what do you mean?"  
"Selece rejected her...he don't want her as donner anymore" Ascot got pale

"are you joking?" Clef shook his head

"she was destroyed, but she wants to fight anyway"

"no Clef, you can't let her do this idiocy!"

"he can't let me do what?" Umi's voice asked, as the girl entered the room, Ascot turned and glared at her

"you will not fight without powers" the summoner stated, she laughed

"c'mon Ascot, I risked my life even when I had them..."

"it's not the same thing...that man is dying for putting his hands on you..."

"no, he wants just Cephiro"

"yes, but it seems like he can't stay away from you..." the balu replied angrily, she stayed silent, it was true, Arashi always bothered about her, and the fact that he left alone Hikaru and Fuu to fight her was a clear proof

"Umi, I'll teach you magic...you may not be as powerful as you used to be, but the magic powers of a sorceress are still very useful in these situations..."

"I won't be a sorceress, Clef" she replied, the Master Mage got pale

"are you crazy?"

"no...I'll ask to Presea to forge a good sword for me, it will be enough"

"I won't permit it!" the Mage yelled, Umi glared at him

"as if you have any choice"

"Umi, this time he's right" Ascot said, she clenched her fists

"how can it be possible you can't understand me?! Even Ferio and Lantis supported me, and I never thought it could happen...and you two, the people I expected to totally understand me won't let me defend my country!" she yelled, slamming her fist on the desk

"Umi, calm down..." Ascot said

"calm down?! We are talking of my pride, Ascot! How could I be able to look at Hikaru and Fuu knowing that they go outside everyday, risking to die to defend Cephiro and its habitants, while I stay here in the castle, safe and warm, doing absolutely nothing?!" Clef sighed

"Umi, I know it's a difficult situation, but play the part of the hero won't fix anything" her mouth hung open, then she glared at him

"do you really think I'm doing it because I want to be the heroic Umi Ryuuzaki, the girl who kept defending Cephiro, even if rejected by her own deity?! Do you really think I'm that selfish?!"

"that's not what we mean..." Ascot said

"well, just shut up then!" she exclaimed storming out of the room.

Clef sighed, Ascot shook his head

"she's impossible" the Master Mage said summoning a chair for the summoner

"yes, she'll drive us mad" the balu agreed sinking in it.

* * *

She was furious, she was sure they'd understand her and on the contrary they wanted stop her. Oh well, she'd never let them get in the way. She walked to Presea's room and knocked

"yes?" the blonde woman asked

"Presea, that's me, Umi"

"come in" she allowed.

Once inside the room Presea welcomed her with a smile

"what brings you here?"  
"I need your help again"

"of course, tell me"

"I went to Selece's sanctuary this morning..."

"so you awaked him! Well, we have just to get some escudo, and I'll make you a great, new rapier!" the smith exclaimed excited, Umi looked down

"I think it won't work..."  
"huh? What do you mean?"  
"well you see...seems like Selece didn't accepted me as his donner again, so I still am without powers..." Presea's eyes widened. She'd never expected that, instinctively she held the bluette before her. It was true that she acted cold towards her since she discovered her feelings towards Clef and his ones towards her, but in the end a man wasn't a good reason to leave behind a friend. Especially if this friend helped you and your beloved ones thousands times.

"I'm sorry, Umi chan" she said, the girl bitterly smile

"you must feel terrible..."  
"well, surely I'm not jumping for happiness, but my life goes on, that's why I need your help..."

"ask me whatever you want, I'm here to help you" Umi smiled sincerely

"I need a new sword, Presea. I know you can't use the escudo, but I'm sure there's still another good material to forge a resistant sword for me..." the smith looked at her

"you want to fight, then" she said, it wasn't a question

"yes, I want to help you" Umi nodded, the blond woman placed a hand on hers

"your devotion to this kingdom is admirable, and I will be honoured to help you"

"thank you Presea, that means a lot to me...I just want to alert you that Clef doesn't agree with me, he thinks it's a suicide..."

"I can't deny that's dangerous, but if you feel like doing it you must fight then..."

"I hope Clef won't be mad at you for helping me" Presea smiled bitterly

"he probably will, but I don't care...and anyway my task is helping the Magic Knights, so I'm by your side"

"I'm not a Magic Knight" Umi sadly said

"not anymore..."

"you can't erase your past, in the eyes of Cephrian people you'll always be Umi Ryuuzaki, Magic Knight of Water" she explained, the bluette smiled openly and hugged her

"thank you Presea, I don't know what to say" the smith smiled

"just come with me, I'll make you a sword with the Kinzoku"

"what's that?"  
"it's a very resistant material, almost like the Escudo, just it doesn't need magic to be shaped"

"where can I find it?" the bluette asked

"it's not as rare as the Escudo, so I have some in my armoury...come with me in the Forest of Silence, I'll make you a sword and a new armour" Umi smiled

"Thank you, Presea" the blond woman winked

"let's go" she said

* * *

Clef was to his balcony when he saw Umi and Presea walking out of the palace: surely that wasn't a good sign.

He immediately reached them

"where are you going?"  
"to the Forest" Umi vaguely answered

"to my armoury" Presea specified

"how can you agree to a totally insane idea like her one?!" the Madoshi yelled

"you can't stop her, on the contrary you should be proud of her, even if she will be replaced by some other Water Knight, no one will ever be able to compete with her strong will, her determination and her devotion to Cephiro!" she yelled, Umi was petrified, she never heard Presea talking in that way, especially with Clef

"she will fight when she is ready, after my lessons"

"Clef, have you any idea about the time that takes becoming a good sorceress?!" she exclaimed

"of course I do, I'm the Master Mage in case you have forgot it!"

"Cephiro could even be blew up by that man!"

"so you prefer scarifying her than risking your life?"  
"no, I'd never force her to fight, but if that's what she wants, I won't stop her. My task is helping the Magic Knights, and it's your one as well" she severely answered

"she isn't a Magic Knight anymore!" he shouted in exasperation

"I don't care, for me she still is the Water Knight, she will always be, can't you see how she feel the need to protect Cephiro?! And even if she isn't Selece's donner anymore, I don't care, she's my friend, Clef, she helped us so many times...why shouldn't I help and support her?!" Presea yelled back, the Master mage sighed. Two against one, it was impossible to win that fight, especially considering how stubborn both of the woman before him were.

"Go then, but I won't know anything about this" he said, his eyes and his voice were severe, Umi gulped

"Clef, try to understand..."  
"I'm trying Umi, but really I can't...can't you see I'm afraid to lose you?" he asked, the bluette's heart speeded up, Presea's one sank. Oh well, she had to get used to it.

"I promise you won't" she whispered, her hand searched his one. Clef sighed holding it tight

"I suppose I can do nothing to make you change your mind" he commented with a pleading tone

"no" she firmly said, he sighed again

"be prudent, then" she nodded and held his hand tighter one last time, then she let him go

"c'mon" she said to Presea, the smith nodded and leaded her towards her armoury.

* * *

"It was ages I didn't came here!" the blond woman exclaimed as they entered Presea's armoury

"Ascot almost blew it up, when he attacked you that time..." she commented examining a creek on the wall, Umi sighed

"it was terrible, we felt so responsible for what happened to you, we'd never forgave ourselves if Emeraude couldn't bring you back before disappearing..." the smith nodded and hugged her

"Oh Umi, don't think to that episode, everything is ok now" the bluette nodded and Presea smiled.

Hiding her true identity and making them believe she was Presea was the best thing for everyone, she missed her sister very much, but she'd never poured the guilt on those girls or on Ascot. It was an incident, and she was proud to be the twin sister of the woman who sacrificed her life to help the Magic Knights.

"c'mon, I'll show you the Kinzoku" the smith said, making Umi sign to follow her, the bluette nodded and went after her in a huge dark room. The smith opened the huge, dirty windows and searched with her eyes among the tons of strange shaped stones placed around the chamber. After a few, Presea climbed on a stool and grabbed a huge piece of something that was to the top of a cupboard, it was as shining as silver, and it sparkled with the sunlight. The smith smiled blowing the dust away from it

"Umi, this is the Kinzoku" the blue haired girl touched it, it was very cold and very smooth

"how will you shape it?"

"watch and you'll see" the woman said winking, then she grabbed a huge brazier and a strange hammer

"what are you doing?"

"preparing the Kinzoku for being modelled" she explained lighting up the brazier, once a good flame sparkled inside it she placed there the block of Kinzoku, Umi sat on the floor looking at the scene.

Presea sighed and got rid of her cloak, then she launched a twinge of a strange gold powder between the flames

"what's that?" the bluette asked curious, the smith wiped the sweat from her forehead with an arm, then she smiled to her friend

"it's Kin, a special powder to make your weapons more resistant, I won't you to get in troubles" she explained winking, Umi nodded and smiled

"thank you"

"stop thanking me, it's a pleasure helping you and beside this it was ages I didn't forge a good sword" the girl laughed.

After a while the Kinzoku liquefied and Presea poured it in a stamp, then she added some other Kin and started beating the compost with the hammer. When she was done, she hit the stamp and the sword fell on the floor with a loud noise, Umi was going to grab it, but the woman stopped her

"I'm not done yet..." she said

"oh...sorry"

"never mind..." the blonde said, then she rubbed the blade with a strange, sharp stone and stood up to walk to a cupboard, taking out of it a small bag, she opened it and poured some blue stones in her hand

"what are they?" Umi asked

"sapphires, what else should they be?"

"oh Presea, it's too much don't..."

"ah ah ah..." the woman cut her off shaking a finger

"when I forge a weapon I want it to be perfect: fearsome and beautiful"

"you are amazing" the bluette commented seeing her setting the jewels on the hilt of her new rapier.

When she was done, Presea gave Umi the the new weapon

"what do you think?" she asked, the bluette tried a pair of fences: it was incredibly light

"wow! It's amazing!" she exclaimed, the smith winked

"now come here" she said, Umi obeyed and the woman wrapped a tape measure around her waist, then around her arms

"what's that for?"

"you need an armour, Umi, you can't fight with your common clothes" she explained, then she placed some other liquefied Kinzoku, mixed it with some other Kin and poured it in a huge platen, then she started hammering it. Umi looked fascinated at the scene, she knew Presea was an excellent smith, but that was too much.

After a while the woman took the Kinzoku away from the platen and decorated it with other sapphire stones, then engraved a dragon on its front

"done, come here" she called for Umi, the girl approached her and let Presea dress her up, once she was done, the bluette held her new sword

"how do you feel it? it's too tight? Too large?"

"no, it's perfect!" Umi exclaimed trying another fence, the smith smiled satisfied, that was one of her best works

"come with me" she said, leading Umi to what once was Presea's bedroom, the girl followed her and looked at her reflection in a dusted, full length mirror

"wow Presea, that's amazing! You are the best, really!" the bluette exclaimed hugging her tight, the smith laughed

"I'm glad you liked it" she said walking back to the armoury, Umi followed her and helped her to close the windows

"now we should go back to the palace, the sun has already set and the Forest isn't a good place to walk around during the night..." the blonde woman commented quickly grabbing an old sword

"what's that for?"

"if we met some monster, we should be able to defend ourselves" the smith explained Umi nodded

"fine, let's go then" she said, so they made their way back to the palace.

* * *

While they were walking a noise made them turn, five men in dark outfits surrounded them

"shit!" Umi exclaimed recognizing Arashi's men

"what now?" Presea asked, Umi smirked

"now we try your new weapons" she said launching herself against one of them, he blocked her fence and the two of them started fighting, in the meantime Presea blocked the attack of another one

"five against two isn't fair..." Umi commented, pushing away one of them

"true, and beside this we are two ladies!" the smith agreed dodging an attack from one of her opponents

"Presea, behind you!" Umi exclaimed as one of the Irisan tried to attack her friends, but she quickly turned and kicked him making him fall on the ground

"thank you" she said to Umi

"no problem" the bluette answered,

"we can't win, they're too much..." Presea commented

"well, we have to try anyway" the other answered punching one on the nose, the man fell down and Umi kicked him, in the mean time she dodged an attack

"I'm getting tired..." she admitted

"yeah, me too, I think we are in troubles..."

"I won't believe so" a voice said, Umi and Presea turned and saw a man wrapped in a white cloak

"Rai!" the bluette exclaimed, in that moment the soldiers stopped, one of them immiediately folded his sword

"captain!" he exclaimed

"you are alive" the blond man raised an eyebrow

"of course I am, why should I be dead?"  
"Arashi told us that the Cephrians killed you..." another one said, the blond man shook his head

"I took refuge here, I want set Iris free from Arashi presence" a murmur spread among the soldiers, then he stepped to Umi and Presea

"are you ok?"

"yes, but we wouldn't be able to resist much longer, thank you" the smith said, he smiled to her and turned to his soldiers

"attacking two ladies, that's not you!" he exclaimed angry

"but Arashi told us that..."

"I don't care, I thought I told you the rules, my men usually don't attack innocents, especially if they are women and less numerous than you" he scolded them

"what have we to do now, captain?" one asked

"come back to Iris if you want follow Arashi's orders" no one answered, then a young one with blue eyes and brown hair said

"you are our captain, we take orders only from you" a green eyed man, blond like Rai said, the others agreed and the captain smirked

"stay here then, I'll talk to King Ferio, then I'll let you know what you must do" they nodded

"forgive us, ladies" one said, Umi sighed

"hem...never mind, I guess it's ok now..." she answered, Presea smiled to Rai

"thank you for helping us" the man smiled to her

"It doesn't happen every day to help such a nice woman" Presea blushed and Umi winked, the smith giggled

"and does it happen often to escort young ladies to the Royal Palace?" she asked then, Rai smirked

"if they are as pretty as you, well...it happen seldom" he said offering his arm to her, Presea smirked back and took it, ok, he wasn't the Madoshi, but he still was handsome, intelligent and kind. A good mix of Clef's brain, Lantis' skills and Eagle's look. Handsome. The smith turned to Umi

"wow!" she spelled, Umi hardly held back a laugh.

* * *

Once in the castle Rai escorted Presea to her room

"Umi, do you want for me to accompanying you as well?" he politely asked

"don't worry, I don't think I will be in troubles here in the palace" she joked

"fine, see you around then" the man said, the bluette nodded and turned to Presea

"goodbye Presea, thank you very much"

"no problem, see you around" the blond woman answered, walking away with the blonde tall man.

Umi smiled, well, the two of them looked lovely together, maybe Presea had just find the right person. And talking of right peoples, she wanted to see Clef, so she walked to his study.

She knocked his door

"Clef, are you busy?" she asked, he smiled from the other side of his door, he was just wondering if she was back

"Umi, come in" he allowed so she stepped in

"good evening" he said smiling to her

"hi, what do you think?" she asked making a pirouette and clasping her new sword, he chuckled

"you look...beautiful...as usual" he truthfully answered, the bluette's cheeks flushed red

"thank you" she whispered

"Presea did an amazing work" she quickly added changing topic

"I never doubted of her forging skills..."

"it didn't seem so, earlier" the blue haired girl pointed out, the Master Mage shook his head

"magic weapons are much stronger than the normal ones, that's why I was, and still am, worried" he said taking the sword in his hands, he tossed and examined it

"Kinzoku..." he considered, she nodded

"with some Kin..." the bluette added, he tried a fence, Umi's mouth hung open: his pose, his movement, everything was practiced perfectly. He could even fence. Was there something he wasn't able to do?

"it's a very good weapon..." he commented, then he looked up at Umi and saw her expression

"what's wrong?" he asked

"well...you are the Master Mage, your magic is the most powerful around, you know everything, you can dance, you can fence...is there something you are unable to di?" she asked, Clef burst in laughing

"I told you, a seven centuries long life gives you the chance to learn many things"

"I'm starting to believe I wasn't that wrong when I thought you were perfect" she said, then she realized what she just spoke out and covered her mouth with her hand

"sorry, I didn't mean to...no, I mean, of course I meant it, just..." he silenced her with a finger on her lips and smiled

"thank you" he just said, she coyly smiled back feeling herself melting inside.

"We could fence...someday...I mean, instead of training with Lantis I would like to fight you..." Umi shyly proposed, Clef smiled widely

"it's a good idea, I'd like it" he answered, Umi nodded, then a yawn escaped her

"you should go to rest, it has been a long, tiring day. Especially for you" he said. Though she wanted to stay with him, she knew that she must look very tired and surely he'd never let her stay knowing she was dying for going to sleep

"you are right" she answered

"good night, Clef" she said smiling, he kissed her forehead

"good night, Umi. Sleep well" he said then the bluette walked out of the room.

* * *

"_I'm starting to believe I wasn't that wrong when I thought you were perfect"_ .

Umi's words echoed in to his mind, causing Clef to smirk to himself: well his long life brought him something good in the end. And anyway perfection came to him pretty slowly since it had already reached her and she wasn't even a quarter of century old.


	19. Chapter 19: Dark Magic Links

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **MKR and its characters do belong to CLAMP.

**Notes:** ....

* * *

"_Umi chan, I see you are fool enough to keep fighting" his voice echoed, she gasped, it was dark around her and no one could be seen_

"_show yourself, you coward" she hissed_

"_why? do you want to see me?" his presumptuous tone asked her_

"_yes, I want to see how my rapier would look even more beautiful if stuck in your damn insides" she snapped, the voice laughed_

"_I don't think you are in the right position to challenge me, you won't be able to resist to my magic..."_

"_my friends will help me..."_

"_who? The others two kids? Or maybe the beanpole? Wait, something tells me you are talking of that old idiot"_

"_what's wrong Arashi, are you jealous that a young, beautiful girl like me prefers a kind, intelligent, handsome seven centuries old man instead of a royal blooded asshole?" she asked, no one answered, but suddenly she felt her throat dry, then her body ached, her limbs were burning. A laugh echoed in the darkness._

* * *

A scream broke the peaceful silence of the Cephrian night, Clef's head ached, a strong dark presence was flowing around the palace

"Umi!" he exclaimed running towards her room, recognizing the scream as her voice.

When he reached her room he found everyone was already there: Hikaru held her sword, the same was doing Fuu while Lantis and Ferio were stopping them with a hand on their shoulders, Ascot was standing before the two Knights, his stare was looking up, he followed his gaze and his breath chocked in his throat: Umi was hanging just upon their heads surrounded by a black and green band of magic, her body was shaking and suffocated cries came out from her, he immediately raised his staff, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him

"wait" he turned and saw Lafarga

"wait?! Something is attacking her I..."

"Presea is already thinking of it" Caldina added, he looked again and saw the smith kneeled before Ascot, her eyes were closed and a pink twinkling strand of magic was coming from her hands, Rai was standing beside her. He clenched his fists.

He was supposed to watch over her, to defend her, and now she was in danger and he could do nothing to help her, he could just watch Presea doing it. He felt useless. suddenly a husky laugh filled the room, then the dark magic disappeared, and Umi heavily fell on the floor. Presea let out a sigh and immediately the Irisan man crouched beside her

"you ok?" he asked

"yes...I'm just tired" she admitted he smiled to her and hugged her

"Presea!" Hikaru exclaimed crouching beside her too

"you were amazing!" the smith proudly smiled.

In the meantime Ascot had run to Umi

"Umi" he whispered, the girl didn't answered, Clef reached him

"put her on the bed" he ordered, the balu obeyed, then he turned to the Master Mage

"do you have any clue of what happened?" he asked, the Madoshi's eyes became to slits

"no, I have the certainty of what happened" he hissed, Ascot looked at him with wide eyes

"do you think it's Arashi's work?" he asked

"I don't see any other option" Clef answered, Rai approached them with Presea, the Mage smiled to her

"I don't know how to thank you for saving her"

"it's ok Clef" she sweetly answered, then Ascot turned to the blonde man

"do you think the guilty could be your king?" he asked caressing Umi's hair, Rai sighed

"I'm afraid yes...and I think he casted a difficult spell to break..." he said

"but Presea did it..." the summoner considered, he shook his head

"she avoided him to complete it, but Umi now is under his spell..."

"what's this spell?" Clef asked sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Umi's hand in his and holding it tight.

"_I'm starting to believe I wasn't that wrong when I thought you were perfect" _he sighed, no he wasn't perfect, he allowed him to attack her, he was far from perfection. He felt so idiot, so useless. She was under Arashi's attack and where was he? In his study, while he should have kept his eyes on her, protecting her.

"Usually if the spell is completed the man who casted it and the target got linked. One can live only if the other does the same, the death of one of the two causes the death of the other...I think it's plan was forcing you to give him Cephiro by menacing everyone to kill Umi..." Rai explained

"that bastard" Ascot hissed, Clef tightened the grasp on his staff

"what if the spell isn't complete?"  
"well, if the spell isn't completed it happens that only who casted the spell can kill the target and vice versa. At the moment we can do nothing against Arashi, only Umi could kill him and without her magic it's very difficult..."

"very difficult is an euphemism for impossible, right?" Ascot asked, Rai didn't answered

"there must be a way to break the spell" Presea considered looking at Clef

"you are the Master Mage, you can do anything, no one knows magic better than you" she added, he sighed and took his head in his hands

"I don't know...I heard of this kind of spells but I never thought someone would really used it...I mean, what kind of monster can do a thing like that?"

"Arashi" Ascot bitterly replied, Clef swallowed and stood up: this time he had exaggerated.

"Ascot stay here with Umi" he said, then he turned to the others

"Lantis, Ferio, Lafarga, go in my study, Rai will explain you what happened, so you can try to find a way to break this damn spell, Magic Knights, help them" he said, his tone was authoritarian, they didn't hear him talking that way since the period Cephiro was suffering under Debonair's attack

"Clef, what do you want to do?" Presea asked worried he smiled

"don't worry about me, go to rest now" then he turned to Caldina

"go with Presea" he said,

"as you order, Master Mage!" the Chietian exclaimed grabbing the smith's arm and leading her outside the room.

Once everyone had left the room the summoner looked at him

"don't go, Guru Clef, it's dangerous..."

"I don't care, I have something to say to that monster..."

"Clef, you can't do anything to him, only Umi can"

"I'd be a coward not to face him after what he did to her"

"Clef, Umi would die if something happens to you" the summoner considered looking at him with a severe gaze, the Madoshi bitterly smiled

"no, I'm just a dear friend to her" he answered, Ascot sighed

"Guru Clef, won't be impolite, but you are an idiot" he said, the Master Mage looked surprised at him, the balu shook his head

"I am a dear friend, you are the world to her. She loves you, Guru Clef, how the hell is it possible that you can't notice it? If that man kills you, Umi would die, I'm sure. She will suffer terribly. And if you make her suffer again, I swear that I won't forgive you" the balu added, Clef looked at the blue haired girl lying in the bed and gently brushed two fingers against her pale cheek, then he looked at Ascot

"thank you, Ascot" he said summoning Fyuula, then he climbed on the animal's back

"be prudent, Guru Clef, please" the balu said, the Madoshi smirked

"I have no intention to make her suffer, so don't worry"

"keep an eye on her" he added taking off

* * *

"Madoshi Clef, what brings you here in the middle of the night?" Arashi asked teasingly

"try to guess" the Master Mage hissed, the King laughed

"are you angry because I've fun in playing with your precious Water Knight?" he asked, then he took a hand to his mouth

"oh, what an idiot am I...she is the ex Water Knight, as far as I heard..."

"why her, Arashi? Why don't you go to toy with someone else?"

"because you love her and you are the main obstacle to my conquer of Cephiro"

"do you really think that the others will agree to give you the country?"  
"no, but let's just say that you are the most dangerous among them...if I get rid you the others can't be so hard to defeat..."

"you don't know what you are talking about" the Master Mage hissed

"maybe, but anyway now it's quite late"

"break the spell" Clef icily said, Arashi smirked

"why should I?"

"because you won't to know how terrible can be the Master Mage's fury" the king burst in laughing

"you could even use your more deadly spells, they won't be able to kill me"

"want to try?"

"I'm all yours, old Guru" upon hearing it Clef clasped his staff and send a huge blast of magic against him, it hurt Arashi's chest but it didn't damaged the king, Clef's eyes widened

"do you think that that traitor of Rai was joking when he told you about Umi?" the green eyed man asked

"stop talking of her, forget her, leave her alone!" Clef barked, his opponent laughed again

"I imagine you will be very disappointed if something happen to her..."

"you won't discover it" the Supreme Yil hissed, Arashi laughed

"you amuse me, old Guru...but it's late and I'm tired, so I'll get rid of you quickly" he said sending a spell against her, Clef summoned a barrier so that the spell couldn't damaged him

"I think you forgot who your opponent is" the Madoshi smirked, Arashi fumed

"now you annoyed me" he said summoning his sword and attacking Clef, he stopped the fence putting his wand between his enemy's weapon and himself, then he pushed his enemy away

"you have to do better" the Supreme Yil teased the King, but in that moment someone hit him from behind

"and you should avoid to be caught out of guard" Arashi said, the Madoshi turned and saw ten men clasping their swords and aiming at him, he launched a spell against them but the King took advantage of it and stuck his sword in his shoulder, Clef hissed in pain, refusing to shout, in a few the soldiers attacked him back.

He couldn't let them defeating him like that: he was the Master Mage, the most powerful sorcerer in the whole Cephiro, his pride would never allowed him to lose that battle

"_...you are the world to her. She loves you, Guru Clef, how the hell is it possible that you can't notice it? If that man kills you, Umi would die, I'm sure. She will suffer terribly. And if you make her suffer, I swear that I won't forgive you"_

Ascot's words echoed in his mind: if the summoner was telling him the truth earlier, then letting those men killing him would have caused Umi too much suffering, and that was the last thing he wanted to do to her. He wanted to see her happy, smiling, in the full of her strength and beauty. And well, he wanted to be by her side, he wanted to support her, he wanted to keep strolling with her along the shore, he wanted to spend his nights chatting with her, or just staying together in silence. Because when he was with her, their silence meant more than any word, on the contrary they'd just spoil that perfect atmosphere. Well, it was clear, he had to win. He must do it. For her.

He tightened his grasp on his wand and a flashing purple light came out of it sending the soldiers to crash against a wall, then he turned to Arashi: he couldn't harm him with magic, but he could still hit him physically. Clef smirked as he hurt his enemy's chest with the edge of his staff, sending him on the floor, then he summoned Fyuula. He was going to climb on its back when he felt Arahi grabbing his cloak.

Suddenly the fish hit the enemy with one of his giant flippers sending him back to the floor. Clef looked at the scene with wide eyes, his pet had never been aggressive, on the contrary it was cute to everyone. Fyuula let go a cry to force him back to reality, so he shook his head and climbed on the fish that immediately took off

"thank you my friend, you did a good job" he tiredly said patting Fyuula's snout, the creature let out a happy cry.

* * *

She cracked an eye open and let go a moan

"Umi" Ascot whispered, she turned to meet his concerned gaze

"Ascot..." she whispered

"he attacked me..." she commented

"I know, Presea saved you" he answered, she sighed

"I owe her tons of favours..." the bluette commented sitting up and rubbing her head

"you should stay down, you need rest"

"where are the others?" she asked ignoring his comment

"in Clef's study, they want to find out what happened.." he explained, she nodded

"I'll go there too"

"you are weak"  
"I'm fine, I'm tired of spending my days in this damn bed" she snapped, the summoner looked down

"sorry, I didn't mean to be harsh" she apologized

"it's just I hate seeing myself like that" Ascot sweetly smiled to her

"it's ok...if you want to go, then I'll take you there" she nodded

"thank you" she said standing up, then Ascot passed an arm around her waist to sustain her and together walked to Clef's study.

* * *

"So she's the only one who can kill him" Lantis commented after Rai's explanation

"but she's without powers, how can she do that?" Hikaru asked frowning

"well, technically we could try to kill him physically...I mean, a sword or something like that...and Umi could do it herself anyway..." Ferio considered, Rai shook his head

"his spells are too strong, I often trained with him if he feels the danger around him he builds up solid barriers, they're almost impossible to break and anyway his magic would easily get rid of Umi..." the blond man answered

"what should we do, then? I think Umi should be informed..." the Wind Knight commented  
"about what?" the bluette's voice asked as she and Ascot entered the bibliotheca

"Umi!" Hikaru exclaimed running to him and hugging her tight,

"how are you?"

"I felt better than this, but I'm ok..." Umi answered in a smile that quickly faded away as her eyes, that were searching for Clef's ones among the people in the room, couldn't find them.

"where's Clef?" she asked, no one answered

"I made you a question!" she exclaimed, Ferio sighed, he almost forgot her impossible side

"sit down Umi" he said pushing her in Clef's sit

"would you answer my question?" she nervously snapped

"hem..you see..." the green haired King knew she'd get mad and she'd yell to them for letting him go

"Ascot, why don't you tell her?" he said, the summoner glared at him

"hem...Clef is..you see..." in that moment a cry made them turn, and Fyuula landed outside on the balcony, Clef climbed down of it and pocked her flipper

"thank you" he said before making the creature disappear, then he turned to the others and grimaced seeing Umi. She'd got mad, it was a sure thing.

"Clef!" she exclaimed running to him

"where were you?"  
"don't worry, I'm ok..." she hugged him and her arm placed on the wound Arashi's sword caused him, he moaned in pain so she looked at his shoulder and gasped

"what's that?!" she asked

"oh, it's nothing don't worry..." the bluette stared at the blood stain on his white robe and glared at him

"that's not "nothing", Clef, what the hell crossed your mind?!" she yelled, then she turned to her friends

"Fuu, come here, we need your spells..." she said, the blonde girl stepped closer and examined the wound

"well, I'll try, but it's quite deep, I don't know if it will work..."

"try anyway...at least your healing wind will make it better" the bluette said, the Wind Knight nodded

"Iyashi no Kaze" she whispered and a soothing wind surrounded the Master Mage, Umi turned to Ascot

"c'mon, prepare a potion" she commanded, the balu nodded

"Umi I'm fine..." the Master Mage said, all that concern was almost embarrassing

"no, Clef, you are not fine! And the next time you'll go to Iris without saying a word about it I swear I'll cut you in pieces with my own sword, was I clear?!" she exclaimed, in normal circumstances Clef would surely glared and yelled at the person who dared to scold him that way, but it was too god having back his annoying Umi. And beside this her concern over him was terribly pleasurinf, so the Madoshi smiled and held her close and tight

"as you want" he whispered as his lips brushed her ear

"go...good" she blabbered as her face flushed a bright red, everyone laughed at her face

"there's nothing to laugh for!" she yelled, Ascot shook his head, then handed the potion to Clef who took it in one sip

"so" he asked when he was done

"have you found anything to break the spell?" the others shook their head

"what spell?" Umi asked confused, so Rai briefly explained her. Her mouth hung open

"that asshole!" she eclaimed slamming her fist on Clef's desk

"well, if he thinks that I won't be able to get rid of him just because I'm out of magic, he's totally wrong...let me put my hands on him..." the Madoshi sighed. Beware what you wish, it might come true, and indeed Umi was back, more restless, irreverent and irascible than before.

"Calm down, Umi..." he tried, but she looked outraged at him

"calm down?! I have no intention to do it!" then she turned to Ascot

"take me to Iris"

"no way!" everyone exclaimed at one voice,

"but I want to go...I must go!" she exclaimed back, Fuu sighed and pushed her back to Clef's seat

"Umi, use your brain, there's nothing you can do..." she said

"actually, I'm the only one who can do something" the bluette snapped, Rai rolled his eyes

"Umi, in your conditions you can do absolutely nothing. He feels the danger around him and he won't let you attack him, on the contrary he surely will the one to attack you" the girl bit her bottom lip

"what should I do then?"

"just keep fighting. But don't go searching the battle, when he attack us, you'll fight with us" Lantis answered, Clef sighed

"why everyone keeps telling her she must to fight? She should stay here in the palace, she..."

"Clef, she wants do it" Lantis cut him off

"she's a warrior, she just can't stay without clasping her sword, so stop it" Umi looked surprised at the swordsman, out of all the people there, he was the last one she expected to help her

"thank you, Lantis" he smirked

"I know how it does feel" he just said, the Master Mage just glared at the two of them but didn't replied.


	20. Chapter 20: Loving you

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its amazing characters o belong to CLAMP. Thank you CLAMP!

**Notes:** this is a loooong chapter but it screams CLEMIIIIII all the possible ways! lol...I'm very satisfied about it and I love it...I hope you'll do it as well!

* * *

Everyone had left his study, and now he was alone. He was terribly tired to be sincere, the last events had stressed him pretty much. He sighed getting his headdress away from his lavender haired head and throwing away his long, cumbersome cloak, then he sighed looking outside the window: the moon was still shining in the sky and though he was tired he felt restless. He needed to do something. Actually, he needed to see her. Yes, right now, in that moment. He wanted to make sure she was ok.

He slowly walked to her bedroom and lightly opened the door, if he knew her well –and he was sure he did- she surely wasn't asleep.

"Umi?" he whispered, no one answered. He softly smiled and stepped in the room, maybe he was mistaken, that girl never failed to surprise him. If someone had ever told him that he'd creep to her room in the night just to see her sleeping, he'd probably yell at them, telling that he was the Master Mage, that he'd never do such a thing, that he had a composure to keep...but there he was, oblivious of his post, of his rank, of everything that wasn't her.

He noiselessly approached the bed and his breath chocked in his throat: it was empty.

Million thoughts crossed his mind: did Arashi took her away? Did she go to Iris without saying a word to fight alone against that man? Did she simply come back to Tokyo? He couldn't exactly tell, but any option made him sick anyway. Even the thought of her back to Earth, safe and out of dangers, was anyway impossible to stand. He just...needed her. By his side. It was almost absurd, but now his life totally depended on her. He swallowed and tried to calm down, then he walked to her balcony, maybe she was just taking a stroll in the garden, or maybe she went to watch the sea...his heart sank when she was nowhere to be seen. The rational part of him screamed him to awake the others, to alert them she was missing, but, for once in his life, he decided to ignore it, he'd find her alone and if the responsible was again that man...well, he'd made him a shadow of a human being. Even if he couldn't kill him he knew spells powerful enough to make impossible the rest of his days, at the point he'd begged Umi to kill him.

* * *

Ferio rolled over his bed and looked at the figure peacefully asleep beside him, he smiled: usually Fuu didn't allowed her presence in his chambers during the night, but he assumed that the incident with Umi upset her pretty much. Umi..that girl was a magnet for troubles, no wonder the composed and reserved Clef had fallen for her. He chuckled at the thought. Fuu let go a soft moan that he immediately silenced brushing a hand through her short, blond hair. The girl smiled in her sleep.

For the first time in his life, he was feeling the weight of the kingdom on his shoulder. Usually being the King wasn't much different from his past life, except for living in the Royal Palace instead of wander along the Forest and having people bowing around you. But this time, he couldn't just load everything on Clef's shoulders as he used to do, he felt he couldn't permit it. first of all because this time the Master Mage was the one who had to lose the most if things wouldn't soon settled, and second because he realized how much Cephiro and its people mattered to him. His sister arrived to summon the Magic Knights to permit to them to have a good Pillar, one who never put something else before the country, so he felt he had to protect them. That was surely what Emeraude expected from him. He shook his head and kissed Fuu's forehead, then he climbed down of his bed and walked to Clef's study: he needed a potion and he wanted to talk to him.

When he arrived there, he found it empty. That wasn't Clef at all, he usually never left his study. He approached the desk and found a book opened on it, the King smiled to himself: Clef was still searching a way to break Arashi's spell on Umi. If he knew the Madoshi, he was probably watching over the bluette, even if he'd never admitted it. Umi and Clef: proud and stubborn to no end. So different, yet so alike. It was amusing.

"Guru Clef, forgive me, I...oh sorry" a male voice made him turn

"Rai" he said in a smile

"King Ferio..." he said bowing his head in respect, the green haired boy laughed

"please, drop the King" the Irisan man nodded

"do you know where Clef is?" he asked then

"no, I came here searching for him too..." Ferio answered

"is there something wrong?" he added then, Rai shook his head

"nothing important...but since you're here, well, I wanted to talk to you too"

"about what?"

"you see, earlier I found some of my men in the Forest, seems like Arashi sent them here to attack people, he told them Cephrian had killed me..." Ferio's eyes widened

"what did he do?!" he asked incredulous, the Irisan smirked

"you see, they're very loyal to me, they don't accept orders from anyone. Anyone but me, of course" Ferio smirked

"seems like we have a second Lantis around...even our army is very loyal to him, and of course to Lafarga too" Rai smiled

"a good captain is one who can count on his men's loyalty" he considered

"anyway, when they saw I was still alive, they decided to join my fight against Arashi...I was wondering if you could let my army join yours. I mean, Lantis, Lafarga and I would be at the head of it, if I say my men to take orders from Lantis and Lafarga too, they will surely do it without problems..." Ferio smiled and placed a hand on Rai's shoulder

"it will be a pleasure having Iris' best soldier by our side" Rai smirked

"you are a good King, Ferio"

"no, I'm trying to become it..." he admitted, then he looked outside the window

"take me to meet these men, I'm curious" Rai nodded and walked out of Clef's balcony, then he put two fingers to his mouth and whistled aloud, immediately a grey hippogriff appeared above his heads and in a few landed before them

"let's go" Rai said climbing on its back, Ferio did the same and in a few the animal took off.

* * *

Clef was wandering around the Forest of Silence, maybe Umi went there, usually that was the first place to go when one was bothered and needed to space out for a while. Suddenly a loud cry made him look up, a huge hippogriff was flying right above his head. What the hell was happening? He looked carefully and saw Rai and Ferio's frames on the back of the creature: what were they doing in the Forest? Suddenly the animal started to fly down, in a few it disappeared among the tangled tree branches. He sighed deeply and went towards the landing place, he wanted to clear up the situation.

The more he got close to the hippogriff, the more he could hear low voices talking, the whole situation confused him, who was there, in the middle of the Forest? He gasped seeing ten men sat in a circle, around a bonfire: some of them were sharpening the blade of their swords, others were talking, one of them was standing in a corner talking with Ferio and Rai. He collected the courage and showed himself: immediately the men stood up and glared at him, then Rai's voice calmed them down

"stop it, he's the Master Mage" he said, they lowered their swords

"forgive us" one said, Clef just made him sign to sit, then he walked to Ferio and Rai

"may I ask you what's going on here?" he asked, his voice was serious, almost angry

"Guru Clef, this is Helios, my best soldier, he's almost a brother to me" Rai explained, introducing a tall blond man with green eyes

"it's a honour, Madoshi" he respectfully said, bowing his head, Clef smiled

"the honour is mine, what brings you here to Cephiro?" he asked, so in a few Helios explained him what had happened on Iris and what Arashi had told them

"that man...he's the worse person I've ever meet in my seven centuries of life" the Master Mage considered shaking his head

"we know, that's why we'll join your army, we want to fight by your side" Helios commented, Clef turned and looked at the men around him

"it will be a honour having the best soldiers of Iris" he commented in a smirk, Helios smiled proudly and walked away

"you'll excuse me" Rai said following him, Clef nodded.

Ferio sighed and sat on the ground, lying his back against a tree

"you don't even seem the Madoshi without your long flowing outfit, your corn and your noisy staff" he commented looking up at the Supreme Yil, who was searching around with his eyes. Clef sighed and turned to the green haired boy

"why didn't you alerted me that there were Rai's men around?" he asked sitting down too

"I knew it half hour ago, I went to your study to talk to you and I met Rai there"

"you went to my study?" he asked rising an eyebrow, the King nodded

"and I found it empty, where were you?" he asked

"around" he vaguely answered

"around means to Umi's?" he asked teasingly

"why did you came to me?" Clef asked ignoring his question, Ferio smirked, he knew he'd never admit it

"I needed a sleep potion and..." he stopped, it was embarrassing

"and?" Clef asked

"and you see, I wanted to apologize to you" Clef almost burst in laughing, the situation reminded him the night Umi came to apologize, but really heard those same words from Ferio was almost ridiculous

"what's so funny?!" the green haired boy asked outraged

"never...never mind" the Madoshi said regaining his composure

"so...what did you want apologize for?" he asked then

"for not taking seriously my post...you see, I've always loaded all the responsibilities on you and that's not the way a King should act" Clef smiled

"it's ok Ferio, I never blamed you for this"

"I know, and I thank you..still I felt I had to apologize anyway" the King said, Clef smiled to him then stood up

"hey, were are you going?" Ferio asked

"I've something important to do..." the Supreme Yil answered

"what?" Clef didn't answered, so Ferio stood up too

"ok, Madoshi, what where you doing in the Forest in the middle of the night?" he asked, Clef swallowed

"taking a stroll?" he tried, Ferio laughed openly

"you are the worse liar I've ever met, Clef, really" the Master Mage didn't answer, it was true, he was unable to lie

"tell me the truth, you were going to meet Umi, weren't you?"

"why according to you, everything I do has something to do with her?!" he asked and the King was amused by the terrible blush crossing his usually emotionless face

"because it's the truth and you must be blind not to not to notice it" Ferio answered shrugging, Clef looked down without answering, that was embarrassing

"hey, is there something wrong? Forgive me, I didn't mean to lack respect to you" the King said, Clef shook his head

"no, it's just...I'm worried"

"I know, the situation for isn't exactly the best, especially for Umi..."

"she wasn't in her room earlier" Clef said, Ferio's eyes widened

"what?!"

"I'm afraid she went to Iris, or Arashi had took her away...I don't know what to think..." the green haired boy smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder

"she can't go to Iris unless someone send her there, and no one would do that, you know it, and Arashi has just attacked her a pair of hours ago, he's not so stupid to go against her twice in a night...and beside this we'd sensed Arashi's presence around so I don't think he has something to do with this story, so don't worry" he reassured the Guru. The Madoshi sighed, he was right, it was incredible how he became unable to think when Umi was in troubles

"what if she went back to Earth?" Clef asked, Ferio laughed

"Umi would never leave Cephiro knowing it's in troubles"

"I guess you are right, but...where's she then?" the King smiled knowingly

"what's the thing she loves the most? Beside you, of course..." he joked, Clef glared at him

"sorry, I was trying to make the atmosphere less heavy" the Madoshi sighed and rolled his eyes

"anyway...I thought she went to the shore or to her cliff...but she wasn't there..."

"Clef, wake up! Selece!" the Madoshi looked puzzled at Ferio

"what do you mean?"

"try to go to Selece's temple"

"why should she be there?"  
"because she missed him, because he's the one who helps her when she doesn't know what to do...she always says it" Clef frowned in thought, then sighed

"fine, I'll go there then, thank you Ferio"

"you welcome" he said watching the Master Mage walking away

"oh, Clef!" he called again

"yes?" the Guru turned

"earlier, when I said I was only trying to make the atmosphere less heavy...well, I wasn't entirely joking, think about that" the Madoshi shook his head and sighed, then he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

* * *

She was there again, sat on the cold, wet floor, her forehead resting against her knees. Where did she went wrong? She always acted in order to defend Cephiro and her friends, that's what everyone expected from a Magic Knight. Yet it seemed it wasn't enough: Selece, her Manashin, her beloved Runegod, left her, he refused to take her again. Why? Wasn't her task defending Cephiro? Putting it before everything, even before her own happiness?

She turned her gaze to the "S" engraved on the wall, her fingers lovingly caressed it: the stone was cold and smoot under her touch. She was feeling terribly empty. Even a revenge was almost impossible now that she was without magic, she felt useless. She was absolutely powerless. How ironic, at the beginning she wanted to refuse her magic, and now that she was without powers, now that she wasn't a Magic Knight anymore she was losing her mind. She stood up and walked towards Selece's altar, her eyes lovingly posed on the face of the tall, dragon shaped statue

"I know that probably you won't hear me, that you don't care of me anymore" she whispered

"but I never meant to disappoint you, I thought I was doing what was right, what was necessary to defend _our_ country. I see the way everyone fights for Cephiro, and I've always been amazed by that. Especially Clef. You know, I always thought that being the Master Mage wasn't a big deal, you just had to read old books and checking old documents. Well, I was totally wrong, he's the one who sacrifice the most: he'd give his life for Cephiro and he never lament for that, you can't even imagine how much I do admire him, his strength, his love for this kingdom. I discovered I wanted to be as strong as him, and giving away my ovum...well, that was the only thing I could do for show how much I care of these people. You know, Selece, you meant everything to me, and you still do, because you left something of you here, inside me...I guess that even if I can't be considered your donner anymore, I can't change my past. Thank you anyway, I will never stop to be thankful for everything you did to me: you helped me during my fights, you consoled me when I was sad, you were the source of my strength. And I hope you won't be mad at me if I keep coming here when I feel lost, because you see...when I see your huge, impressive shape I feel serene. I'll miss the way your gold eyes glowed and your low voice reassured me, but I guess I can't blame you for rejecting me" she whispered. She didn't know what she could expect after saying those things, but the fact that the statue stayed silent and lifeless somehow deluded her. Umi sighed heavily and caressed the statue with her palm

"your words were...you see, the most beautiful I've ever heard" a voice said, she turned and saw Clef approaching her, she bitterly smiled

"I felt like I had to let him know...I know, it may seem quite stupid, I mean, who would ever talk to a statue? But I do even know that somehow he can hear me" she explained, the Master Mage nodded, Umi sighed again and retired her hand from the dragon

"what are you doing here, anyway?" she asked

"I saw you weren't in your room and I got worried..." Umi sweetly smiled and leaded him out of the chamber where the altar was placed

"you worry too much about me" she said sitting down again and hiding her face in her hands, her back rested against a pillar. Clef shook his head

"I was scared that you were gone to Iris to fight Arashi, or worse that than man had took you away...I didn't know what to think, I did even..." he stopped and looked down, ashamed of what he had thought

"you did even?" the bluette asked curious, he sighed

"I did even thought you crossed the portal to come back to Tokyo" he admitted in a whisper, Umi's lips curved in a bitter smile, then she shook her head

"you know I would never leave Cephiro knowing it's in trouble" she said, the Madoshi nodded

"I know, forgive me...just...I was worried, you know how paranoid I get when it happens" he apologized, the bluette sincerely smiled

"thank you, Clef, really. After all I did to you, to Cephiro...you are still here, concerning over me...I don't deserve it" she considered standing up and exiting the temple. Clef sighed, Ferio's words echoed in his mind. He moved to follow her, that was the right time. If he ever wanted to prove himself he was brave, well, that was the right time. He found her sat on the shore, her fingers playing with the white sand beneath her, he sighed deeply and sat next to her

"how do you feel?" he asked, she shrugged

"I don't know. I feel...nothing. I don't feel at all" she said, then she looked at the wave crashing before them and sighed

"no, I was lying. I feel empty. I feel an idiot, Clef"

"Umi, don't say idiocies, you aren't..." he asked shaking his head

"no Clef, I am. I'm a total idiot, a disaster!" she hysterically yelled cutting him off

"Cephiro is in troubles and that's all my fault. If I'd think twice before meeting that man, if I'd listen to your advices instead of yelling at you, everything would be easier now. Forgive me, Clef, I was an idiot. I was too busy to think to myself that I left my Magic Knight duties behind. And the only thing I have left now is a terrible guilt overwhelming me" her voice cracked, Clef sighed and passed an arm around her moving her closer

"don't say idiocies, everyone make mistakes, we're human it happens" he said caressing her hair

"you know" she admitted burying her face in his chest

"sometimes I think that if we'd never come back it would be the best thing. I mean, after we saved this place for the second time...we should have stayed in Tokyo, not keep coming here, our presence wasn't necessary anymore, so..."

"of course your presence was needed, Umi!" he cut her out, she looked up at him

"think to Ferio and Lantis...they'd die without Fuu and Hikaru, they can't do without them" he explained, Umi looked down, a shadow in her eyes. Clef noticed it. That was the right time, he knew it, he had just to say it...no, he'd never be able to pronounce those three little words. But still, he could show her...again. He looked again down at Umi, suddenly she moved away from him. No, he couldn't let her go like that, not now, he was too close to tell her everything. Without thinking he tightened the grasp around her

"don't go, I'm not done yet" he said, her eyes lit up, gazing hopefully at his ones

"your presence is needed here even because...because...as Lantis and Ferio can't do without Fuu and Hikaru...you see...I can't do without you, Umi" he heard her gasping and hiding her flushing face in his chest again, he sweetly smiled and took her face in his palms making her look at him. He smiled seeing those wide, glossy pools of blue staring at him

"you can't even imagine how terrible I felt earlier, when I saw you attacked by that man...I wished I could kill him with my own hands, and you know I never let my instincts to get over me, but...that was too much. Just thinking of you in danger...you see, it makes me feel powerless, useless. If I only think of someone taking you away from me...it makes me mad, I need you too much, Umi, I can't stand the idea of losing you" he admitted.

She felt suddenly light, her head started swimming, she felt a lump in her throat. All the sadness, the rage, the misery she was feeling earlier had suddenly faded away replaced by a strange euphoria, she could feel butterflies flying through her stomach, chills running down her spin.

Suddenly a sob escaped her, then another one, and another one again. She found herself smiling between the sobs and suddenly that lump in her throat disappeared, Clef smiled to her and gently kissed away her tears, his lips wandered along her face: her eyebrows, her eyes, her nose, her cheeks. They went down to her jaw line and her neck, while his arms held her tightly, she sniffled hiding her face between his shoulder and his neck, so he started kissing the back of her head while her hands gently brushed the back of his neck, playing with his lavender hair

"Clef" she breathed then, taking courage and looking at him.

the Master Mage's lips left her hair and he turned to meet her watered eyes

"stop crying, please" he whispered, nuzzling her hair, she giggled between the tears

"I'm trying" she sobbed, he smiled and brushed his nose against hers, hoping she won't pull away like the last time he acted so amorously towards her. Umi held her breath, having him so close to her, his lips just few inches away from hers, so close that she could feel his breath warming her lips, was everything she could ask for, and this time she wouldn't spoil everything. As her eyes slip closed, the Master Mage laid his lips against hers. She immediately passed her arms around his neck, pressing her body closer to his one so that there was no space left between them. Clef thrust his hands in her hair, smoothing them and deepening the kiss: it was perfect, just the two of them. He couldn't ask anything more.

At one point both broke the kiss gasping for air, but he refused to lose his grip on her, Umi instinctively licked her lips, smiling and savouring Clef's taste still lingering there, the Madoshi smiled back to her stroking gently her blue mane.

"thank you" she whispered then, resting her head between his shoulder and his neck, he shook his head and kissed her hair, then he looked at the horizon before him with a new feeling entirely filling his heart.

In a few Umi yawned in his shirt and fell asleep under his hands that tenderly smoothed her long hair, so he picked her up and teleported themselves in her room.

Once there he gently posed her on her bed, covering her body with the sheet, he was going to leave when a moan stopped him

"don't even dare, Master Mage" she yawned, he smiled

"come here...now" she stated in a sleepy tone that resulted amusing to the Madoshi, he lightly laughed

"if you ask me that way, I can't absolutely refuse" he answered approaching the bed and sitting on its edge, Umi pulled him down to lay next to her and cuddled beside him

"you can't leave, not after what you did earlier" she pouted, the Mage frowned in thought

"what did I do?" he asked teasingly, she fumed

"your memory is quite deluding, Madoshi" she yawned again, then took his face in her hands and kissed him

"this" she said when she broke the kiss, he smiled

"I'm afraid I can't remember yet, would you mind try again?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his lips. Umi hit his head with the pillow

"I'll refresh your memory tomorrow, now I'm tired" she stated resting her head on his chest, he laughed

"ok, I guess I can wait 'till then" he answered kissing her forehead and sneaking an arm around her waist, she smiled satisfied and closed her eyes relishing his other hand travelling along her back. It was ages she didn't feel so happy. No, maybe she never felt like this in her whole life.


	21. Chapter 21: The Water Knight is reborn

**Disclaimer**: MKR and its fabulous characters do belong to CLAMP.

**Notes:** I'm terribly sorry it took me so long, but uni is literally killing me -.-

Here's chapter 21 anyway...hope you like it!

* * *

A weak sunray entered Umi's room waking Clef, he stretched and smiled at the asleep girl beside him, he found her hand clutching his shirt so he tenderly kissed her knuckle, Umi moaned and lazily opened an eye

"good morning" he whispered, she made a sleepy, wide smile

"you know, it's fantastic finding you here" she commented rubbing her eyes, he lightly chuckled and kissed her, then Umi stretched her arms and climbed out of her bed, walking out of her balcony, the Master Mage followed her embracing her from behind, she rested her back against him

"it's a wonderful day" the Madoshi commented looking at the sun reflecting its warm rays on the surface of the ocean, the blue haired girl lightly nodded, then she turned to him

"I've a request" she said, a mischievous smile on her lips

"ask whatever you want, I'll do it" he answered

"you could even get yourself in trouble, Master Mage" she commented in a smirk

"I'll take the risk" he replied nuzzling her neck, she giggled

"fine then...go and take a sword, you owe me a fight"

"now? So early?" he asked keeping teasing her, Umi vigorously nodded and got free from his embrace

"see you in the dungeons"

"but Umi..." he winced, she quickly kissed him

" you said you'd do everything I wanted" she said pushing him towards the door

"and the breakfa..."

"later. Dungeons, in ten minutes" she stated closing the door to his face, then she grinned widely and, almost jumping for joy, entered the bathroom to take a cold shower.

* * *

Clef blinked at her closed door for a pair of seconds, then he widely smiled and shook his head making his way to his bedroom.

Once there he looked at his reflection in the mirror: he really seemed different without his Madoshi's goods. He searched for them around the chamber but then he remembered he had left them in his bibliotheca. Oh well, he'd took them later, it was terribly pleasuring ignoring his duties for once. He quickly took a shower and donned a new white shirt and new pants that fixed inside this boots, then he smiled opening the other door of his cupboard: a long silver folder was placed there, a white golden lion shaped hilt came out of it. the Madoshi sweetly took it in his hands drawing the sword, it was dusty and blackened because of the lacking of use.

He snapped his fingers and a patch appeared in his palm, the Master Mage slowly cleaned the blade, then the hilt. How many years had passed since the last time he used it? too much, according to him, that sword seemed the relic of a past life. He tried a pair of fences: it could even be old but it was still fearsome and sharp, a perfect weapon. He still remembered the day he had locked it in the depth of his cupboard, leaving it for the Master Mage wand. Clef sadly smiled caressing the blade: it was in occasions like that, that he really realized how much he had lived, how many things had changed.

"Guru Clef, are you there?" a voice asked, Clef sighed

"yes Ferio, come in" he allowed, the King's eyes widened as he saw the Master Mage with a sword in his hands

"what does this means?" amused, he asked, Clef shrugged

"I'm going to have some training in the dungeons..." he simply answered, Ferio raised an eyebrow, assuming a teasing expression

"may I ask you what, or better, _who_ prompted you to take a fight in the dungeons?"

"no" Clef answered, then he realized he was too harsh and smiled to the green haired boy before him

"because you already know the answer anyway..." he added, Ferio burst in laughing

"good job, Master Mage, it was about time" Clef blushed furiously. He really didn't feel comfortable with those topics, he had ignored them for too many centuries. Ferio caught his embarrassment and smiled

"I know you'll hate me if I ask you so but...you see...could Lantis, Lafarga and I come to dungeons too? They wanted to train this morning and beside this I never saw you fencing..." he asked, Clef laughed

"why should I hate you, Ferio?"

"well, I thought that maybe you and..."

"it's nothing like that, I just promised her I'd fence with her, so it's ok"

"it will be embarrassing for you being defeated in presence of all your best pupils" the King joked, Clef smirked

"actually you've never been one of my best pupils, you've always been the one who took magic lightly" Ferio fumed

"hey, I was young I had better to do..."

"as for example chasing on Fuu" the Madoshi teasingly said, Ferio's mouth hung open and Clef laughed

"that was very venomous, Umi's effects on you are getting brighter" the King teased, the Master Mage just shrugged, but he was smiling

"see you in the dungeons, she'll kill me if I arrive late" he added exiting the room, Ferio nodded

"I'll go to call the others" he said following him out.

* * *

They were all lying against a wall looking at the scene before their eyes. Ferio was very surprised seeing that Clef was actually giving Umi a lesson she'd hardly forget

"who knew that the old Guru could do that!" he exclaimed, Lantis smirked

"Lafarga, do you know something about being defeated by Clef?" he asked to the blond soldier, he laughed

"oh, that was the most embarrassing day of my life" Lafarga admitted, Ferio looked confused at both of them

"what are you talking about?" he asked, Lantis folded his arms and looked at his friend

"don't make me tell him the terrible impression you did in front of everyone" Lafarga laughed

"ok, ok...I'll do it myself" he said, then he turned to the King

"you see, it was many years ago, Emeraude had just been chosen as Pillar and the whole army was training in the backyard" he said, Ferio smiled thinking to his sister

"anyway" the blond swordsman continued

"I was fighting against one of my comrades when I tried to fence against him, and he easily blocked my attack, in that moment Guru Clef was strolling around and seeing the scene told me..."

"Umi, stretch your arm out! In that way you'll never do a good fance!" Clef's voice exclaimed, correcting Umi's pose, Lantis laughed openly. It was a rare sight that made Ferio's eyes widen in surprise

"what's wrong?" the green haired king asked, the captain shook his head and Lafarga laughed too

"well, he told me the very same thing, just I looked at him rising an eyebrow and told him that maybe it was better if he kept working over his books" Ferio's mouth hung open

"did you really dared?!" he asked, the blond man nodded

"I was young and presumptuous...and I thought that the Master Mage was the less important post on the kingdom, the soldier did fight, he just stayed in his study reading books, checking documents, teaching to young kids how to use a spell...nothing special" he admitted

"yes, but that underestimated man gave you a lesson you will never forget" Lantis said in a smirk folding his arms, Lafarga laughed

"I admit that he did...you see, Clef just raised an eyebrow and posed his staff on the grass, then he called Lantis and asked him to gave his sword for a while"

"I obviously accepted, I knew what he could do, he was my teacher"

"you were a crap that day, I'd rather smacked you on the floor sticking my sword in your insides" Lafarga teased, the captain smirked

"you won't be able, Lafarga" he said, the solider waved it off and said

"anyway, Clef slowly approached me and asked me a fight, I laughed and accepted, I mean, how could a six centuries old man beat me?" Ferio burst in laughing

"don't tell me..."

"oh yes, I was KO in half minute, that was the most embarrassing day of my whole life" he admitted, Ferio laughed aloud and looked at Umi and Clef still fencing together.

* * *

Umi was tired, she was dying to take a break, but asking it would have meant admitting that he was better than her, and surely that was the last thing she'd ever do.

But the more she tried to stay focused on the match, the more her mind wandered away. She couldn't even look at the man before her, it gave her chills: he was handsome. His hair gently falling on his eyes, his tensed body, his blue eyes seriously fixed on her, his short breath...she had to get a grip or she'd never be able to touch him with her rapier.

She tried a fence, stretching her arm out as he had just told her, but the result was Clef dodging it and blocking her sword with his own. He laughed at her angry expression, she surely imagined an easier fight.

He could even seem focused on the fight, but actually he was scanning her with his eyes: her blue mane tied up in a pony tail, her skilful movements, her muscles tensing every time she reached out to fence against him...she was perfect. And now she was his. That was almost incredible. He quickly moved and stretched out his arms fencing against her, she tried to block his attack but her rapier flew away from her grasp, hard hit by Clef's sword. Her mouth hung open as it hit the floor with a clanging noise.

"Damn it!" she yelled, the Master Mage just smiled and walked to pick up Umi's sword, he couldn't deny it was a beautiful weapon, Presea really did a good job.

"may I have my sword back?" she snapped, he nodded

"yes, sorry" he said, she sharply took her sword, her eyes placed on Clef's sword: it was a jewel, not a weapon. The processed lion head shaped hilt, the shining blade...that was really a great sword. The Madoshi caught her thoughtful stare

"what's wrong?" he asked, she shook her head

"it's a beautiful sword, Presea did an amazing work" he laughed

"that's not Presea's work...she wasn't even born yet" he joked, her eyes widened

"really?"

"Umi, I'm more than seven centuries old...Presea is still a young woman!" he explained laughing. Umi knew he was very old, but his look and his manners always deceived her, she never cared of the age difference between them, but in that moment the situation hit her hard. Clef noticed it

"Umi, are you ok?" he asked caressing her cheek, she lightly nodded then she sat on the floor. The Master Mage made sign to Lantis and Ferio to start their training, then he sat beside the blue haired girl

"hey, what's wrong?" he sweetly asked, she shook her head

"nothing" he smiled and passed an arm around her waist moving her closer, she was biting her bottom lip

"Umi, don't lie, c'mon...tell me" she sighed and looked up at him

"I'm 18, Clef, and you're over 700, so..." his stare lowered

"Umi I can understand if you..." she gasped and held him

"no!" she yelled

"you stupid Madoshi!" she cut him off

"what the hell were you thinking?!" she said smiling

"I just was wondering...how old is a 7 century old man? I mean, if we'd bring him on Earth, what would be his age?" Clef smiled

"I have no clue, I never tallied it, I never thought I'd need it" he sincerely answered, his stare lowered, Umi smiled back

"so you have no clue of what my Cephrian age could be, right?" he shook his head

"surely you aren't 700" he bitterly considered, Umi smiled and took his face in her hands

"hey, listen carefully to what I'm telling you, Master Mage: I don't care. You could even be thousands years old, but I don't care. And you know why? Because I lov..." suddenly her head ached, and she hissed in pain taking her head in her hands

"Umi!" Clef exclaimed worried, holding her.

* * *

Lantis quickly one of Ferio's attack and made him sign to stop, he frowned, then he looked at the King who nodded worried

"Clef I can sens..." the Master Mage's stare froze Lantis who immediately stopped

"_I can sense him, Clef" the swordsman said telepathically_

"_I should have known it...is he around?"_

"_no, the presence is strong and dark, but it's far"_

"_so he's attacking her from Iris"_

"_I'm afraid yes"_

Umi yelled in pain again, her head was throbbing and she felt like it was going to explode

"Clef, do something!" she exclaimed in pain

"I've a potion in my study, don't worry, we'll fix it" he said trying his best not to look worried

"_Lantis, Ferio, Lafarga, alert the Magic Knights and the others"_

"_what about you, Clef? What will you do? You won't go there again, I'm the King and I forbid you to do such an idiocy" Ferio stated_

"_I won't Ferio, but we must do something"_

"_I'll call Fuu, maybe one of her healing spells..."_

"_no, Fuu would tell her everything and I won't it to happen. N body will tell her that man is attacking her again"_

"_why not, Clef? She must know she's in troubles" Lantis asked_

"_she'd freak out, she would surely go to him and he could harm her seriously. I can't let it happen again, was I clear?"_

"_sorry, but I think you're mistaken, last time you acted so protective towards her it caused Cephiro to get in troubles, did you forgot it?"_

"_last time I told her everything I found her hurt, chained up to a wall and without powers, did you forgot it?!" the Master Mage barked in Lantis' mind _

At that memory he felt blood boiling in his veins, the floor beneath their feet started shaking, Umi looked scared around her, what the hell was happening?

"Clef, are you ok?" she asked, only in that moment he realized his powers were effecting the world around him again.

Lantis shook his head and looked severely at the Master Mage

"stop it now" he said aloud, Clef sighed deeply and calmed down, then he looked at Umi

"yes, don't worry" he answered, then he looked at the King and the swordsman

"just go" he said, Lantis shook his head and exited the room together with the others, Clef sighed and picked Umi up in his arms, pressing a palm on her aching forehead, she moaned in pain

"let's get the potion in my bibliotheca, then I'll put you to rest" he sweetly said walking out of the dungeons.

* * *

Arashi was looking at the scene thanks to his magic. That girl was almost ruining his plans, and he couldn't let it happen. It was true that Umi was in love with the Madoshi, it was absolutely clear, yet there was a weak ring in the chain: she never confessed her love, neither did he. Those three words were still left unspoken and he'd take advantage of it. He'd avoid them to tell that they loved each others, or his next move would fail. He smirked inwardly, he'd casted so many spells on her that in the end that old idiot would have gave up. It was matter of time. He smirked satisfied, and thought that it'd be nice play with the old Master Mage.

* * *

Once in the bibliotheca, Clef grabbed his wand that was still lying on the floor next to his seat and summoned a stretcher to lay her down, then he walked to the cupboard next to the balcony door and took a vial with a green fluid inside it

"drink this" he said resting the little bottle on Umi's parted lips making her drink the potion

"it's terrible" she winced

"you must work on the taste of your damn swills" she added, the Mage smiled and caressed her forehead

"I'll think about that, now rest" he whispered sweetly kissing her nose, she sighed

"what was that? Why did I feel terrible all of a sudden?"

"you spent much energy, I guess you were just weak"

"I'm used to harder fights" she commented, not convinced by Clef's explanation, he shook his head

"we fought for two hours without breaks, it's normal you felt terrible"

"why you're still good then?"

"in seven centuries one tends to get pretty immune to tiredness, especially when they spent the most of their life working night and day without breaks" he answered with a smile, she sighed

"I'm a pain...I hate being like this, I bet that if I still had Selece with me I was perfect" she sadly commented,

"not true, you are always perfect" he replied kissing her, Umi blushed furiously.

"can you walk to your room?" he asked, she glared at him, she hated being so damn weak

"yes, of course I can" she said climbing down of the stretcher, Clef smiled and slid an arm around her, helping her

"I can do it alone" she snapped, he smiled

"I know, I just like holding you" he answered, she blushed again. The Master Mage smiled satisfied, two blush in less than 5 minutes, that wasn't Umi at all but he literally loved it. She was adorable

"you are too much loving towards me, Clef...it flatters me" she commented, he smiled and nuzzled her neck

"you deserve it, Umi" he whispered

"I love..." Umi's yell cut him out again, and he had to tighten his grasp on her for avoiding she collapsing on the floor

"Umi, are you ok?" he asked worried, she hissed in pain

"it hurts Clef...I thought your potion would have work sooner and better!" she winced, he frowned angry. That man was lucky he couldn't reach him at the moment, or really he'd made him suffer all the possible ways. Death would have been a sweet comfort if compared to what he'd do to him.

"Clef?" Umi asked in a hiss, seeing his expression

"are you ok?" he shook his head pushing away Arashi from his mind, and looked at the girl in his arms

"no, I'm worried, Umi...c'mon, I'll take you to rest" he said picking her up and walking to her room.

Once there he laid her on the bed and sat beside her

"how do you feel?" he asked

"terrible..." she muttered, the Master Mage caressed her hair

"you should sleep"

"I won't, since I came back I spent more time in this damn bed than outside with the others, I'm sick of this!" she pouted, he smiled sweetly

"do it for me, please?" he tried, the bluette fumed but took the vial that had magically appeared in Clef's hands. Why the hell he had that terrible effect on her? How could he always made her hang on every single word of his like that?

"tell me the truth, has all this something to do with him?" she asked, the Madoshi swallowed cursing his inability to tell a decent lie.

"rest" he simply said kissing her forehead and walking out of the room.

Umi tightened the grasp on the little bottle with the potion. It was useless he kept denying it, it was useless he tried to hide what was really happening. She wasn't blind or stupid, she knew that something wasn't right.

* * *

Clef shut the door of his study behind him, and angrily watched outside the window: there must be something he could do to stop those damn attacks. He looked at his official outfit still hanging on his seat and sighed putting him on, then he locked the headdress around his forehead: it was good being just Clef for a pair of hours.

He sat at his desk and rested his forehead against his clenched fist, he had to do something. But what?

He felt terrible guilty, if he'd told Umi everything right from the start, surely things would have been different. He was a terrible idiot

"well, Master Mage, I can't deny it" a teasing voice said, he clenched his wand and stood up walking at the balconny

"what do you want here? You aren't welcome in Cephiro" he barked, the green eyed man just smirked

"are you satisfied of what you are doing?" the Madoshi angrily asked tightening his grip on his staff

"well, honestly not. I'll be satisfied when you'll give up and I'll have Cephiro"

"Ferio would never agree to that, print it in your mind"

"Ferio would never agree to that unless a certain old idiot doesn't make him change his mind"

"why should I do such a folk, Arashi?"

"because you're getting tired of seeing you precious Umi being attacked by me"

"let her alone, Arashi, do whatever you want but stop charging on her"

"this is moving, Madoshi, but you see, I must admit that seeing her frustrated over this situation amuses me a lot, so I don't think I'll stop my entertainment"

"if that's me you're trying to hurt why using her? Can't you cast your damn spells on me? The Madoshi of Cephiro should be more attracting than a young earthling girl" he tried, Arashi chuckled

"because she's your weak point. You know, at first I thought you'd be a difficult target, but then, when I saw your expression when she left your study running away with that upset expression everything was clear...you aren't so hard to read as people say"

"I should have kicked you out of this country since the beginning"

"oh, you are too fair for these kind of things and anyway I've a nice idea for you" Clef swallowed

"what do you want to do, Arashi? What? I'll tell you just once: stop it"

"why should I?"  
"because it takes me nothing to make you regret the day you were born, I may even be not able to kill you but I know spells that will make you beg Umi to put an end to your damn life" Arashi laughed

"you know, you are amusing. Anyway you'll see soon enough what I have in mind, and you'll be surprised to know that your little blue haired girl won't be my victim"

"as long as you leave her in peace, you can cast all your spells on me, I don't care" the Irisan king laughed again

"do you mean like this?" he asked sending a strand of magic against the Suprem Yil, Clef jumped back and dodged it

"do you really want to fight the Madoshi of Cephiro in his own study? You know here I've many people to help me, it won't never end like our last fight"

"I'll take the risk then" the king said summoning his sword and attacking the Master Mage.

Clef stopped his fences with his staff when suddenly a voice said

"I thought I told you not to come here again" Arashi stopped and looked at the opened door: Ferio was standing there

"Ferio, go away" Clef said, the green haired boy shook his head

"you know Arashi, charging on him is absolutely pointless, I'm the King, the one who takes decision" Arashi smirked

"don't make me laugh" he said launching a spell against him, Ferio quickly moved away and stepped forward towards Clef who was catching his breath

"are you ok?"

"yes, go away" the Master Mage answered

"I thought I told you I wanted to take seriously my post..."

"this is not the right time, Ferio"

"why not?" he asked angrily

"because his magic is too advanced, even I had troubles against him last time we fought and I am the Master Mage!" he exclaimed, Arashi laughed

"c'mon little King, take his advice...moreover this is a personal fight, let's say"

"how did you called me?!" Ferio asked furiously summoning his sword, Arashi laughed and sent a green band of magic against him, the green haired boy tried to dodge it but failed and crashed against a wall.

* * *

Umi had left the vial on her night table, she was too busy to think of what was wrong to sleep. Suddenly a green light to Clef's window caught her eye, suddenly she felt her throat getting dry: she knew that magic who belonged to. She run at her balcony and almost yelled at the sight of Arashi in Clef's bibliotheca. Damn protective Clef! Why didn't he told her?! It was the same old story! She immediately grabbed her rapier and run towards the Master Mage's study.

Once there she slammed the door open and gasped at the sight of Ferio on the floor, his magic sword lying beside him, then her stare posed on Clef who was trying to stand up using his wand and Arashi who was smirking. When he realized the girl was there, he turned to her

"Umi chan, is a pleasure meeting you again" he said, Clef's stare posed on her in horror. Damn headstrong Umi! Why didn't she took the potion?! It was the same old story!

"you know, you are just in time" the Irisan King commented, Umi glared at him

"yes, I'm just in time to give you a lesson!" she yelled, the man laughed

"no, you're in time to say bye bye to your sweet Master Mage" he said sending a spell against the Madoshi, Umi jumped forward putting between Clef and Arashi and shut her eyes. Damn Clef, it was always a lost battle with him!

"Umi!" Clef shouted seeing the spell hitting her. He saw his life without her: never he'd hear her clear laugh again, nor he'd see her sparkling eyes. Never his door would have been roughly slammed open again and he'd never hear her angry voice charging on him. He'd never felt the soft skin of her hand gently holding his, nor he'd ever felt her soft, velvet lips against his. His life would have been silent and blank, empty and gray. His head spinned and his heart almost stop beating at those thoughts. Damn Umi! why did she always had to prove she was the strong one?!

Suddenly the ocean roared in the distance and a flashing blue light surrounded her frame and lifted her up

"My child" Umi's heart beated faster

"Selece" she whispered

"I thought you wouldn't..."

"thou had passed my test, my young girl, thou are ready to sacrifice thy own life for the ones thou love"

"what? Are you saying that you didn't really rejected me?"

"No, my child, I just tested thou. Just this time I made it harder. I wanted to see if thy heart was strong enough to keep loving our country and fighting for it even without me protecting it and giving it strength"

"Oh Selece, I missed you..."

"now my child, show the true strength of the Magic Knight of Water" the deity said.

Umi felt her body growing warm, and then those words buried inside her heart came out from her mouth with all the powers Selece had just gave her back

"Mizu no Ryuu!" she screamed, and immediately water spilled out from every corner of her body.

Clef looked amazed at the show before his eyes, while Arashi got slammed against the floor by Umi's spell.

"what the hell...?!" he asked trying to regain control, but another water spell reached him hurting is chest.

* * *

"Hikaru, did you heard it?" Fuu asked, jumping out of her bed, the red haired girl listened carefully around, then she vigorously nodded, both of the girls run out at Fuu's balcony and saw the sea rushing furiously

"what's happening here?" the Fire Knight asked worried, in that moment a loud noise reached their ear

"it came from Clef's study..." Fuu commented

"I don't like all this, let's go!" Hikaru exclaimed grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the Master Mage's bibliotheca.

Once there their eyes widened at the sight of Umi's spells

"her powers..." Fuu commented amazed

"oh no! Fuu! Look there!" the red haired girl exclaimed pointing Ferio, the Wind Knight's eyes wided in anger

"that monster!" she yelled, then she glared at the Irisan King

"that's enough, Midori no Shippu!" she shouted sending her spell against him, Hikaru nodded

"Akai Inazuma!" she exclaimed as well, so that her spell joined her friends' ones.

* * *

Arashi yelled in pain. those damn kids! He couldn't let them defeat the King of Iris. Weakly he moved his hand and teleported away. He found himself in his throne room: his body ached, his limbs were bleeding. He'd made them pay, his revenge would have been painful.


	22. Chapter 22: Fighting for the Escudo

**Disclaimer:** I (unfortunately) do not own MKR and its characters, they do belong to CLAMP (lucky them...)

**Notes: **Thank you for your reviews...I was absolutely happy to see new reviewers! Keep doing it, you make me happy! lol :D

* * *

As Arashi disappeared from the room the light surrounding Umi disappeared and the girl fell heavily on the floor

"Umi!" Clef exclaimed running to her together with Hikaru, Fuu run to Ferio.

"Ferio! Ferio! Are you ok?" she exclaimed shaking him violently, the boy didn't answered, so she held his hand

"Iyoshi no Kaze" she whispered, a soothing wind wrapped around the green haired boy and slowly healed his cuts

"Ferio?" she tried again as the spell disappeared, the boy didn't answered

"Ferio!" she screamed again, crying and hugging him, suddenly a chuckle reached her ear

"I love when you get so worried over me" the boy said, kissing the curve of her neck, the Wind Knight gasped and slapped him

"that was a terrible joke, Ferio! I'm mad at you! I swear this time..." she got cut off by his lips pressing on hers, Ferio smiled under the kiss

"You are beautiful even when you're angry" he said, she blushed and broke the kiss

"it will take you much more to be forgiven" she said, but her tone betrayed her, the green haired king winked and held her, then his stare posed on Umi

"what's she doing here?" he asked

"I don't know, I can only tell you that somehow she has her powers again" Ferio's mouth hung open, then he took Fuu's hand and with her walked towards the others.

"Umi" Clef whispered holding her close, her eyes were closed and her body didn't move but she was still breathing. He sighed relived and took a strand of blue hair away from her face

"what happened?" Hikaru asked holding her friend's hand, the Madoshi swallowed

"he came here, we started fighting and Ferio reached us, he casted a spell on him making him unconscious then he attacked me, at one point she burst in and took the spell he casted against me but her powers seemed to awake again...I don't know..." he was agitated, his hands were shaking in stroking Umi's cheek while he was talking. Fuu crouched on the floor beside them and took Umi's hand

"Iyoshi no Kaze" she whispered casting her healing spell.

Suddenly Umi moaned and opened an eye

"Selece" she whispered, Clef held her closer

"Umi, thank the gods you are fine" he said kissing the curve of her neck, she numbly nodded in his cloak, Ferio smiled

"Ryuuzaki, you are too tough to pass away like that" he commented messing up her blue mane, she blinked

"it was all...a test..." she whispered again

"what do you mean Umi chan?" Hikaru asked

"he told me it was a test...I....I still am the Magic Knight of Water...." she said, it was as she was talking more to herself than to the others. Umi slowly took her hand to her heart

"I feel him, he's here!" she exclaimed with a wide smile, after a long silence, Clef smiled to her: her love towards Selece was incredible. If he'd ever had a rival, well, it was surely the dragon shaped deity.

"how do you feel?" he sweetly asked rubbing her hair

"never felt better in my whole life" she answered, the smile never left her lips. Clef nodded and stood up, helping her to do the same

"Clef told us you took the spell from him, that was very admirable from you Umi chan" Hikaru commented,

"I felt it was natural" she just replied, Clef held her and kissed her passionately, uncaring of the others looking at them. Ferio smirked, Fuu smiled and searched his hand, Hikaru squeaked in joy

"thank you" he whispered, taking a strand of hair away from her flushing cheeks

"it was about time" the green haired boy said slapping Clef's shoulder, Umi just coyly buried her face in his white robe causing everyone to laugh

"Umi Ryuuzaki being shy! Now I can say I've seen things that human being can't even imagine" Ferio teased her, the bluette rose her head and, sticking her tongue out, slapped him

"ouch!" he exclaimed rubbing his cheek

"Fuu, say something!"

"you deserved it" the Wind Knight said winking to her friend, Umi winked back and grimaced at the King

"Umi chan, now Presea can forge a new ovum and a new sword for you" the Fire Knight commented, Umi jumped excited

"yes! I'll go to find some Escudo and I'll bring her!" she exclaimed,

"I guess we'll find it to the Fountain of Eterna, right?" Hikaru asked, Clef nodded

"well, I'll go to alert Presea then" Ferio said, then he turned to the two Knights

"want to come?" he asked, Hikaru and Fuu nodded

"we're terribly happy for you Umi chan" the Wind Knight said hugging her, the bluette giggled

"you never call me that way" she commented, Fuu winked behind her glasses

"it's a special occasion" she answered walking out with the others.

* * *

Once alone Clef slid his arms around Umi's waist and rested his forehead against hers

"I'd die if that spell would have killed you" he admitted, she cupped his cheek

"I felt the same, that's why I did it" she explained, Clef shook his head

"promise you won't do it again Umi. Never"

"I can't make promises I can't maintain, Clef" she firmly replied,

"Umi, your stubbornness will drive me mad" he blamed her

"I could say the same for your protectiveness" she said back, the Madishi sighed heavily

"it's just...I can't help doing it when it comes to you, you know how much you mean to me...if something would happen to you I think I'd die...I don't know what..." she silenced him with a finger on his lips

"listen, you know what I appreciated the most about you?" the Water Knight asked, he shook his head and she smiled, her finger still lingering of Clef's mouth

"the fact that you never treated me like a kid" the Master Mage's stare became puzzled, Umi giggled

"you see, Lantis sees Hikaru as someone who needs protection, Ferio still treats Fuu as a child, as if he's too afraid that eventually something could hurt her...you never did it, Clef" she explained

"after the lie you told us about the reason of our summoning, you never hidden anything to me. When there was something wrong, you did always go straight to the point, without half words. You never tried to hide the truth to me, even if it was painful, or hard to handle. You always talked freely to me. That doesn't mean you didn't concerned over me, on the contrary I always noticed and appreciated it...so I really can't understand what's the difference now"

The Supreme Yil stayed silent for a while, then he took her hand in his and kissed her fingertips

"you see" he started

"I think that the problem is me..." the bluette looked confused at him, he smiled sweetly

"I always tried to ignore these feelings I have for you and I did it quite well for long time...but now...I don't know, it's like I can't contain them anymore, it's useless keeping pretend to myself...and I'm afraid that something could harm you and if it happens...you see...I don't think I would be able to forgive myself, I'd die for guilt I think..." he explained, his eyes didn't dare to look Umi's.

The girl smiled and cupped his cheek

"hey, look at me" she sweetly whispered, he obeyed and the girl smiled

"I'm not a child anymore, there's no need to act this way towards me, promise me that you'll never lie to me again" she said sweetly, he smiled back and tangled his hand in her hair, making her rest her face against his chest

"I'm sorry" he apologized

"I swear I'll tell you everything from now on...forgive me I just was terribly worried, I..." her mouth against his silenced him, and he sweetly returned the kiss holding her closer to him.

* * *

"Presea!" Ferio exclaimed stepping in the girl's room together with the other Knights

"hey! What's up?" she said smiling

"we need your help" Hikaru exclaimed happily

"what happened this time?" the smith asked worried, Fuu giggled

"nothing terrible, on the contrary we need a magic sword for Umi" the woman sadly shook her head

"I'm sorry, I already explained her that if she hasn't powers..."

"oh, but she has!" Ferio cut her out, Presea's eyes widened in stupor

"what?!" she asked, so they briefly told her the last events

"oh! It's fantastic!" the smith exclaimed jumping for joy

"with Umi back that asshole won't never be able to raise a finger on us!" Ferio chuckled

"yeah, that's what we hope"

"well then, go to Eterna and find some Escudo, then I'll think to the rest" she commented, the others two girls nodded

"we're going then...see you later Presea and thank you!" both exclaimed hugging her and running out of her room.

The smith smiled and sat on the bed looking at Ferio

"those three girls are incredible" she commented

"you can say it loud" he softly agreed

* * *

"Umi chan we..oh sorry!" she exclaimed bursting in Clef's study and finding the two of them kissing, Umi sighed under the kiss and broke it, the Master Mage sweetly smiled at the two girls at his door

"no problem, what's up?" the bluette asked

"Presea told us to get your escudo...shall we go?" Fuu demanded, Umi nodded then turned to Clef

"come with us" she said, he shook his head

"I've work to finish, and beside this I think it's good for the three of you spending some time together alone, since you came here you seldom did it" he answered, the Water Knight hugged him, it was nice from him worrying about the three of them in that way

"thank you" she whispered, the Madoshi just kissed her forehead

"go now" he sweetly said, Umi nodded and walked out with Hikaru and Fuu.

* * *

Once out of the Castle, they walked through the Forest. Umi thought to what Clef told her: it was true, she had spent most of her time alone, or arguing with him, totally neglecting her dearest friends

"Karu, Fuu" the bluette said

"yes?" the Fire Knight asked

"I wanted to apologize for leaving you aside in these days" she answered, Fuu smiled

"Umi, don't be stupid, you went through terrible messes, it's normal you couldn't find time for us..."

"no, it's not normal, you always were here for me, and took it for granted...I'm really sorry" her stare lowered, Hikaru laughed and slid an arm around her waist

"don't say idiocies, you'd do the same for us, right?"

"of course!" the Water Knight exclaimed

"perfect, so there's nothing to feel sorry for" Fuu replied sliding her arm around Umi's waist too, the bluette grinned happily and passed her arms around her friend's shoulders

"thank you, sisters" she exclaimed happily, the Wind Knight smiled and pointed a thin line floating on a rock before them

"no problem, now go there and get your Escudo!" she said, Umi nodded

"I'll be back soon" she said climbing on a small cliff

"be prudent, Umi chan!" Hikaru exclaimed, the bluette smirked and jumped in the water of the Fountain of Eterna.

* * *

Suddenly she found herself in a dark room

"is there anyone?" she asked, her voice echoed around, but no one answered, she shrugged

"oh well...c'mon, Umi, take your Escudo and do what must be done" the bluette said to herself, starting walking around.

Suddenly a bright blue light flashed above her head: on a floating stone the Escudo gleamed to her.

The Water Knight grinned and looked around to find a way to climb there, she smirked satisfied when she saw a tall cliff not too far from the precious mineral.

She had just started climbing it when something hit her back

"what the hell...?!" she turned and saw Hikaru floating before her

"Karu chan! What are you doing here?" her friend didn't answered, just sent another fire attack towards her, making her fall on the ground

"damn it" Umi muttered rubbing her head and standing up, the image of the Fire Knight approached her with a smirk on her lips, suddenly Fuu's one joined her

"Hikaru, are you mad?! What the hell are you doing?! C'mon help me instead of acting strange" she snapped

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't" Fuu answered, her voice was low, almost husky. The bluette gulped

"wha...what do you mean?" she asked, Hikaru just shrugged and sent another attack to her, the blond girl did the same and she found herself on the floor again. Now Umi was starting to get scared, what the hell did that mean? That was not like Hikaru and Fuu at all...

"My child" Selece's voice echoed in her mind

"Selece, something isn't right..." she said to her deity

"remember thy last time here at the Fountain" the dragon told her, she frowned

"what...what do you mean?"

"only the deserving can reach the Escudo, my Knight" the deep voice answered, the Water Knight frowned, then the imagine of her old 14 years old self fighting against the shadows of her parents crossed her mind

"of course! How idiot am I! Thank you, Selece!" she exclaimed standing up and looking at her friends

"ok, you tried it, guys...now it's my turn" she said smirking

"Mizu no Ryuu!" she yelled and the familiar Water Dragon crashed against the two images making them disappear

"it's great having my powers again" she commented to herself, dusting her outfit off.

Suddenly a noise came from above her so she looked up and saw the floating stone getting lower, but yet it didn't touch the floor and it remained too high for Umi's reach, she fumed and walked to the cliff again

"I hate climbing..." she muttered, a chuckle reached her hear and she froze

"lazy child" a familiar voice said, she turned and gulped. Uh-oh, that was unexpected, just like the lightening that hit her making her shout. That spell was much stronger than Hikaru and Fuu's ones...well, no doubts about it: he was the Master Mage.

"something wrong, Umi chan?" the shadow asked, his voice was calm and gentle, just like Clef's one. Her mouth dropped opened, she definitely couldn't do it.

"Selece..." she said nervously

"fight, my Knight" the deity ordered

"I can't...not this time..." she replied feeling her throat dry while the Madoshi's image walked closer to her

"do it, Magic Knight" the dragon said again, but the Water Knight just stepped back trying to get away from the Supreme Yil.

Suddenly Clef smiled and his wand moved to hit Umi, it crashed on her ribs making her shout, she hadn't her armour on, she didn't think she'd need it since she now had her water powers.

He crouched beside her then, but she pulled away and run away though it was perfectly useless: the more she tried to run away, the more he got closer to her

"thou can't run, Magic Knight, you are a warrior. Fight!" Selece's voice roared

"no!" she yelled, but she stumbled and fell on the ground. Now the shadow of the Master Mage had reached her and grabbed her wrist. Her breath chocked in her throat

"my child, thou attacked thy dearest friends, why can't thou attack him?"

"because they...they seemed so unreal....their voices, the shadows in their eyes...they seemed different...but he...oh Selece, I can't attack him, I was giving away my life to save him and now I should attack him...I...I just can't!" her voice was trembling.

Suddenly Clef's arm slid around her waist

"don't worry Umi..." his voice whispered as his lips brushed her ear keeping telling het sweet nothings. Her head spin around, she was totally dizzy

"Clef..." she huskily breathed, the shadow smirked

"my Knight, push it away" the dragon commanded, but she wasn't listening to him, she was focused on the image before her: the Master Mage lips had left her ear and now they were travelling down her neck while his hand had found her bare back beneth her shirt, he pressed her against a wall, she closed her eyes enjoying every second of his ministrations.

"Magic Knight of Water, I command thou to attack him!" Selece ordered in a roar

"I...I can't..." she breathed as Clef's hand moved to smooth her neck

"thou are in danger" the deity said,

"no...he'd never hurt me...I...I know it..." she answered, but suddenly the cold hand of the Madoshi knotted around her slender neck, she gasped

"Clef!" he smirked and shook his head

"how naive, my little Umi" the Supreme Yil commented tightening his grasp, she closed her eyes

"I thought you were stronger, that you could do better" he huskily whispered, as his grab became stronger, now she could hardly breathe, her face reddened for the lacking of air and her eyes watered for the shock. How stupid she was! Why did she let that shadow to deceive her that way? She looked at his eyes: blue and deep as Clef's one

"My Knight!" Selece yelled

"wake up, that's not the one thou love" now she wanted to react, she really wanted, but she felt strength to leave her, she closed her eyes, she felt she was going to faint.

_"...you know how much you mean to me...if something would happen to you I think I'd die..." _his voice. His true, soft, warm, reassuring voice. She closed her eyes and saw him smiling at her, trying to protect her. Could she spoil all his attempts because of a childish weakness like that?

Her eyes flicked open and she saw the face before her: his eyes were dark and arrogant, not clear and loving like Clef's ones. And his hand around her neck was cold, not warm and soft like his ones. No, it couldn't be him

"goodbye, Umi chan"

His voice. Too low now, too husky. No, that wasn't her Clef.

_"...if something would happen to you I think I'd die..."_

She couldn't permit it

"Selece, give me strength" she whispered closing her eyes. and immediately the dragon shaped deity showed himself: his enormous body, his huge wings, his gold eyes

"fight my child, for the ones thou love" he roared

"yes...yes, I'll do it" that was all she could answer before rising her head to look at her enemy's face

"Mizu...Mizu no Ryuu!" she exclaimed, and the great water dragon sweep the Madoshi's image, making it disappear.

Umi fell on her knees and took her hands around her aching neck, massaging it.

A loud noise made her look up

"oh no...please, stop" she tiredly moaned expecting other enemies, but she sighed in relief when she saw the Escudo lowering to level of the pavement, a weak smile crossed her lips

"touch it, Magic Knight" Selece's voice said, so Umi lightly nodded and obeyed.

A flashing light surrounded her and rose her from the ground, a pleasuring feeling of warmth run along her whole body so she shut her eyes closed.

* * *

Fuu and Hikaru were sitting on the cliff, waiting for her friend

"I'm worried, it's passed almost a hour, it didn't took us so long when we came to take the Escudo the first time..." Fuu commented, leaning out to check the Fountain, the Fire Knight placed her hand on hers

"we must trust her, I'm sure she's fine..." she softly said, the blond girl nodded holding Hikaru's hand tight.

Suddenly a tall wave came out of the fountain and it gently posed the Water Knight on the grass

"Umi!" Fuu yelled, seeing her frowning expression and her shut eyes

"Umi chan, are you fine?" the red haired girl asked too shaking her friend.

The bluette slowly opened an eye

"Karu...Fuu..." she said, then her outfit gleamed a blue light so her friends moved away

"what's happening?" Hikaru asked, Fuu, on the contrary smiled widely

"your armour! Umi, your armour is back!" she yelled hugging her friend, the Water Knight looked down at her chest and squeaked happily

"holy gods! It's back!" then she glanced at her left hand and yelled in joy

"my ovum! For Selece's sake! My ovum is back too!" she exclaimed hugging her friends

"oh, we're so happy for you Umi chan!" the Fire Knight exclaimed too, Umi smiled

"we should go back" she said, Fuu nodded

"yes, but tell us, why did it took you so long?" the Water Knight blushed

"I had to fight something...unexpected...."

"something or someone?" Hikaru asked teasingly, the bluette blushed

"someone" she whispered, she trembled thinking to what had just happened. Suddenly all of her excitation had left her, she just wanted to see Clef, to feel his arms embracing her tight, his warm voice telling her that everything was fine. Fuu sweetly smiled

"the very important thing is that you're fine and you got the Escudo...now let's go, Presea will fix everything"

"she's right, c'mon Umi chan!" the Fire Knight exclaimed, so the three of them walked away to the castle

* * *

He smirked in his throne room: so that was her weakness, the only one she refused to fight. Well, that made everything easier. She loved him but she never told him openly, nor he had done it. that damn blue haired girl was going to have a lesson she'd never forget, no one could humble Arashi, King of Iris, and keep living as if nothing had happened.

* * *

He was sitting to his desk wondering if she had already took the precious mineral. Suddenly his doo slammed open and before he could even rise his stare to look at who had just stepped in, he found Umi in his arms, holding him tightly and hiding her face in his robe. That wasn't her at all

"Umi" he said, worried

"Clef" she breathed, tightening her grasp on him, her body was shaking and her voice was cracked. He immediately held her tight and with one hand caressed her hair trying to calm her down

"Umi, what happened there? What's wrong?" he asked, she sighed

"no...nothing...I was even able to...to take the Escudo" she answered rising her head, but her eyes avoided the contact with his, he took her face in his palm, she was still shacking

"that's not nothing...c'mon, tell me" she shook her head

"it's stupid...." she muttered, he smiled sweetly

"it upseted you pretty much, for being a stupid thing...." he commented, she swallowed

"it's just..."

"just?"

"oh, never mind" she gloomily answered, she moved to stand up, but he stopped her by passing an arm around her waist and pulling her back in his lap

"on the contrary I mind...c'mon..." Umi sighed

"you see...there's a test you must pass before taking the Escudo..." she started

"I know, what about that?"

"it's just...you see...I fought against Hikaru and Fuu..." he smiled

"usually the people that the shadows take the form of are the dearest of the one who's trying to get the mineral...so I won't worry about it" he reassured her kissing her hair, but she shook her head

"it's not over...then, after I was finished with them...you see...it's you that appeared..." she whispered looking down. His eyes widened, but he was somehow pleasured of it, that meant that he was very important to her

"Umi it was just a shadow..."

"I know..." she answered

"it's just...I wasn't able to fight you, I was afraid...and I thought you wouldn't rise a finger on me, but you hit me with your wand and then you tried to struggle me and Selece yelled me to fight, but I was like petrified, I couldn't even move a finger...I was scared..." she admitted nevously, Clef sighed and shook his head

"Umi, listen, I would never hurt you. Never. And if I ever did it, whether physically or mentally...well, I'm sorry and I ask you to forgive me. I never meant to do that, if I knew I did such a thing I'd feel terrible too, it would hurt myself as well" he tenderly reassured her

"but he was so just like you...it was like having you there, trying to kill me..." he embraced her strongly kissing her hair and inhaling her sweet scent

"I'm sorry then"

"it's not your fault, it was an illusion...I'm the one to blame, I'm a Magic Knight I shouldn't let myself getting bothered by these things..." she sadly commented, he shook his head

"I won't never do something to hurt you, Umi. Never. I'd rather give my life than seeing you suffering, I swear it" he firmly said

"please, don't talk about it" she asked cupping his cheek, he smiled and sweetly kissed her.

"I should let you go to Presea for your new sword..." he said after a few, breaking the kiss, she shook her head

"come with me, please" she asked, he caressed her hair and nodded

"fine"


	23. Chapter 23: The nightmere

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not owe MKR and its characters. They do belong to CLAMP.

**Notes:** To write this chapter I saw again the episode when Presea forges Hikaru's sword for the second time, and I tried to take inspiration from there. I know, things are getting way dramatic in these last chapters I wrote, and I even admit that I'm not that good at writing dramas, so well...forgive me if it gets too heavy. Anyway, I swear it will stop soon and the chapters will become brighter. Or at least less heavy, lol. Thanks for keeping reviewing, guys, I do really appreciate it.

* * *

Once to Presea's room Umi politely knocked her door

"come in" she allowed, so the bluette slowly stepped in

"Umi! oh, I knew you got your powers, I'm so happy for you!" the blonde woman exclaimed hugging her, the Water Knight smiled

"thank you" she said, then she realized that Rai was there too

"did we disturbed you?" Clef asked to the Irisan, he shrugged

"no, Presea just called me to tell me the news about Umi...and well, I never thought Arashi could attack you here" he said, Umi clenched her fists

"I swear I'll cut him in pieces" she hissed, Presea lightly laughed and passed an arm around her shoulders

"our dear twister Umi" she commented, the girl smirked

"anyway, I got the Escudo, so I was wondering if you could forge my new sword" she asked, the smith nodded

"I'll do it, but I alert you: it is very dangerous"

"I don't care, I got so far, I can't give up now" the Water Knight replied, Clef instinctively searched her hand and held it tight, she turned and smiled to him trying to be reassuring.

"well then, come with me, we'll do it in a room near the armoury in the dungeons" Presea said, Clef spoke

"wait, you said it's dangerous, I think her friends should be there too" he said, Umi grinned gratefully

"yes Presea, could I bring Karu and Fuu with me?" the smith frowned in thought

"well, it takes your heart to be strong and serene, so if it helps you...fine, see you there in ten minutes, Clef knows where the room is" the Master Mage nodded

"thank you Presea" Umi said, the woman winked

"you welcome, c'mon, go now" she said, the Water Knight stepped out of the room followed by the Supreme Yil

* * *

"Umi, please, be prudent" he pleaded as she stopped in front of Hikaru's room

"don't worry, I'm tough enough" she replied in a smirk, then she knocked the door

"Karu chan, that's me..."

"Umi chan, come in" the Fire Knight said, so the bluette pushed the door opened and smiled at her friends standing there

"Guru Clef, you're here too!" the red haired girl exclaimed waving her hand, he smiled

"yes, I accompanied her"

"so, what's wrong?" Fuu asked

"actually nothing" Umi answered smiling

"just I wanted for you to be there while Presea forges my new sword..." Hikaru stood up from her bed and walked to her friend

"I understand you, Umi chan, I wish I had you there with me when she forged mine..."

"we'll come with you, don't worry, everything will be ok" the Wind Knight added approaching her two friends and placing a hand on the shoulder of the blue haired one, Umi smiled

"I'd be lost without you" she admitted smiling to them.

"oh, we know Umi. Of course we know" Fuu joked causing her friends to laugh

The Master Mage looked sweetly at the scene: who could tell that at the beginning Umi could barely stand her trip mates? And above all, who could ever tell that three girls with a so different character would have became so close? At least Emeraude's sacrifice had brought something good to them.

"Cephiro to Clef, Cephiro to Clef, can you hear us?" Umi asked waving his hand in front of his face, he forcefully shook his head, he was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost forgot where he was

"yes, forgive me, I spaced out" he apologize grabbing Umi's hand and lightly kissing her knuckles, she blushed, the others giggled.

"anyway, would you lead us to the dungeons?" the bluette asked,

"of course, let's go" he answered going towards the room Presea told them followed by the others.

* * *

Once there Presea and Rai greeted the others two Knights

"be careful" Hikaru said to the woman, remembering what happened when she created a new sword for her, the smith smiled sweetly

"don't worry, that time was different, there was a dark aura in your heart, as far as we know Umi hasn't this problem, right?" she said turning to the bluette

"no...or at least I think there's nothing inside me" she replied looking over her body. Then she stepped forward, Clef stopped her by putting a hand on her shoulder

"please, be careful" he said worried, the Water Knight winked to him

"it takes more to make the Magic Knight of Water KO" she joked, he sighed hoping she was right

"ok Umi, now remember: you are the Magic Knight of Water, you have a task here in Cephiro"

"of course, I'll do whatever it takes to defend this country" she firmly said

"good, you must be focused on this thought and if some doubt fills your mind during the process, well...think to your friends" she explained, the bluette nodded

"let's start" she said

"wait!" Hikaru stopped her, so Umi turned to her friend

"huh? What's wrong?" the red haired girl hugged her

"nothing just...be strong" the Water Knight burts in laughing

"Karu, I'm not going to die, relax!"

"you say this just because you don't know what is waiting for you...whatever it happens remember we're here" the bluette kissed the Fire Knight's cheek in a very sisterly gesture

"thank you Karu chan" she sweetly replied, then the red headed girl stepped back and Umi raised her gloved hand, the Escudo came out from her gem and floated above Presea's head, the smith smirked

"it's a huge piece! Good job Umi! how did you got it?" she asked amazed

"please let's not talk about that" she answered looking at Clef, the Madoshi grinned to her

"now get in there" the Water Knight added smirking, then she closed her eyes.

Presea quickly got rid of her cloak and remained in her white large dress, then she closed her eyes as well and her hands moved upwards towards the mineral. A pale, azure light surrounded the Escudo then it spread around the smith, the woman frowned and stretched her arms towards Umi who got surrounded by the same light.

Suddenly the Water Knight felt her feet leaving the floor and a strange feeling, very similar to small electric charges, spread in her whole body. That wasn't aching, but yet she couldn't tell if it was pleasuring or not.

Umi felt her hair flowing around her, some strands stuck on her face, others tickled her neck.

Why did they told her it was dangerous? It seemed almost relaxing to her.

At one point the Escudo flashed a bright white light and the room became very hot, Clef took his long cloak off, and wiped the sweat from his forehead: he hoped his Umi was fine.

Umi felt her head spinning and confused imagines haunted her mind: she saw and her 14 years old self with Fuu and Hikaru trying to get rid of Alcyone, then she saw Selece's temple and her deity giving her the powers of water for the first time. And then she saw Emeraude crying over Zagato and attacking them in her fearsome Manashin, then she saw them killing her. The next imagine her mind focused on was Earth and she saw the Tokyo Tower: she, Hikaru and Fuu were standing there in the afternoon sunlight holding each other and crying for what they had just done. And again she saw her parents worried over her because she had become very silent and quiet. Then the captain of her fencing team scolding her because she was somehow dull, she fenced without passion. And then she saw a ruined Cephiro, Debonair menacing it and Nova charging on Hikaru. Suddenly she saw Clef: he was tired, weak. She saw him fainting in her arms, while Debonair laughed outside the castle and Eagle was ready to attack them.

"Clef..." she moaned.

The Madoshi looked up at the girl and moved to step forward, but Presea sensed it and raised her palm to stop him, Rai put a hand on his shoulder

"she'll be fine, Guru Clef, calm down" he whispered not to bother the smith, the Master Mage gritted his teeth and clenched and unclenched his fists: he was nervous, it was clear. Hikaru lightly placed her hand on his fists, he looked surprised at her but she smiled

"she's the strongest here, she'll be fine" the Fire Knight reassured him, so the Madoshi just sighed. It was absurd, he, the Supreme Yil, being reassured by a girl! But Hikaru had this effect on people, she was so sweet, so naive...it was impossible not to have a fondness for her.

"I'm sure Presea will do a good job, but if we're all so nervous this could compromise everything" Fuu added, he smiled to her and nodded. Fuu. If she was born on Cephiro and if she was a boy, probably he'd choose her as new Master Mage. She was so smart and rational, but she never was cold. Those girls were the best thing that ever happened to Cephiro, and nothing could make him change his mind.

Umi moaned again and everyone looked up, wondering what was happening.

* * *

She saw the desert of Iris, the room Arashi chose for her and that wonderful dress he gave her.

Then confused imagines of that dinner with the most powerful Irisan men filled her mind, and then her eyes set on that hated kiss. A kiss that brought nothing but sufferance to her and to the whole Cephiro. Not to mention Clef. Guilt started overwhelming her and her head throbbed.

Suddenly the escudo became dark, and the light surrounding the smith and the Water Knight became black

"what is happening?" Clef asked aloud, stepping towards the women, but Rai stopped him

"can you sense it?" he asked, the Supreme Yil focused and his eyes widened in rage: Arashi.

Umi felt like she was falling from some high place, so she opened her eyes: she was indeed falling in a dark violet sky: where she was directed she couldn't tell. Suddenly her body hit the floor and she muttered rubbing her head , then she looked around: the space around her was empty, only a rocky, dry ground was noticeable from the dark, disturbing sky before her head. She looked around confused

"who's here?" she asked aloud

"Umi, I see that you still remember about us" an arrogant voice said, she gasped

"you! Damn asshole!" she shouted

"where are you? Show yourself if you got the courage!" Arashi laughed and appeared before her

"trying to get some power back, are we?" he asked teasingly

"I swear that when Presea will be done you'll regret the moment you decided to use me" she barked, he laughed again

"you know, Water Knight, you always intrigued me, I guess it's your short temper...beside the fact that despite your terrible nature you are one of the most beautiful women I've ever set my eyes on..."

"I guess I should feel honoured according to you"

"of course" he said quickly moving closer and cupping her chin, while his other hand blocked her arms to avoid her any movement

"let me go" she hissed furiously

"or what? Here we are in another dimension, we're alone...no one can rescue you this time"

"I can rescue myself" she spitefully replied

"really?" he asked while his hand left her chin and moved to her hip

"don't touch me!" she yelled angry, a blue aura surrounded her.

* * *

Suddenly the floor beneath their feet started trembling, pieces of roof started falling down on their heads

"Guru Clef, calm down!" Fuu hissed

"that's not my fault this time" he replied worried, then he turned to Rai

"is it Arashi?" he asked, the Irisan shook his head, then he looked at Umi

"it's her, Guru Clef....she's angry, furious" he commented, the Master Mage clenched his fists: there was only a person able to make her that furious. What was that damn man doing to her?

"_Leave her alone!" this time it was him to reach Arashi's mind, the Irisan King laughed_

"_Guru Clef, it's nice to hear you"_

"_what are you doing to her?" _

"_oh don't worry, I won't harm her, I'm just having fun...I'm just toying with her, you know how I can't resist her..." _

"_I swear that if something happens to her you'll regret the moment you casted that spell on her because you'll wish for your death, I'll give you so many torments that..."_

"_oh stop it, old Guru, you are monotone...I saw how she'd rather sacrifice her life for you and I'm sure you would do the same for her...you are such fools, I can't help playing with you two" _

"_you won't put a single finger on her, Arashi!"_

"_maybe not I...but I guess that someone else could..."_

"_what do you mean?" Arashi just laughed and in a few his presence left the room_

* * *

"Did I ever told you how I got impressed by your altruistic act?" he said dangerously getting his face closer to Umi's, the girl desperately tried to pull away

"let me in peace, Arashi!" she yelled, his face stopped just a inch away from hers, she could feel his breath on her lips and she absolutely didn't like it. He chuckled

"oh, I'm serious...risking your life for saving the old idiot, I never saw anything more...how can I say it? stupid"

"that was not stupid, and you'd understand it if you'd know the meaning of the word love!" she angrily replied, this time Arashi laughed openly

"and tell me, does the man who attacked you to the Fountain of Eterna know the meaning of that word?" he asked, Umi gasped aloud. How could he know about that?

"that wasn't him, it was an illusion, a test I have to pass to show I was worthy to take the mineral!" she roared,

"so are you telling me he'd never hurt you, Umi chan?"

"don't call me that way!" she yelled, he frowned and tangled her hair in his hand, moving her face closer to his one

"answer to my question, or are you too afraid to give me the wrong answer?" he said, she tried to pull away, but he tightened his grasp

"answer!" he yelled, she was getting scared now, she couldn't handle all that. Maybe asking back her sword was a terrible mistake. Her body started shaking, her eyes watered: the imagines of him attacking her, chaining her and taking Selece away from her flashed before her eyes. Being so close to that man while she was in such conditions terrified her.

"I made you a question, Water Knight" he hissed angrily, Umi swallowed

"_Umi, don't let your fears to overwhelm you, that's what he wants. Trust your heart, trust your friends. Speak aloud your feelings, set your heart free, that's the only way to get out of that dimension, the only way to see us again. I know you're strong enough Umi chan, do it for us. We are waiting for you, Selece is waiting for you, Clef is waiting for you. When you'll get free your magic sword will reborn. I know you can do it, don't delude me, my dearest Water Knight" _

Presea's voice echoed in her mind. She wasn't sure how all that could be possible, but she was right. She had alerted her it was dangerous and she had answered that it took more to defeat the Magic Knight of Water. Well, she had just to prove that, she'd never let that man to terrify her as the dark terrifies children. She was better than that. And beside this her friends were waiting for her and she couldn't delude them.

"yes" she whispered at first,

"what?" Arashi asked pulling her closer, she forcefully tried to pull away again, then she took courage and fixed her furious stare on him

"yes! I believe that!" she exclaimed almost crying for anger

"he'd never hurt me, he'd never treat me roughly. I'm the world to him and he's the world to me! I don't expect for you to understand all this because you are black hearted, Arashi. And your soul is dark as well. You'll never know the wonderful feeling of having someone worrying for you and fighting by your side against everything. I'm lucky, I have people like Ascot, Presea, Ferio, Lantis, Lafarga and Caldina that love me for what I am, that appreciate me even if I'm full of faults. Even Rai, an Irisan like you, immediately understood the good within me. I have Hikaru and Fuu, my dearest friends, my sisters, I'd be lost without them and I know that every time I need help they'll be there to support me, even if I'm wrong. And I have Clef, who loves me like no one had ever done before, and I'm thankful to him for that. You'll never be able to know the warm feelings they give me each day, because you are wicked Arashi. And I don't fear you because I'm stronger than you, because I have a good reason to fight: defending my beloved ones. Something that you will never be able to do!" she yelled and, as she spoke, a huge pillar of water surrounded her. Arashi jumped back, loosing his grasp on her, Umi fell on her knees still shacking, he crouched beside her and laughed huskily

"we'll see, Umi, we'll see" he just muttered, vanishing in a black smoke.

* * *

Suddenly the Escudo flashed a bright white light and crashed taking the shape of Selece's rapier: it immediately gleamed blue and disappeared in Umi's ovum gem.

In the meantime Presea stopped her work and the black light around Umi disappeared letting the girl falling down, Clef immediately run to take her in his arms, avoiding the bluette to crash on the floor

"my dearest Umi" he whispered holding her close and planting sweet kisses on her face and on her neck.

Rai run to Presea

"are you ok?" he asked kneeling beside her, she nodded and buried her face in his chest

"that man...he's terrible..." she whispered shocked, Rai caressed her hair

"calm down...it's ok now..." he said kissing her forehead, the smith weakly nodded and stood up helped by the Irisan man, then he slid an arm around her waist to support her and walked to Clef

"how's she?" the woman asked caressing Umi's forehead

"she's pale" the Master Mage commented, Fuu held her hand and tried a healing spell, but it didn't worked

"I can't understand..." she whispered, Presea shook her head

"she's not hurt...not physically at least" Clef eyes snapped to her

"what do you mean? Do you know what happened?" he asked

"let's take her in her room, then I'll tell you everthing" she said, the Madoshi agreed and walked to Umi's inner chambers.

* * *

Once there he posed her on the bed and caressed her sweated forehead, Hikaru and Fuu laid next to their friend and hugged her, the Mage sweetly looked at the scene, then he turned to Presea

"what happened?" he asked, turning icily

"Arashi...he invaded her mind...he acted terribly towards her, she was scared...she almost cried, Clef. It upset me, I never saw her like that, I swear..."

"what did he do to her? Did he casted spells on her?" he asked clenching his fists, the woman shook her head

"no, he talked about you, telling her about something that happened to Eterna...and the more she tried to pull away from him, the more he got closer, he yelled at her...she was terrified Clef" she explained, the Master Mage bit his bottom lip and made Hikaru sign to move, the girl made some space on Umi's bed and he sat there holding her hand tight

"what does he want from her, what?!" he asked exasperated, no one answered so he sighed looking at the bluette's still shaking body

"please, someone goes in my study and takes a potion, she needs it..."

"which one?" the two Knights asked standing up

"it should be a small vial with a red fluid inside, it will calm her down..."

"as you want" the Wind Knight said exiting the room with her friend, Rai turned to the Madoshi

"I have to go to Lantis, he wants to meet the army together with Ferio, hope you don't mind if I go"

"no, don't worry"

"perfect, call me if you need something" then the blond man looked at Presea

"c'mon, you're exhausted, I'll take you in your room" she thankfully smiled

"she'll be fine, don't worry" the smith pointed to the Supreme Yil

"I'll try" he just answered

"thank you anyway, for everything you did for her...I'm sorry I snapped you at the beginning" he added as apology, Presea laughed and hugged him

"oh Clef, don't be stupid, you were terrified that something could harm her...I never got mad at you" he smiled to her and the smith winked

"now you should rest as well, I bet you're tired"

"I admit I am...I'll wait for the girls be back with the potion, then I'll follow your advice"

"perfect, rest well Master Mage and call me if Umi needs something" she said, then she made sign to Rai to accompany her out, he did it and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"How could you work for such a terrible man?" Presea asked him once they arrived in her room

"he was my King, I had no choice I guess..." he answered shrugging

"what made you change your mind?"

"I suppose I just couldn't stand the way he abuse of others people for reaching his goals" she smiled proudly

"what a good man I have" she commented pulling him to her and quickly kissing him, he smirked satisfied and made her lay down on the bed

"you should rest now..."

"everyone should, this mess will drive everyone mad" the blond woman commented staring blankly at the ceiling and resting a slender arm on her firehead, Rai chuckled and kissed her again

"we'll have time when this war is over, now I should really go"

"sure, see you later" Presea said looking at him going away.

* * *

He met Lantis to the dungeons, the swordsman was there together with Ferio and Lafarga

"why did it took so long?" the King asked, it was strange for Rai being late

"forgive me, we had problems with Umi..."

"what do you mean?" he asked worried

"Presea forged a new magic sword for her and we had some problems with Arashi..."

"again him...well, I guess we'll have to give him a good lesson" Lantis commented, Ferio smirked

"oh, be sure of that, now that Umi is fine she'll literally sweep him"

"I think we should let your soldier meet the Knights" Lafarga proposed, Rai frowned in thought

"I think you're right, but we'll do it later when Umi is fine, now Hikaru and Fuu are bringing a potion to her"

"and what about Clef?" Ferio asked

"well, surely he isn't serene, but he's fine. He's with Umi at the moment"

"no doubts about it" Lantis commented teasingly, though his voice was strangely soft.

* * *

Fuu and Hikaru quickly got in Clef's study and took the vial the Madoshi had told them

"I guess that's what we need..." the Fire Knight commented examining the red fluid inside the little bottle, her blond friend nodded

"it's curious, I never needed these potions while on the contray seems like Umi can't absolutely do without it..." she commented, Hikaru laughed

"you know how Umi is...I guess that the firsts times she didn't even need them, it was just an excuse good enough to see Clef"

"do you really think so?" the Wind Knight asked rising her eyebrow

"yes, she was to proud to tell him "hey Clef, I just wanted to see you!" so, after the first potion he gave her, she found a very credible excuse..." Fuu laughed too this time, it was true, Umi was absolutely incorrigible.

When they got back to their blue haired girl, they found her sleeping in her bed and, much to their surprise, Clef was in slumber too.

Fuu sweetly smiling seeing his arm wrapped around the Water Knight and his head resting on hers.

"I suppose Clef was quite tired too..." she whispered to Hikaru not to wake them, the red haired girl looked around

"and what should we do with this?" she asked swinging the vial before Fuu's eyes, the blond girl took it in her hands and lightly posed it on Umi's night table

"let's leave it there, if she will ever need it Clef will give her"

"fine" the Fire Knight replied, then her eyes softened seeing her friends sleeping

"why according to you did it took them so long?" she asked to Fuu in a mere whisper, the Wind Knight giggled

"because they're both the most headstrong people this world have ever known" Hikaru laughed too

"let's go away and let them rest...we should do the same"

"you're right, Hikaru" Fuu agreed, so the two girls stepped out of the room.

* * *

He was lost in deep slumber. Though he wanted to wait for Hikaru and Fuu to be back, sleep arrived fast and took him. The nervousness for what had just happened and the worries for Umi had tired him pretty much, so he just closed his eyes and let slumber to take over him, helped by the sweet warmth that Umi's body in his arms gave him.

His dreams were confused: he saw burred imagines of a really ancient Cephiro, of a young Emeraude still unaware of her destiny, of Lantis and Zagato studying together in his bibliotheca, of Alcyone, happy and excited for her first good-casted spell. And in his visions he was proud both of his students and of himself. He loved being the Master Mage, his rank gave him incredibly satisfactions, enough to forget his life before his appoint to that post.

But it was too good to last, he never made good dreams that lasted too long. And in fact suddenly his pupils disappeared, replaced by a tumbling down Cephiro and three young girls trying to save the day. He saw their tears, their suffering, their doubts and regrets. That was terrible, he wanted to wake up, but something kept him anchored to that dream dimension. The Master Mage looked around his gloomy study, trying to ignore the pouring rain that drummed on his windows and the lightening spouting a ghostly light through the whole room.

The door slowly opened: his eyes widened both in shock and surprise seeing himself crossing the threshold, but he seemed older, more tired...just different. His image just sat at the desk and looked at the blank page of the book before him.

After a few, the door opened again and this time it was his precious Water Knight the one to step in: she was beautiful in her earthling school uniform, her eyes were gleaming and her smile was bright, it totally didn't match the gloomy atmosphere of his study. He saw his imagine looking up towards her and smiling, but its smile was strange, almost creepy. With a hint of vanity, he hoped he didn't really look that way.

Umi slowly approached his double and pushed it back on the seat, then she climbed in its lap and kissed him, the image wrapped his arms around her.

The double of the Master Mage slowly moved her away, but she didn't seem bothered about it

"I missed you, Madoshi" she huskily whispered while her hands smoothed his hair and cupped his cheek, the imagine smirked in a gesture that wasn't absolutely usual for the Supreme Yil and, standing up, pressed her against a wall. His lips teased her neck and his nose brushed against her cheek, she let go a soft, satisfied moan. Clef's cheek reddened at that sight: what the hell was he dreaming about?

At one point, a thunder roared making the glasses of his windows tremble and his vision stopped his tender ministrations towards the bluette: he withdrew its face and smirked again.

All of a sudden, the real Master Mage felt his throat burning and his head ached as if it was going to explode, he worriedly looked around and saw his imagine summoning the wand. His double clasped it and aimed at Umi's throat with it, her eyes widened in fear

"no!" he yelled trying to grab the staff, but it passed through his hands. Clef moved between the Water Knight and his double, trying to stop the spell, but again the violet strand of magic passed through him as if he was a ghost. Umi's scream filled his ears, he turned to see the body of the girl sliding against the wall and flopping on the cold marble floor.

The Madoshi immediately kneeled beside her trying to hold her, to touch her, but, just like it had happened with the wand and the spell, he couldn't.

He looked furiously at his double but suddenly his bibliotheca faded away replaced by a huge black space, so did his ghost.

An amused laugh reached his ears

"you, again!" Clef barked, so Arashi showed himself

"I suppose you didn't like what you've just seen, right Madoshi?"

"I don't know what you have in mind, but I can assure you that nothing of that vision will ever happen" the Supreme Yil hissed, the King of Iris smirked

"beware, old Guru, dreams sometimes may come true" he just answered, then the man disappeared but his low laugh remained in the Master Mage's mind.

* * *

He woke up in a gasp

"Umi!" he exclaimed, and he took a breath of relief seeing the bluette peacefully asleep beside him.

He smiled and caressed her hair, he'd never hurt her. Never.

But Arashi's words made him shiver, what did he mean? He was feeling terrible and he was even nervous, to tell the truth. Clef turned and saw the red vial on Umi's night table, his lips curved in a smile: the two Knights left it there not to awake him, that was a nice thought even if it would have been much better keep staying awake so that Arashi couldn't hunt his dreams. It was already enough having him around to menace his world and his Umi in daytime.

He looked again at the Water knight: her breath was regular and she didn't seem agitated anymore, that meant she didn't need the potion anymore. Good. Sighing he grabbed the vial and drunk the potion in one sip, then he kissed Umi's slightly parted lips and exited the room to reach Rai and the others in the dungeons. In the end it was just a dream, a nightmare. And everyone knew that no one should really got bothered by them, especially when you're an almost eight century old Master Mage. Right?


	24. Chapter 24: War

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer:

MKR and its characters do belong to CLAMP. Thank you CLAMP (L)

**Notes:** blablabla...

* * *

Slowly he walked to the dungeons, when he got close to them he heard a loud clanging noise. Probably the soldiers were training in duels.

And indeed he found Lantis fencing against that blond man Rai had introduced him in the Forest.

When he entered the room, the swordsman made his opponent sign to stop, he agreed and folded his sword so that Lantis could go to Clef

"how is she?" he asked, the Madoshi was surprised by his question, usually his pupil wasn't one to show off his concern

"she's fine, I suppose...I let her sleeping" he answered

"and how are you?" the captain asked again, the Supreme Yil sighed

"well, I'm worried I can't deny it" Ferio approached them

"news?" he asked, the Madoshi shook his head

"she's still sleeping, I didn't wake her" the King nodded

"Guru Clef!" Rai's voice called out for him

"you'll excuse me" the Supreme Yil said to his friends, then he went to the Irisan man

"I see you collected the army" he commented looking around

"yes, Lafarga is still testing some of them" Rai answered pointing the blond soldier with a group of men

"good"

"what's bothering you?" the young man asked, the Madoshi blinked

"what do you mean?"

"there's something wrong, you got it written on your face..."

"no...I'm just still worried for what happened" he lied both to himself and to Rai

"Lafarga proposed me to introduce my guys to the Magic Knights" the Irisan said, changing topic, Clef nodded

"good idea, I'll call Hikaru and Fuu"

"won't you wait for Umi?"

"she can meet them later, now she needs rest"

"as you want" the Irisan say, then he turned to his men

"stop!" he ordered, everyone fell silent

"you're going to meet the Legendary Magic Knights, I hope you won't be stupid, rude and above all I hope you won't make a bad impression, I barely stand it, you know it" his tone was authoritarian

"yes, captain" all of them answered at one voice

"good" he commented, then he pointed to the lavender haired Mage

"we'll wait for you"

* * *

"Come in" Hikaru's voice said, so Clef lightly pushed the door opened

"did I disturbed you?" he asked seeing the sleepy expression of the two Knights

"no, we had woke up since five minutes. More or less" the blond girl answered, the Madoshi nodded

"Umi?" she asked then

"sleeping in her room"

"I see..anyway, did you need something?" the Fire Knight demanded

"actually, we have half Irisan army in our dungeons and we thought you should meet the soldiers since you'll have to collaborate"

"sure, give us a pair of minutes, will you wait for us outside while we get ready?"

"as you want" he agreed exiting the room.

The two girls changed their outfits and wore their magic gloves, finally they reached the Supreme Yil

"ready" Fuu commented

"perfect, follow me" his voice was somehow blank, that worried the Wind Knight

"Guru Clef, are you ok?" he looked puzzled at the girl

"yes, why the question?"

"you seem...strange..."

"I'd say dull" Hikaru said getting in the discussion

"I thank you for your concern, but really, there's nothing to worry about. I'm perfectly fine" he lied, actually he still was bothered by his strange dream. Now he could understand Umi when she creep to him late at night. How stupid from him!

The Knights looked doubtfully at him, but didn't insist any longer, they knew he was very reserved.

* * *

Once in the dungeons Ferio walked to Fuu

"you look tired" he commented smiling, she shrugged

"it wasn't exactly a peaceful day" he just kissed her.

Hikaru went to Lantis

"hi" she said rising on her tiptoes to get a kiss, the swordsman looked around, quite embarrassed, but he knew that leaving Hikaru unsatisfied was a terribly bad idea, so he quickly laid his lips on hers. Not that he didn't loved her, just being so amorous in front of half army wasn't exactly a very captain-like thing.

"did you rested after the sword forging thing?" he asked, she nodded

"i needed it" she answered stretching her arms.

Rai approached them

"Hikaru, Fuu" he said

"please, let me introduce you my best soldier" he motioned for Helios to reach them, the boy obeyed

"the Magic Knights, I presume" he said

"yes, I'm Hikaru Shidou, Magic Knight of Fire" the red headed girl replied holding his hand, then Helios turned to Fuu

"Fuu Hououji, Magic Knight of Wind, nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand too

"it's a honor" the soldier said lightly bowing his head, then he looked around

"as far as I know there are three Magic Knights..." he commented, Rai nodded

"actually, we had just two Knights even if for a short period, but yes, there's a third one"

"isn't she here?" the boy asked

"no, let's say she hadn't an easy day" Clef answered, introducing in the conversation

"Madoshi Clef, it's a pleasure meeting you again" the Mage politely smiled

"it's a pleasure for me too, Helios" he answered.

In a few the group started talking about Arashi, the ways to defeat him, the wish to make Iris a wonderful place again

"I'd rather like the idea of Iris looking like Cephiro, although there aren't floating mountains or vast oceans..." Rai commented

"I'm sorry, there's nothing we can do for the mountains, but maybe there could be a way to give you the sea...I suppose Umi could do something with her magic" Fuu mused, then she turned to Clef

"what do you think, Guru Clef?" she asked, the Mage stayed silent

"Guru Clef?" Hikaru asked again, still he was silent, his eyes blankly looking at the wall before him

Actually, he wasn't listening a word of that discussion, he was still lost in his thoughts about the dream he had earlier. He knew that it was only a vision, but seeing those imagines so clearly was disturbing. And the sudden appearance of Arashi made it even worse. Could it be a warning? Usually magic could work even that way, there are tons of possibilities to consider...

"Guru Clef?" Rai's voice called for him again, and his hand posed on the Supreme Yil's shoulder

"what? Forgive me, I spaced out for a while..." he apologized

"we see..is something bothering you?" Hikaru tried again

"I...no, it's ok, don't worry about me" he said

"now you'll excuse me, I've work to do, I'll be in my study, call me if you need something" he added walking away

"Guru Clef, wait!" Rai stopped him, the Madoshi turned

"yes?"

"I've to talk to you, may I join you?" the Mage smiled, they owed much to that man. Especially he.

"of course Rai, come with me" he allowed.

* * *

Once in the bibliotheca Clef sat at his desk and summoned a chair for Rai

"so, what's wrong?" he asked, the Irisan smiled knowingly at him

"I was going to make you the very same question"

"ah...well, that's nothing worrying worthy"

"forgive me if I insist, Guru Clef, but for what I had the opportunity to know about you, you aren't the kind of man who get troubled by mere nothings..." The Master Mage sighed

"you are a smart guy, Rai, and you easily learn to know the people around you..."

"you are keeping avoiding to answer my question"

"yes, I'm doing it"

"why?"

"because I feel stupid, because I feel like my problem is related to a very groundless fear"

"you'll never know if you don't speak aloud what's in your mind" Clef laughed

"usually I'm the one to dispense this kind of advices"

"sometimes it happens that even the greatest man have some doubts and need a good advise"

"ah, you flatter me..." Rai smiled friendly

"so, what's wrong?"

"I just had a...strange nightmare" the Supreme Yil explained lightly, the Irisan looked confused at him, Clef chuckled

"I know, usually these concerns are for kids, and it happens that I'm grown enough and I left my childish appearance behind quite long time ago"

"what did you dreamed?" the blond soldier asked, his serious tone surprised the Madoshi

"I dreamed of doing something I'll never do, even if that would mean dying" Clef vaguely answered

"why are you so concerned then?" Rai asked

"why are you pushing like this?" the Master Mage retorted

"because we perfectly know how magic works. And in situations like this we can't take anything lightly" the lavender haired man frowned, that was exactly his own thought

"you are right, actually there's a good reason for me being so worried" the soldier smirked

"I knew it"

"I saw Arashi, he menaced me"

"what did he told you?"

"a thing that everyone knows"

"and what would it be?"

"to beware what you dream, because it may become reality"

"I won't seem invadent, but I need to know what happened before his appeareance"

"why?"

"you know Arashi is a very capable sorcerer, I'm afraid yours wasn't just a dream, Guru Clef."

His throat dried, that was he feared the most. But how could he do such a terrible thing? He loved her. He truly did. He'd never even rise a finger on her.

"Guru Clef?" Rai asked again, seeing the terror that crossed his face

"I...I was killing Umi...with...with my own wand" he dryly answered, the blond man frowned in thought

"I'd never do it" the Madoshi added then, more to himself than to the man before him

"everyone knows that" Rai reassuringly commented

"but there are spells that are able to blur your mind, you hardly notice you're cursed"

"he won't use them on me, I'm the Madoshi" outraged, Clef answered

"I know, but Arashi is sneak, you know it..."

"what should I do, then?"

"be careful, just this"

"how do these spells work?"

"as far as I know, once you are cursed, it's like the person who casted the spell can manipulate your mind, you won't be able to understand when it's your brain to guide you and when, on the contrary, it's the sorcerer"

"is it permanent?"

"no, but I don't know the spell breaker" Clef nodded

"thank you, Rai"

"you are welcome, now I'll come back to my men, what about you?"

"I'll come back in the dungeons in a few, I've a pair of things to check out first"

"as you want, see you there then" the Irisan replied exiting the room.

* * *

"Umi?" a voice called for her, she just moaned and hidden her head under the pillow

"lemme 'lone" she moaned

"Umi" the voice didn't give up, and a hand lightly placed on her back, she sighed and took the cushion away from her

"hmm?" she asked, lazily opening an eye, the blurred imagine of Ascot's jade eyes appeared before her

"'scot" she muttered rubbing her head, the summoner sweetly smiled

"how are you?" he asked

"fine..." she sleepy answered

"why are you here?"

"I knew what happened: your powers, your sword...I wanted to see if you were fine" the bluette sighed and stretched her arms

"yeah...that asshole bothered me when Presea was forging my rapier, but I'm fine now"

"did he hurt you?" he softly asked, rubbing her ivory cheek

"no, but he annoyed me enough...I can't wait to stick Selece's sword into his damn insides" she answered, then she looked at her night table, there were two cups of what seemed tea

"did you brought these?" she asked, he nodded and handed a cup to her, she smiled gratefully and sipped it

"ah, it's hot, I needed it, thank you" he smiled and took the other cup

"I'm glad you are fine, I was very worried"

"no need, I won't let anyone to hurt me again. Anyone"

"I'm glad to hear you saying this"

"actually, I have a huge headache, I would rather drink a potion" she admitted after a moment of silence

"I'm sorry, I didn't brought any of them, but if you want I can accompany you to Clef to take one" she shook her head

"no, he will surely be busy and he'd worry over a really stupid thing, there's no need to disturb him" she answered finishing her hot drink in a sip

"I'll go to Fuu, I'm sure she will fix me well"

"she should be in the dungeons with the others..."

"dungeons?"

"yes they..."

"well, I'll reach them then" she didn't give him time to finish

"do you want for me to come with you?"

"thank you but that's not necessary, don't take it badly please, it's just I'd like to stay alone" he smiled and hugged her

"no problem, call me if you need something"

"thank you, I wonder what would I be without you fretting over me and being always by my side"

"well...brothers are made for this right?" it was incredibly hard for him to pronounce those words, but they were exactly what she needed to hear, the bluette hugged him back

"I suppose so, I never had brothers, that's why you mean so much to me" she answered kissing his cheek, then she stood up

"I'm going" she said, the summoner stood up too

"I'll be in my rooms, just call me if you need help or..."

"I know, thanks" she said, he nodded and walked out after her.

* * *

When she arrived in the dungeons, the Water Knight didn't find her friends, but just a bunch of men in heavy armours fighting each others. And they didn't absolutely seem Cephrian, she knew all the Royal Army and she was sure that no one of them was under Lantis and Lafarga's orders.

Suddenly one of them approached her

"girl, who are you and what are you doing here?" he asked, she blinked at the blond, green eyed man before her. Did he have any clue of the person he was talking to?!

"I could ask you the same thing" she poisonously replied, the man looked at her in stupor

"this place is quite a home to me and I don't remember of any of you ever fighting in these dungeons" she added

"did anyone taught you good manners?" he asked disappointed

"yes, but it seems like no one ever did it to you" she snapped

"you should be more thankful to us..." he commented

"really? And why?"

"because we are helping you Cephrian to save your country" her eyes filled with curiosity for a second, but then it was replaced with amusement: so he wasn't Cephrian. And he had absolutely no idea of who she was. Good, she loved that situations, they amused her to no end.

"actually I believe we are capable enough to take care of ourselves"

"you can't always lean on the Magic Knights" he replied, she almost burst in laughing

"they're fearsome, you should beware them, everyone do. And beside this our army is very strong and headed by two very capable men. And we are taught in fighting and casting spells, I think that our Madoshi is the greatest sorcerer this world has ever known"

"the Magic Knights are just three girls, and as far as I know one of them had even some problems with our King..." her eyes widened

"so you are Irisan!" she exclaimed, and immediately her eyes scanned the people in the room, recognizing the men that attacked her and Presea in the Forest

"yes we are" he said

"I should have imagined it" she despitefully snapped

"what do you mean?"

"you are as arrogant as your King"

"hey, calm down little girl!" the boy angrily exclaimed

"...or what?"

"I'd like to say I could give you a lesson but it's not in our style to fight against a woman" Umi almost burst in laughing

"what's so funny?" he asked noticing her amused face

"you won't even able to touch me"

"is it a challenge?"

"yes, fight with me" she answered placing her hand on her hips

"I won't, you don't even have a sword with you" he answered almost teasingly, the bluette instinctively raised her left hand, but immediately lowered it holding back her powers. It would have spoiled all the fun.

"I'm sure that one of them will surely be glad to give me their sword for a pair of minutes" he sighed and, exasperated called for one of his soldiers

"yes?" the man asked

"please, give your sword to this lady for a pair of minutes"

"a lady?! Fighting you?" the soldier asked laughing

"here in Cephiro you are quite crazy" he commented, Umi raised an eyebrow and grabbed the man's sword

"when I'll be done with your friend I'll give a lesson to you too" she venomously replied, then she posed to fight

"so, shall we start?" she asked, the blond man sighed and posed too

"ready, set, go!" he said, so the bluette fenced against him, he dodged her attack and reached out to touch her with his sword. Umi quickly parried his fence with her sword and moved away

"and you call yourself a swordsman!" she exclaimed in a smirk, the blond guy glared at her and attacked her again. And again. And a third time. It was useless, she quickly jumped back avoiding his fences, finally she stretched her arm out and forcefully hit the blade of her opponent's sword making him lose his grasp on it and making the weapon fall on the floor with a clanging noise. The boy looked shocked at the smirking girl before him, Umi just shrugged and gave the sword back to the soldier who was looking at her with stupefied eyes

"if you are the best here, I won't fight the others, it would be too boring, I've better to do" she said turning away, then she stopped and looked again at the two men still staring at her

"and please, if you really want to help us, have some more training. Have a good day, my lords" she added stepping out of the room laughing to herself.

* * *

She sighed walking towards Fuu's room, her head ached still, but the temptation of giving a lesson to that bonehead was too irresistible.

Once to the Wind Knight's Room she pushed the door opened without knocking

"Fuu chan?" she asked, the blond girl looked up at her friend

"Umi!" she exclaimed hugging her

"how are you?"

"I'm ok...I just need your powers"

"sure, what's wrong?"

"my head, it aches" the bluette explained pointing it, Fuu sweetly smiled and rested her palm on the bluette's forehead

"Iyoshi no Kaze" she whispered and immediately the familiar green, soothing wind wrapped around Umi.

When it disappeared the Water Knight smiled triumphantly

"really, I love your spells" she commented, Fuu laughed

"I guess they're quite useful during our battles" she replied

"you know, Hikaru and I met Rai's soldiers earlier" she added, Umi laughed

"I had this pleasure too, and I humbled a poor blond bonehead who talked too high for himself"

"had he green eyes?"

"yes" the Wind Knight giggled

"it was Helios, one of Rai's best friends..."

"oh well...Rai won't hate me for that"

"I suppose not...why did he challenged the Water Knight?" the blond girl asked then,

"he didn't know who I am, and I didn't told him..."

"Umi, you're terrible, really!" Fuu said, but she was laughing, the bluette let herself fall on her friend's bed

"actually I know...but it was too much funny, you should have seen the scene, you'd laugh 'till forever!" a knock to the door made them turn

"Fuu, that's me, Clef, do you know where Umi is? I looked for her everywhere but I can't find her" he asked from outside, the Water Knight giggled

"she run away because she was fed up of a certain Madoshi chasing on her" she answered aloud, Fuu laughed. Umi was absolutely incorrigible

"I see, well, so I guess that since that annoying girl isn't around anymore I could even accept the avances of all those pretty women pushing on on me since I changed my look..." he lightly commented, Umi's eyes widened and, outraged, she jumped out of the bed and slammed the door opened

"try, if you have the courage" she groaned glaring at him, the Master Mage laughed and wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead

"did I disturbed you?" he asked then turning to Fuu

"no, she just came here for a healing spell" Umi's eyes almost killed her friend, now he'd get paranoid. Clef looked down at the girl in his arms

"what happened?" he asked worried

"calm down, I just woke up with a terrible headache" she answered trying to reassure him

"sure?"

"yes Clef" she answered exasperated, rolling her eyes

"you should met the soldiers of Iris..."

"she has already had this pleasure, and humbled Helios in a fight" Fuu answered for her friend, the Madoshi looked at Umi

"what does this mean?"

"means that he was being arrogant and I gave him a lesson" she simply answered

"that's strange he was very respectful to Hikaru and Fuu" he commented

"he'd do the same with her if she'd told him she is the Magic Knight of Water, instead of charging on him..." Fuu replied

"Umi..." the Master Mage scolded the bluette, she put on a very childish and innocent expression

"yes?" she asked, he sighed, but his eyes were amused

"you are terrible"

"I know, but that's what everyone loves about me" she answered shrugging, he smiled

"I can't deny it" he admitted quickly pressing his lips against hers.

Suddenly a loud noise came from outside so Clef, Umi and Fuu run to the window: the girls gasped seeing a huge black spaceship floating above the castle

"I thought his army was by our side" Umi commented

"only Rai's closer men" the Guru explained

"we must go" the bluette stated looking at Fuu, the blonde nodded

"let's go to call Hikaru" she said, Umi agreed and together walked away.

* * *

They found Hikaru running in the hallway

"Karu!" the bluette exclaimed

"Fuu chan, Umi chan! They're attacking us again" she informed,

"yes, we saw it" the Wind Knight replied

"you know what to do, right?" the red haired girl asked, both the others Knights nodded

"Windam!"

"Selece!"

"Rayearth!" they exclaimed, and immediately their gloves flashed a bright light and they found themselves inside their Manashines.

"It's fantastic being there again" Umi commented aloud, her friends smiled to her, then Selece's voice spoke

"are you ready, my child?"

"bet on it, Selece" she answered in a smirk, then she leaded her deity towards the spaceship.

Tons of machines looking almost the same of Eagle's FTO came out to attack them, so the Kinghts started their fight.

Unespectedly a loud cry made them turn: Ferio and Ascot were right by their side: the Balu fighting with his magic on the back of some strange creature of his, and the King on his hippogriff.

"Ferio!" Fuu exclaimed dodging an attack of one of their enemies

"what the hell are you doing here?!" she asked

"maybe helping you?" he asked launching a spell against a withe mashine

"we can do it alone, go back!" she exclaimed launching her Emerald Typhoon against her opponent

"just fight, ok?" the green haired boy snapped, the blond girl sighed and got back to her fight.

Ascot was going to be blow up by a strand of magic, but Umi's Water Dragon avoided it

"thank you" he said smirking, she smirked back

"I have to make up for all the favours you made me" she just replied summoning her sword and sticking it inside a robot making it explode

"Umi, behind you!" a low voice that the Water Knight recognized as Lantis' one yelled, the bluette turned horrified to see another enemy ready to attack her, she shut her eyes, but instead of the noise of her opponent hitting her she heard the Fire Knight's voice

"Lantis, get away from there! Akai Inazuma!" when she opened her eyes, she saw the robot wrapped in a pillar of flames that made it explode, Lantis was beside Hikaru and quickly gave to the red haired girl an approving glance.

"Umi, are you fine?" a voice asked, she turned to see Rai and his men flying beside them on huge hippogriffs, the man she had fought earlier looked at her with a surprised expression

"yes, or at least for now" the bluette answered, so the blond man nodded and ordered to his soldier to attack.

* * *

Clef was in his study, looking at the fight from his balcony and nervously biting his fingernails. Ferio, Lantis, Rai and Ascot were there to help them. That made him feel terribly useless. He'd give everything to have a Manashin or something to do the same.

Suddenly his wand flashed a bright purple and Fyuula appeared out of his balcony, the Madoshi looked shocked at it: his giant fish had never got out without his summoning, except when the three Knights came back o fight against Debonair.

"what...?!" but the loud cry of his beast cut him off, the Mage smirked

"seems like you can read my mind, huh?" he asked to the fish that answered with another cry

"well, after 700 years together I guess it's quite obvious..." he commented getting rid of his bulky robe and climbing on its back

"c'mon, let's go" he said.

* * *

As Arashi saw the Madoshi getting in the fight, he smirked: that was the right time. So the Irisan King immediately summoned a huge black robot and got inside it, then he went out of his spaceship ready to attack.

"are you going somewhere, Guru?" he asked launching a spell that hit Fyuula's giant flipper, the animal let out a painful cry

"damn it" Clef hissed, pointing the wound with his staff and trying to do something to heal his beast, then he aimed to his enemy and casted a spell that hit the arm of the robot, removing it and letting it crashing heavily in the Forest beneath them

"not bad, Madoshi, but you've to do better" Arashi said attacking him with a sword, Fyuula quickly moved away

"damn fish..." he muttered, then he sent a huge magic blast against Clef, hitting both him and the creature who crashed down on a tree of the Forest.

Clef hit his back against a branch hissing for pain, then the tree collapsed and he found himself between its rests.

He turned to look around, hoping that his pet had come back in his staff after Arashi's attack, but gasped seeing Fyuula on the ground, its flippers bruised and a huge wound on its back

"damn it!" he cursed hardly standing up and walking swinging towards it.

He softly rubbed the animal's snout

"we'll fix it, don't worry" he whispered going to move his wand but suddenly a green strand of magic wrapped around him

"how stupid, curing an animal before healing yourself...I thought you had to be intelligent to be the Master Mage" Arashi's voice teased, Clef turned to see his enemy out of his robot that was not too far from the collapsed tree

"lea...leave me alone..." the Madoshi stuttered, the king laughed

"I thought you told me I could do whatever I wanted with you as far as your Water Knight was safe...but if you want I can go to play with her leaving you here..." he replied

"stay...stay away from her..." Clef gasped, the Irisan smirked

"I thought so...and don't worry, I'll be, I won't rise a finger on her, I won't need it"

"wha...what do you mean?" the lavender haired Mage asked

"oh you'll see my dear Guru, you'll see..." Arashi answered, then he snapped his fingers.

Clef's head started spinning and suddenly the imagines before his eyes went blurry. In a few he collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Arashi smirked and came back to his robot, then flew up and called his soldiers back to the spaceship, they immediately obeyed. Before getting inside with his men he turned to the Water Knight

"that's not over, Umi chan" he teased

"come back and fight me, if you have the courage!" she yelled leading Selece towards him, Arashi laughed

"I think you should think to your old idiot first" Umi startled

"what did you do to him?!" she shouted launching against her opponent with her sword in her palm, the King moved away

"go to the Forest and you'll see" he said then he quickly went inside his spaceship and flew away.

"Selece, to the Forest!" she exclaimed, her heart throbbing with concern.

* * *

"Umi! where are you going?!" Fuu exclaimed seeing her Manashing flying away

"did something happened?" worried Hikaru asked, the blond girl shrugged

"I have no clue..."

"we should go to her" the Fire Knight proposed, her friend nodded and together flew after the bluette.

* * *

When she landed the Manashin disappeared and she immediately rushed to the fainted man on the ground

"Clef!" she screamed holding him tight and shacking him, the Mage didn't answered

"please, please, wake up!" she hysterically yelled

"Umi what...Holy Pillar!" the Fire Knight exclaimed as her feet touched the floor, then she called out for her green eyed friend

"Fuu! Fuu! Hurry up!" she shouted, immediately the Wind Knight reached her

"for Windam's sake, what happened?!" she demanded seeing Umi kneeled beside Clef and crying shaking him violently.

The two girls approached them

"Umi..." Hikaru whispered, the bluette she turned

"Fuu, please, do something, heal him...I beg you!" the Water Knight pleaded, trembling for the sobs, the Fire Knight hugged her while Fuu took Clef's hand whispering her spell

"don't worry Umi chan, everything will be alright..." the red haired girl said rubbing her friend's hair

"I healed his cuts, but he won't wake up...not yet...I'm sorry Umi, I can't do more" the Wind Knight apologized, the bluette cried louder

"it's all my fault...I was supposed to help him, like I did earlier..." she sobbed

"don't say idiocies, Umi chan, the only guilty is Arashi" Hikaru angrily reassured her, in that moment Fyuula, that was lying not far from Clef, moaned. Umi gasped at the sight of the wounded animal

"that bastard hurt even you, eh?" the bluette muttered slowly approaching the animal and caressing its snout

"don't worry, we'll fix you, right Fuu chan?" she asked, the Wind Knight sweetly smiled

"Iyoshi no Kaze" she said and the healing wind immediately surrounded the giant fish.

As it disappeared the fish let go a loud cry and moved its giant flipper, rubbing it against Fuu

"no need to thank me" the girl giggled, then Fyuula brushed its snout against Umi's tears strained face and let out a sad moan

"you are worried too, eh?" she asked, the animal moved its head in what Umi assumed was a nod

"don't worry Umi chan, we'll give him a potion, I'm sure Lantis and Ascot will know what to do"

"I hope so, Karu" she answered weeping her tears away with her sleeve, then she walked to Clef and hugged him

"please, wake up" she whispered, brushing her fingers in his smooth, lavender hair, then she looked at the animal

"take us to the castle" she said, Fyuula agreed with another cry, so Hikaru and Fuu helped the Water Knight to put the Master Mage on the fish's back, then they climbed on it as well, Umi grabbed Clef's wand and followed her friends.


	25. Chapter 25: Blurred Mind

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters do belong to CLAMP.

**Notes:** New Reviewers, again! woah! that's really great, considering that I hadn't even a whole plot in mind when I started this! Thank you guys, really (L)! Keep doing it, this is a very good reason for me to go on with this story!

Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

When they arrived to the Castle, Fyuula landed on Clef's balcony and the three girls got Clef down from its back. In that moment Lantis rushed towards them

"what happened?!" he asked, taking the Master Mage inside

"I don't know" Umi answered, her hands never stopping to brush the Madoshi's hair

"Fuu, did you healed him?" he asked, the blonde nodded, so the swordsman turned away from the girls forcing the bluette away from the Supreme Yil and summoning a stretcher to lay him down

"Ascot!" he called, the Balu immediately reached him

"for the love of Emeraude!" he exclaimed shocked

"prepare a potion" the captain ordered

"of course" the summoner answered, running to the cupboard next to the balcony door.

Umi took the Madoshi's wand and shook it towards Fyuula

"I think you should come back inside this..." she commented, the animal cried and disappeared in a purple light, so the bluette sat on Clef's chair, burying her face in her hands, Hikaru approached him

"Karu, tell me that's a nightmare" she whispered, the Fire Knight wrapped an arm around her shoulders

"he'll be fine, Umi chan" she reassured her, the Water Knight rose her head

"what if not? What if he kill..."

"don't even say it!" the red haired girl shouted

"he's breathing, so he'll be fine, Umi" she added firmly.

"Ascot, are you done?" Lantis asked,

"yes, here" the summoner said handing him a green vial, the swordsman took it to Clef's mouth making him swallow it.

"what now?" Umi asked

"it will take a pair of hour before working, for now he must rest" Lantis answered.

"Take him to his chambers" the Water Knight commanded in an unexpected authoritarian voice, the captain nodded and took the Madoshi away.

She sat again in his seat, tormenting the hem of her skirt, Ascot approached her and held her tight

"I'm sorry" he said, she held back tears

"it's my fault, Ascot"

"don't talk this way" he replied stroking her hair

"it is. I should have never give to Arashi the chance of approaching Cephiro, and I should have being by his side today..."

"you were fighting as well" he said, she didn't reply, a part of her wanted to believe that.

"Do you want to go to him?" he asked, Umi nodded and took the Master Mage's wand, she'd brought it to him.

The Balu turned to Hikaru and Fuu

"take her there" he requested, the two girls nodded and accompanied the Water Knight out of the study.

* * *

The walk along the long corridors was very quiet, Umi didn't spoke a world and Hikaru and Fuu didn't know what to say to make her feel better, everyone knew that when the Water Knight was worried no one could approach her trying to comfort her, so they just walked by her side.

In the hallway they met Ferio

"I knew what happened, where's Clef?"

"in his room, Lantis took him there" Fuu answered

"did he fought against Arashi, didn't he?" the King asked

"yes, he did" Umi weakly answered

"I'll go to call Rai, maybe he can help us" the boy proposed

"yes, maybe when Clef's awake he can give us some explanations..." Hikaru commented

"that's what I meant..." Ferio said, then he turned to the bluette

"he'll be fine, Umi chan" he said quickly hugging her, the Water Knight weakly smiled

"this is the first time you call me that way or hug me" she commented

"I know, and don't get used to it" he joked trying to make her laugh

"thank you, Ferio" she said, he smiled and winked

"go to him now" she nodded and walked away together with Hikaru and Fuu.

* * *

When they got there Umi slowly opened the door and stepped in

"come" she said to her friends, but they shook their head

"I think he needs some peace, we won't disturb"

"but..."

"you should stay, we'll go to Rai and the others, don't worry" she sighed

"thank you"

"don't even say it" Hikaru said

"she's right...and try to rest, Umi, you really need some sleep" Fuu agreed with a sweet, motherly tone. Then they went out closing the door behind them.

* * *

Umi slowly approached Clef's bed, then cautiously climbed on it and sat down, a hand brushing the Master Mage's pale hair

"I swear that when you wake up it will take more than just one of your damn infuriating smile to calm me down, Master Mage" she told him in a whisper, then she gently squeezed his hand and kissed it, laying down and staring blankly at the ceiling: it was the first time she laid in that bed and that wasn't exactly the situation she had imagined.

She turned again to meet his pale face and she was somehow relieved when she noticed his chest raising and lowering in a regular breath. She smiled and kissed his unusually cold lips, then, with a shiver, she cuddled beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head between his shoulder and his neck. His sweet scent invaded her and she hoped that, if she'd fall asleep, she'd found him awake and smiling at her as usual.

* * *

Suddenly Clef felt a warm sensation spreading all over his body.

He was quite confused, how did he got in his chambers? And above all, what was of his beloved flying fish? As he stretched his arms, a moan made him turn, he smiled sweetly seeing the Water Knight lying in his bed: he'd never imagined that could happen and it made chills run down his spin. He reached out to caress her cheek and, paying much attention not to awake her, kissed her slightly parted lips and sneaked an arm around her driving the bluette closer. It was better enjoying this short peaceful moment since that, when she'd wake up, she'd surely got mad at him.

And indeed, a pair of hours later, the bluette opened an eye that gleamed in relief as she saw the Master Mage beside her: an arm around her and the other one holding up a book.

"thank the gods you are fine" she muttered still half asleep, Clef turned to her and closed his book resting it on his night table. Then he tenderly smiled to the girl in his arms

"yes, I am" he commented leaning in and taking her mouth with his. Umi sighed under the kiss and broke it, then she studied his face: he seemed sad

"what's wrong?" she asked

"I'm worried for Fyuula..." he admitted, the bluette felt relieved, she thought it was something worse

"don't worry, Fuu healed her" she answered

"where's it now?" he asked, the Water Knight grabbed the staff that was lying on the floor and shook it before Clef's eyes

"I told her to get back in this thing, and her obeyed" the Water Knight answered shrugging

"really?" he seemed very surprised

"yes, why?"

"well...usually Fyuula obeys only to me..." Umi smirked proudly

"well, seems like you aren't the only one anymore" he laughed and, taking the wand away from her hands, kissed her again

"you are incredible" the Supreme Yil commented, she fumed

"yes, I'm incredible. Incredibly angry, to put it better" she snapped, he rolled his eyes: there she was.

"what the hell crossed your mind?! Going there, without saying anything to no one! Did you wanted to get killed?!" she yelled

"I saw the others, I wanted to fight too, I can't always staying here in my study!" he replied

"do you have a clue of what I felt earlier?! I was terrified, Clef! I was going to die!"

"well, get used to it because I'll fight too from now on"

"Clef..." she said in a menacing tone

"what?! Now you can understand what I did felt when you wanted to fight without powers!"

"that was totally different!" she shouted exasperated

"true it was: because you hadn't a crumble of power inside you while I'm the most powerful sorcerer of this world" he replied

"you'll drive me mad!" she yelled, he sighed

"Umi..."

"what?! You can't understand, I was dying earlier, I swear it. I felt so guilty that I was...I can't even find the words to describe it!" his eyes widened

"giuilty?! Umi, what the hell are you saying? You have nothing to do with..."

"no Clef, I am guilty!" she cut him off hysterically

"because it's all my fault if we got to this point, because I had to be with you while you were fighting earlier, because I should have helped you and on the contrary I was with the others leaving you alone..." she started, Clef silenced her with a finger on her lips

"stop. Don't even think it, ok?"

"but..." she muttered

"hush. Stop it" he firmly ordered removing his hand and replacing it with his lips, she passed her arms around his waist and pressed her body as close as she could. At one point she broke the kiss and glared at him. But she was still angry, and actually there was a good excuse for charging on him some more

"by the way, we still have to talk about something, Mr. Madoshi" she said,

"huh?" confused, he asked

"what of that "tons of girl pushing on you" you were talking about earlier? eh?" she asked outraged, crossing her arms, he burst in laughing and held her, trying to kiss her again but she moved away

"too easy, Master Mage!"

"I was joking, Umi!" he exclaimed

"are you sure? Because if I discover that there's..."

"Umi, there's just you. Only you. Since so much time that I lost the count. You know it" he seriously said. Her mouth hung agape, that was the last answer she expected from him. A furious blush crossed her cheeks, Clef laughed at her expression and kissed her again. The Water Knight closed her eyes and let his hands wandering on her, while she tugged the back of his shirt. Gods, how she loved him!

Suddenly the Master Mage felt like an electric charge running along his spin, he inhaled Umi's scent and everything went muddled, he felt the urgency of breaking the kiss and pulling her away

"Clef! Are you ok?" she asked, but her voice seemed a far hiss. He didn't even realized what he was doing, it was like someone else was moving his body, like he was a mere puppet

"Clef, what the hell are you doing?" Umi asked, but he didn't answered, he just grabbed his staff and examined it, the Water Knight moved closer to him and cupped his cheek

"hey, is there something wrong?" now she was worried. Her concern was replaced by fear and when Clef turned to look at her: his eyes turned suddenly dark, his stare was cold, creepy. It gave her chills. Suddenly the Madoshi rose his staff and he was going to forcefully crash it on Umi's head she yelled, afraid. He often bonked her head with that damn thing, but she never saw he acting so violently towards her. No, she never saw him acting this way against anyone.

Before the Master Mage could hit her the door slammed open

"what's happening here?!" Lantis asked, seeing the scene.

Immediately Clef lowered his wand, the strange sensation he felt earlier faded away.

"Lantis" he numbly said, the swordsman looked at the Water Knight who was huddled up in the bed, shacking with a terrified expression in her eyes

"L...Lantis..." she stuttered hiding her face in his armour, the captain passed an arm around the bluette and looked at the Master Mage

"Clef, are you ok? what the hell are you doing?" he didn't answered

"Clef!" he exclaimed again leaving the bluette and grabbing the Madoshi's shoulders, shaking him violently.

The Supreme Yil looked around him: what was Lantis doing there? What the hell was he doing with his staff? And above all, why Umi seemed a trapped animal looking terrified at its hunter?

"I...yes...I'm fine..." he muttered throwing his staff on the floor, then he moved to touch Umi but the girl retired in Lantis' arms, he instinctively sneaked an arm around her whispering a "don't worry".

Clef looked at the scene, confused

"you'll excuse me, I have to talk to Rai" he said exiting the room.

* * *

As he went out Lantis looked down at Umi

"are you fine?" he asked in a strangely soft tone, she numbly nodded

"Umi, what did he do to you?" he asked

"he...the staff..." she blabbered unable to put together a rational sentence

"Umi, talk!" the swordsman exclaimed worried

"he was going to..to hit me" she said shocked, the captain's eyes widened

"he did what?!"

"I...I don't know what happened, he was strange..." Lantis sighed, that was absolutely crazy.

* * *

"Rai!" The Master Mage burst in the Irisan man's room to find everyone was there

"Guru Clef!" Hikaru exclaimed running to him and hugging him, uncaring of the fact he was the Master Mage and no one but Umi ever acted this way towards him

"are you fine?" Fuu asked approaching them

"I...yes, I'm ok" he answered, his eyes met Ferio and Rai's ones in a silent conversation among the three men

"we're glad to hear it" Ferio spoke

"we were afraid Arashi had done something terrible to you" the Fire Knight commented

"no, it takes more to make KO the Master Mage" he reassured her in a very Umi-like tone

"where's Umi?" Fuu asked, Clef hesitated. Among all the questions to ask, she picked the wrong one.

"she's in my room"

"do you mind if we go to her?" Hikaru asked, he shook his head, actually he wanted for them to go away, there were things he had to discuss far from their eyes, only with Ferio and Rai. And later he'd tell even to Lantis.

"no, of course, she was quite angry to me so I'd really appreciate if you can calm her down" he answered smiling, the blond girl nodded

"we'll think about that, don't worry Guru Clef" she said walking out and pulling Hikaru away with her.

"Ok, shoot" Ferio said when the two Knights left

"Rai, do you remember what I did told you earlier?"

"about your nightmare?" the blond man asked

"yes"

"wait! What's this story? I know nothing about that" Ferio asked, quite deluded by the fact that the Master Mage didn't talked to him about that

"I had a strange dream, Arashi was in it, and I was killing Umi" he quickly explained

"so now the Supreme Yil gets scared by nightmares?" the green haired boy asked with teasing voice, rising an eyebrow

"no, Ferio, there's much more behind all this" Clef answered

"what do you mean?" this time it was Rai to speak

"I was with Umi earlier, and suddenly I couldn't feel myself anymore..."

"I'm afraid I can't understand you" the Irisan commented

"I don't know what happened, the only thing I know is that after a pair of moments I found myself with my staff in my hands, Umi was still on my bed, but she was terrified and Lantis was there too...I don't know what I did, I can't remember anything" he admitted

"do you think you casted some spell on..."

"no! I won't even hear that!" the Madoshi yelled cutting Ferio off, Rai sighed

"calm down, Guru Clef, and please, call Lantis" the Irisan said, the Supreme Yil weakly nodded

* * *

"_Lantis"_

"_Clef, what the hell were you doing?!" his pupil asked_

"_I wish I knew...I can't remember anything"_

"_I'm afraid I know what you did"_

"_I'm afraid to ask you" the Mage commented_

"_it won't be pleasuring to you" the swordsman replied, the Guru sighed_

"_please, reach us in Rai's chamber" he requested_

"_as you want, I'm coming" Lantis said_

* * *

"Umi, are you ok?" he asked, the bluette didn't answered, she seemed lost in her own thoughts

"Umi!" he exclaimed again, the girl buried her face in his armour

"I'm scared Lantis" she admitted, he sighed, he was a pain in these situations

"I know" he simply said

"he wanted to hit me, what the hell is wrong with him?"

"I'm afraid he isn't the guilty" the swordsman commented, Umi's eyes widened

"do you think it's Arashi's..."

"yes, surely it's his fault"

"I swear I'll kill him" she hissed

"no one doubts it" he replied with a smirk

"Umi chan, are you here?" Hikaru's voice asked from behind the door, the Water Knight gasped

"I won't them to know, they'd terribly worry about me..." she said to Lantis, he nodded

"calm down then" he said wiping her tears away

"if they ask you why I'm here, I came to met Clef but he wasn't here, ok?" the swordsman asked

"perfect" she answered, then she sighed deeply

"yes I'm here" she yelled to her friends, so the girls came in

"Lantis, what are you doing here?" Hikaru asked confused

"I came to see Clef, but he isn't here..."

"you can find him in Rai's chamber" Fuu informed him

"I see...thank you" he said walking out of the room, the two Knights sat on Clef's bed beside Umi

"Umi chan, what's wrong? Did you cried?" the Fire Knight asked noticing Umi's glossy eyes

"I...you see..." she didn't know what to say

"Clef told us you argued and you are angry with him because he decided to fight..." the Wind Knight commented

"I...yes, I'm mad at him" the bluette confirmed, using that as a good excuse for her terrible look

"c'mon Umi, he wanted to help us..." the blond girl tried

"he was going to get killed!" Umi shouted outraged, Fuu sweetly smiled

"you know, I felt the same when I saw Ferio there, but don't forget that this is _their_ country Umi. I can't deny we love it so much that we'd die for it, but this is their country in the first place, so it's normal for him acting like this" she explained

"it's true Umi chan, and beside this think that now he spoke aloud his feelings for you he has a one more reason to fight: defending you" her red headed friend added in an incredible fluffy voice, the Water Knight blushed

"I don't need anyone defending me" she said, but her tone wasn't convincing and beside this a nice, pink line crossed her cheek. Actually the thought of Clef fighting for her made her squeak in joy.

Hikaru laughed openly

"oh, give it a rest, Umi chan!" she exclaimed bonking her head with a pillow.

* * *

"I'm terrified" Clef admitted, Ferio and Lantis looked at him with surprise, never they'd ever expect to hear those words from him

"ok, calm down, there must me a rational explanation" Rai pointed out massaging his temple with his fingers

"so you don't remember anything, but Lantis says that he heard Umi screaming and when he burst inside the room he found you going to hit her, but as you saw him you stopped and looked confused around you, then throw your wand away" he added

"that's what I saw" the swordsman agreed crossing his arms on his chest, Ferio frowned in thought, Clef leaned against the wall biting his lips and nervously clanging his fists.

"it must have been Arashi's spell" the swordsman said at one point

"when he attacked Clef in the Forest?" the Ferio asked

"yes" Rai put on a thoughtful expression

"how did things happen?" he asked then to the Guru, the Mage sighed

"I...I was going to heal Fyuula and he..."

"who?" the soldier asked rising an eyebrow

"Fyuula, his fish" Lantis explained

"ah..."

"may I?" Clef snapped

"oh, yes, sure...sorry"

"anyway...he attacked, I told him to leave me alone and he responded saying that he'd go to Umi then...I couldn't let him go and he said he'd never need to rise a finger on her but he wouldn't explain me anything. And then he casted a spell and my head started swimming and the imagines before my eyes went confused...I can't tell anything more" the Supreme Yil said

"I see...well, there are many probabilities that he has something to do with that" the Irisan man considered. Upon hearing this, Clef moved to summon his fish, but a hand on his arm forcefully stopped him

"no" Ferio said, the Madoshi roughly got free from his grasp, glaring at him

"I told you no, Clef. And this is an order"

"an order?! You can't!"

"of course I can, I'm the King"

"Ferio, stop playing this isn't a game I..."

"of course this isn't, that's why I forbid you to go there. And as your King I expect for you to obey" the Guru glared at him one last time, then he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Feeling his friends' amazed stares on him, Ferio sighed

"he'll thank me, believe me".

* * *

Clef walked to his room, surely he wouldn't be able to work, so his study was absolutely off limits.

How could he talk to him in that way?! Ferio giving him orders! As he was a common man! His pride was literally crashing in pieces.

When he arrived to his door he heard strange noises and girly, laughing voices

"may I ask you what's going on here?!" he asked shocked at the sight of his messed up bed, Hikaru lying on the floor with a pillow on her back and Fuu kneeled on his bed grabbing Umi's arm while the bluette was trying to hit her head with a cushion. Suddenly the three pairs of eyes turned to look at him

"ops! Sorry Clef, things just got out of our hands" Hikaru apologized, a warm smile on her lips

"hem, yes, forgive us, we'll clean up around, we promise" Fuu agreed jumping down of the bed and fixing her green skirt

"never...never mind" he said, his eyes posed on the Water Knight, she gulped

"sorry" she said bowing her head. A sudden tension spread in the room, the others two Knights noticed it

"hem...we'll be back in a second" Hikaru said

"yes just hem...let us take the things to clear up around..." Fuu added, he turned to look at them

"no, don't worry my magic will fix everything"

"Oh...ok then..." the Fire Knight commented exiting the room, her blonde friend followed her.

Once alone Clef slowly approached the blue haired girl

"Umi" he said, she grabbed a pillow from the floor, avoiding to look at him

"I...I made a mess, sorry, I know you hate hole" she was nervous

"don't fret over it" he reassured her

"no...it's my fault, I'll clean everything up...it won't happen again, forgive me" she quickly answered, fixing the bedspread, her voice was nervously stutterin. He grabbed her wrist

"Umi, stop it" finally she looked up at him, his stomach knot at the sight of her scared eyes, so he pulled her in his arms trying to make things right.

"forgive me" he whispered in her hair, she swallowed

"what happened? It was his guilt, wasn't it?" his throat dried, so the Mage didn't answered, just stroked her blue mane

"Clef, you promised me you won't kept anything from me, so shoot" the girl snapped breaking the hug and looking angrily at him

"ok, you are right" he said

"there are many probabilities that it was one of his damn spells" the lavender haired Guru admitted

"what if he does it again?" the Supreme Yil smirked

"I'm the Madoshi, his tricks won't work twice on me"

"Clef, what if..."

"Umi, I told you everything will be alright, don't worry" he said in a tone that definitely ended their discussion. The bluette didn't seemed very convinced, but she wanted to trust him, in the end she loved him. And beside this a part of her wanted to believe that all the situation would have worked out soon because she couldn't handle it anymore.

"You look tired" Umi pointed out breaking the heavy silence

"I guess that being possessed by a spell like that one isn't exactly relaxing" added then trying to hide her concern, the Mage smiled and cupped her cheek

"indeed I am" he truthfully answered

"well, I'll let you rest then" she said walking to the door, Clef grabbed her hand

"stay with me" he proposed, a hint of plead in his voice. The Water Knight bite her lower lip, the offer was tempting.

"I..." she hesitated, what if Arashi attacked again?

"no, I'd be better going" the bluette declined in the end

"why?" he asked, though he perfectly knew the reason why she was leaving

"because you need to rest, and so do I...see you later" her tone didn't admit any reply, so he simply watched her walking away.

* * *

When he was alone he looked at his wand still lying on the pavement. Damn Arashi, now she was terrified just at the thought of remaining alone with him. He collapsed on his bed and covered his head with the pillow, yelling in frustration, then he launched the cushion against the wall in front of him, wishing it was the Irisan King.


	26. Chapter 26: Painful Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own MKR. CLAMP does. Go Clamp!

**Notes:** sorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorrysorry! with my damn exams on I'm totally submerged by study... -.-

* * *

Umi was in her chamber. Though she felt tired, her eyes refused to slip closed to allow her to sleep, maybe because her mind was too occupied.

Since the moment she arrived there things wouldn't go exactly well: Clef and her spended the most of their time arguing and yelling to each other, then arrived Arashi who wanted to conquer Cephiro and she fell in his trap as some stupid schoolgirl, then Selece was taken away from her. She was so relieved when the situation slowly started to turn out, when Clef finally took his step to her, when Selece allowed her to don him one more time again. And now, now she was alone in her room, forced by the rational part of her to stay away from the man she loved just because it was too dangerous. It was frustrating, terribly frustrating. She felt a worm earlier, when she turned her back to Clef when he asked her to stay with him. After all he did for her! How could she commit such a selfish act?! She was much better than this, or atleast that was what she used to repeat to herself to convince her she wasn't that bad. But seeing the last events she could see absolutely nothing good in her, on the contrary she was only the source of the problems of that country.

Maybe if she went to him now...even just to check if everything was fine. It was late and considering what had happened Clef was surely sleep in his bed, so there was nothing bad or dangerous in watching over him, making sure that Arashi wouldn't take his mind again.

Ignoring her brain screaming her to come back under her sheets to sleep, staying away from the perils Arashi's magic had to offer, she slipped out of her room and walked to Clef's chamber.

When she arrived there, the Magic Knight of Water pushed the door open and went in: she smiled at the sight of the Madoshi peacefully asleep in his huge bed. Cautiously approaching him she rolled her eyes as her eyes posed on the corn locked among the pale strands of his hair, how many times did she told him to take away that thing in the night?!

Lovingly, her hand untied it and brushed the soft lavender bands that framed his face. Instinctively, feeling something rubbing his head, the Master Mage knotted his fingers around hers, Umi smiled. Oh well, it seemed like fate had decided for her to stay with him that night, so she noiselessly climbed on his bed and sat beside him relishing the warm feeling of Clef's hand holding hers considering that, though now she should have been used to it, it was a reassuring sensation.

All of a sudden the Master Mage rolled over his bed and his arms strongly embraced her

"Clef" she whispered, her lips brushing his cheek

"Umi" he just murmured in a low, soft voice, then one of his blue eyes opened and looked curiously at the girl in his bed

"forgive me, I didn't want to awaken you" she apologized, he smiled tenderly

"what are you doing here?" the Mage asked in a mere, sweet whisper

"I couldn't sleep" she coyly answered

"I'm happy you are here" he admitted, her face flushed red and she hidden it in his chest

"sorry if I went away earlier, I was..."

"...scared?" he asked cutting her off, the Water Knight didn't replied, just stayed silent. She was literally dying of shame.

"don't worry, Umi. I understand it" he bitterly commented

"forgive me, I..."

"it's ok. The important thing is that you are fine" the Mage interrupted her

"and I'm happy you're here with me now" he added kissing her forehead -a thing she always loved, that made her feel somehow protected- and tightened his hold on her

The bluette sighed

"I felt terrible when I left, just...I thought it was the best thing for both of us...I mean, if I'm not with you Arashi won't try to take over your mind again and I won't be in troubles..."

"beautiful and smart...what a lucky man am I" the Supreme Yil playfully commented, she smirked and kissed him.

"It feels....almost unbelievable" she commented then

"what do you mean?" the Guru asked, his arms still around her, his head resting to the top of hers

"being here, with you...I thought I'd never be able to get all this" the girl admitted, he kissed her hair

"I feel the same" the Madoshi simply agreed, and that short reply was enough to make her heart pop out of her chest.

In a few, cradled by Clef's regular breath and by his hand caressing her sides, Umi fell asleep. On the contrary the Master Mage stayed awake, his eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, his hand wandering along the Water Knight's back. He was worried: worried that something could harm her and he won't be able to do anything, worried that he could act again like he did in the afternoon, and the only thought made him sick.

Placing a soft kiss on Umi's forehead and wrapping the sheet around her small, asleep frame, he stood up and walked out of his room, he needed some fresh air.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" a voice made his startle

"Lantis, you surprised me" he said, the swordsman smirked

"forgive me"

"no problem" the Madoshi replied, looking up at the sky

"what's bothering you?" his pupil asked after a few, Clef turned to him

"nothing"

"you aren't a good liar, did anyone told you?" the Supreme Yil smiled, amused

"yes, I've heard it before"

"keeping it all inside will make you explode, and, even if sometimes you're really impossible, Cephiro needs a Madoshi" the Mage smiled thankfully to the tall man beside him, not many people dared to talk so bluntly to him

"I'm tired, just this"

"it's a war, Clef, no one would ever said it'd ever be easy" Lantis commented, his words hit the Madoshi.

War. It was a reality Cephiro faced many times since Emeraude's death, and sometime he asked himself what would have happened if he'd refused to help the Princess and guide the Magic Knights. Well, at least now she was happy with Zagato. Or at least that was he wanted to believe, it was his only, cold comfort.

Suddenly his head swim again, and that familiar, little electric sensation appear in his body. Instinctively he sat on the edge of the fountain taking his head in his hands

"Clef?" worried, Lantis asked but he didn't answered, just hissed at the pain in his head

"Clef!" the swordsman exclaimed again, grabbing the Madoshi's shoulders and shaking him violently, but a purple band of magic sent him crashing on the cold grass beneath him

"damn it" he muttered standing up, Clef did the same.

Lantis swallowed summoning his magic sword: master against student. He never imagined that such a thing could ever happened.

Another spell reached him but his weapon drifted it off, before he could think his arm stretched out to hit the Madoshi with the sword.

It was matter of a second.

A large red stain made his way through Clef's robe just above his hip, the swordsman stared at it horrified. What the hell had he just done?!

The Guru fell on his knees

"Lantis" he panted

"Clef, forgive me, I..." for the first time in his whole life his voice was shaking, and so were doing his hands

"no need to apologize....call...call Ascot...or Fuu..." the Supreme Yil instructed, the swordsman nodded

"_Ascot! Ascot Wake up!" _

"_huh? Lantis? I hate these tricks, what do you want? It's late"_

"_it's not the right time to be lazy, Balu, run to Clef's study, prepare a healing potion"_

"_what..."_

"_no questions now, it's urgent"_

"_who's hurt?"_

"_Clef" a tensed silence followed those words_

"_I..."_

"_a strong potion Ascot, now" Lantis commanded_

"_I'm going..."_

"_yes. And alert the Knights and Ferio" he added closing the communication._

His stare lowered to the Mage on the floor, he passed an arm around his waist and, being careful not to touch the wounded spot, helped him up

"we...we'll fix everything" Clef smiled a tired, suffering grin that resulted more a grimace, then covered the bloody stain with his hand. His pupil swallowed and nodded.

* * *

When they reached the study, Clef looked around and he felt relieved that the Water Knight was missing

"Guru Clef!" Hikaru run to him and took his hand away from the hurt spot, then she gasped

"who..."

"it's my fault" Lantis admitted, her ruby eyes looked shocked at the swordsman

"no, he just did his duty" the Supreme Yil hardly answered, Fuu approached them

"let me see..." she said crouching before him and analyzing the wound

"Iyoshi no Kaze" she sweetly whispered, pressing her hand against Clef's body, the blood on his cloak dirtied her pale skin.

The soothing wind surrounded the Mage but, when it disappeared, blood was still spilling out

"I don't understand..."

"Lantis is a very capable swordsman..." the Madoshi weakly said glancing approvingly to his pupil

"get away" Ascot said, handing him the vial with the healing fluid inside it, Clef took it in one sip and, helped by the Balu and the swordsman sat at his desk.

In that moment Ferio burst in with Rai

"Clef! We did as soon as possible" the green haired boy said running to him

"what happened?"

"it happened again Ferio, I went against Lantis this time..." the King swallowed then looked at the swordsman with wide eyes

"you did it?" he asked pointing the blood stain, he nodded

"I did it instinctively I..."  
"you were defending yourself from the enemy, I don't blame you, Lantis. I could even tell you I'm proud of your abilities"

"Clef, stop being a teacher!" Ferio shouted

"you were going to get..."

"killed? No, it takes more than this..." but his eyes weren't so jaunty.

"You must do something, Guru Clef" Rai commented

"I wish I knew what to do, but there isn't any spell breaker...or anyway we don't know any"

"what are you talking about?" Hikaru asked, afraid, the Madoshi sighed

"I'll explain you, sit down" he answered, he was going to summon some chairs, but Ascot stopped him and with an extent movement of his arm made them appear

"thank you, Ascot" the boy just smiled.

When he was done telling then the truth about what had happened, Hikaru stood up, an indignated look on her face

"and you didn't alert us?!"

"I thought I could handle it" calmly, Clef answered

"no Clef! That's a folk! What if you attacked one of us?! That was a total irresponsible act!" Fuu agreed with her friends

"I don't believe you can tell to the Master Mage of this country about responsible acts" the Madoshi snapped

"and what about Umi? does she know? Or did you hide all this mess to her _again_?" the strength the last word was stressed with, made him angry.

"I know" a voice said, everyone turned and looked at the bluette stepping in

"Umi! why didn't you told us, then?" the Wind Knight asked

"I was afraid you'd freak out about it. You already have enough to think about"

"but Umi chan..."

"Karu, try to understand, you'd worry for me and I won't it. I can take care of myself".

Slowly Umi walked to Clef and crouched beside him

"are you ok?" she asked, her cold palm spreading on his cheek, he nodded

"yes, the potion worked fast"

"I'm glad" she commented hugging him, he sighed in her hair, inhaling her fresh, sweet scent.

Suddenly the thought of what he had just done hit him harder.

And Umi's words came to his mind

"_...I thought it was the best thing for both of us...I mean, if I'm not with you Arashi won't try to take over your mind again and I won't be in troubles..."_

It was true, since he had let his feelings for her to overwhelm him, Umi had knew only troubles.

What if he attacked her again? He wasn't able to predict the effects of the spell Arashi casted on him, and that meant Umi's life was in danger. And it was all his fault. He couldn't permit it, he loved her too much, she was the only thing that truly mattered to him.

So he pulled her away

"Clef?" she asked, not understanding his gesture

"let's stop here, it's better" he dryly said, her breath chocked in her throat

"what...what do you mean?"

"look at us: there are only problems. I think both of us had enough of them"

"but Clef..."

"please" he said moving her away. Finding the strength to do that was incredibly hard

"Clef you can't do this!" now she was shouting, uncaring of the others looking at them with shocked, surprised eyes

"On the contrary I think I have all the rights to do it"

"no! You can't! Clef how can't you understand?! I don't care of what's happening! I want to be with you! I love.."

"don't say it, you know it's not right, I'm the Master Mage" he cut her off with a really sharp tone. He didn't mean to talk that way, but hearing her talking that way was only making him feel worse.

Ferio was going to talk to defend the Water Knight, but Clef's killer glare stopped him

"this won't change what I feel, Clef!" now tears were streaming down her face, the Madoshi fought a terrible battle to himself to not hold her in his arms, consoling her, telling that everything would have work out.

"I'm sorry Umi" that's all he could say, ignoring his feelings.

She clenched her fists and grinded her teeth

"Umi?" Fuu asked slowly approaching her, in that moment a thunder roared outside and the heavy rain started drumming around, so the Wind Knight took the wise decision to step back, no one wanted to know Umi's reaction when she was that angry. Or maybe just hurting.

The bluette didn't answered, just looked at Clef's eyes, he immediately turned his gaze away not wanting her to see through him.

"fine then" she whispered, trying to regain her now lost composure – an attempt that miserably failed-

and walking to the door

"_Umi, try to understand"_ he pleaded in her mind, she turned and looked at him with red, puffy eyes, then, shaking her head, walked out of the room.

* * *

"Are you any clue of what you did to her?" Fuu shouted as her friend was out of the room

"I did the best thing" he said, trying to convince more himself than the others

"no Clef, you destroyed her! She loves you! And everyone here knows you love her, what the hell is wrong with you?" Hikaru's voice thundered in the room, the Mage sighed.

They couldn't understand, they were young, they didn't had so many charges on their shoulders. Only he could understand what did mean having loved only once in 745 years, and being afraid of losing that person. Only he knew what did mean feeling the guilt to overwhelme him everytime he left behind his documents and papers to spend time with her.

"There are things that you can't understand" he bitterly whispered

"excuse me? Are you telling us we are stupid?!" Fuu snapped, she could barely stand when someone told her that her mind wasn't developed enough to catch those very elementary things

"you you don't know this kingdom! I saw it changing and growing for more than seven centuries, no one here is allowed to tell me how to act in order to defend _my_ country!"

The Knights stayed silent. Ok, it was their country, but they loved it as well, they felt part of Cephiro.

"maybe you forgot you are talking to the one who was chosen to become the Pillar, Clef!" Hikaru shouted standing up in an outburst that was nothing like her

"and so? The fact that your will is strong enough to prompt Emeraude's crown to chose you doesn't mean you are part of this country, Hikaru! You are earthling!" the Fire Knight gasped hearing those words.

She was part of Cephiro. She donned Rayearth, she would have given away her life for that country, she had already gave away her innocence for it.

Without answering to Clef, she clenched her fists and run out of the room, tears forming in the corner of her eyes

"Karu, wait!" Fuu called for her, but the red haired girl just slammed the door behind her.

The Wind Knight turned to Clef

"I understand you're upset, but that doesn't give you the right to act this way towards us. I'd never thought to tell this to you, but instead of charging on us, try to be thankful!" she said despitefully, then she turned away

"Fuu, wait..." Ferio tried to calm her down, but she slapped his hand away from her shoulder

"not now" she snapped then, walking out and following the Fire Knight.

* * *

The Master Mage sank in his seat and closed his eyes

"Clef, what the hell..." Ferio was going to yell at him

"go away" he cut him off

"excuse me?!"

"you heard it, go away" he repeated, he wasn't shouting, but his tone was furious, the King opened his mouth to reply, but Lantis stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulders

"as you want" the swordsman said, then accompanied the others to the door and stepped out with them.

* * *

Someone knocked to her door

"go away!" she yelled between sobs but, uncaring of her words, the door opened and someone stepped in

"Umi chan" Fuu whispered sitting on the edge of her bed and hugging her, the bluette launched herself in to her arms

"I love him, Fuu" she sobbed in her neck, the blond girl caressed her hair

"I know, and he knows it as well"

"how could he? With everyone there..."

"I know Umi chan, he was terrible" the Wind Knight said breaking the hug and wiping Umi's tears

"I want him Fuu, I came here for him, it can't end like this"

"it won't, everything will be ok"

"no, how could it?"

"after the war is over. I'm sure he's worried for you, he's afraid to hurt you"

"he had just done it, Fuu" the blond girl's palm gently cupped Umi's cheek

"I understand it's hard, but don't give up" Umi breathed deeply trying to calm down

"I feel so humbled...Earlier I went to him, he was so gentle, so sweet...I never imagined it could end like this, I wish I could hate him" Fuu smiled sweetly

"I know, but try to think: what you'd do if you were in his shoes? You know Clef better than me, better than anyone here. When he's under pressure and afraid that something terrible could happen to the one he cares the most he stops being rational" the Water Knight weakly nodded

"c'mon, stop crying" the Wind Knight whispered kissing her friend's forehead

"he was terrible to us too, anyway" she added then, the bluette looked confused at Fuu

"he yelled to us, mostly to Hikaru, telling us that we aren't part of this Kingdom. She burst out of the study crying as a scolded child" Umi grimaced

"he was a total crap this night..." in that moment the door knocked

"yes?"

"Umi chan" the bluette smiled sweetly

"Karu chan, come in" the red haired girl stepped in: her wide, ruby eyes were glossy and puffy

"how are you?" the Water Knight asked

"terrible, what the hell is wrong with him?" Umi bitterly smiled

"he's just being the Madoshi" she sadly answered, so the Fire Knight held her

"everything will be fine, I know it" Fuu whispered, more to herself than to her sisters, but she hugged them tight.


	27. Chapter 27: A love that can't end

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters do belong to CLAMP.

**Notes:** University, I hate you! -.-

* * *

The rapier flew away from her grasp, while Helios' weapon moved to her throat. She stayed motionless, staring blankly at her smirking opponent

"a little out of training, aren't we, Magic Knight?" he asked, enjoying his victory, the bluette shrugged and looked at the sharp edge of the sword, it was cold against her skin.

She knew that he'd never hurt her, he had no reason to do it, but somewhere deep inside her she was waiting for him to do so. It would have been painful, she knew it, but it'd be matter of few minutes, then she'd felt nothing. And even that option seemed better than the life she was leading in that moment.

Suddenly the Irisan folded his sword and turned away, Umi just glanced at Selece's rapier on the floor and, leaving it there, walked to the closest wall and, sliding against it, sat on the floor.

* * *

Hikaru and Fuu looked at the scene, worried for their friend and horrified at her unusual behaviour

"what must we do with her?" Fuu asked thoughtfully

"with who?" Ferio asked approaching them, the blong girl quickly moved her head towards the Water Knight, the King sighed

"still depressed, eh?" he asked sadly

"depressed is an euphemism, Ferio: she doesn't eat, she doesn't sleep, she doesn't talk" Hikaru commented,

"Umi Ryuuzaki speechless?!"

"yes, the only thing she says are monosyllabic words such as "yes", "no", "maybe" and something like "I'm ok", "don't worry" and "you'll excuse me". But she cries often. And a lot. we are quite worried" Fuu admitted, the green haired boy sighed

"stupid Madoshi" he muttered,

"he had his good reasons, don't forget it" Lantis' voice made them turn

"probably I'm stupid, but I'm unable to understand them" Ferio answered, the swordsman sighed

"he was worried for her, Ferio"

"and leaving her alone is a good way to help her..wow, very wise!" he sarcastically commented, the soldier was going to reply, but Fuu rose her hand

"the last thing we need now is another arguement, so shut up" she stated, the men obeyed.

"Lantis, couldn't you go to talk to her?" the Fire Knight asked at one point, everyone looked puzzled at her

"why me? Can't go Ascot? I'm sure he'll be happy to help her..."

"no, it would be awful from us"

"what do you mean?"

"Clef just left her and we send Ascot to replace him, it isn't exactly nice..." the red headed girl explained

"but it won't be nothing like that.." Ferio tried, supporting Lantis

"on the contrary, I think Hikaru is right" the Wind Knight commented, the swordsman sighed nervously

"well, can't go Ferio, then?" the green haired boy shrugged

"if you want..." he said, but Fuu glared at him, Lantis sighed

"fine, I'll go.." he muttered walking towards the Water Knight.

* * *

She rested her forehead against her knees and closed her eyes

"_...can't you see I'm afraid to lose you?"_

"_...I need you too much, Umi, I can't stand the idea of losing you"_

"_...when you love someone you feel the duty to be by their side when they need you"_

"_love is a heavy word, Clef"_

"_I mean it, Umi"_

If he really meant it, where was he now? Why was he letting all this to happen to her? Why did he left her?

She bite her lower lip, sending tears back. How could she be so stupid to believe that she could really be happy? That he could really love her?

"making yourself sick like this won't change anything" she looked up at Lantis, without saying a word

"may I?" he asked pointing the portion of pavement beside her, she didn't answered, just shrugged so the swordsman took it as a yes.

"you should summon your sword back in your glove" he commented looking at the rapier before them, the bluette lazily rose her gloved palm and the sword disappeared inside the gem.

"why are you doing this to yourself, Umi?" he asked after a while, she swallowed

"I'm doing nothing" she whispered

"that's the point, acting like this is nothing like you"

"what should I do then? Going on as if nothing had happened? I can't lie to myself pretending I'm fine, Lantis"

"but you can't even break down like this. I saw your fight earlier, you could easily engrave your name on Helios' body even with a bend on your eyes and you let him to defeat you."

Umi sighed, it was true Helios wasn't that special at fencing, if she was fine she'd made him go hiding as a scared kid. But she wasn't. She couldn't care less of that damn, stupid fight.

"What if Arashi attacks now? Would you be able to fight?" the swordsman asked then, she laughed a bitter laugh, without joy or amusement

"what was that?" he asked

"do you really think I care of him?" she retorted

"you are the only one who can do something, Umi, or maybe you forgot it?"

"I know, but I don't feel like fighting"

"you can't talk like this!" he was shouting now, everyone turned to look at them, the swordsman saw Hikaru biting her bottom lips, worried, so he regained his composure.

"Would you really let him to take Cephiro?"

"Cephiro, Earth, what's the difference?"

"I thought you felt like this place was your home..."

"_if you don't consider them a reason good enough for staying here, for keeping considering this place as your home...do it for me, then"_

She had done it. She kept considering Cephiro as home because she knew that there was something, _someone_ there for her. That he was there. And now, what? If she couldn't have him what was the difference between Earth and Cephiro? Maybe her own world was even better since, once there, she wouldn't have to stand the sight of the Mage walking around the palace without even saying a word to her.

Damn memories, they came always in the wrong moment!

"you are right, I _felt_ it. now I feel nothing"

"Umi..." she didn't let him finish, just stood up

"you'll excuse me" she stuttered, then she run away from the dungeons.

* * *

Ferio sighed and walked to Lantis

"what did you do to her?!"

"nothing, I swear..."

"we sent you there to help her, not to make her crying again!"

"stop it!" Fuu exclaimed

"thank you anyway Lantis, you tried" she added looking at the swordsman and glaring at the King,

"she's dead..." the solidier commented

"we know" Hikaru sadly commented, the King sighed

"you'll excuse me" he said walking away.

* * *

"Umi, open this door"

"no!"

"Umi, do it!"

"go away Ferio!" she shouted, but the greed haired boy looked at the tall door before his eyes and shrugged. Then he took off one of the gold clasp that kept his cloak fixed on his armour and started working on the lock.

In a few the door opened and he stepped in

"how the hell...?!" Umi yelled hysterically

"being a wanderer taught me something" he answered smirking, then he sat on her bed

"Ryuuzaki, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"I'm tired, Ferio. I want to come back home, to forget everything about this place" she answered, he smiled and passed an arm around her shoulders

"though I'd be incredibly happy not to have your mourning face around, I'm sure that no one here wants for you to go away" he joked, she smiled weakly. It was heart warming to know that she could still lean on her Cephrian friends.

"look at what you have done! I'm crying! You are a crap, your highness" she teased wiping a tear away, he hugged her

"we miss you, Ryuuzaki. No one likes this shadow you became..."

"I don't like it either, but I can't help it"

"Umi, we want back our venomous, acid Water Knight"

"what a good opinion you have of me..." she muttered, the boy laughed and winked

"well, that's why we love you" the bluette giggled and hugged him

"Ryuuzaki, what the hell are you doing?" he asked joking, she broke the hug and slapped his shoulder.

Ferio laughed and looked at her and at the dark circles around her reddened eyes

"you should rest, and maybe eat something"

"no I..."

"it's an order" he said in a fake authoritarian voice, she punched him making him laugh again

"I'll see you later, and I want back our old Umi, was I clear?"

"I won't promise you'll get her back..." she gloomy answered, Ferio rolled his eyes

"don't play idiot, Ryuuzaki! C'mon, rest now, see you later..." she nodded

"bye Ferio"

As the King stepped out she noted, disappointed, that the door remained slightly opened. Damn Ferio, he had picked her lock! She fumed and pushed a chair in front of the door making it stay closed, then she collapsed back on her bed and stared at the ceiling: she'd ask Ascot to fix her door with his magic later.

* * *

A loud noise awakened her some hours later, she stood up and gasped at the sight of the Irisan army attacking Cephiro.

She saw Rayearth and Windam charging on Arashi's war machine, could she stay there just looking at them fighting?

"go and fight thy battle, Water Knight" Selece's voice told her

"that's not my fight" she answered aloud

"it is. Think to what will happen when the war will be over"

"what could I get then? There's nothing left for me here..."

"thou are mistaken and thou know it, go my child. I'll be by thy side" she sighed, if only her deity's words could be true!

"thank you, Selece" she whispered caressing her gem, then she run to the garden and rose her glove, in a few she found inside her Manashin.

* * *

Arashi stopped and smirked at the sight of her deity flying up to him

"Umi chan, what a pleasuring surprise"

"you want me, leave them alone" she just answered making a sign with her head towards her friends

"Umi, what the hell are you saying?" Hikaru shouted, the Irisan King laughed

"how altruist, Umi chan" she rolled her eyes

"I thought you wanted to fight me..." she replied, he smirked

"indeed"

"well then, be fast, I won't waste my time with you, I thought I already did it for too long" the bluette snapped, the man laughed again and, with an extensive gesture of his arm, made a bright green light to surround them, Umi heard the others shouting her name, but the sound of their voices became far, and a strange sensation spread along her body, forcing her to close her eyes.

* * *

When she opened them again she was in a dark place: the ground was rocky and dusty, the sky was cloudy and of a strange shade of violet

"where are we?" she asked

"in my battle field, Umi chan" he answered, the girl sighed

"so this is our final battle" she commented

"no, this is _your_ final battle. You lose, I win. You die, I survive" Arashi replied, she nodded

"fine, be fast then" the King laughed

"are you telling me you're not going to try to stop me?"

"just do what you want to do" her emotionless voice answered.

Arashi smirked and summoned his magic sword, then fenced against her, instinctively, the girl's hand moved to block his attack and she pushed the enemy away without even hurting him

"you can do better Umi chan" he teased attacking again, the Water Knight jumped away, but he sent a spell against her. The magic band crashed against Selece's chest with a loud metallic noise and in a second the Manashin collapsed on the floor and disappeared in Umi's ovum, leaving her alone.

"Where's your beloved water dragon?" Arashi demanded arrogantly, the Water Knight stayed silent. She just hoped he'd get rid of her quickly and in a not too painful way.

"Are you tongue tied, Water Knight?" he asked, again no reply came from her, so the King attacked her again. And again. And for the third time. Umi bite her lower lips forcing herself not to cry or scream, she'd never gave him that satisfaction. There still was a crumble of pride inside her.

* * *

"He took her!" Hikaru and Fuu burst in his study crying

"huh?" he asked rising his stare to look at them

"Arashi! He took Umi away!" the Fire Knight shouted, his throat dried

"are you joking?"

"no Clef! It's a war, who would joke about it?!" Fuu yelled

"did he took her on Iris?" he asked, his calm voice didn't match the situation, nor the expression on his face

"we don't know...do something, Clef, we know you can find her" the Wind Knight pleaded

"I can't" now his voice was blank, and his eyes casted down on the page of his book.

"You can't or you won't?" a male voice made them turn: Ascot stepped in the room

"Ascot!" Hikaru exclaimed running to him

"please, you can surely do something..." the blond Kinght added, the balu walked to Clef's desk

"find her" he said to the Madoshi

"I told you I can't" but his tone was shaking

"I don't care of your damn pride, Clef. If something happens to her I swear you'll be in troubles and the fact that you are the Master Mage and I'm still one of your pupils won't mean a sngle, damn thing" the Knights looked surprised at the summoner: it was strange hearing him talking this way.

"Are you menacing me?" Clef's crystal eyes flashed in anger

"yes" Ascot's jade ones did the same in answer.

The Master Mage sighed and, with a movement of his staff, made a bright light appear before their eyes, then he focused on Umi and in a few, the girl appeared before them.

"Umi!" Hikaru screamed seeing Arashi's spells crashing on her, the bluette was doing nothing to stop him

"she's strong, she will react and then she'll give him a lesson" Fuu comforted her, passing an arm around her friend's shoulder, the Fire Knight bite her lower lip and twisted her hands.

Clef tightened his grasp on his wand. Why was she motionless? Why wasn't she defending herself?

Suddenly a loud noise was heard and the Manashin disappeared, her body crashed on the floor and it was badly injured

"Umi chan!" this time it was Fuu to yell, then she turned to Clef

"do something! He's killing her!" the Mage said nothing, just kept looking at the scene.

"No, he's just finishing what someone else has already started" Ascot sharply commented, Clef glared at him

"excuse me?" he asked, Ascot laughed bitterly

"try to guess, Madoshi"

"Ascot, I forbid you to talk this way to..."

"oh, shut up and go to help her!" the boy exclaimed angrily

"what if I won't?" he asked, the Magic Knights were looking at him with an upset expression, never in their life they had seen Clef and Ascot arguing for Umi.

The Balu shook his head

"if you won't, I'll go to her" he simply answered, Clef didn't expected an answer like that

"as if you..." but he didn't have the time to complete his sentence: Ascot focused on the girl in the Supreme Yil's magic orb and in a few disappeared from the room, leaving everyone with a surprised expression on their face.

* * *

"Why don't you let her alone?" Arashi turned to look at the tall boy walking towards him

"get away beanpole" he said, Ascot smirked

"or what?" the Irisan man went against him with his sword, but the Balu summoned a protective barrier

"who did teach you this? The old idiot?"

"maybe, now get away from the Water Knight" the green eyed man looked at her body on the floor

"so it's not only the Madoshi to..."

"that's nothing of your business, now leave her in peace and maybe I won't fight you" the summoner said, Arashi laughed openly

"how daring, beanpole!"

"want to see, Irisan?" Ascot spitefully asked, the man looked at him with interest

"no, you see, there's no fun in charging on her if she's in this condition" he gazed at the girl on the floor, she was curled against the pavement, her eyes shut and her fists clenched

"and honestly I have no time to waste with you" the green eyed man added. Ascot gave him a killer glare: emerald against jade. Though the temptation to cast a spell on him was really strong, he decided it was wiser go to the Water Knight.

"Umi" the Balu sweetly said kneeling next to her, Arashi smirked

"how sweet" the summoner glared at him

"it won't end like this, Arashi. We'll win, you know it"

"we'll see beanpole" he said turning away, then, before disappearing he looked again at the green eyed boy

"oh, and say hello to our dear Master Mage from me" then he disappeared.

* * *

As he was out of their sight, the place around them faded away replaced by Clef's study, the Madoshi was standing there with clenched fists, abviously the Irisan King's words didn't passed unnoticed to the Mage

"I swear that I..." Ascot's glance silenced him, it wasn't the right time to swore against Arashi.

The summoner laid the bluette on the desk

"don't worry, we'll fix you" he said to the Water Knight who weakly nodded, then she looked at Hikaru and Fuu who were launching themselves in her arms

"Umi chan!" both exclaimed, while Ascot went to the cupboard to prepare a potion.

Clef just stayed aside, looking at the two Knights consoling their friend. He'd give away his staff to do the same, but he knew he won't be right. Not after having left her there, letting Ascot go to help her.

"Instead of watching, why don't you help me?" the Balu asked, the Madoshi nodded and walked to him

"you should have been the one to go there to help her" the summoner scolded him, the Supreme Yil just mixed some herbs in a bowl, carefully avoiding his student's gaze

"you can't keep ignoring her, she was going to get killed because of you"

"what should I do, then? Acting as if nothing has happened? As if I'm not a peril to her? You know what happened, I can't risk that again" he answered pouring a green fluid in a vial

"you're hurting her anyway, and her wounds are worse than some physical ones...she could have destroy Arashi if she was in right mood, and on the contrary she let him do all that to her..."

"why are you acting like this? I thought you loved her, that you' do everything to be with her..."

"no, I'd do everything to see her happy, and we both know that the only one who can do it is you, Madoshi" he didn't replied, just handed the vial to the summoner, who mixed the fluid inside it with the one he had prepared, then he walked to Umi and made her swallow the potion.

The Supreme Yil slowly walked to her too

"Clef..." she weakly said, his palm opened to cup her pale cheek, but it stopped a few inches away from her

"take her in her chambers" he whispered, lowering his hand and closing it in a fist, the bluette swallowed and looked away

"come with us" Fuu pleaded, he shook his head, carefully avoiding Umi's gaze, Ascot sighed and picked the Water Knight up

"c'mon, you need some sleep, then we'll think to the rest" the girl didn't answered, just hidden her face in the summoner's robe: she didn't want to make Clef see she was crying.

* * *

What the hell was she doing? Cephiro needed her, her friends needed her and...yes, he needed her the most.

Couldn't she understand that if something would ever happened to her he'd become mad?! She didn't even try to fight that man, she just let him attack her, as if she didn't care.

What the hell was wrong with her?!

Throwing away his headdress and massaging his temple Clef mulled over the whole situation. He was even tired. Of course he was, for how many night did he stayed awake? Probably since the one he had left Umi.

Sighing heavily he rested his head on his arms, crossed on the desk.

"why don't you go to her?" a male voice asked, he looked up: Ferio.

"why should I?" he retorted, perfectly knowing that the answer was obvious

"because she needs you and you need her" the boy answered. Indeed, too easy to know.

"it's better if I stay away from her" the Mage bitterly commented

"sure, it's not like she was letting Arashi kill her on purpose..." the King sarcastically commented, Clef glared at him, he hated being the reason she was suffering like that, there was no need for the others to remind him in every single moment.

"wake up, Clef" Ferio sighed sitting on the edge of his desk, the Supreme Yil sighed too

"I'm tired, Ferio"

"we all are" he replied, looking at the corn lying in a corner on the floor

"go in your chambers and take a break, you need it" he added then, Clef stood up and followed Ferio's advice: in the end keep staying there was useless.

"I'll try..."

"go to her first, you'll feel better then" the boy said with a grin, the Master Mage allowed a sincere smile to form on his lips, then he walked away.

* * *

"Did you convince him?" Fuu's voice asked, while the girl approached him, Ferio smirked and welcomed her in his arms

"I think I did it"

"I hope he'll follow your advice, I'm worried" she said resting her head against his chest, he kissed her hair

"things will work out, don't worry"

* * *

Clef slowly opened the door of her room: the chamber was dark, faintly illuminated by the pale moonlight.

He recognized her frame wrapped in the sheets and slowly walked to her.

The soft sound of her breath filled the room, he smiled and sat on the edge of her bed, then his hand moved to gently brush her hair

"I miss you" he whispered, the girl's hand moved to take his one and held it tight. Clef suspected she was awake, though her eyes were closed, but the sad expression on her face convinced him he was wrong.

He slowly placed his lips to her forehead, in that moment she moaned and opened her eyes: they widened in surprise

"Clef!" she gasped reaching out to hold him, he tried to move away, but her hand forcefully stopped him

"no!" the bluette exclaimed, pulling him to her and drowning in his floating robe, the Mage sighed and gave in wrapping his arm around her too

"forgive me" he said

"why, Clef? I need you, can't you see that..." he silenced her tightening his embrace

"I'm sorry, I just...I'm afraid that something can happen to you, I..."

"I don't care! I want you, just you!"

"what if I attack you again?"

"I don't care, I prefer risking and being with you than being like that..." he stayed silent for a while

"I'm sorry for not helping you earlier..." he apologized then

"I wished for you to came to get me out of troubles as you always do...I'm thankful to Ascot though" she admitted, Clef closed his eyes enjoying the sensation of her warm body against his one. Gods, how did he miss all that.

"You could perfectly handle the situation" the Supreme Yil commented after a while, breaking the hug but keeping his hands on her arms

"what the hell crossed your mind?!" he added, the Water Knight shrugged

"I didn't have the strength..."

"don't say idiocies" his eyes were severe, she looked away avoiding them

"ok, I didn't want to fight. I didn't care if he killed me..."

"maybe you didn't, but I did!" he angrily admitted, shaking her. The Water Knight stayed silent, still refusing to look at him.

"I don't care of Cephiro if I can't be with you" she blurted out after a while, his eyes widened

"Umi..." she shook her head and finally found the courage to look up at him

"listen: Cephiro, Earth...what's the difference if I can't stay with you, Clef? I came here for you, I'd stay here forever for you...but I prefer going back to Tokyo than remaining here and see you everyday knowing that I can't have you" he grimaced, those words made everything harder, he wished she didn't spoke them

"that's not so easy..."

"why not? If you attack me again...well, we'll find a solution, I'll defend myself"

"no, you won't. I know you'd never attack me and I can't risk to..." her mouth pressed against his one making him silent, his eyes widened in stupor, but then slipped closed and he returned the kiss, his hand smoothed the back of her nek. How much did he missed her!

"Stop idiocies, stay with me" Umi said when she broke the kiss, he looked sweetly at her

"it's dangerous, I..." another kiss silenced him. Useless, he couldn't stay without her

"fine" he moaned under the kiss, so Umi pulled him to her on the bed and there was no more speaking.


	28. Chapter 28: The Dark Knights

**Notes:** sorry to be late again.

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its characters do belong to CLAMP.

* * *

He woke up gasping. Another nightmare. And his head was even aching. Damn Arashi! The Madoshi rubbed his head and looked around: Umi's room was faintly illuminated by the rising sun, and she was still fully asleep. A graceful smile was on her lips, a serene expression was painted on her face. She was so different from the crying, desperate Umi that gloomy wandered around the palace just some hours before.

Why things couldn't always be like that? Why couldn't he always wake up seeing her smile, feeling the warmth of her close body, smelling the fresh scent of her hair? Damn Arashi! He was lucky he couldn't kill him because of that damn spell he casted on Umi.

Looking down at his shirt, he noticed her hand holding it tightly in her fist, the Mage smiled and gently kissed her knuckles trying to make her let him go, but the Water Knight moaned aloud

"nooo" she winced, without even open her eyes and tightening her grasp. He chuckled and, kissing her forehead, said

"c'mon, I've to go..." she lazily opened an eye

"why?" he smiled

"because I've lot of work to do, and you must rest..."

"can I come with you in your study? Please?" Clef smiled tenderly, but shook his head

"no, sleep for another pair of hours, it will be good to you"

"but Clef..."

"no buts, now sleep" she fumed

"I won't see you in my study earlier than in two hours, clear?"

"but why?! Pillar, you make me mad when you act like that!" he laughed openly at her angry, sleepy tone, then he embraced her, she pulled away, angry

"why Clef? You still won't to be with me? You can't handle my presence? What's wrong with you, for Emeraude's sake?!" she was going to cry again, and that was the last thing he wanted and needed, so he embraced her strongly and kissed her hair

"don't be stupid, you know I'd give everything to stay always here, with you, like now..."

"why are you pushing me away like this, then?" he smiled and brushed his lips against her cheek

"I'd never push you away, I just want for you to rest...everyone knows you weren't fine these days and..."

"yes, and try to guess who's the guilty?" she muttered cutting him off, he sighed

"it's not like it was easy for me either, Umi..." she rolled her eyes and yawned, he smiled tenderly

"see? You are tired, so you should sleep"

"nooo" she tried again, but the Madoshi silenced her with a kiss

"ok, ok...that was convincing enough" the bluette muttered, Clef chuckled and, after holding her one last time, left her room.

* * *

As he arrived in his study, he looked at the terrible ream of documents on his desk. Surely in those days he didn't worked much. While he grabbed one to read it, he thought he was getting a wimp: he'd never put behind his task for such personal question.

While he was mentally cursing one of the law-makers for not being even able to proper spell some ancient Cephirian words, his door slammed open

"I'm trying to..." but he got cut off by Ferio's pale, furious face

"Ferio, what happened?" he asked worried, standing up and summoning a chair for him to seat, the King sat and slammed a fist on the desk, then he looked up at the Supreme Yil

"he took them"

Clef's eyes widened, if in stupor, concern, shock or anger neither he could tell

"them means..."

"Fuu. And Hikaru" his voice was severe, never he had heard him talking that way

"and Lantis..."

"he's gone to set up the army."

The Master Mage slowly nodded, the peaceful Cephiro had decided to pick up with Arashi's provocations

"when..."

"this night, probably. We discovered it a pair of hours ago" Ferio bitterly said. Clef's eyes widened: two hours ago?! Were they mad?! Waiting so much time before telling around what had happened?! They were talking of the Magic Knights, for Emeraude's sake. Of Hikaru and Fuu!

"why didn't you immediately alerted me?!" he shouted

"what could you do, Clef?! Going to Iris again?! He'd never give them back to you!" the Madoshi bite her lower lip.

"if he dares rising even just one finger on them..."

"we'll take them back, Ferio" the king sighed

"Umi must be alerted" he said, the Master Mage hesitated

"she'll get mad..."

"I know, she'll surely claim to go there to give Arashi a lesson and to rescue her friends"

"I'm afraid she goes there..."

"obviously she will remain here, Clef. The last thing we need is having her almost dead again"

"thank you, Ferio" the boy hidden his face in his hands

"go to tell her what happened" Clef nodded and stood up

"oh, and tell her to be prepared" the Guru looked curiously at him

"what do you mean?"

"the next battle will be her battle. She's the only one who..." Clef swallowed, he did almost forget it.

"I...I know" he cut Ferio off

"see you later, Ferio" the King nodded and looked at him walking out, then he turned to the documents and shrivelled the one Clef was correcting earlier

"what a useless thing" he murmured, throwing it away.

* * *

"Umi" he sat on her bed, poking her side, she just moaned and turned away

"Umi, wake up" he tried again, but she hidden her head under the pillow. And she had the courage to tell him she wasn't tired!

The Master Mage took it and launched in away, then he grabbed her shoulders and violently shook her

"mmm...Clef, what the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked, sleepily and angrily

"Umi, listen, there's a problem..." though she was still half asleep the gravity of his voice didn't passed unnoticed to her, so the girl sat up and, rubbing her eyes, looked at him

"what's wrong?" she asked, Clef hesitated, biting his lower lip

"Arashi, you see..."

"what the hell did he do this time? What? I swear that this time I'll go there and with Hikaru and Fuu we'll give him a lesson he won't forget for the rest of his miserable, damn life" exasperated, she cut him off.

"I'm afraid you...you will have to do it alone, if we ever permit you to do so..." he slowly commented

"what do you mean?" she asked, though she was afraid she had perfectly understood the whole situation.

Heavy silence

"Clef?" the Mage didn't answered, she placed her hands on his arms and shook him violently

"For the love of Selece, tell me what happened!" she yelled in panic, imagining what was going on

"he took away Hikaru and Fuu" the Madoshi lapidary answered.

Then he waited for her furious outburst.

Unexpectedly, it didn't came. She did nothing. Her eyes blanked and her mouth hung agape

"are you....kidding me?" she asked after a while

"I'd never do that, I know how you love them..." she stayed motionless for an endless moment, then, without saying a world ,she climbed down of her bed and, without even change her dress, she wore her silk blue pinafore on her nightgown

"what do you think you're doing?" he asked grabbing her arm, she got free from his grasp

"I must talk to Ferio and Lantis. We must summon the army and get ready. He can cast his damn spells on me, he can device me, he can even try to get between us, Clef, but he mustn't even to try to put his damn hands on them. He made the greatest mistake of his life" he grabbed her hand again

"do you know that if you fight him he could..."

"yes I know, but I'm the Water Knight, right?"

"Umi, please try to..."

"I'm though, a true warrior, I'll do it" she reassured him with a smirk, so the Mage sighed and pulled her in his arms, embracing her strongly, she fisted the back of his robe.

If the previous days without Clef were like hell to her, she couldn't even describe what she was feeling now that Arashi had took Hikaru and Fuu away from her. She felt desperately empty, you know what they say: boys can leave you, friends always remain.

"Everything will be fine" Clef said both to her and to himself, she nodded in the hollow of his neck

"I know I can make it, Cephiro will be fine..."

"promise me _you_ will be fine...you won't let him kil..."

"he won't" Umi cut him off, she didn't want even think to that possibility

Clef took her face in his hand and kissed her, longingly, desperately.

"you'd be better to keep your word, Umi".

* * *

She woke up and looked around rubbing her aching head, that place was absolutely unfamiliar. But she got somehow relieved at the sight of Fuu beside her

"Fuu chan?" she called out, gently poking her friend's shoulder, the blond girl moaned and opened a green eye

"huh? Karu..." she said, looking around with a confused face

"where are we?" the Wind Knight asked, then, the red haired girl shrugged

"I have no clue...what happened to you tonight?" she asked then, Fuu grimaced

"I was sleeping, then I felt a terrible pain to my body, I thought I saw a green twinkling light just before fainting, but I'm not sure if it was real or just a dream...anyway, suddenly the pain ceased and I can't remember anything more" she explained, the Fire Knight winced

"I'm afraid it wasn't a dream, Fuu chan. I felt the very same thing..."

"good morning, Magic Knights" a male voice said, Hikaru turned to meet Arashi's green flashing eyes

"you!" she yelled angrily

"what do you want?!" Fuu added standing up, he smirked

"Cephiro"

"what a news! Forget it, you'll never have it!" the red haired girl said

"calm down, Fire Knight, you aren't exactly in the right position to use that tone with me"

"really?" Hikaru asked in a challenging voice, glaring at him

"yes" Arashi simply answered

"let's see then...Akai Inazuma!" a huge blast of fire went against him, but the King moved his hand summoning a protective barrier. Hikaru's spell bounced on its wall and went back to her, hurting her.

The Fire Knight shouted in pain and fell on the floor

"Karu!" Fuu exclaimed kneeling beside her, the girl moaned, stroking a bruised spot with her gloved hand, the Wind Knight sighed

"Iyoshi no Kaze" she whispered.

The Irisan King looked at her spell with interest, he never knew there was someone able to cast those enchants.

"useful" he commented, Fuu stood up and her green eyes flashed hatefully against his ones

"not for you" the girl snapped, Arashi laughed aloud

"you Knights amuse me, seems like you don't understand when someone is stronger than you and able to crash you just snapping his fingers"

"you won't do it..."

"why, according to you?"

"because Umi would get mad, and she'll kill you. And you'd find the whole Cephrian army outside your door, Ferio and Lantis would come here too...it would be your end"

"well, it could be...but what if you decide to help me?"

"don't make me laugh!" Fuu spitefully exclaimed, Arashi smirked and crouched beside Hikaru who was still lying on the floor

"Hikaru chan, how are you?" he asked in a strange tender tone, the Fire Knight looked afraid at him, the last thing she wanted was getting hurt again

"I'm sorry for hurting you, anyway...it was self defence"

The red haired girl opened her mouth to talk, but her friend was faster

"your false friendly ways won't help you, that's sure" the King just smiled and took Hikaru's hand.

The girl felt suddenly dizzy and, as she looked into that man's eyes was like the world faded away, Fuu's voice became low and distant, while his one got clear and close.

Everything around her seemed to be replaced by the Irisan King's presence

"Hikaru, are you fine?" he asked, she held his hand and stood up

"yes, I'm perfect" she answered smiling to him and standing by his side

Fuu froze. He couldn't take Hikaru! He had already damaged Umi, now he couldn't put his hands even on the Fire Knight!

"what did you do to her?!" she yelled, the man shrugged and let the red haired girl responding for him

"he just helped me, Fuu chan...you know, my body was aching, now it doesn't hurt anymore"

"it was my spell, Hikaru!"

"huh?" the girl laughed, a genuine laugh

"don't be jealous, Fuu chan, you're my best friend, you know it"

"I...you...that's not the point! What the hell is happening?!" Arashi smiled and passed an arm around Hikaru's shoulders

"so, are you by my side, Hikaru?" she smiled

"sure! What do you want to do?"

"having Cephiro, do you think you can help me?" the girl nodded vigorously

"of course! I know everyone there and every inch of it, it will be a joke!"

"good, Hikaru"

Fuu looked at the scene literally horrified, what kind of magic was that? Neither Clef had ever alerted them of such spells.

Hikaru reached her hand out to the Wind Knight

"Fuu chan, are you with us, right?" her mouth hung agape. Was she joking?!

"Karu, this is not the right time for some stupid jokes, we're in troubles, Cephiro is in danger, we must..."

"it will be in no danger, Fuu chan! We'll just take it and he will reign on it...it's easy"

"Hikaru, what about the others? Umi, Clef, Ferio, Presea, Ascot..."

"huh?" Hikaru asked, her expression was quite confused

"wake up! Our friends! Can't you remember them?"

"what are you saying Fuu chan?"

"I can't believe it! you have absolutely no clue of who they are, right?"

"Fuu chan, are you sure you are ok?"

"I am Karu! You are the one who needs help! What about Lantis? Tell me, have you forgotten him too?"

Silence.

Hikaru slowly closed her eyes, she felt like something was burning inside her. Suddenly she was conscious of her body, and of the cold metallic thing pressed against her chest, just underneath her blouse.

Arashi bite his lower lip and focused on Hikaru's mind, searching for the swordsman.

_He handed her a medallion, the girl hesitated_

_"I can't accept it…"_

_"I want you to have it"_

_"but why are you giving me this?"_

_"I'm sure it will protect you…"_

The scene was clear before his eyes, and as it faded away, he saw the Fire Knight moving instinctively to take something underneath her shirt, just around her neck. A bright, red light came from that spot. The medallion was a sort of protection to her!

Damn it!

Fuu smiled triumphantly, she was sure that her friend would never forget her lover.

But all of a sudden, the King grabbed the Fire Knight's wrist, her eyes widened in surprise as he roughly broke the thin, silver chain that kept the pendant to her neck.

It fell on the floor and Arashi took it in his hands, examining it: Hikaru's expression was blank again.

"Hikaru?" he asked, she looked at him.

A smile formed on her lips. Fuu wanted to slap her.

"Arashi…did I miss something?" he smiled back to her

"absolutely not"

Fuu wanted to scream. She was almost there…damn Arashi!

Her emerald eyes met Hikaru's ruby one, her friend smiled to her

"Fuu chan" she said, still reaching her hand out

"never!" she yelled angrily, Arashi smirked

"why not, Fuu chan?"

"don't call me that…" but her words died in her throat as she looked up at that man's eyes.

They sparkled a brilliant green, and she felt light, weightless.

"yes?" he asked, his voice was soft, she wanted to hear it again

"I…Karu…you…" she couldn't even talk, her mind was blurred, the world around her faded away, and soon Hikaru and Arashi were the only thing she could see.

"So, Fuu chan, will you help us?" his velvet voice asked, she took his hand

"yes."

* * *

Ferio took his hand to his forehead, trying to make the terrible aching to subside.

Useless

"are you ok?" Ascot asked, leading him to a seat

"no...there's something wrong with me, just...I can't figure it out" he answered, circling his temples with his thumbs

"tell me, Lantis, do you feel anything dark around?" Ascot asked to the swordsman, he shook his head

"no, seems like everything is quiet now..."

A low noise made them turn, the door of the bibliotheca slowly opened and a ravaged Umi came in

"did he..."

"yes, he alerted me" the bluette said, hugging Ferio. Usually she'd never do it, but she knew how he must feel, and in certain situation even a small act of freindship like that one was important.

Lantis looked at the scene, he knew that though Umi wanted to take up his mood too, she'd never dare to do such a thing to him, and in fact, as she broke the hug with the King she turned to him and smiled sadly

"we'll have them back" he nodded and folded his arms over his chest

"Umi, how do you feel?" Ascot asked then, placing a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged

"I'm worried. I always took them for granted, I mean...I knew that they'd always be next to me"

"we'll fix it" they turned to meet the source of the voice: Rai.

"I already set up my army, they're waiting for your orders, Lantis" the swordsman nodded

"when will we attack?" the Water Knight asked

"when the situation will be good for us" the Irisan general responded, she nodded

"I see..."

"Rai, go and tell them to be ready, soon the Cephrian army will join your men"

"as you want, Lantis" the young man said, walking out of the room.

Ferio hidden his face behind his hand

"what a mess..."

_Crash!_

A loud noise of crashed glass made them turn, all the presents gasped at the sight of Rayearth and Windam flying outside the room

"Hikaru! Fuu!" the bluette exclaimed, running towards the crashed window, uncaring of the shades of glass on the pavement

"Umi! No!" too late.

Before Lantis could avoid it, Hikaru's Flame Arrow hurt the Water Knight, sending her crashing against a tall shelf, heavy books fell on her.

Ascot run to her, helping her up, Umi massaged her chest and coughed aloud

"what the hell does this mean?"

"Lord Arashi wants Cephiro" Windam's voice spoke aloud, the Water Knight's stare widened. What the hell was happening there?!

"Fuu what are you saying?!" a violent blast of wind crashed her on the shelf again, while another flame attack was going to hurt her

"barrier!" Ascot exclaimed, protecting her.

"Hikaru, stop it!" Lantis shouted, looking at the red Manashin, the deity's voice laughed

"get off my case!" it said, attacking the swordsman, he jumped away and hesitated to summon his magic sword

"NO!" Umi yelled, grabbing his arm

"you can't!"

"Umi, let me go!" he exclaimed

"no! You can't attack her! I forbid you to do so!" A loud yell made them turn, Windam had just grabbed Ferio and was grinding him in his palm, the swordsman pushed the Water Knight away, making her fall on the floor and launched a spell against the Manashin, it crashed against Windam's wind that went in pieces, making the deity swing

"Fuu, leave him alone!" he shouted, the girl laughed and tightened her grasp

"Fuu, that's me! What are you doing?!" Ferio shouted in pain

"Fuu chan! Stop it! you can't do this to him...you love him!"

Suddenly the Manashin stopped, everyone held their breath.

A laugh ripped the silence, Hikaru.

"love? What's love, Umi? that thing that made you cry as a mad when you couldn't have the old Mage?"

"Hikaru, that's not you!" the Water Knight shouted, furious

"what's love? That thing that make you suffer when the one you love..." she suddenly stopped and looked at Fuu, the blond Knight smirked and throw Ferio away, he landed on the balcony, his whole body was bleeding.

"what now?" he whispered, while Ascot run to him checking his conditions.

Suddenly the two Manashin flew higher, towards Umi's bedroom.

She froze. She had let Clef there, asking him to wait for her.

"NO!" she shouted, running outside the balcony and looking up: a violet strand of magic hit Rayearth

"Clef, no!" she yelled, hoping he could hear her, but no answer came, only other spells.

Suddenly another scream and Clef's wand fell heavily downwards, Ascot grabbed her by the elbow avoiding the staff to hit her, Fuu laughed

"so, Umi, you were talking of love...I suppose that if something happens to your most beloved one you'd die..."

"Fuu, don't even try it!" Ferio shouted, the girl looked down

"oh, shut up you!" Windam replied, sending a blast of wind against him.

Clef felt his ribs crashing under the pressure of the Manashin's tight grasp.

Why the hell every time he taught magic to someone, they ended up using it against him?! If he knew it, he'd rather gave up on his staff three centuries ago.

"F-Fuu" he whispered, trying to get free, the deity turned his green head to him

"yes, Madoshi?"

"this is not you...I know you would never do...do all this..." the Wind God laughed

"what makes you think so?"

"because you...and Hikaru...are...are the most good girl I...I've ever know...and my life is pre...pretty long..."

Upon hearing her name, the Fire Knight turned to him

"you annoyed us, Master Mage...Fuu, get rid of him"

"gladly" she answered, tightening her grip on him, he screamed in pain and closed his eyes expecting the worse.

Ascot rose his palm, but Umi stopped him

"you can't, they're our friends!"

"choose then: the Madoshi or your friends?" he snapped, her eyes widened

"you can't ask me this!" he pulled her away

"forgive me, Umi chan" he told her, then sent a green blast of magic against Windam, he loosed his grip on Clef who heavily fell on the floor, panting heavily.

Umi run to the Supreme Yil and kneeled beside him

"god, tell me you're ok" she whispered, cupping his cheeks, he weakly smiled

"I felt better tha...than this..." he hissed, but she kissed her fingertips, the bluette smiled relieved.

* * *

Upon seeing all that scene from his magic orb, Arashi smirked. Now he had Umi's friends in his palm, just like the Madoshi, he really couldn't ask anything better.

If she wasn't able to attack Clef, going against was her friends was even worse to her. That was exactly what he needed. And beside this, the new problem caused by the two Magic Knights would have made them totally oblivious of Clef's condition. He smiled satsfied.

It would have been a joke getting rid of her, and he'd made a good deal: the Water Knight's life for Cephiro.

Nothing easiest.

"Hikaru, Fuu that's enough..."

* * *

Rayearth was going to attack Ascot, when Hikaru suddenly stopped and turned to Fuu

"let's go" the blond girl nodded and flew down, when the Manashin's feet touched the ground, it disappeared.

The Wind Knight slowly walked to her friends, uncaring of Ferio still lying on the floor.

Umi stood up and approached her as well, the two looked at each other for an endless moment, until Fuu spoke

"it's not over"

"it will be soon" the Water Knight retorted, her blue eyes flashing in anger

"we can't wait to see the end of this nice story, then"

_"Fuu, I told you to come back, now!" Arashi's voice ordered in her mind_

_"yes, my lord" she said mentally._

Then she turned to the blue haired girl

"see you soon, Umi chan" she said, turning away, the Water Knight stopped her by catching her elbow

"Fuu please, I know you're somewhere there..." she whispered, the Wind Knight laughed again and got roughly free from her friend's grasp

"you 're a foolish, Umi, too tender hearted, despite what you want make the other believe. That's why we can win" the bluette's mouth hung agape, the girl smirked and rose her gloved hand

"Fuu..." Ferio whispered, before she could summon her deity, she looked down at the boy, he was smiling to her.

Something deep inside her made her walls collapse and she moved to knee beside him

_"FUU!"_ the Irisan King's voice thundered in her mind, again.

She hissed and held her head in her hand, then she rose her palm

"Windam!" she shouted, and the Manashin appeared, so she flew up and, making Hikaru sign to follow her, disappeared.

* * *


	29. Chapter 29: Ready to fight

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its great character belong to CLAMP.

**Notes:** we're very close to the end....thank you for having read the story 'till this point, as usual I'll thank all of you, one by one, in the final chapter. Anyway, hope you'll like this one.

* * *

Umi make sign to Ascot to help the Master Mage, so she stood up and walked to Ferio. The boy was lying still on the floor, his eyes shut, his fists tightly clenched.

Slowly she approached him and crouched beside him

"Ferio?" she asked in a whisper, the boy swallowed and, sighing deeply, opened an eye

"I'll kill him..." the King whispered, the bluette placed a hand on his shoulder

"no, I'll do it" the boy smiled gratefully to her.

Lantis approached them and picked up Ferio

"c'mon, your highness, you need some cures..."

"ouch! Be careful there!"

"whatever..."

They walked inside the palace, on the other hand, the bluette remained there, looking up at the sky.

A raindrop fell on her face, another one, and the third.

She bitterly thought that every time they were there, something terrible happened.

"Umi" Clef's voice called her, so she sighed and went in the bibliotheca

"yes?" she asked sitting on the edge on his desk, where Ascot had laid him

"you must accept the idea of attacking them. Fighting against them" the bluette stayed silent, the Madoshi slowly moved his hand, entwining his fingers with hers

"I can't do it" she whispered

"Umi..."

"it's too much, Clef. I'm not sure I can handle all this anymore...I'm tired"

Hardly, the Master Mage sat up and gently wrapped his arms around her, the girl rested her head against his chest, his ribs ached

"ouch" he muttered, she immediately rose it

"forgive me..." then she turned to Ascot who was bending Ferio and moved to call him, but the Madoshi stopped her

"I can do it myself" he said, summoning some vials, the bluette smiled and helped him

"I'm afraid it will take more than two simple potions, Master Mage" she said, he looked confused at her, the girl went to the summoner and took some bends, then came back to him

"c'mon, take your shirt off"

"excuse me?!" he was blushing as a mad, she laughed

"your ribs are cracked, you need a bandage"

"my potions will perfectly..."

"will you ever follow my advices for once?!" exasperated, she asked, Clef sighed and took his white shirt off

"I'm all yours to torture" he muttered, the girl smiled triumphantly and kissed his cheek.

Umi noted that her hands were trembling, and she admitted to herself –with great disappoint- that the whole situation was making her nervous.

Clef's skin was smooth and cold to the touch, and she noticed that in his new, mature form, the muscles on his abdomen were well taught, though he didn't seem particular muscular. Maybe because he always had on that damn large outfit, in the end she had always preferred his common clothes than....

Her decency made her blush: what the hell was she thinking?!

Clef chuckled at her trembling touch and flashing cheeks

"what's so funny?!" she pointed out, angry, he laughed and leaned in to claim her lips with his own, Umi felt chills running down her spin.

* * *

After all the cures needed, Ascot accompanied the Water Knight to her room

"I'm sorry for what happened" he whispered, looking down, Umi just sighed

"I'll break down if we don't stop it soon..."

"so you are ready to..."

"yes. I'm since a while and now that he took them away from me...I feel even more mad" she interrupted him, the summoner slowly nodded

"well, I guess you're quite tired, I'll let you sleep"

"yes, thank you" he smiled

"nothing..." the Balu kissed her cheek

"rest well, Umi chan"

* * *

"when I call you, I expect you to run to me. Immediately!" furiously, Arashi yelled

"my apologies" Fuu whispered, lowering her stare and lightly bowing to him, the man waved her

"anyway, I've a commission for you" the King changed topic

"what, Arashi?" Hikaru asked, he smirked

"you'll have to bring here anyone in the castle of Cephiro" he answered

"what do you mean?"

"the King, Ferio; the soldiers, Lantis and that Lafarga guy; the smith, Presea; that beanpole summoner, Ascot; and obviously the Master Mage, Clef"

Fuu shivered. Ferio. Her head ached again a strange sensation spread across her body, deep inside her. But really she couldn't say what it was.

"as you order" the Fire Knight replied,

"perfect...cast a spell if you're able to...or just go there and take them, I don't care...just one thing"

"what?"Fuu asked

"the Madoshi. I want him perfect: no wounds, no cuts...he must be fine"

"yes" Hikaru said, Arashi smirked

"good, now go" both the girl nodded and stepped out of the room.

* * *

A loud scream forced her to open her eyes, Umi confusedly looked around her: the sun was setting.

Another scream broke the peace in the castle, so the Water Knight quickly wore her glove and run out of her room, hoping that it was nothing to worry about, but perfectly knowing that on the contrary there was some serious problem.

She got paralyzed at the sight her eyes offered to her: Hikaru was standing beside Fuu, who was with her back against the wall, the Fire Knight's sword brushing her throat

"Hikaru! Stop it, for Emeraude's sake!" the bluette shouted, going against her, the red haired girl turned and sent a fire attack to her friend, Umi was forced to jump away to avoid it

"stay away! don't get in between" she said

"Umi!" Fuu said on the contrary, looking terrified at her

"Fuu, is it you?" she asked, the blonde was crying

"yes...I'm sorry! I didn't want to...I suppose it was a spell, I..."

"shut up!" Hikaru shouted, pressing the blade to the Wind Knight's neck, it was cold against her skin.

"Hikaru, let her go..." Umi tried, slowly approaching her

"or what?" despitefully, she asked

"I..." the bluette bite her lower lip

"yes?"

"_you're too tender hearted, Umi chan...that's why we can win"_ no, she couldn't let them defeat her. Not without fighting

"I'll attack you..." she hissed.

Hikaru laughed openly

"really funny..." but before she could ask anything else a huge pillar of water wrapped around her

"Mizu no Ryuu!" Umi shouted.

The Fire Knight fell on her knees, panting heavily, the Water Knight approached her, smirking

"Water beats Fire...story as old as time, you should know it"

"you!" Hikaru yelled, glaring at her, in the meantime Fuu went to Umi's side

"Hikaru, what's wrong with you?"

"you don't understand!" she yelled

"I must do it!"

"but why?" exasperated, the blond girl asked

"because I...I...because it's so!" she just exclaimed, sending an attack against them, both shut their eyes, the attack came from too close for even hoping to avoid it

"barrier!" Clef's voice saved the girls

"Guru Clef!" the Wind Knight exclaimed, the Madoshi smiled to her

"it's good to have you back..." he replied in a smile, keeping his barrier on

"but how did it happened?" Umi asked, confused

"Ferio" he simply answered

"what do you mean?"

"she's linked to him...Cephiro is a magical kingdom, feelings here are everything"

"true...I had to attack him...I couldn't, I got paralyzed...it was impossible to me.."

"Akai Inazuma!" Hikaru's attack crashed again the barrier again, she fell on her knees

"she's getting tired, that's good" Clef considered

"no, she's loosing energy! It's dangerous Clef!" the bluette exclaimed

"we have no choice, Umi" he replied, looking severely at the Fire Knight.

After other two attacks, she fell on the floor and her eyes slipped closed. Silence spread in the corridor of the castle.

Cautiously, the Supreme Yil approached her, lightly poking her side. As his hand toughed Hikaru's shoulder, a flashing green light came out of her, forcing the Madoshi to cover his eyes with an arm

"seems like we meet again, eh?" Arashi's voice broke the silence. Instinctively, the Master Mage put himself between his enemy and Hikaru's fainted body

"leave them" he said

"I'm afraid I can't..." then he waved his hand and the Fire Knight disappeared; Umi shouted and run against him

"what did you do to her?!" she asked, the King didn't reply, just pushed her away with a large gesture of his arm that generated a sort of blast of wind that made her fall on the floor

"Umi!" the Madoshi exclaimed, running to her

"she's in Iris now...earlier we did almost the same thing with the others..." Fuu explained

"the others?!" Clef asked, helping the Water Knight up

"yes, the castle is empty..."

"not yet..." Arashi considered smirking, then he casted a spell on the Wind Knight who screamed aloud and disappeared

"Fuu!" Umi yelled, Clef tightened the hold on his staff

"that's enough" he hissed, trying to send a blast of magic against his enemy

"Protection!" Arashi exclaimed as a green dome surrounded him, drifting away the Master Mage's spells that retorded against his own creator. The Irisan smiled and snapped his fingers

"chains" he casted and immediately the Madoshi was unable to move, the Water Knight bited her lips: how was it possible? The most powerful sorcerer in the whole Cephiro trapped by that man...Arashi laughed

"when one is more focused on defending others instead of thinking to himself, everything becomes easiest, and I can beat even the Madoshi of Cephiro..." he commented, she glared at him

"get out of my mind, you asshole!" he laughed

"gladly, and I'm even going away from this castle..."

"wise decision" she spitefully commented, he smirked

"but I'll take the mage to keep me company, hope you won't mind it..."

"leave him alone! You've already..."

"took the others? True, that's why I want him as well...I want to complete my...collection, if you like the definition"

"don't dare!" she shouted running against him, he laughed clearly amused

"see you later, Umi chan" he said and, waving his hand, disappeared together with everyone.

* * *

"damn it" she whispered resting her forehead against the smooth, cold wall

"damn it!" she repeated shouting and slamming her fist against it.

Now she was alone. Really alone. No one was by her side: Hikaru was possessed, Fuu has been took away from her, just like Clef. Lantis and Ferio were knocked out and prisoners on Iris together with Lafarga, Ascot had made the same end, and, upon hearing Arashi words, even Presea and Rai were out of her reach.

She was going to cry when a voice called her

"Umi, hun, is it you?" her eyes flickered open as she stared at the pink haired girl before her

"Caldina!" she yelled embracing her tight and burying her face in the hollow of her neck, the Chizetian girl hugged her back

"holy Pillar, you can't even imagine how afraid I was earlier..." she said

"what happened?"

"I was in the dungeons together with Presea, the guys were training, you know, and then Hikaru and Fuu burst in"

"what did they do?"

"well, first they attacked Lafarga, Presea and I tried to help him, but Hikaru almost knocked me out with one of her spells, then Fuu sent her typhoon against Lafarga and, saying something strange in a language I suppose was Irisan, made him disappear while Hikaru made the same thing to Presea...I tried to help her but really there was nothing I could do..." the bluette swallowed

"it's not over, darling, then both went against Lantis, you know he's a very capable fighter, but really he didn't feel like facing Hikaru and in a few he was knocked out too"

"Hikaru hurt him?!"

"yeah, and she went even pretty hard on him! Anyway, Rai was furious for what they did to Presea and attacked Fuu, Ferio obviously ordered him to stop it and, while they argued, Hikaru got rid of Rai. Then she told Fuu to be fast and get rid of Ferio, she was going to do it, but Ferio talked to her...he was very sweet, just like she was his Fuu, not one of Arashi's draughtsman"

"and did it...?"

"yeah, eventually it worked. Fuu run to him and told him she was terribly sorry, that she didn't mean to hurt him...unfortunately Hikaru was still possessed and she slammed Fuu against a wall shouting she was an idiot, that she was weak...Fuu's attempts to make her reason were useless, it ended up with Hikaru making Ferio disappear"

"for Emeraude's sake..." that was the only thing Umi was able to whisper, Caldina noticed the bluette was trembling so she sighed and made her sit on the floor

"then she was mad even at me, and she tried to take me but Fuu helped me and we run away, then I casted a spell to teleport us away but something went wrong and it didn't effected Fuu so she stayed here...I just heard Hikaru saying that I wasn't important after all...I think that Arashi had listed them the ones he wanted on Iris, and I suppose he isn't aware of my magic abilities" someone coughed making them turn

"Water Knight..." Helios' voice said, Umi gazed up at him

"what are you doing here?"

"seems like Arashi didn't asked for me...or my mates" he explained sitting next to the bluette

"we must do something" she declared

"what?" Caldina asked

"I don't know, but we need to go there and take the others back...and eventually I'd rather get rid of that monster"

"Water Knight, think we should wait..."

"no, we'll do it sooner than what you think...summon your men"

"I won't take orders from you" he snapped, she looked at him with a spiteful face

"you will"

"I don't take orders from..."  
"I proved you I was able to handle you and your men, and I fought for this Kingdom more than once. I'm used to these fights, so you'll do what I order"

"I..."

"summon your men and get ready, we're going on Iris" the man looked at her, then sighed clearly defeated

"fine, Water Knight" she smirked

"call me Umi"

"and how will we get to Iris, Umi?" he asked, the bluette smiled looking at Caldina, the Chizetian smiled back

"magic...what a wonderful thing!" she exclaimed.

* * *

She was coming, what a fantastic news. He turned to Clef who was by his side, still unable to move

"seems like we're going to have a nice visit" the Mage glared at him

"you won't rise a single finger on her" Arashi laughed

"of course I won't, I'll leave this pleasure to someone who really deserves it".

The Supreme Yil paled, Arashi couldn't do this.

"c'mon, Madoshi, you was so close to do it...well, of course I'll finish her, but the honour to make her unconscious will be all yours"

"I won't do it, Arashi, never!"

"may I remind you that you are under my spell and you obey to everything I order you to do?"

"you can't do this!"

"oh I can Clef...of course I can...still, there's a way to avoid all this"

"whatever Arashi, but stop it!" the Irisan smiled

"Cephiro"

The Master Mage swallowed. Now he understood why the Madoshi was forbidden to love. Nothing had to come before Cephiro, and if he'd ever gave his love to something –or someone, to put it better- else, in moments like this a choice would have been hard.

"so, Clef, what do you chose? Your precious Umi, or your country?"

He stayed silent, he just couldn't chose.

"I...that's not me who must decide, we have a King now" slowly he said, even if he perfectly know that Ferio would never make a choice between Cephiro and its Water Knight. As if reading his thoughts, the Irisan laughed

"Ferio is the most inexperienced King I've ever met...everyone knows it, if you take a decision he follows you. So...what's your choice, Master Mage?" .

Clef stayed silent again, they couldn't ask him this. He'd give everything to see Umi safe but what good could bring them a King like Arashi? Even if he'd accepted his offer, surely Umi wouldn't be safe. It was a lost battle. Arashi smirked

"I'll take it as if you have just preferred your country to the Water Knight"

"never!"

"too late, Master Mage. I'm curious to see how our dear Umi will take it"

Clef clenched his fists and, focusing on his magic, tried to break the spell that was keeping him motionless, eventually he did it and a flashing light surrounded him, Arashi looked surprised at the scene

"why that face? I'm the Madoshi, you should know what my powers are able to do" the Supreme Yil spitefully commented, the Irisan glared at him

"you won't rise a finger on me"

"do you really think so?" Clef asked, picking up his wand and pointing it towards the King's throat

"yes" he answered snapping his fingers.

The Madoshi's head started spinning, his throat dried, strange chills run down his spin

"ok, Clef, now you'll stay good and quite here, then when Umi comes, you'll think of her" Arashi ordered

"I...no...I can't..." he hardly breathed, the Irisan snapped his fingers again and suddenlt the Supreme Yil's eyes became two blank pool of blue

"get rid of her" he ordered and, despite what his heart wanted, those words came out from his lips

"gladly"

"perfect, now leave me" Arashi ordered, and Clef obeyed.

The Irisan King smiled satisfied: Umi would have a break down knowing that the Master Mage was by his side and he'd get Cephiro in a blink.

How powerless could become the best sorcerer of that dimension, once his weak spot was found!

Congratulating mentally to himself, the Irisan King sat on his throne and looked at the blue haired girl his magic was making him see.

* * *

Umi rose her magic glove and immediately her blue armour wrapped around her slender frame, then she looked at Helios and his men, all of them were looking at her curiously and a bit sceptically.

"well, you know Iris better than me, so I assume there's nothing I can say to you" the girl mused, Helios nodded and looked at his soldiers

"he took Rai, and he's making our planet a hell, so we g there, we set the others free and she'll get rid of him"

"Helios, he surely has other men with him"

"we'll fight, we're soldier in the end" he answered, the army nodded, Umi smirked to them and looked at Caldina who was in a corner, leaning against a wall. Then walked to her

"are you ready?"

"yes, but what about you?" the Chizetian asked

"ready. And furious. He mustn't take them, he signed his end" Caldina smirked and hugged her

"let's give him a lesson"

Umi turned and looked at the Irisan army

"are you ready?" she asked

"yes, Umi" Helios answered, so the bluette made a sign to the Chizetian girl, who closed her eyes and started whispering some strange words, accompanied by slow movements of her arms. In a few a pink and grey twinkle light filled the room and Caldina opened her eyes

"Iris" she said.


	30. Chapter 30: Return to Iris

_**-Headstrong-**_

_**Chapter 30: Return to Iris.**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** MKR and its character belong to CLAMP

**Notes:** if someone is still reading this story, thank you. I know I haven't uploaded from loooong time, but really I couldn't find nothing good to write. Not that this is so great, but I guess it could go.

Thank you for keeping reading!

* * *

Umi shut her eyes and held Caldima's hand tight, that way of travelling sucked. After what seemed an eternity, Umi's feet touched the rocky gorund of the desert of Iris; the girl opened her eyes and looked around, the dry wind made her shiver

"here we are" she whispered, Caldina smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder

"are you fine?"

"no, but it doesn't matter...let's just do what must be done"

"Magic Kni...I mean, Umi...we are ready" Helios said, looking at her, she nodded and turned to see the Palace in the distance

"let's go"

"aren't you afraid?" Caldina asked suddenly, Umi smiled sweetly

"I...I'm literally dying" she admitted

"why are you going then?" Helios demanded, the Water Knight sighed

"because it's the right thing...I have at least to try" the Irisan looked at her for a second, then smiled satisfied

"I think we started in the wrong way, Magic Knight, you are really a good warrior, despite your snobby look"

"and you are a good soldier, despite your enormous ego" she replied

"now let's go, we have a country to set free and people to save" Caldina hugged her

"our blue heroine!" the others laughed, so the Water Knight smiled and made them sign to move

"It's strange, there's no one around..." the Chizetian mused, Umi turned to look at Helios

"just wait to arrive to the castle" he said, keeping walking.

* * *

Arashi smiled an evil smirk and snapped his fingers

"We're going to have guests, would you please take care of them?" Clef's figure appeared from behind the heavy violet curtains. He nodded.

"Good, get rid of those idiots" the King said, taking a sip of wine from a crystal glass in his hand

"as you order" Clef's voice was cold, blank. Almost metallic.

"Perfect, you may go now" the Madoushi lightly bowed and moved to leave

"oh, wait a moment" he stopped

"the Water Knight, I want her alive. Make sure she reaches the throne room"

"what about the others?" Arashi put on a thoughtful expression

"Kill them. Cast a spell on them. I don't really care, do whatever you please, they're your toys"

"yes, my lord" the Supreme Yil said, rising his staff and disappearing from the room.

* * *

"There's no one around, it's strange" Umi commented, walking over the tall gates of the Palace

"this place is creepy" Caldina commented, looking around her.

Helios looked up, there were no soldiers to be seen

"I don't like this"

"what should we do now?" the Water Knight asked, the captain formed a little ball of magic in his palm and sent it against a heavy wooden door on the wall of the castle

"what are you doing?"

"recognizing, it's the only way to have access to the palace from here" he explained.

With a loud crackling sound, the door slowly opened

"are you sure you want do it?" Helios asked then, Umi looked up towards the windows she knew belonged to the throne room

"of course i want" she answered, stepping in.

As they entered, the bronze chandeliers on the walls lightened up

"woah, that's even more creepy than the outside" Caldina commented, fixing her stare on the tall staircase right before them

"you'd be surprised" Umi commented in a whisper, then she rose her gloved hand to summon her rapier, the others drew their swords as well

"you know, you really should start using a weapon" the bluette commented, looking at Caldina's free hands, the Chizetian smiled

"this will suffice, I can assure you" she answered, unfolding her fan.

"No time for chats" Helios reminded them, climbing along the stairs.

"Impatient, are we?" a male voice asked.

Everyone turned towards the door behind them: Lantis was standing there, his arms folded on his chest.

"Lantis!" Umi exclaimed, she had never been so happy to see him in her whole life

"Water Knight" he answered with a dark smirk on his lips. Umi sighed

"you know, I hate your formality. I'm Umi. Um-e-e. It's not so difficult to spe—"

"Umi!" one of Helios' soldiers jerked her away before a huge magic blast crashed her

"are you mad or what?!" the girl shouted, angrily

"yes Lantis, are you mad?" another voice asked, they looked up. At the top of the staircase there was Ferio

"Ferio!" Umi exclaimed, running towards him, but the Prince pushed her away sending her on the floor.

Then she slowly walked to Lantis

"you heard what the Master said. She must stay alive"

"I couldn't control myself" Lantis replied

"I know, her power is so inviting...I'd really mill her with my own hands"

"Ferio, what the hell are you saying?" Caldina demanded, the boy glared at her

"shut up, you!" he exclaimed then, so Lantis launched a spell against her.

"you green haired freak, what do you think you're doing?!" the Chizetian asked, indignant, rising her fan

"Caldina, you can't!" Umi exclaimed, grabbing her hand, but Helios pushed her away

"they aren't your friends, Umi" he explained

"they're just shadows, their minds has been blurred by Arashi"

"but I can't let..."

"I thought you came here for saving them!"

"that's why I can let Caldina hurt them!"

"Umi, I'd never torn a hair from Ferio or Lantis' head..."

"even because you won't be able to do it!" the Prince shouted, unfolding his sword and going against her

"Mamori no Kekkai!" Caldina exclaimed, summoning a protective barrier.

Someone clapped behind them

"how talented, Caldina" the girl's eyes widened, then she slowly turned

"L-Lafarga?"

"so it seems" the blonde soldier answered, attacking her with his sword. Immediately, Helios put between them

"stay away" he warned, Lafarga laughed

"what's that, a menace?"

"yeah, something wrong with it?"

"many" the blond soldier said, rising his sword, so Helios posed ready to defend.

They started fighting, Caldina was standing there in horror, Ferio and Lantis did nothing, just enjoyed the show with a really bored face.

"Now you know how it feels" Umi commented, placing a hand on her shoulders. In that moment a spell hurt her arm

"what the hell...?!" she turned to meet Presea's figure standing right before her

"did it hurt, _Umi chan_?" she poisonously asked

"Presea..." the smith sent another spell against her, but the Water Knight dodged it, another spell was coming to hit her, but a strand of magic blocked her hand

"what do you think you're doing?" Ascot's voice echoed in the room

"attacking the enemy" the smith anwered, Ascot glared at her

"she mustn't be attacked for now!"

"Ascot..." Umi whispered, the summoner glared at the bluette

"shut up, you!" with a spell, he made her fall on her butt, then the Balu laughed and walked to Lantis and Ferio

"it's a shame, I'd really adored to take care of her personally"

"I know, but I guess we could still replace her with the pink girl" Lantis answered, Caldina rose her fan

"I'm sorry but I have no intention to let you charge on me!"

"that's the mistake...Bolt!"

"Magic Sword!" both the spells went against the Chizetian.

"No! Caldina! Water Dra—"

"what do you think you're doing?" Presea asked, sending a magic strand to block the Water Knight

"Presea, let me go, now!" she shouted, squirming to get free, but the spell sent her crashing against a wall

"forget it!" the smith said in a smirk, then started attacking her

"Presea, stop it! please!"

"does it hurt, Umi?" she asked, sending another spell against her, the bluette shouted in pain

"I suppose it's a "yes"...well, now you know how it feels!"

"what are you saying, Presea?!"

"since you arrived, I've been put aside! Every single smile _he_ gave to you, every single kind word...it was like a knife here, in the chest!" she shouted, launching a blast of magic against Umi's chest, her armour barely took it

"Presea, I swear I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't—"

"shut up!" she yelled, keeping attacking her, Umi dodged the spell

"Presea, this is a folk. What about Rai? He loves you!"

"Shut up!" the smith yelled, she rose her hand to attack Umi again

* * *

"_My Knight"_  
_"Selece! Please help me, I don't know what to do"_

_"Fight, my child, that's what thou are called to do"_

_"but I can't hurt her...she's Presea..."_

_"thou must learn to discern thy friends from their shadows"_

_"what do you mean?"_

_"thy friends love you, they'd never attack you. They're puppets, pawns in thy enemy's hand"_

_"but they're just like my dearest ones..."_

_"thou can't hesitate, thou are a Magic Knight. Thou are the strength of Cephiro, thy task is defend it. Show your and Cephiro's strength, my child! Do what you're called to do!"_

* * *

Umi swallowed and rose her stare, a blast of magic came towards her. She dodged it.

Then she rose her gloved hand

"forgive me, Presea" she whispered

"Mizu no Ryuu!" the enormous Water Dragon came out of her gem and wrapped around Presea, the woman shouted.

"Umi!" Helios' voice shouted, the girl turned to him

"I'll help you!"

"no! Go away! Find the others, find Arashi!"

"but..."

"Umi chan, go!" Caldina exclaimed, beating off one of Ascot's attacks.

The bluette looked at Ascot, her heart almost broke at the sight of his usually bright green eyes now being almost black.

Ascot, the most lovely boy in the world was now fighting against the one he had always considered his best friends.

"Ascot" she murmured, the Balu suddenly stopped and looked at her.

She ménaged a sad smile, and for a moment she swore that Ascot's eyes lit up. But it was matter of a second, then he took his hands to his head and shouted

"Ascot!" Umi exclaimed, running to him, but Caldina pushed her away

"what the hell are you doing, little girl?!"

"I can't leave him now!"

"you must!"

"but..."

"listen, I love Ascot, I really do. He's the best friend I've ever had and I won't hurt him. If something would happen to him I couldn't forgive myself. So don't worry for him, now go, find the others and rescue them. Defeat Arashi. Save Cephiro"

_Save Cephiro_. Right, the Kingdom had to be her priority now. The Water Knight forcefully nodded, then she run away

_Forgive me, Ascot_, she thought, climbing along the stair.

* * *

She run along he dark corridors of the Palace, praying Selece to make her find her friends safe.

Suddenly, a loud scream that terribly sounded like Fuu's voice made her shiver

"Fuu chan!" she shouted running faster, in that moment another scream joined the first one: Hikaru.

"Karu! No! Please Gods, let them be fine..." she begged, keeping running

"Umi" she froze. His voice. She stopped and looked around

"Clef! Where are you? Please, come here"

"I need you now" she breathed

Silence was the only answer.

"Clef!" she called again.

"a little worried are we, Magic Knight?" Arashi's voice echoed in the hallway

"you! Where did you take them? Set them free, now!" Umi barked, the King's laugh filled her ears

"they're...keeping me company, if you like"

"leave them alone! I won't let you rising a finger on them!" the Knight shouted

"I'm afraid I can't give in to your requests...but you can still try to save the day, _Umi chan_"

"don't call me that way!"

"I don't think you're in the right position to act so claiming, my darling...anyway they're here with me, waiting for you" he paused, waiting for a reaction that didn't came. Upon that, he decided to play with her some more

"you know, they're literally dying to see you. Especially a certain Mage of our acquaintance."

"Clef! what did you to to him?!" the Water Knight thundered, Arashi smirked but she couldn't see it

"come and discover it, _Umi chan_...we're waiting" the King's voice answered fading away.

Umi clenched her fists. Damnable man! She called herself idiot a million times: her friends were in troubles. And so was Clef, the most powerful sorcerer in the whole Cephiro. And it was all her fault. If something was going to happen to them she'd never be able to forgive herself.


	31. Chapter 31: The Battle Begins

_**Disclaimer:**_ Everyone knows that MKR belongs to CLAMP, so what's the point?

_**Notes: **_If you're still sreading this story...thanks, I know I didn't upload this in centuries, but my pc and my studies decided to block me. Anyway, reading the old chapters I found so many errors that I wanted to cry, but I have no time to retype them so yeah...I'll fix the story when I have time. Again, thanks for reading this my fic!

* * *

Panting to catch her breath, she pushed open the doors of Arashi's throne room. The silence was so heavy that she could feel it slowly eating her bones. All around her there was darkness: no light, no sounds, the absolutely nothingness. The only sign of life were the sound of her feet walking cautiously on the floor and her breath making vibrate the air around her. Instinctively, she summoned her foil and the gem on her glove give a quick gleam. Suddenly, two candles lit up, showing a rather bored Arashi sitting on his throne, a glass of wine in his hand.

"It was about time" he said, not even looking at her

"where are Hikaru and Fuu?" the man snapped his fingers and the glass disappeared, only in that moment he turned to look at her

"don't worry, I have great care of my guets" a smirk "you should know it" he added, slowly standing up and lazily walking towards her. Umi tensed, she felt like a prey hunted by some ferocious and persistent hunter.

"stay away from me" she hissed, the king lightly laughed

"why so nasty, Water Knight?"

"try to guess" she answered, holding out her rapier to keep him a bay.

"You know, I'm getting tired of your attitude, it can even be intriguing at the beginning but then...oh, then it gets so annoying" a long blade appeared in his hands as he snapped his fingers. Arashi made another step closer to her, so Umi stepped back

"are you scared? This don't fit your carachter, Umi"

"I'm not scared! I just want to stay far from you"

"this could be a problem, because I have no intention to keep the distance" he smirked again and the lights turned off again. Umi was going to move when an arm slid around her waist and a cold blade brushed her throat

"I thought it'd be much more difficult" Arashi's voice whispered in her ear, the Water Knight struggled to get free, but Arashi's sword pressed harder on her neck

"you already disappointed me, don't get things worse"

"let me go!" she shouted trying to use her rapier, but Arashi quickly moved his sword down making Selece's foil fall from Umi's grasp.

"This is the end" he said

"no! No it can't be!" she cried

"well, there's a way to solve everything..." his lips teased Umi's ear. A repulsive chill run down her spin

"no, the only way is getting rid of you"

"well, it may be quite hard for you right now so I have a proposal to you. We could make an arrangement" the tip of his blade tickled her chin

"an arrangement?"

"yes, you see, even though you are quite obnoxious I must admit that I've never met a so intriguing girl. You _excite _me, Umi."

The girl tensed

"what are you trying to say?" she stammered, Arashi chuckled as his hand made his way down Umi's armour

"be mine, Umi. I'll survive, you'll survive and your friends will be fine"

"put your hands off of me!" she yelled, but the king held her tighter

"we'll rule Cephiro and Iris, you'll be my queen. It's a generous offer, you must admit it"

"no! You won't put your hands on Cephiro, Arashi! Forget it!" she tried to get free, but Arashi seemed having no intention to let her go

"actually, my interest in Cephiro is secondary at the moment. The thing I do _desire_ now is you. Why killing such an impetuous beauty when I can have it? I do love beauty in all of its forms and I can assure you that you are a very good one"

"there's no way you're going get me! It's not you that I do love!" she hissed

"and who said I want your love? I'm not interested in those platonic things" Umi blushed violently, how did he dare to say those things to her?

"Forget it Arashi, you'll never have anything of me. _Anything_"

"really? I want to show you something that maybe can make you change your mind"

"what are you talking about?" two chandeliers lit up and Umi screamed in terror: there, before her eyes, two deadly pale and quite dishelved Hikaru and Fuu were hanging from the wall

"let them! Now!" she yelled, getting free from his grasp and running towards them. Umi stood on her tiptoes and held Fuu's hand

"Fuu chan" she felt her throat getting dry

"Set them free! It's me that you want, why are you doing this to them?" Arashi just shrugged

"think to my offer, they'll be free, you have just to spell a word"

"Never! That's not the way they'd want it to end!" the king sighed and snapped his fingers again, a green light surrounded the two Magic Knights, making them whirling and crying in pain.

"Stop it!" Umi shouted, but he kept casting his spell. Enraged, the Water Knight took her rapier from thw floor and launched herself against her enemy. It was matter of second, Selece's thin blade sliced Arashi's cheek, forcing him to stop. As the spell ended, the two Magic Knights disappeared inside the wall

"Hikaru! Fuu!" Umi yelled, punching the stones there, but nothing happened.

The king took his hand to the wound and stared in horror at the blood staining his glove

"You have not just dared..." Umi turned to him

"yes! Yes I did. And it I'm barely getting started!" she attacked again and again and again, but Arashi dodged all her fences

"it won't work twice, Water Knight" he said, rising his sword to hit her, but Umi was faster, she rose her hand and shouted

"Mizu no Ryuu!" the water dragon hit Arashi in the middle of his chest, making him collapse on the floor and leaving a huge hole in his armour. Umi stepped closer

"it's over, Arashi" she said, pointing her blade against the king's throat. But instead of looking afraid, Arashi laughed aloud

"not for me, Umi" he said, then, as he moved a hand and, from behind the heavy, velvet, red curtains behing the throne emerged a tall figure that seemed to be a mere shadow of the Master Mage.

"Say hello to a _old_ friend of mine" Arashi said, leaning against the wall and standing up. Umi followed her enemy's gaze and gasped at the sight, instinctively, she left the hold on her weapon and run towards the Guru. She didn't expect a violent blast of magic, coming from his staff, to hit her.

Arashi laughed and sat back on his throne

"take care of her, Clef. Call me when she's ready to be finished" the Mage didn't answer, just gave a light nod before focusing his attention on the girl before him. With another spell, Umi fell on her knees, crying in pain

"try not to be so loud, Umi chan, don't you know that our Madoushi doesn't stand loud noises?" Arashi teased her. Umi shut her eyes trying to think how to beat Clef without hurting him. It was difficult, he was the most powerful sorcerer in that dimension, his power was the greatest, while she was...she was still just a pupil. Her magic was strong and so was her will, but compared to Clef's one she was no match. He was far better than her, under every single aspect.

Before she could make up her mind, Clef hit her with the tip of his staff, sending her against the wall. Umi hissed in pain, but stood up and rose her hand, that wasn't time to be sentimental, Clef would have hated seeing her like that

"Ko-Koori no..no Yaiba!" immediately a storm of ice blades attacked the Supreme Yil. Umi's heart ripped when she heard his scream, she had to use all her self control not to run to him and clean his face from the blood.

"Forgive me" she whispered, rising her hand ready to attack again

"Mizu no Ryuu!" the water dragon flew towards Clef, who frowned and rose his wand

"Kekkai!" immediately a bright light surrounded him and Umi's spell retorted against her.

"That was unexpected, eh Umi?" Arashi said from his throne

"be silent, you!" she yelled, launching herself against him, but Clef's staff hit her ribs

"thanks, Guru" he said in a smirk, the Madoushi just bowed to him.

The Water Knight felt bood boiling in her veins: Clef bowing to that bastard! It should have been Arashi to creep at the Master Mage's feet, he wasn't even half the man Clef was!

"Clef! Clef wake up! This is not you!" she shouted, walking towards the Supreme Yil, a purple strand of magic hit her but she refused to give in

"I know you can hear me, I know you're there!" another blast, she shouted in pain

"Clef!" but he didn't stop.

Stubbornly, Umi used her last energies to close the distance between them and grabbed him by the arms

"Don't let him take over you! You are the Master Mage!" he looked at her with empty eyes

"Clef, it's me, Umi. I know you are there, please hear me" she tried, cupping his cheek. The Master Mage stayed motionless, then his hand lightly placed on hers. She smiled

"Umi" he whispered, confused

"Yes, your Umi" she whispered back.

He kept staring at her for a while, until Arashi's voice didn't break the atmosphere

"What's this heart warming idiocy? Finish her, now!" Clef frowned and his eyes became darker, he slapped Umi's hand away

"no!" Arashi laughed

"did you really think you could do it? Did you really believe that your love could save the day? How pathetic, Water Knight!" in that moment, Clef stretched out two fingers and muttered something. A huge lightening hit Umi, she yelled and fell on the floor, her body whirling in pain.

When the spell ceased, Arashi made sign to leave Umi to him, the Master Mage obeyed and the king grabbed her by the neck

"it's over, Umi" he say, the girl moaned in pain

"have you a last word to say?"using her last strength, Umi reached out and caressed Clef's cheek

"C-Clef, I...I love you" a cough covered her smile, as she turned to look at the Master Mage. She felt her heart breaking as she realize she was never going to hear him conveying his feelings just like she did. But it wasn't his fault, it was all Arashi's guilt.

* * *

Something deep inside him awoke.

"_Hold on buddy, you're the one who looks about 10!"_

"_me? I'm 745 old!" _

"_I feel warmth...they're like warm words"_

"_that's your magic"_

"_It's long time I wanted to apologize"_

"_I don't care of Cephiro if I can't be with you!"_

They were like flashes. And Umi, his dearest Umi, was there beside him. She had always been.

"_Clef, it's me, Umi. I know you are there, please hear me"_

"_Umi?"_

"_Yes, Umi. Your Umi"_

"_C-Clef...I-I love you"_

A warm sensation spread all over his body, slowly reaching his heart. His heart that belonged to Umi, only

To her. He tried to move, but it was like his body didn't catch up with his mind.

Umi. His Umi.

* * *

"Oh please, get done with this story, I haven't all day!" the king exclaimed, annoyed.

Umi turned to glare at him, her eyes flashing in rage even if she was without strength

"what was that? I don't think you're in the right position to be so spiteful" he slapped her face, the noise made vibrate the air around them.

Suddenly, a purple strand of magic hit Arashi, forcing him to let go on Umi. The girl's body fell on the floor with a heavy noise

"Don't even dare to touch her!" the Master Mage's voice thundered, as a golden light surrounded him.

Arashi stared in horror at the scene: those three words! They had made all his plan tumble down like a sand castle! He looked at Umi, lying on the floor and then at the Madoushi who was slowly crouching beside her. It was too late, the Water Knight was weak and without energy. He had just to cast a spell to kill her and get done with all that story.

"Kuroi..."

"Kekkai!" Clef casted a barrier to protect both Umi and himself.

* * *

Slowly, he turned to the girl beside him

"Umi" he whispered softly, cupping her cheek

"forgive me, please, forgive me. I wasn't me, I..." she smiled

"i-it's ok" she stammered "you...you are back" she added in a whisper

"of course I am. Be strong, we'll fix this, we can do it together"

"no, this is...is a thing t-that I must...must do alone" sadly, she said. Clef shook is head

"you aren't alone, I'm here with you, we'll do it together"

"to-together?" he nodded

"Yes. You and me, only us" the Mage said, stroking her hair

" You and...you and me" she repeated with a weak smile

"be strong, we'll do it...trust in me" the girl weakly nodded, so he stood up and exited the barrier that kept protecting Umi.

* * *

"Do you think it will work?" Arashi asked, Clef's eyes flashed in rage

"I have at least to try"

"why if you know you're going to lose?" the Madoushi looked at Umi, lying on the floor

"because I love her" the king laughed

"excuse me?"

"I love Umi, I love her with my whole heart, and I can't leave her alone. Not now. I won't stay here to watch as you torment her"

"how heroic from you, Clef!" Arashi teased "but it's quite late, sense her energy: she's dying and I'm getting stronger!"

The Master Mage's heart almost stopped. It was true, Umi's energy was slowly lowering. Desperate, he turned again to look at her: it was his fault. It was him that hurt her like that.

In that moment, Arashi's spell hit him making his staff fall on the floor. The barrier surrounding Umi vanished. Before he could cast another protective spell the king attacked Umi

"NO!" he shouted as two bangs of green magic hit the Water Knight. Her screaming voice almost deafen him. Clef stared terrified at the motionless girl on the floor, sensing her energy disappearing.

"UMI!" he cried, shaking her violently, hoping with all his heart to see her open her eyes. But she stayed there, without moving a muscle. Suddenly, Clef felt as if someone has dried away all his life. He had lost her. His Umi. She was no longer there.

"UMI!" he screamed again, shaking her "NO! Don't leave me! Umi! Please!" his eyes burned, but he couldn't even find the strength to cry.

Arashi stood here, looking the scene from his throne

"I won" he declared, moving his hand and parting Clef and Umi with his magic.

The Master Mage turned to him with all the rage and despair he was feeling in that moment

"YOU!" barked, summoning his staff and charging him with all the spell he knew.

A storm of magic rained on Arashi, who fell on the floor and shouted in pain but once Clef was done he weakly laughed

"You can't do nothing to me, Clef. No one can, she was the only one and I killed her"

He _killed_ her.

The thought struck Clef again and he fell on his knees. What was he supposed to do now, without her?


	32. Chapter 32: Strength Of Thy Heart

_**Disclaimer:**_ Rayearth belongs to CLAMP. Everybody knows that.

_**Notes: **_We're almost done! I can't believe it!

* * *

"Magic Knight" a gentle voice called her, Umi turned and saw two figures surrounded by a bright light walking towards her

"Umi. I'm Umi, not a Magic Knight" she said, a clear laughter was heard so the bluette tried to understand who was there

"Umi, I know your name, it's a very nice one...don't you think so my love?"

"Umi, the sea. It's impetuous" a male voice answered. The girl tensed, she knew that voice

"Lantis?" she asked puzzled, again the other voice laughed

"no my darling, although you went very close to it" the two figures stepped out of the light and Umi startled. She took a hand to her mouth, incredulous

"Princess Emeraude, Zagato"

"yes, there we are" the girl said, her green eyes twinkled

"forgive us for what we have done, Princess. We couldn't know, we..."

"Umi, darling, it was my choice, I'm thankful to you"

"yes, thanks to you we are free" Zagato agreed. Umi twisted her hands

"Are you really happy?"

"we've never been so much" the High Priest said with a gentle smile, holding his lover's hand. Umi sighed

"How's there? I mean, the other side..." Emeraude stepped closer and cupped her cheek

"why do you want to know, my child?"

"I...I'm dead" tears started running down her face

"dead?" the former Pillar frowned in thought, studying Umi's face

"yes, Arashi killed me. There was nothing Clef could do" Clef. She started sobbing, she'd never seen him again.

Emeraude smiled

"You and Clef are in love, my young one, aren't you?"

"I love him, with my whole heart. And I know he loves me as well, even though I'll never have the opportunity to hear him telling it aloud" Emeraude gently wiped away a tear from Umi's face

"You're crying"

"I know, I'm sorry" the girl said between sobs, but the Princess shook her head

"you shouldn't cry for love, my young one. Especially if you and your lover are happy"

"how can I be happy without him? I feel so empty, Princess. It's as if my heart was ripping in two" Umi sobbed aloud, shaking violently and hiding her face in her hands. Emeraude held the Water Knight's hands, removing them from her face

"you can't be dead, then"

"what do you mean?"

"death brings serenity, you don't suffer after it comes"

"maybe you didn't because you were together" Umi tried, but Zagato shook his head

"no, I wasn't with her when it happened, but I knew we'd meet again, it was matter just of time" he held Emeraude's hand

"death can't separate two lovers, dear, and you understand it once you pass to the other side. That's why we are serene"

"I'm afraid I don't understand, I must be dead because no matter how hard I try, I can't reach Hikaru and Fuu, I can't reach Lantis and Ferio nor Ascot and the others. I can't reach Clef" Zagato smiled and crouched next to her, taking her chin in his hand

"I'll show you something" he whispered.

The Castle of Cephiro appeared before Umi's eyes: it was black and green, and there was nothing around it. The kingdom was exactly like when Debonair attacked it. No ocean, no forests, no stars. Nothing.

Ferio and Clef's throne room was all painted in green and black as well and Arashi was on the throne, Hikaru, Fuu, Presea and Caldina were slaved while Ferio, Lantis, Ascot and Lafarga were chained in the dungeons. Outside the palace, the three shrines were tumbled down: Selece's statue was in pieces on the floor, a great eye and a part of the dragon's face where next to the heavy door. There was no sign of Clef.

Umi shivered

"it's terrible" she whispered in horror

"you don't want this to happen, want you?" Zagato asked

"no! Of course I won't!" Emeraude nodded in approval

"we love our kingdom and all of us are ready to sacrifice ourselves for Cephiro. But sometimes what we do really need is finding the real strength in our heart. A strength that can win everything, even death"

"the strength of my heart" Umi repeated in a whisper, Zagato nodded

"Selece explained you what it is, right?"

"yes, the first time he tested me to awake him, he told me to show him the strength of my heart"

"and what did you do to prove him you were strong enough to don him?" Emeraude sweetly asked

"I decided to help my friends"

"that's the answer, my child. Your will to help them must be strong. Stronger than death" Umi sighed and nodded

"I'll help them. I'll do it for Hikaru and Fuu, for all our friends. I'll do it for Clef and for Cephiro"

"and don't forget to do it for your own happiness, darling" Emeraude added.

"my happiness?"

"once, the wisest man in Cephrio told me that no one could blame me for wanting my own happiness" the Princess said, smiling knowingly to the Water Knight. Umi's lips curved in a loving smile

"that's exactly the kind of thing he'd say" she whispered, Emeraude nodded

"if you aren't happy, you won't find the will or the strength to help the ones close to you. Wishing your own happiness is not selfishness, Umi, it's part of human being. Everyone deserves to be happy, happiness is what every heart aims to" she explained. Umi looked gratefully at her

"thank you, Princess" the former Pillar leaned in and kissed the girl's forehead

"be strong, child of Selece" the Water Knight nodded

"please, tell Ferio I'm proud of him and I love him. He's always in my heart, I wish to him and Fuu all the best"

"he'll be happy to hear from you, he misses you so much"

"I miss him as well, but we'll meet again someday. And tell Hikaru that her decision to abolish the Pillar System was wise. I'm happy that Cephiro is in such good hands now" the bluette nodded again

"Thanks Princess, we won't disappoint you"

"I know you won't" she said, floating up and vanishing.

Zagato looked at Umi and smiled too

"tell Lantis I'll watch over him. He should smile more, like he used to" Umi smiled

"you were close"

"more than what people can imagine, I felt lonely when he left for Autozam"

"there must have been hard for both of you" the girl commented, the High Priest nodded

"goodbye Umi, Magic Knight of Water. And thank you for what have you done, we'll keep watching over you" he said, disappearing just like Emeraude did.

Umi sighed. She couldn't let that vision be fulfilled, there must be something she could do. The Water Knight closed her eyes

"Selece, make me stronger, help me to help the ones I love." she pleaded.

* * *

Clef was on his knees, staring blankly before him. She wasn't there anymore, what was the sense of going on? Arashi laughed and stepped closer to him, then he took his staff away from his grasp. The Master Mage didn't react.

"don't be so sad, Clef, you're going to reach her" Arashi said, smirking . The Mage didn't answer, if that was the only way he had to be with Umi, so it be. He glanced for the last time at Umi's lifeless body

"I'm coming" he whispered.

"_No" _

Clef froze. Was it her voice?

"_Don't let go, Clef. Fight. Do it for me"_ How could it be? Suddenly, a pale blue light surrounded the girl, rising her from the pavement.

"What the hell?" Arashi launched a spell against her, but it crashed against the light and left the Water Knight unharmed.

"Umi!" Clef exclaimed, suddenly finding back his strength and running towards her. The light disappeared and she fell in his arms

"bestow!" Clef called, and immediately the staff reached his hand

"what trick was that, Madoushi?" Arashi yelled, but he wasn't listening to him, he was too occupied to think to the Knight in his arms

"Umi! Umi say something, please! Umi!"

"Kuroi Ina—"

"Kekkai!" with another barrier Clef isolated Umi and himself from him, as long as they were there he couldn't even touch them

"Umi, can you hear me?" Lightly, he stroked her cheek.

"Umi, please" he whispered. The answer was a loud cry that sounded exactly like Selece's voice. The pavement started to shake

"what are you doing Master Mage? She's dead. _Dead!_ Your tricks won't take her back!" Arashi yelled. Clef moved to cast a spell on him, but something stopped him.

Umi's body glowed again and, as had happened few minutes ago, floated in the air, leaving his arms

"UMI!" Clef yelled, never in this long life magic had offered such visions to him. Suddenly, Umi's eyes snapped open

"thanks gods" he whispered, covering his mouth with his hands.

"What does this means?" Arashi yelled, casting another spell to hit the Knight, but she just rose her arm to have the blast of magic sent back to him. The black strand of magic hit Arashi's shoulder, sending him against a wall.

"You made us suffer enough" The voice coming from Umi's mouth was strange, as if were both she and her Dragon to talk. Clef looked up at her, her skin was paler than usual and her eyes were glowing a deep blue, just like the light surrounding her. What kind of magic was that? Not even the Madoushi had ever know such arts.

"that's not correct, I still have to complete my work" the king said, rising his hand

"Kuroi Inazuma!" a black lightening hit Clef, before he could even realize what it was happening.

"CLEF! NO!" Umi's voice screamed, while Arashi's one was laughing.

Clef felt a terrible burning making its way along his body and the hold on his staff loosened. The floor was cold against his body, he closed his eyes hoping that terrible sensation would cease soon.

Umi looked in horror at Clef crying and hitting the floor, then the light around her became brighter

"you just made the greatest mistake of your life" she hissed, touching the floor with her feet and making his way to her opponent. Arashi started launching spells against her, but they crashed against the blue light leaving her unharmed.

"What the hell...?" Umi reached out his hand and grabbed his neck, her eyes glowed a golden light that reminded much Selece's ones.

"Can you sense it? My energy," she said "it's powerful, it's overflowing"

"let me go!" she launched him on the floor

"Koori no Yaiba!" she summoned her ice blades that rained on the enemy blocking him on the floor. Umi drew her foil and pointed it against Arashi's throat

"do you feel it? the fear?" She asked, menacingly

"Umi, I..." she stuck her sword in his hip

"don't dare to call my name" blood came out, staining the floor of the room. Umi looked at her enemy in disgust

"it's over Arashi, you were about to win but love can't be defeated"

"l-love...what an i-idiocy" he stammered

"you're mistaken. It's love that brought me back here: I love my friends, I love Cephiro, I love Clef. My heart found the strength to fight and win even death. But you will never understand" he tried to summon another spell, but Umi was faster

"Aoi Tatsumaki!" the clear water submerged Arashi, leaving him agonizing on the floor.

Slowly, Umi walked away from him and approached the Master Mage. She kneeled beside him.

"Clef, wake up" she softly said, placing her lips to his forehead. Immediately, the same blue light enveloped him. The Water Knight smiled

"Watch over him, Selece" she pleaded, and the dragon's roar filled the room.

Clef opened his eyes

"U-Umi" he said, rising his hand to caress her hair, she smiled

"hush, don't talk, you're still weak"

"i-is over?"

"almost, everything will be fine" he nodded

"I wa-want to help you"

"you already did it more than you can imagine"

"h-how?"

"loving me" she sweetly said, caressing his cheek. He gently took her hand and kissed her fingertips.

"I love you, Umi. More than life itself"

"I know, and I love you as well"

At those words, the light flashed brighter and the gem on Umi's glove glowed

"Everything will be fine, we'll do it, Clef" he nodded

"I trust you" Umi smiled and let him go, then stood up and walked towards Arashi who was now trying to stand up, as he saw Umi coming towards him he startled: what was that incredible energy coming out of her?

The room started shaking, and the roof above their heads started collapsing, it was like that room couldn't contain her power.

"your weakness, your hate...they're my strength, what make me stronger" she explained, showing him the gem on her glow

"now it's over, you will never again hurt people. Iris will be a pacific, wonderful place. Goodbye, Arashi" she calmly said, the man shook his head

"no! I refuse! Kuroi Inazuma!" the black lightening went against the Water Knight, but she opened her palm

"Mizu no Ryuu!" the water dragon wrapped his liquid body around the black spell, making his way to Arashi's body. As the water touched his hands, the king cried in pain, then the dragon opened his mouth, swallowing him. Arashi's yells gradually ceased and nothing but the green gem that used to clasp his cloak remained of him.

Slowly, Umi walked to the emerald on the floor and stuck her foil in its middle. A terrible shriek was heard from it, and then it turned black and crashed in pieces.

The light around Umi faded and the girl saw Hikaru's and Fuu's body slowly appearing right beside her, wrapped in a golden light, their chest rising and lowering in regular breath.

Umi sighed in relief "thank gods" she whispered, before falling on the floor, unconscious.

* * *

In the hall, a loud noise was heard and, much to Caldina's and Rai's army's stupor, Presea, Ferio, Lantis and Ascot were surrounded by a golden light.

As the light faded, they looked around in confusion

"what...where are we?" Presea asked, rubbing her head, while Ascot stared in horror at Caldina, hurt and weak just at few inch from him.

Lantis and Ferio searched in the room for Hikaru and Fuu.

"A-Ascot" Caldina said, smiling. The summoner run to her and hugged her

"forgive me! I don't know what I was doing, I..."

"it's ok, I'm fine and so are you, that's what truly matters" she cut him off hugging him back.

Rai run to Presea

"are you ok?" he asked, holding her, she numbly nodded

"I...yes, what happened?" she asked, in that moment Lafarga approached her, Caldina and Ascot by his side

"Arashi manipulated us, I suppose" he said. Rai nodded

"so it is, but I suppose it's over now. Umi won" Ascot smiled

"thank you, Umi" he whispered.

"Sorry to interrupt you but where are the others?" Lantis asked, approaching the group

"yeah, there's no sign of Fuu, Hikaru and Umi and Clef here" Ferio added, worried.

"try upstairs, in the throne room" Rai said

"throne room?" Presea asked, he nodded

"follow me".

* * *

Once there, Ferio sighed in relief and run to Fuu who was lying on the floor together with the others two Knights.

"Fuu, wake up" he sweetly said, shaking her. Her emerald eyes slowly opened

"Ferio...what happened?" the boy smiled and held her close

"it's over"

"thank the gods" she whispered, burying her face in the hollow of his neck.

"Hikaru" Lantis called, picking her up. The fire Knight moaned and opened her ruby eyes

"Lantis...are you ok?" he nodded

"how do you feel?"

"my bones are hurting, but I'm fine" she smiled, the Kailu held her close.

"U-Umi" Clef's voice caught everyone's attention. The Master Mage leaned on his wand and slowly stood up

"Clef! You look terrible, you should stay down!" Fuu exclaimed, but he shook his head and tried to stand, Ascot helped him up

"thank you" he said, the Balu just smiled

"it's ok, she's there" he said, helping the Madoushi to reach the girl.

Once beside Umi, he kneeled next to her

"Umi" he whispered, but she didn't move. He swallowed and caressed her hair

"wake up, Umi" no reaction came from her. Clef sighed and rose his staff

"Selece, give me strength. Help us. Help _her_" he prayed. The purple gem on the lion's head at the tip of his staff glowed and a pale light of the same colour wrapped around the Water Knight's body.

"C-Clef" she whispered. The Mage sighed in relief and lowered his staff

"Umi, my dearest, precious Umi" he whispered back, holding her.

"How do you feel, Umi chan?" Hikaru asked

"I...I'm fine" she answered, smiling

"no, you're weak. You must rest" Fuu replied, crouching beside her and caressing her hair

"Fuu..."

"hush, everything is fine now. You must think only to your recover" the bluette smiled

"thank you, my friends" she answered, closing her eyes.

"Rest" Clef sweetly said.

"We should come back home" Presea said, Clef nodded and turned to Ascot

"please, take her" he said, referring to Umi. The summoner nodded and picked her up, then with his magic teleported everyone back to Cephiro's castle.


	33. Chapter 33: Eien Ni

_**Disclaimer:**_ CLAMP do owe everything, but I'd be very thankful to them if they could just give me Clef.

_**Notes: **_Last Chapter! OMG, there was a time I had stopped even hoping to complete this story and instead...we're at the end! I'll miss this fiction T.T

_**Special Thanks: **_Well, since this story has had a very troublesome publishing, I have to thanks some people who decided to stick here 'till the end

_**-**__**Digressesgirl92**__**: **_Thank you! I really appreciated your reviews and the fact that you kept commenting even when I had stopped to upload this fic. I must even thank you for the way you're translating Headstrong in Spanish...you're doing a great job, keep it on! You rock, girl! ;D

_**-**__**fantasia-49**__**: **_You're a faithful reviewer of mine, you commented my stories since "Lies, Truth and Love", my first fanfiction...so yeah, tank you sooo much! I hope to read more reviews from you, maybe in my nest stories, who knows! :D

_**-GlowingHaven: **_New reviewers are always welcome here, especially if they're hard to die romantic people! Usually I'm not able to write love conquers all stories, but Umi and Clef bring out this pink part of me so yeah...more love for everyone! I appreciated your comment (I believe it was about chap 30, but not too sure lol) about my terrible spell (constructive criticism is always welcome u.u)...well, I'm working on it and I hope that these last chapters are not like the previous (I re-read them, you were sooo right, I'll have to retype them sooner or later!) :D

Well, that's all. Now enjoy the last chapter. See you!

**_Selece's Child_**

_**

* * *

**_

When Umi opened her eyes, Clef was beside her. His head was resting on the edge of her bed and his hand was firmly holding hers. Lovingly, she brushed her fingers in his hairs so the Mage looked up

"finally you're awake" he said, taking her hand to his lips and kissing it. Umi nodded

"how do you feel?" she asked

"now that I know you're healing, I'm fine" the girl sighed and he climbed on the bed to hold her

"I was so scared" he admitted, kissing her hair and inhaling her scent

"so was I. I thought he had killed me, I thought he'd put his hands on Cephiro, I..." she looked at him, her eyes went glossy

"don't please" he said, leaning in to kiss her. But obviously she cried, she clutched his robe and wept forcefully

"Umi calm down, it's ok. It's over now" she sniffed

"I-I know. It's the tension, I suppose...I'm still ve-very nervous"

"there's no reason to be, it's all good now" she nodded and dried her tears with the back of her hand

"you know, the thing that really scared me was that I couldn't see you again" she admitted, trying to laugh at her weakness

"what are you talking about?"

"when I thought he had killed me...the problem wasn't my life, it was your absence. How could I face _eternity_ without you there? I...I...never mind, I don't know what I'm saying" she sighed deeply to regain her composure.

"Umi" Clef said, forcefully holding her "I was terrified, and it had nothing to do with Cephiro. I didn't know what to do without you. I'm almost eight century old and some years ago I used to think that I had lived definitely too long...I mean, what else could happen to a man who had lived so many years? Then you arrived and changed everything. You destroyed my quiet and calm world turning it upside down, you...you're like a typhoon. And I started to love you so much that I couldn't do without you: I looked forward for your visits, I felt empty when you left and I was so happy when I discovered that the portal was still opened. I saw you growing in this years, becoming a wonderful woman, and my feelings for you grew more and more each day. When I saw that man hurting you I got mad. The only idea he had just killed you, stealing you away from me was enough to make me want to destroy him. But I couldn't find the strength, a part of me wanted to beg him to get rid of me so that I could reach you" Umi looked at him with wide eyes, never she had expected such words from him. Clef laughed bitterly

"forgive me, I don't even know why I'm telling you all this" she shook her head

"I never even hoped to hear such things from you" she said, hiding her flushing face in the hollow of his neck. Clef caressed her hair

"I love you"

"and I you, that's why I came back" the Madoushi smiled and lightly kissed her

"what happened? When you woke...it was amazing, I've never seen anything like that"

"it was thank to Selece and...and thank to _them_" her eyes moved to look out her windows, towards the bright sky

"them?"

"Emeraude and Zagato" Clef's eyes widened in stupor

"what are you saying?"

"you see, they helped me to find my strength. It's all here" she said, holding his hand and placing it on her chest, right where her heart was. The Mage looked at her with a puzzled expression, so Umi smiled

"When I revived him, Selece told me that I had to show him the strength of my heart. It was what it really takes to become his Knight"

"You have always had a huge heart, despite what you think of yourself" Clef said, brushing two fingers over her cheek

"Then, I didn't know what it meant but as I decided to fight for Hikaru and Fuu he accepted me. I had to prove that I was ready to put my beloved before anything else, and that's exactly what I did with Arashi; my will to reach you was stronger than death itself, I wasn't ready to leave this world behind my shoulders and Emeraude and Zagato just helped me to understand it"

"Be they thanked" the Madoushi said, holding her tight.

Umi smiled and sighed

"how are the others?"

"they're fine now, Caldina helped me to heal everyone. It took quite long to Hikaru to recover completely but now she's ok, even better than before"

"I never heard such good news" the girl commented, lying back on the pillows. Clef kissed her forehead

"do you feel like getting up to meet the others?"

"of course, please take my outfit out from the armoire" the Supreme Yil nodded and took her white blouse and her skirt out

"I'll wait for you outside, don't be in rush" she nodded

"thank you"

"no, I'm the one that must thank you once again. If not for you, we'd all facing a disaster" he answered kissing her. Then he walked outside.

Slowly, Umi stood up and went to the bathroom to clean herself up. Once done, she took off her nightgown and looked at her reflection in the mirror: a long red mark run along her thigh, a slash was on her neck and several bruises stained her body. Once many people used to say that she could easily become a model, well, now, with that slashed body, there was no hope for that. Sighing sadly, she wore her outfit and stepped out the room.

As he saw her, the Master Mage took her hand and leaded her in the tea room.

"UMI CHAN!" Hikaru literally launched herself in Umi's arms "I'm so happy you are fine! Gods, I was so scared!" the Water Knight laughed

"Karu chan, I'm though! You should know it!" she said, winking.

"Ryuuzaki! It was about time, did you sleep well?" sarcastically, Ferio asked. Fuu glared at him, then stood up and reached the others Knights

"you shouldn't joke about that, it was terrible...seeing you in coma in that bed for all that time!" the bluette approached her and placed a hand on her shoulders

"don't think about that, I'm fine, really" abandoning her usual composure, the Wind Knight held her friend close

"thank the Pillar then"

"yeah, literally" Hikaru looked at her, confused

"what do you mean?" Umi smiled and sat down on a armchair

"Emeraude and Zagato, they helped me to come back"

"what do you mean?" only in that moment, hearing his brother's name, Lantis spoke. Immediately, Umi told them what had happened, and all of them stared at her with wide eyes

"that's incredible" Ferio whispered, while Fuu forcefully held his hand

"yes it was. And her powers after she came back...they were amazing, not even I had ever seen something like that" Clef commented, in a mixture of stupor and pride for his Knight. Umi smiled, then walked to Ferio

"she's proud of you, you know?"

"what?"

"Emeraude, she told me that she's proud of you and she loves you. She wishes you two all the best" Ferio's eyes watered for a moment

"sister" he whispered, Fuu held him

"oh, Ferio" she said. Umi smiled and patted his shoulder.

"Umi" Lantis' voice made her turn "did he said..." she nodded and walked to him

"Zagato is happy now. He just wish to see you smile more, as you used to do" a fleeting smile formed on the Kailu's lips, touching his eyes

"yes, just like that" Umi said.

In that moment the door slammed open

"My favourite Water Knight is fine and no one told me? You are in trouble, old Guru!" Caldina exclaimed, storming in followed by Ascot and pointing her finger against Clef, he sighed

"oh give it a rest, I'm tired" he exclaimed in a very unceremonious tone that hardly fitted him

"that's not a good excuse!" then she turned to Umi

"darling I'm sooo happy to see you're ok now! You can't even imagine how worry we were! Tell her, Ascot, c'mon!" the summoner just smiled and hugged the Water Knight

"don't do it again, please" he said

"I'll try, but you're right: I'm a magnet for troubles" the boy laughed.

Caldina studied Umi for a while, then she shook her head

"something wrong?" she asked

"you're so wasted away, darling! We'll have to tighten the dress now...well, we could even make you overeat but I don't think it's a good idea"

"Cal, what the hell are you talking about?" the bluette asked, sinking in an armchair, so the Chizetian fumed

"no one told her? Gods, I'm the only one here who spreads noises around?"

"hem, yes?" Ascot said, the girl waved him off

"it's about Presea, Umi" only in that moment the Water Knight realized that the artisan wasn't around

"oh right, where's she?" Caldina smiled knowingly

"on Iris, of course!"

"what?"

"she and Rai are getting married, darling"

"I...she...it's a joke" Clef smiled and shook his head

"no, he proposed her just after the battle and she accepted" Umi brought her hands to her mouth

"Oh my God! It's fantastic!"

"yeah, but I still haven't understand if she's going to leave us" Hikaru sadly commented

"well, probably she'll live there, now Rai has been elected King of Iris so yeah...tecnically she's going to be the Queen" the Fire Knight grimaced

"I'm happy for her, but I wish she could stay" Ferio laughed and patted her head

"don't worry about that, we're building up a road to Iris"

"really?"

"yes, we'll sign a deal after the marriage"

"that's fantastic! It means we can go there whenever we please without using magic! And she can come here whenever she wants!"

"yeah, that was the idea" the boy answered.

Umi smiled and looked at the Cephrian sun shining outside the window: it was definitely one of the best days of her life.

Two weeks later, they were all in Iris, to assist at the ceremony: Presea was beautiful in her white dress and Rai was perfect in his shining armour.

* * *

Umi looked at the country around her: it was so different from the Iris she used to know! The sun was blinding and the whole planet was full of life. Butterflies and white birds were flying all around the huge gazebo that Caldina –being the great expert in parties, as she was-, together with some mistress of the Palace, had settled for the marriage.

"You did a great job" the Water Knight said, approaching Rai to congratulate with him

"thanks. You know, Iris is quite like Cephiro, it mirrors the soul of its sovereign...no doubts that Arashi turned this land in the darkest of the places"

"he had a dark soul, but you are a great man. I'm sure that your kingdom will always be beautiful" the girl said, placing her hand on his shoulder

"it's even thank to you" the man said, but Umi shook her head

"you decided to fight for your country, that's what really mattered. I couldn't do it without your help"

"could do what?" Presea asked, approaching them

"defeat Arashi" Umi answered, then hugged her

"you're beautiful, a real Queen"

"thank you" the artisan said, hugging her back. Then winked

"oh, Clef caught the bouquet so...well, to tell the truth it bonked on his head, but you know how it works, Fuu told me that on Earth is the same" Umi blushed

"well, it's just a stupid hearsay, there's no rush for it, right?" Presea laughed

"oh stop playing so innocent, we all know that both of you are dying to take the big step". Umi bit her lower lip

"oh, I have still to give you my gift!" she exclaimed, changing topic

"you shouldn't Umi! you already did so much for everyone of us!"

"oh you'll love it, believe me...follow me"

The married couple followed her to an empty, vast valley. Clef and the others were there to wait for them.

As he saw Umi, Clef hid the bouquet

"it's useless hiding it, Madoushi, they already told me" the Mage grimaced

"oh, c'mon, do you really think I believe to some stupid traditional hearsay? Please!" Umi said, laughing and kissing his cheek, he just made a sigh of relief.

"So, are you ready, people?" the bluette asked, Presea and Rai nodded so she smiled and rose her hand.

Suddenly, a blue light surrounded her and the whole place

"what's happening?" the bride asked, stupefied. Clef just winked to her

"watch and you'll see"

"Selece, watch over them, grant them protection" Umi said out aloud and immediately the dragon's roar was heard in the distance.

All of a sudden, water started spilling from the empty ground before their eyes

"Mizu no Ryuu!" a huge liquid dragon came out from Umi's hand and flew up to the sky. With one last roar from Selece, it came down and filled the valley with water.

"Tadaaa! The sea" Umi proudly said, turning to the married couple.

Immediately Presea run to her

"thank you! I was already sad at the thought of waking up and not being able to see the ocean!" the Water Knight just laughed and held her. Rai approached them and placed a hand on Umi's shoulder

"thank you, we always wished to have the sea, it was one of the things we always envied to the Cephrans"

"no need to thank me, I somehow got affectionate to this place, I'm happy to make it more beautiful" Rai smiled

"I'll go to call the others to see this amazing show. You'll excuse me" he said, taking Presea's hand and leading her away. Clef sighed catching Ferio's and Lantis' attention, the two men smirked

"Fuu, how about go to eat something? I'm starving!" the boy said, the Wind Knight laughed

"Ferio! It's Presea's wedding, how can you think to food?"

"hey, food is important! And I didn't even had breakfast this morning, right Lantis?" the swordman smirked

"ok your highness, let's go to find something for you" he said, making a sign to Hikaru to follow them. The Fire Knight was going to call Umi and Clef, asking them to come, but the Kailu didn't give her time and dragged her away.

* * *

As they were left alone, the Master Mage smiled to Umi

"you gave this place a wonderful gift" he said softly, the girl shrugged

"I knew how they appreciated Selece's ocean, why don't give them a sample of what we have in Cephiro?"

"I always told you that you have a huge heart" Clef told her, holding her hand and kissing her fingers

"I didn't anything special"

"all that you do is special Umi, you're no ordinary girl"

"don't be stupid"

"I'm serious, I don't know how it is possible but everything you do makes someone smile"

"that's not true, what about all the times I piss you out?" the Madoushi laughed

"it's the way we make up that counts" he answered, sneaking his arms around her waist and resting his forehead against hers. Umi smiled and cupped his cheek

"did I ever told you that I love you?"

"just a once, but in the right time" he leaned in and kissed her.

When they parted Clef sighed and looked at the bouquets in his hands

"do you really believe that it's only a stupid hearsay?"

"what else could it be?" lightly, Umi answered, kneeling on the grass and brushing the surface of the water with her hand

"destiny, maybe"

"what do you mean?" the girl asked, looking up to the Master Mage

"after all that happened, after all we've been trough...maybe these flowers are a clear sign" he said, helping her up.

Umi's heartbeat speeded up, but she tried to hide her excitement

"what are you trying to say Madoushi?" Clef bite his lower lip: it was now or never.

"I...you see...Umi, you would make me the happiest man of this dimension if you'd accept to stand me until death do us part" the girl's hands flew to her mouth and she looked at him with wide eyes. But it took just a moment to regain from the shock, then she launched herself in his arms

"oh Clef I...I...gods, I don't know what to say"

"say yes, Umi. just yes" his palm moved to cup her face.

The girl looked up at the sky, towards Emeraude and Zagato, and shook her head

"I can't" the Mage's eyes casted down

"sorry, I shouldn't have rushed, I..." but Umi's lips on his silenced him

"that's not what I meant, stupid" she whispered, laughing

"I'm afraid I can't understand, then"

"until death do us part? C'mon Clef, what the hell are you saying? Not even death will ever be able to make you get rid of me" the Master Mage's face enlightened

"are you saying that you..."

"I'm saying that accept. And I want to be by your side always, forever" Clef forcefully pulled her in his arms and kissed her. Kissed her with all the love he was feeling. When they broke the kiss, he looked at Umi's slightly blushing and smiling face

"Yes. Forever" he repeated then, brushing two fingers over her cheek.

_**-THE END-**_


End file.
